Mon double en fille
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Percy retrouve son double en fille, Mira, dans les cachots de Cronos. Plus tard, lorsque Percy disparaît mystérieusement, elle prend les choses en main. Mais lorsque trois nouveaux, Jason, Piper et Léo, débarquent, Rachel énonce une autre prophétie. Et ça, Mira ne l'avait pas casé dans ses plans... B*RDEL DE M*RDE, APHRODITE!
1. Je fouille les cachots de Cronos

**Je fouille le cachot de Cronos**

_POV Percy_

Je descendis de la colline avec Annabeth. Nous étions main dans la main. De nombreux pensionnaires nous saluaient, d'autres m'assenaient des claques dans le dos pour avoir sauvé l'Olympe, tandis que je leur répondais des « Ce n'est pas moi, le héro, c'est Luke ». Soudain, silence. Je ne compris que quand je vis les autres s'incliner et laisser passer papa et oncle Zeus.

-Tu as été courageux, mon neveu, me dis solennellement Zeus.

-Je vous remercie mon oncle, dis-je.

-Mon fils je suis fier de toi, dit mon père chaleureusement.

Ma tête me tourna tout à coup. Ah, oui… C'était bien beau, d'avoir plongé dans le Styx, et d'être invulnérable, mais je n'avais pas dormi. Je tournais de l'œil et entendis le cri d'Annabeth. Dodo, maintenant !

_FIN POV Percy_

_POV Poséidon_

Il l'a fait. Il a tué Cronos. Mon fils a sauvé l'Olympe.

J'étais dans la Grande Maison avec les autres dieux.

Avec surtout Athéna qui tempêtait.

-MA FILLE ! AVEC TON FILS ! MAIS C'EST IMPENSABLE ! Rageait-elle.

-Du calme, Athéna, essayait en vain Zeus.

-MAIS ILS DOIVENT SE DETESTER NON ?

-Et si vous faisiez la paix vous deux ? C'est pas possible ce que vous êtes casse-pieds, quand vous vous y mettez ! Rouspéta soudain Apollon.

-C'est une idée ! Je te croyais pas aussi intelligent, mon frère, s'étonna Artémis

-Humph ! Quelle insulte de ta part, frangine !

-Il a raison ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer autant de millénaires pour une ville, insista Déméter.

-La où il y a de la bagarre, j'y suis ! Rouspéta Arès. Je suis pour que vous continuiez !

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis Arès, dit calmement Dionysos.

Arès allait se lever, quand je le coupais dans son élan.

-Je suis pour faire la paix. Je ne veux pas que mon désaccord avec toi perturbe le bonheur de mon fils, dis-je à Athéna en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Soit ! J'en ai assez de toujours me chamailler, soupira Athéna. Mais tu avoue donc que je suis la meilleure ! Sourit-elle.

-Si tu insiste, lançais-je.

Chiron arriva au triple galop.

-Il y'a Sally à l'entrée de la colonie, elle veut voir Percy. Je la laisse entrer ? dit-il directement a mon encontre.

-Qui ça ? Questionna Héra.

-La mère à Percy, répondis-je calmement.

-Vas-y, après tout ça, elle a le droit de le voir, répondit Héra.

-Ma chère ? S'étonna Zeus.

-Elle a le droit de voir son fils, comme toutes mères.

Sally entra et s'inclina en nous voyant.

-Bonjour Sally, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Poséidon, répondit-elle poliment, mais avec les joues couleur rouge écrevisse.

Je soupirais et regardais mon frère.

Il me comprit et indiqua aux autres la porte pour me laisser discuter librement avec Sally.

-Il va bien ? S'enquit-elle après que les autres soient sortis.

-Oui, il devrait être réveillé.

-Mon petit Percy, il n'aurait pas du être mêlé à ça ! Ragea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais.

-Et…Non laisse tomber.

-Dit toujours.

-Et elle? Vous…Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Je soupirais.

-Sally. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nous ne la retrouverons peut-être jamais.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se débâtit un moment pour enfin se résigner et pleurer de tout son saoul.

Deux ou trois curieux passèrent leur tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je les foudroyais du regard et ils s'en allèrent aussitôt.

Un énième curieux passa sa tête par la porte, et je ne le chassais pas pour la simple et unique raison que c'était Percy.

-Maman ?

Il me jeta un regard interrogatif avec une once de reproche et je lui répondis par un regard signifiant « J'ai rien fait ! ».

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Comment tu es rentrée ?

-Oh Percy ! Je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le fait que je sois contre le fait que tu sois mêlé a tout ça et c'est Chiron qui a autorisé mon passage dans la colonie.

-Reste ici te reposer Sally et toi Percy tu viens avec moi ton oncle voudrait nous parler à tous.

-J'arrive.

_FIN POV Poséidon_

_POV Percy_

Je suivis mon père.

-Percy ?

-Oui papa ?

-Je suis fier de toi, sourit-il.

Un sourire fendit mon visage.

-Merci papa.

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés au Poing de Zeus.

-Ah nous sommes au complet, remarqua mon oncle. Je peux donc commencer. Bien, que tous viennent et qu'ils emmènent, s'ils le désirent, un de leurs enfants.

-Hum, hum…, se manifesta Artémis.

-Bon, enfant, compagnon de route ou neveu, c'est comme vous voulez.

Puis, au final, on est partis vers le mont Tamalpais, l'ancien repère de Cronos. On devait faire une inspection des lieux.

Papa et mon on s'est vus assigner les cachots.

On est entrés dans le sombre habitacle et on a commencé à fouiller. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je pensais à Annabeth, quand mon père me sortis de mes pensées.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ?

-Chuut, m'intima mon paternel.

J'entendis effectivement des pleurs.

Nous avons suivi ces sanglots étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs, jusqu'à déboucher sur les coins les plus sombres, humides et surtout les plus protégés des cachots.

On est entrés dans la cellule d'où les sanglots parvenaient.

Une silhouette dans le noir était recroquevillée, les chevilles emprisonnées par de lourdes chaines, les pieds nus, et de très longs cheveux. La tête de cette personne était enfouie dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés à sa poitrine et encerclés de ses bras. J'en étais sûr, c'était une fille. Logiquement un homme ne peut pas avoir des cheveux aussi longs ! Et ses pleurs étaient cristallins.

Mon père s'approcha de cette personne.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'inconnue leva la tête en sursautant.

Le manque de lumière m'empêcha de distinguer son visage, mais mon père, étant un dieu, y parvint. Il recula comme frappé par la foudre.

Il se ré-approcha de la captive.

-C'est moi…

A peine mon père eu prononcé ces paroles que l'inconnue regarda les yeux de papa, pareils aux miens, et se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant de plus belle.

Mon père la détacha. Elle se leva –elle était petite et je la dépassais d'une bonne tête- mais elle ne put pas marcher tant ses chevilles étaient ensanglantées.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et vacilla.

Mon père la porta donc.

Quand on sorti à la lumière, je vis dans les yeux de mon père une joie sans bornes.

Mais, je n'ai pas distingué le visage de la fille car elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de papa et ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts signe qu'elle pleurait.

Quand on revint au lieu de rendez-vous, ils furent tous surpris de voir une inconnue aux chevilles en sang dans les bras de Poséidon.

-C'est elle. Après tant d'années de disparition, la voici, se réjouit mon père.

Un concert d'éclats de joie de la part des dieux s'en suivit.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je venais de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Pour l'événement, je vous ramène tous à la colonie à bord de mon char !

Sur cette parole, Apollon a fait venir son autobus jaune pétant et nous a tous fait grimper.

On est rentrés à la colonie.

A peine après avoir franchi la porte de la Grande Maison, mon père annonce à maman, sa joie mal contenue.

-Elle est là !

Ma mère a compris, car a peine les paroles de Poséidon finies, elle a éclaté en sanglots en se précipitant vers cette inconnue que mes parents connaissaient mais pas moi.

-MAIS QUI C'EST, MERDE ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi et même l'inconnue leva les yeux du cou de mon père rien que pour me regarder. Elle avait des yeux bleus océan. Ma mère se jeta à l'eau.

-Percy…Cette fille c'est…


	2. Ma soeur cachée

_POV Percy_

-Percy…Cette fille c'est…Ta sœur.

Je restais estomaqué.

-Ma sœur ?

-Ta jumelle plus précisément.

-Mais…Comment… ?

-Quand vous êtes nés, elle était destinée à mourir. Elle était trop maigre, trop petite. Le médecin m'a expliqué que ça devait être toi où elle, avait expliqué ma mère. Ton père l'a emmenée avec lui sur l'Olympe. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital, tu étais a côté de moi, Percy, mais pas ta sœur. Un infirmier m'a dit alors qu'un homme l'avait pris dans un autre hôpital pour la soigner et qu'il disait être son père.

-On l'a nourri avec de l'ambroisie et du nectar pendant trois jours et Héra, Déméter, Athéna et toutes les autres se sont occupées d'elle.

-Tu as du me supplier pour que je m'occupe de cette petite que tu disais avoir retrouvé, sourit Athéna, mais je l'ai trouvée tellement attachante que je n'ai pas opposé trop de résistance.

-Un an plus tard, elle est allée à la colonie. Elle y a grandi, aimée de tous. Un jour, quand elle avait sept ans, elle s'est fait enlever, finit papa.

La petite main de ma sœur alla se loger dans la mienne.

Arès alla s'approcher de ma jumelle, mais celle-ci se recroquevilla dans un coin du fauteuil, le regardant approcher tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Artémis compris quelque chose qui nous avait échappé à tous.

- Apollon, approche-toi d'elle.

Il obéît à sa sœur et vint vers la mienne. Elle se mit à trembler et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-C'est bon, tu peux t'éloigner. C'est bien ce que je doutais. Cronos a dû lui faire subir des choses horribles, et elle a peur des hommes.

-Pourquoi pas de Percy et de Poséidon ? Demanda Apollon.

-Si tu avais peur des femmes –ce dont je doute fortement, coureur de jupon- aurais-tu peur de moi, ta sœur, ou de notre mère ?

-Non… Enfin, de toi, y'a de quoi, hein…

-Tu l'as revendiquée, papa ? Dis-je pour couper court à la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Non, me répondit mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hadès la découvre, je savais que Zeus avait déjà enfreint le traité. Elle était dans le bungalow d'Hermès.

-La suite c'est à elle de nous en parler, devinai-je.

-Oui.

Je regardais ma sœur. Son visage enfantin, torturé par les années dans les cachots de Cronos, était tellement adorable et sa main était encore nouée à la mienne.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Mira, m'avait répondu ma mère.

A ce moment là, je remarquais son vêtement. Je fronçais les sourcils. Oulala, papa allait criser…

Annabeth m'avait déjà fait un cours sur les vêtements grecs. Et elle m'avait tellement frappé à l'arrière de la tête pour que je la suive que je me rappelle de tous les vêtements qu'elle m'a présenté pour éviter de me faire taper… Moi, une chochotte ? Jamais !

-Papa, rassure moi, cette robe qu'elle porte c'est pas une robe de mariage grecque ? Si ?

Mon père regarda la robe qu'avait Mira sur le dos. Il fronça les sourcils, et un grognement bestial s'éleva de sa gorge.

-Me dis pas que…, ragea-t-il. Héra ?

-Si. C'est la toge des mariages.

Mon père bouillonnait. Je le sentais. J'essayais de contrôler la plage de la colonie qui commençait à s'agiter sérieusement mais mon père était un dieu et je commençais à faiblir. Mais l'eau se calma un peu plus, et je remarquais la moue concentrée de Mira. J'eu une idée de génie.

-Papa, calme-toi ! Déjà que Mira est dans un sale état, alors ne l'oblige pas à contrôler l'eau !

Effet immédiat. A peine ma phrase finie que mon père s'était calmé.

-Et si on la soignait ?

Cette astucieuse idée de la part d'Athéna nous réveilla. Nous sommes tous allés à la plage et nous avons posé Mira sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau.

L'eau salée monta sur ses jambes et les blessures de ses chevilles se refermèrent.

Ses lèvres formèrent un O d'étonnement. L'eau fini de la soigner en un rien de temps. Elle sourit.

Elle se remit sur ses jambes, la robe lui tombant aux chevilles.

-Percy ? C'est ton prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeais tandis que sa voix cristalline prononçait mon prénom

-Non, en fait Percy est un surnom, expliquais-je, je m'appelle Persée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Percy.

C'était la première fois que je disais mon nom complet à quelqu'un. Ma mère souriait. Mon père semblait a deux doigts de faire une fiesta sur place.

Ma mère décréta alors qu'elle devait y aller.

Ma sœur lui fit un câlin timide avec un petit sourire.

Une fois partie, on a laissé Mira aux mains des naïades, pour qu'elles l'aident à faire un brin de toilette et elles me demandèrent de me présenter ici même dans un quart d'heure.

Je m'en allais vers les terrains d'entrainement. En chemin, je vis l'une des sœurs d'Annabeth.

-Hey, salut Alysson ! T'aurais pas vu Annabeth ?

-Salut Percy ! Elle est au bungalow, avec l'ordinateur de Dédale, en train de configurer le plan des automates de Manhattan. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Je m'entrainais dix bonnes minutes.

Je repartis vers la plage et y retrouvais les naïades avec ma sœur décrassée et habillée d'un T-shirt de la colonie, d'un jean et de converses.

Elle me prit la main.

-Percy, dit-elle timidement.

-Oui ?

-Euuh…j'ai comme qui dirais…oublié un peu la colonie…Si sa ne te dérangerait pas de…de me refaire visiter… ?

-Oh, bien sûr !

Je lui fis visiter l'arène, les terrains d'entrainement, le réfectoire, le lac, la forêt et je finis par les bungalows.

Mais au moment de lui présenter le notre, Annabeth arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se flétrit lorsqu'elle vit la main de ma sœur dans la mienne.

-C'est qui, elle ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en foudroyant ma jumelle du regard.

J'éclatais de rire en comprenant.

-Attends, je vais faire les présentations ! Mais ramène Grover, Genièvre, Tyson, Nico et Thalia

Les chasseresses avaient suivi Artémis et comptaient rester encore un peu parmi nous avant de repartir.

Elle fit volte-face, non sans avoir jeté un regard glacial à ma sœur.

-Elle est jalouse ne t'inquiète pas, rassurais-je.

-Mais de quoi serait-elle jalouse ?

-Eh bien…je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Pour l'instant, je suis sûr que tu n'es jamais entrée dans le bungalow n°3 !

-Effectivement, papa ne m'avais pas revendiqué.

-Comment tu savais dans le cachot que c'était ton parent Olympien ?

-J'ai parlé avec lui, pendant ma captivité. En pensées, précisa-t-elle en voyant mon sourcil haussé. Mais Cronos a coupé le contact entre nous. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé !

Elle sourit. On est entrés dans le bungalow. Apparemment, papa était venu car il y avait à présent trois lits simples.

-Tu me fais confiance, dis ?

-Bien sûr, Percy.

-Je vais te présenter quelques amis.

Elle se mit à trembler.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Ils ne te feront aucun mal !

-Bon, je te crois, affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Et malgré la taille de l'un d'eux, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Elle m'accorda un faible sourire. Je savais que je ne devais pas la forcer à rencontrer des gens tout de suite (et surtout des garçons), mais si elle ne commençait pas tout de suite, elle aurait plus de mal à s'y habituer.

Elle s'assit sur un lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle me prit le bras.

La porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard.

Genièvre entra la première, ce qui rassura ma sœur. Annabeth entra à sa suite avec Thalia. Mais Grover est entré et Mira a commencé à écraser mon bras. Puis Nico a suivi, talonné de Tyson. Elle a eu un petit gémissement de peur et me serra convulsivement le bras.

-Alors, Percy ? Tu me raconte à propos de …cette fille ? Demanda Annabeth d'un ton sec

-Annabeth ne soit pas aussi…

-Annabeth ? Annabeth Chase ?

-Oui c'est moi, et toi qui est tu ?

-C'est moi, Mira ! Mira…Euuh Percy ?

-Mira Jackson, souriais-je.

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est ta sœur ?

-Ma jumelle.

-Eh, les amoureux ! On est là nous ! Fit remarquer Grover.

-Oh, Percy ta sœur est tellement mignonne ! S'écria Genièvre.

La principale concernée rougit.

-Jolis cheveux, a fait Tyson.

Il allait les toucher, mais Mira a eu les larmes aux yeux et s'est serrée un peu plus contre moi. Tyson à eu un air peiné.

-T'inquiète pas Grand Lascar, elle a peur de presque tout les garçons.

Il est devenu plus heureux après ma révélation.

-Oh, les présentations ! Je suis Genièvre, une dryade !

-Moi c'est Grover, un satyre, comme tu le vois.

-Tu me connais, c'est Annabeth fille d'Athéna.

-C'est ma petite amie, précisais-je.

-Ahh c'est pour ça qu'elle était autant en pétard tout à l'heure.

-Ouais…

-Je suis Thalia, ta cousine fille de Zeus.

-Nico, ton cousin fils d'Hadès.

-Moi, c'est Tyson !

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Tyson, c'est notre petit frère, lui expliquais-je calmement.

-O…Ok…

Nous discutions et au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit. En nous regardant, elle a déclaré :

-Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais chez Cronos…

_Ici l'auteure (au féminin) de cette fiction! Ceci est ma première note envers les lecteurs! Je suis hyper heureuse de vous rencontrer! J'espère que vous aussi sinon...(sort un arsenal d'armes) Nan je déconne! Reviews?_


	3. Captivité

**Captivité**

_POV Mira_

-Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais chez Cronos…

Le silence se fit dans la cabine. Je baissais la tête.

-Depuis mes 3 ans, je vivais à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé. J'étais…tout simplement moi. Mira. Pas de nom de famille, pas de revendication…rien. Mais je me sentais bien, au bungalow d'Hermès. Travis et Connor Alatir ont été les premiers à m'accueillir. De vrais pitres ces deux là à 5 ans…mais de bons amis. Ils étaient en quelque sorte mes frères. Puis un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, tout a basculé. Un satyre, c'était toi Grover, non ? (Il hocha affirmativement la tête) Grover a déboulé en pleine nuit. C'était la pagaille. On est tous sortis. Il y avait toi Annabeth, et Luke. Vous veniez arrivés. Vous vous teniez à l'entrée de la Colonie pleins de boue et de feuilles dans les cheveux. Puis, il y a eu des murmures partout. Une rumeur concernant les nouveaux et une fille de Zeus. Changée en arbre

Thalia frissonna

-C'était moi, murmura-t-elle

-Puis, Luke et Annabeth ont été revendiqués aussitôt. Mais au bungalow Hermès, je me sentais mal. Je me sentais taquée, observée, espionnée. Deux mois plus tard, on m'a kidnappée. J'étais dans l'eau à ce moment. Et soudain, j'avais entendu une voix qui disait : Tu es à moi, fille de Poséidon ! Je n'avais rien compris. On m'a assommé et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un cachot…C'était Luke qui m'avait enlevée.

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes et reniflais avant de continuer

-Luke était dans ma cellule. Il m'a dit où j'étais, qui j'étais…il m'a fait haïr papa à un moment. Puis un jour j'ai rêvé. La voix de papa qui m'expliquait la raison de son silence. On a dialogué pendant quelques temps par pensés. Il a voulu savoir où je me trouvais mais je ne le savais moi-même pas. Puis, Cronos a du se douter de quelque chose. Alors, il a fait un truc qui a coupé la communication. J'ai perdu contact avec papa mais je me suis toujours rappelé de sa voix. Au bout de quelques semaines, Luke m'avait semblé plus gentil. Il venait une fois par semaine pour recevoir les ordres de Cronos. Il passait me voir, il me racontait ce qui se passait au camp, les nouveautés, les rumeurs, les ragots, les farces de Travis et Connor, les arrivés, les couples. Ainsi je savais que Travis en pinçait pour Katie Gardner du bungalow Déméter, que Silena Beauregard regardait Charles Beckendorf d'un peu trop près et qu'entre eux c'était juste une question de temps…D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Je voudrais bien revoir Beckendorf et Silena. Je les aimais bien !

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Percy avait l'air triste. Annabeth et Thalia se retenaient de pleurer. Grover regardait ailleurs, embarrassé, et Genièvre essuyait quelques larmes vertes.

-Ils sont dans le royaume de mon père, dit sombrement Nico qui avait gardé la tête haute mais sombre

-Pour Beckendorf, c'était de ma faute, décréta Percy les larmes dans la voix

-Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute Percy, Beckendorf savait ce qu'il faisait, le rassura Annabeth

-C'est vrai vieux, renchérit Grover

-Mira ? S'inquiéta Genièvre

-Mira ...Parle ! Insulte Percy si tu veux mais reste pas dans cet état, s'affola Thalia

-Heyyyyy ! Pourquoi elle va m'insulter ?

-Idiot ! Grogna la fille de Zeus

J'étais paralysée. La fureur me montait au nez. Les larmes cascadèrent sur mes joues.

Je haïssais Cronos. De tout mon cœur, je le haïssais.

Je me redressais, essuyais mes larmes et continuais bravement mon récit.

-A mes 12 ans, vers la fin de l'été, Luke a arrêté de me donner des nouvelles. Il n'allait plus à la Colonie. Et enfin, un jour à mes 14/15 ans, Luke est venu dans ma cellule comme d'habitude…mais il avait quelque chose de différent

Je déglutis et respirais difficilement.

Percy dut sentir que c'était un passage dur pour moi, alors il m'a pris dans ses bras

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Percy_

C'était dur pour elle. Mais elle continua

-S…ses yeux étaient…dorés. Et sa voix plus ancienne, plus effrayante. Je…j'ai alors compris que Cronos avait prit possession de son corps. Il est venu vers moi. Il a commencé à m'approcher d'un peu trop près…il a commencé à me faire des avances que je refusais toujours…un jour, il est devenu brutal…il a failli me…

Elle sanglotait dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer, nous avions tous comprit. Enfin, tous…sauf Nico et Tyson

-Bah quoi ? A demandé le fils d'Hadès quand il a vu nos mines horrifiées

Annabeth a sifflé d'agacement et lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Il est alors devenu cramoisi en passant par le violet. Quand à Tyson, je lui ai jeté un regard comme quoi c'était tellement horrible que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le sache

-Puis avant la Grande Guerre comme ils l'appelaient eux, il est venu me voir. Il a dit que lorsqu'il gagnerait en tuant Percy Jackson, il m'épouserait et me rendrait aussi retors que lui et je l'aiderais à détruire l'Olympe. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Personne ne revenait d'ailleurs. J'avais faim. Mes chaines commençaient à rouiller. J'avais mal aussi. Puis vous êtes venus. Merci

Elle me sourit alors.

-Eeeeh ! C'est bon je me souviens de toi ! Tu étais la petite boule d'énergie ! Tu étais l'une des permanentes du bungalow Hermès. Tout le monde t'adorait je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Annabeth

-Oui c'était moi

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es… comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

J'entendis quelques reniflements puis Annabeth s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as eu la vie difficile mais à présent, on est tous là pour toi ! Tu as deux cousins géniaux, un satyre d'ami qui assure, une nymphe des arbres hyper sympa, un demi-frère et un jumeau adorable…

-N'oublions pas une belle-sœur que j'adore déjà, ria-t-elle. J'ai été élevée par des déesses, ne l'oublions pas. Dans ce cas, Aphrodite a aussi contribué, a-t-elle dit devant nos mines incrédules.

Annabeth s'empourpra et je sentis que je faisais pareil

-Et Travis et Connor, ils sont encore…vivants ?

Elle était inquiète. Je souris malgré moi

-Oui t'inquiète. Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, ils font encore plus de farces pour remonter le moral des troupes, la rassurais-je

-Il faut absolument la présenter à Rachel ! S'écria Thalia

-Rachel ? C'est qui ?

-L'Oracle

-La vieille toute ratatinée qui a élu domicile au grenier de la Grande Maison ? interrogea-t-elle avec une grimace

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire

-Comment tu le sais ? Chiron ne t'a jamais donné de quêtes pourtant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Annabeth, hilare

Elle rougit

-Je me suis infiltrée dans le grenier et il y avait cette momie. Puis j'ai vu une étiquette sur le cercueil où elle était. C'était écrit Oracle dessus

-Bah non ce n'est plus elle. Maintenant c'est une fille de notre âge, précisais-je

-Je peux aller voir Travis et Connor ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! Tu vas leur faire la surprise de ton retour ! A ce moment là, y'a que les pensionnaires qui sont venus avec nous sur le mont Tam qui savent. Et ils n'ont pas pu venir. Connor et Travis doivent faire régner l'ordre dans le bungalow après le choc de la guerre.

On a papoté jusqu'au dîner et puis Annabeth est partie pour conduire ses frères et sœurs au pavillon-réfectoire, Thalia l'a suivie pour rassembler les Chasseresses pour aller dîner et Nico est allé au nouveau bungalow d'Hadès. Grover et Genièvre sont partis aussi puis j'ai rangé Tyson et Mira par ordre d'âge. C'est-à-dire que Mira était juste derrière moi. Elle a baissé la tête en tremblant. Tyson lui a posé une main sur l'épaule et je l'ai rassurée

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, tout va bien se passer

-Pas de petite sœur entre nous, on est jumeaux Percy, rouspéta-t-elle

-Je te dépasse de 2 minutes, souriais-je

Puis, on s'est re-replacés et on est sortis

Dehors, Clarisse aboyait quelques ordres à ses frères et sœurs. Drew, la nouvelle conseillère en chef des Aphrodite (Une vraie peste celle-là !) alignait convenablement les membres de son bungalow. Les Héphaïstos n'avaient pas remplacé Beckendorf et une fille était première de la file et ce, je le voyais sur son visage, à contrecœur. Les Hermès étaient en file indienne par ordre d'ancienneté, Travis premier de file et Connor était derrière lui. Je regardais Mira. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, on s'est dirigés vers notre table.

Les autres pensionnaires étaient étonnés de voir un troisième membre au bungalow Poséidon.

Je les voyais chuchoter entre eux.

Mira avait peur. C'est vrai qu'avec tous ces garçons autour de nous n'étaient pas faits pour la rassurer.

Elle s'accrochait à mon bras et elle avait baissé la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs formant un rideau qui cachait son visage.

On s'est assis à notre table.

M. D. se leva

-Bon les mioches vous avez remarqués qu'il y a une nouvelle au bungalow n°3 donc youpi et tout le tralala. Souhaitez lui la bienvenue et basta. Donc bienvenue à Mary Johnson

-C'est Mira Jackson, corrigeai-je

Un long silence s'abattit sur le réfectoire.

-On…on a eu une Mira avant, a articulé un gars du bungalow Apollon

-Une vraie petite furie, a continué Connor Alatir

-Mais elle s'est faite enlevée…, a dit hargneusement Travis Alatir

-C'était la petite protégée des frères Alatir, a sourit Malcom, le frère à Annabeth. Vous vous souvenez du pensionnaire qui l'a traité d'hystérique et qui l'a fait pleurer ?

-Trois pétards dans ses vêtements, deux côtes cassées et une jambe brisée, à crié quelqu'un

-On l'aimait tous, a fini quelqu'un de chez les Aphrodite. Même les Arès

Un grognement approbateur de ces derniers confirma ses dires

Je jetais un œil à ma jumelle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux

- Vous…vous ne m'avez pas oublié alors ? A-t-elle articulé

Un autre silence s'est abattu encore une fois.

Soudain, il s'est fait rompre par les cris de victoire de Travis et Connor Alatir

Ma sœur s'est fait assaillir de toutes parts.

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Ai-je clamé

Tout le monde s'est arrêté.

-Déjà, TOUS les garçons, sauf Connor et Travis, vous reculez. Ensuite c'est un par un

J'ai reçu des protestations.

-De quoi tu te mêle Jackson ? A dit un mec

-Je suis son frère jumeau et je m'occupe d'elle après qu'elle se soit faite enlevée par Cronos, décrétais-je

J'ai entendu des exclamations surprises

-Pourquoi les filles ont le droit de l'approcher et pas nous ? A rouspété un autre

-Parce qu'elle a peur des garçons, expliquai-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid

-Et pourquoi les Alatir ils ont droit ?

-Parce qu'elle a pas peur de ses frères et les Alatir sont comme ses frères !

Je me retenais d'ajouter 'Imbécile', ne voulant pas déclarer une guerre inter-bungalows.

Je tournais la tête vers mon cher double, mais elle avait disparu. Horrifié, je levais la tête mais elle se trouvait au milieu du réfectoire. Travis et Connor l'ont hissé sur leurs épaules.

Je n'entendis pas Annabeth arriver à mes côtés et je sursautais lorsqu'elle m'embrassa.

La soirée se passa bien, bien que Mira, maintenant exposée à la foule, ai toujours une peur bleu des mecs.

La nuit venue, on a rejoint nos bungalows. J'allais entrer en dernier quand on m'a agrippé le bras.

-Tu comptais pas partir sans me dire bonne nuit tout de même ?

Je souris.

-Excusez-moi, Milady, ai-je dis en embrassant Annabeth.

Je suis alors partit me coucher après des bonne nuit plutôt plaisants.

Pendant la nuit, j'entendis de drôles de bruits au dessus de ma tête. Comme si quelqu'un gémissait. Je me levais soudain pour voir ce qu'avait Mira. Je grimpais l'échelle et vit ma jumelle qui agrippait de ses doigts fins le drap dont elle était recouverte. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Je lui serrais la main. Elle se calma un peu. Une naïade entama un chant. La frayeur de ma sœur se dissipa et elle se détendit. La nuit se finit sans encombre. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Quelle galère

Le lendemain, les dieux étaient tous là. Chiron fit une annonce. Les autres bungalows étaient finis et il y avait d'autres tables. Et il y eut plusieurs revendications.

Poséidon se dirigea en souriant vers notre table.

-Salut les mômes

Mira et moi on a grogné à l'unisson

-Mal dormi ? A-t-il compatit

-Tu parles j'ai fais des cauchemars toute la nuit, a grommelé Mira

-Et moi je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle atteignait un summum de cauchemars élevé et après j'arrivais plus à dormir, ai-je grogné

-Désolé, a marmonné Mira

-C'est rien

-Alors, c'est qui le meilleur papa du monde ?

-Zeus, pourquoi ? A plaisanté ma sœur

Plus loin, celui-ci a éclaté de rire.

Poséidon a fait semblant d'être vexé

-Jeune fille, j'allais vous donner une relique assez importante mais vous m'avez blessé dans mon amour-propre, a-t-il sermonné d'un air théâtral

On a éclaté de rire et il lui a tendu un stylo. Comme le mien, c'était un Bic jetable, mais le sien était bleu, pas noir. Elle l'a regardé, incrédule.

-Décapuchonne-le, conseillais-je

Elle a obtempéré et le stylo s'est métamorphosé en épée de bronze rutilante, pareille à la mienne, avec sa lame à double tranchant, sa poignée revêtue de cuir. Mais sa garde plate était cloutée de saphirs et non d'or comme moi.

-Je te présente Tempête, la sœur jumelle de Turbulence, a dit solennellement papa

-Waouh

-C'est presque la même que le mienne, ai-je précisé. Sauf que ma garde plate est cloutée d'or et toi de saphirs

-Le stylo réapparaitra dans ta poche si tu le perds, a précisé mon père

Autour de nous, tout le monde regardait sa nouvelle épée.

-Alors elle est équilibrée ? Ont questionné Travis et Connor Alatir de leur table

-Parfaite, a répondu Mira toute souriante

-C'était toujours ça le problème entre les épées et toi, a souri Katie Gardner, soit trop légère, soit trop lourdes…

-On a compris Gardner, a rétorqué Connor

Mira a lancé un clin d'œil a Travis qui voulait dire 'Je sais tout et je vais te charrier avec toute ta vie'.

Bien sûr, Aphrodite a commencé à trépigner sur place, fière du coup de foudre qu'elle avait créé.

On a fini de manger et on est allés s'entrainer. Assise en tailleur au milieu de l'arène se trouvait Rachel. Elle avait une chemise verte et son traditionnel jean plein de traces de marqueur. Son châle noir cachant ses cheveux roux ne contrastait pas avec ses taches de rousseurs. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

-C'est notre Oracle, ai-je chuchoté à ma sœur

-OUAH !

-Oh non, ai-je gémi avant qu'une énorme masse noire me saute dessus. Aïe ! Aïe ! Kitty O'Leary ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle s'est redressée, la langue pendante et la queue remuante.

-Mira, je te présente la seule chienne des Enfers qui soit gentille, Kitty O'Leary

-Euh…Enchanté Kitty O'Leary

-Percy ! Tu ne me présente pas cette charmante nouvelle ? M'a réprimandé Rachel

-Oh si ! Rachel, voici Mira, ma sœur jumelle. Tu ne devrais pas être à ton institut en se moment ?

-Si, mais je pressentais un truc bizarre et j'ai demandé à Apollon de me créer un passage de ma chambre d'institut à ma grotte.

Ce petit accident avec le chien passé, on a décidé de voir l'habileté de ma sœur.

On a commencé par des trucs de base. Ensuite on en est venus au duel.

Je ne peux rien dire à part qu'elle connaissait toutes mes bottes et les a toutes parées. Ensuite, elle a battu tout le monde à plat de couture. Venue à moi, je l'ai battue (Pas étonnant avec tous les combats qu'elle a menés contre les autres).

-Je crois que je suis un peu rouillée, a-t-elle conclu

Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a regardé bizarrement. Bah quoi ? Quand tu t'es battu contre trois Arès, cinq Hermès, deux Athéna, quatre Apollon, et le sauveur du monde (Nan nan, je ne me la pète absolument pas) plongé dans le Styx, que t'a battu tout le monde sauf ce dernier, et que tu dis que t'es rouillé, y'a de quoi te regarder bizzarement

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Après une absence plus ou moins longue, je suis là!<em>


	4. Tout va pour le mieux

**Tout va pour le mieux**

_POV Percy_

Bon, récapitulons : ça fait deux jours que Mira est arrivée, et tout le monde l'adore.

J'ai décidé de m'entrainer pendant que Mira faisait trempette dehors. Une vraie kamikaze cette fille elle a plongé de la fenêtre. Faut que j'l'essaye celle-là un jour.

Je me suis habillé et je suis sortit. A peine cinq minutes d'entrainement plus tard qu'une bande entière de filles, me saute dessus.

-Où est Mira ? A demandé Clarisse

-Oui, salut Clarisse je suis aussi heureux de te voir, ai-je ironisé

-Percy, on a besoin de ta sœur ! Pour fêter son arrivé, Annabeth a eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée entre filles dans le bungalow d'Artémis, a expliqué Katie Gardner

-Vous risquez de vous faire griller

-Bah non, elle a dit oui et les déesses ont voulu venir, a expliqué Annabeth

-Bah elle se baigne

-Où ça ? M'a demandé ma copine

-Juste en dessous des fenêtres de notre bungalow

Et elles ont foncé.

-Eh bah, ta sœur elle est déjà populaire, a dit Malcom le frère à Annabeth

-Et elle est libre ? A questionné Will Solace le Conseiller en Chef des Apollon

-Tu m'la ressort celle-là Solace, tu vas te retrouver au fin fond du Pacifique, ai-je grogné

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire

-N'empêche Percy, t'étonne pas si y'a une chaîne de mecs à ta porte, a ricané Chris Rodriguez

-T'inquiète Percy, le premier qui la drague, on lui casse la gueule, ont grogné à l'unisson les frères Alatir

On a continué à s'entrainer en plaisantant.

_FIN POV Percy_

_POV Annabeth_

On a retrouvé Mira dans l'eau.

-Salut les filles ! Nous a-t-elle lancé

-Donc voilà ! Annabeth a eu une idée géniale ! Comme d'habitude mais cette fois c'est mieux, s'est excité Macy des Aphrodite.

-Une soirée entre filles, ce soir, dans le bungalow d'Artémis, ça te dis ? A exposé Clarisse. On a eu sa permission ne t'inquiète pas !

-Pourquoi pas, a-t-elle souri

On a crié comme des folles dingues pendant quelques minutes.

Le soir enfin venu, on s'est toutes réunies dans le bungalow d'Artémis. Les déesses étaient déjà présentes. Sauf Héra.

-Elle ne viendra pas, a dit nonchalamment Aphrodite en se remettant une couche de vernis à ongle sur l'ongle de son pouce, comme si elle lisait dans nos pensées. A mon avis elle ne veut voir ni Annabeth ni Thalia

_FIN POV Annabeth_

_POV Thalia_

Le bungalow d'Artémis était assez chaleureux. Il y régnait une ambiance d'après chasse, lorsque nous, les chasseresses se réunissaient dans une large tente en compagnie de notre reine devant un feu de bois.

Le feu grésillait dans la cheminé. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud non plus. Nous nous sommes installées, et les conversations ont commencé. Surtout, le sujet ''Petit ami'' s'est immiscé dans les discussions. Ça ne nous a pas empêché, les chasseresses et Artémis, d'en parler. Bah quoi ? On a un grand sens de l'observation.

-Alors Clarisse, ça va avec Chris ? A demandé Aphrodite aimablement

-Oh oui, a répondu Clarisse avec nostalgie et les lèvres frémissantes comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer

Faut pas l'oublier, c'est Silena qui l'a aidé quand elle était encore vivante.

-Eh dame Aphrodite, vous n'auriez pas quelqu'un pour moi, se plaignit Nyssa, du bungalow des Héphaïstos en réchauffant l'ambiance, je commence à désespérer

Malgré le fait que Nyssa soit la fille à son mari, Aphrodite ne la détestait pas, ni elle ni les autres enfants d'Héphaïstos. Après tout, elle aussi avait des aventures avec d'autres hommes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ton tour ne va pas tarder, a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire

-Et le couple du moment, Annabeth et son Percy ! A annoncé Rachel, notre Oracle

-Et on arrive à ma future belle sœur ! s'est esquivée Annabeth

-Oh, toi, a grommelé Déméter, tu es trop maigre, tu manques de céréales !

-J'avais quand même droit à du pain et de l'eau, a prétexté Mira avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Hum…je t'attrape au tournant demain.

-Dame Athéna ? A questionné Mira les sourcils froncés

-Oui ?

-Eh bien, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose. Cronos a dit qu'après avoir tué Percy, il se servirait de moi pour détruire l'Olympe… mais après la bataille, j'aurais déjà eu 16 ans et ce serait tard…

-Justement, pendant que ton père et ton frère inspectaient les cachots, je me suis chargée de la bibliothèque, et j'ai découvert une cachette où il avait gardé tous ses plans

-Viens en au fait, a demandé Artémis

-Il semblerait que depuis que tu as été kidnappée, il a eut assez de forces pour ralentir ta croissance. Son plan était de l'accélérer après qu'il ait tué ton frère. Et il semblerait que tu ais exactement 15 ans depuis ton anniversaire, a finit la déesse de la sagesse

Sa révélation fut un choc pour tout le monde.

-Wow, et dire que je croyais que c'était une soirée entre fille afin de décompresser, je crois qu'on est plus compressées que jamais, ai-je fait remarqué dans le but de déplomber l'ambiance.

-Tu as raison, Thalia, a sourit ma reine, et si nous en revenions à notre discussion ?

Hestia fit crépiter les flammes de la cheminé en guise d'approbation.

-C'est pour quand mes neveux et nièces, a rit la fille du dieu des océans

On a éclaté de rire.

-Et tu sais que la moitié des garçons libres de la colonie te regardent de près, dit Annabeth pour contre-attaquer

Mira a rougit comme une écrevisse.

-Sa te va bien le rouge écarlate, rît une fille d'Aphrodite

-En parlant de rouge écarlate, a répliqué Mira avec un sourire sadique, Katie, ce ne serait pas la couleur que prendrait ton visage quand tu es près de Travis ?

-Pas du tout, a fait la Gardner en rougissant.

-Travis Alatir, hein ? A fait Déméter

On a continué à rire et a papoter des amours de la Colonie pendant un bon moment, puis Artémis a offert aux autres de dormir dans son bungalow. Hestia a fait apparaitre d'autres lits et on a dormi.

_FIN POV Thalia_

_POV Mira_

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis sortie doucement et je me suis assise sur une passerelle pas loin du bungalow.

J'ai senti une présence à côté de moi mais je ne me retournais pas en identifiant une odeur de rose.

-Et quand viendra mon tour de tomber amoureuse ? Ai-je questionné les yeux fixés sur la lune

-Plus tôt que tu ne le pense, m'a répondu Aphrodite. Mais j'ai un avertissement à te faire : il faut faire attention quand le feu et l'eau se rencontrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu, probablement retournée dormir, qui sait.

Je levais les yeux vers la lune. Une naïade sortit sa tête de l'eau et me fit un signe de la main et un sourire avec un 'Bonsoir ma Dame' en prime.

Je lui ai rendu son bonsoir et je me suis levée rejoignant le bungalow avec les paroles d'Aphrodite me tournoyant dans la tête.

La tête à peine posée sur mon oreiller, je m'endormis. Puis, mes rêves commencèrent à délirer.

D'abord, j'ai vu Héphaïstos

-Je t'en prie, fait attention à lui

-Mais qui, lui ? Demandais-je

-Fait attention au feu.

Puis, une voix ancienne, plus que celle de Cronos, me disait que j'allais regretter d'avoir refusé son fils et une dame vêtue de terre, les yeux fermés, apparaissait devant mes yeux. Lorsque cette vision cauchemardesque disparut, elle fit place à Rachel.

-Ah, enfin j'ai réussi à te joindre dans tes rêves, a-t-elle soupiré

-Rachel ?

-Oui, écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je dois te dire quelque chose : fait attention lorsque le feu et…

-Lorsque le feu et l'eau se rencontrent, je sais ! Dame Aphrodite me l'a dit mais elle ne m'a rien expliqué…

- Alors écoute-moi attentivement : le feu est ton opposé, mais les opposés s'attirent…

Et la communication fut coupée.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut après ces paroles. Dehors, le soleil scintillait : il était tôt et Chiron, qui avait accepté qu'on passe quelques jours de plus à la colonie, nous avait prévenu que notre mère et Paul allaient venir nous chercher demain. Se soir, il y avait feu de camp. Je me dirigeais discrètement vers la sortie du bungalow. En sortant, mon regard s'attarda sur le bungalow 9, celui d'Héphaïstos et j'ai pensé à mon rêve. Je me suis détournée et je me suis dirigée vers le bungalow 3. J'ai ouvert doucement la porte. Mr-j'ai-nagé-dans-le-Styx-et-j'ai-sauvé-le-monde ronflait encore. J'ai saisi un livre que je lisais en se moment-là et je suis allée m'installer dehors dans l'arène.

Je lisais les différentes histoires des héros grecs. J'adorais ces contes. Quand j'ai terminé de lire, je suis repartie à mon bungalow. Percy venait d'immerger.

-Salut le dormeur, ai-je fait

-'Alut, m'a-t-il répondu avec une voix pâteuse

-Prépare-toi, on part demain matin. Et ce soir, il y'a un feu de camp

On s'est entrainés toute la journée. Le soir, on est arrivés au feu de camp. On a tous chanté des chansons, raconté des anecdotes etc…

Puis, la petite nouvelle des Apollon est venue vers moi et elle m'a regardé. Elle avait un regard bleu qui pouvait faire craquer le plus impassible des Arès et même Hadès ne pourrait pas y résister.

-Tu peux nous raconter une histoire ? M'a-t-elle dit

-Oh ouiiiii ! Une histoire ! Ont scandé les plus petits

J'ai esquissé un sourire.

-Comme Percy vient de gagner une guerre contre Cronos, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de son homonyme, Persée.

Ils ont tous crié de joie.

-Le roi de la cité d'Argos, Acrisios, fut informé que son petit fils le tuerait. Il enferma donc sa fille, Danaé, dans une haute tour d'airain. Zeus, le Seigneur des dieux, parvint à y entrer sous la forme de poussière d'or…

J'ai continué à raconter sous les regards fascinés des petits et attentifs des plus grands.

Le lendemain, on était prêts. Valises en main, on allait tous à Goode. J'ai eu un peu peur de Paul au début, mais il y avait Percy a côté de moi et il semblait très gentil.

Les autres pensionnaires me saluaient de gestes frénétiques de la main.

J'ai serré Travis et Connor dans mes bras puis j'ai grimpé dans la voiture de Paul avec Percy à côté de moi, maman du côté passager et Paul au côté conducteur. Annabeth aussi allait à Goode, vu que ses parents avaient emménagé à quelques blocs de chez nous, mais Percy ne le savait pas : on voulait lui faire une surprise.

Je regardais la Colonie s'éloigner petit à petit par la fenêtre, puis je pris la main à Percy en souriant. A ce moment, les paroles d'Aphrodite me revinrent en tête. Mais je les chassais de mon cerveau. Après tout, tout allait pour le mieux. Je ne savais pas à ce moment à quel point je me trompais, et ce que l'avenir me réservait.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé! Et non, ceci n'est pas la fin! La fic continue après <em>'Héros de l'Olympe, Le Héros Perdu'_! Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai un faible pour Léo Valdez!_


	5. Les nouveaux

**Les nouveaux**

Quelques mois plus tard, Percy disparait. Mira demande tout de suite une mission, un jour et demi après l'annonce de sa disparition et reçoit de Chiron l'ordre de se rendre dans les enfers après avoir reçu d'Hadès un rapport qui signalait que les morts avaient tendance à s'échapper et qu'il lui fallait de l'aide pour les rattraper. Trois jours plus tard, Annabeth reçoit l'ordre de se rendre au Grand Canyon. Elle y va avec Butch et y trouve trois Sang-mêlé dont un Romain. Arrivés à la Colonie, Léo Valdez et Piper McLean se sont fait revendiquer comme étant respectivement les enfants d'Héphaïstos et d'Aphrodite. Jason Grace n'est pas reconnu par son parent pour la simple raison que dans sa colonie, il l'a été. Ils découvrent, à l'aide des pouvoir de Jason, que celui-ci est fils de Zeus. Mais sa mémoire a été effacée.

Ils allèrent ensuite en mission pour sauver Héra après avoir entendu la prophétie de Rachel, l'Oracle de la colonie. En cours de route, Jason retrouvait peu à peu la mémoire. Il rencontra en chemin sa sœur, Thalia qui lui expliqua comment est-ce qu'ils avaient été séparés. Ils réussirent à sauver Héra qui les ramena à la Colonie. Piper devint conseillère en Chef du bungalow Aphrodite après que Drew aie démissionné.

Ils résolurent l'affaire à partir des paroles d'Héra. Percy était dans un autre Colonie, celle de Jason, à la place de celui-ci : c'était un échange de chefs.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-En se moment, Percy Jackson est dans une autre colonie, et il ne se souvient certainement pas qui il est, dit Jason

Les autres chefs de bungalows écarquillèrent les yeux à cette révélation. Leur leader était chez des gens pas très commode selon les dires du Romain blond.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à deux jeunes filles : Thalia et une autre fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Nous sommes au complet, annonça Chiron

Thalia s'assit à côté de son frère avec un sourire. L'autre avait un air froid sur son visage aux trais tirés par la fatigue. Ses cheveux noirs de jais descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'Océan. Elle s'installa entre Léo et Annabeth. Elle fit un petit sourire fatigué à la fille d'Athéna, son expression devenant plus chaleureuse, puis se referma sur elle-même.

-Des nouvelles de Percy ? Demanda Thalia

-Oui, a fait Clarisse

On a expliqué. La fille s'est prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver, l'a rassuré Annabeth.

-Merci, a-t-elle dit.

Elle parlait pour la première fois. Sa voix est tellement cristalline, se dit Léo. Le garçon la détailla discrètement. Elle portait un T-shirt bleu délavé avec un col V, un jean et des converses. Il déglutit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il remarqua les formes généreuses de sa voisine. Il détourna le regard avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Malgré sa grande beauté, elle ne l'attirait pas tant que ça : elle semblait tout à fait normale. Et pour plaire à Léo Valdez, il fallait être inaccessible. Enfin, pas complètement ! Comment allait-il faire pour la conquérir sinon ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et examina Jason, Piper et Léo, son air froid ne quittant pas son visage.

Piper frissonna. Cette fille avait des yeux saisissants et elle savait que si elle les regardait trop longtemps, elle risquait de s'y noyer. D'une couleur pareille à l'Océan, ils n'étaient pas froids comme le reste de son visage, mais tristes. Très tristes.

Jason soutint son regard lorsqu'elle le posa sur lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun jugea l'autre. Thalia assista à l'échange. L'Océan contre le Bleu Electrique.

Mais le jeune homme baissa le regard en premier. La fille ne s'attarda pas et se tourna vers Chiron.

-Je propose que nous parlions à Lupa. Si je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui forme les Romains. Nous lui demanderons des nouvelles de Percy

-On a prévu de construire un bateau volant et d'aller à cette Colonie, a précisé Lou, la conseillère en chef des Hécate

-Bien, j'y jetterais un œil. Qui va présider la construction ?

-Ben, le conseiller en chef des Héphaïstos.

-Je le sais merci, a soupiré la fille, mais je ne vois pas Jake. Donc, qui est l'actuel conseiller en chef ?

-C'est moi, fit Léo à côté d'elle

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le détailla en haussant un sourcil. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce garçon serait un fils d'Héphaïstos. Il n'était pas aussi braqué que les autres.

-Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux, fit-elle.

-Excuse-nous, a fait Annabeth. Voici Léo Valdez, c'est le conseiller en chef des Héphaïstos. Piper McLean, conseillère en chef du bungalow Aphrodite et Jason Grace, fils de Zeus. Ou Jupiter dans les conditions.

-Il est Romain ?

-Oui. C'est le frère à Thalia.

-Hum. Un sang-mêlé Grec et un autre Romain dans la même famille et avec le même parent…Je n'ai jamais vu ça, marmonna-t-elle, puis elle leva la tête vers eux. Je suis Mira.

-Enchanté, firent les trois

-Je peux voir les plans du bateau une minute ?

-Bien sûr, tiens, fit Léo.

Elle jeta un œil sur les plans. Léo était un peu étonné : durant toute la discussion, son visage était resté froid.

-Eh, tu m'écoute ?

-Pardon ? Se réveilla-t-il

Elle avait dut dire quelque chose pendant qu'il était dans les vapes.

-Je disais que les voiles étaient trop petites, que l'encre était trop lourde et que les mâts étaient assez faibles.

Il se demanda comment elle savait tout ça.

-D'accord, je vais rectifier.

-Bien. Chiron, les morts s'évadent de plus en plus fréquemment. Médée s'est aussi échappée.

-Oui, on l'a combattu, a fait Piper

-Tu as été formidable, lui sourit Jason

-Piper a un pouvoir de Persuasion

-On en aura besoin, révéla Mira. Avez-vous aussi combattu Midas ?

-Oui

-Hum…les pires immondices ont décidé de s'évader…, réfléchît Mira

Elle se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Piper l'analysa. Cette Mira lui rappelait quelqu'un et elle avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part.

Léo regardait la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Elle l'intriguait. Comment savait-elle autant de choses sur les bateaux alors que ses mains fines et douces ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir touché un jour du matériel de construction. Mira, sentent un regard sur elle, tourna la tête et aperçut le regard du fils d'Héphaïstos. Elle arqua un sourcil

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je me demandais comment tu as pu trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans ce bateau si vite alors que tu semble n'avoir jamais touché des outils.

-Facile, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, c'est mon domaine de prédilection

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis la fille de Poséidon, autrement dit, Percy est mon jumeau.

_POV Léo_

Mon cœur va bien. Il a juste du rater un ou deux battements c'est pas bien méchant.

Cette fille que je trouvais accessible est devenue inaccessible, genre le cœur enfermé a triple tours dans un coffre fort enchainé et gardé par un troll, en deux temps trois mouvements.

Inutile de dire que je suis tombé amoureux en un rien de temps. J'ai remarqué que ses yeux couleur d'Océan brillaient de paillettes bleues comme le ciel qui se reflétait sur la mer. Je baissais les yeux au risque de me noyer dedans.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je la trouvais inaccessible ? N'oublions pas que je suis, plus ou moins, le feu et elle l'eau. Et que, par conséquent, tout nous oppose. Et que si son père découvre, je serais changé en flaque d'eau de mer. Ou en plancton.

Soudain, Rachel s'est levée et a basculé en arrière. Deux conseillers en chef l'ont rattrapé a temps, puis elle s'est levée et a parlé d'une voix bizarre avec de la fumée verte qui sortait de sa bouche.

_-Un huitième Héros à la Grande Prophétie fut oublié_

_Il sera ajouté lorsque par le pouvoir d'Aphrodite il se verra lier_

_A l'un des sept premiers qui furent choisis_

_Son but tant désiré sera enfin accompli_

_Mais les cruelles Parques les larmes arracheront_

_Lorsqu'elles viendront chercher l'âme de son compagnon_

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Salut les gens! Alors, vous trouvez comment ce chapitre? Et la prophétie? A vous de deviner qui est le huitième héros (facile) et qui est celui à qui il sera lié (facile aussi). Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Reviews?<em>


	6. Attirance

**Attirance**

_POV Jason_

Je regardais Léo détailler ma cousine en me retenant de rire. Il tombait amoureux de toutes les filles inaccessibles et Thalia devait être soulagée qu'il ne lui coure plus après. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait une étincelle particulière dans les yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un air niais sur le visage.

-Si je comprends bien, Jason est au bungalow n°1 ? Fait Mira

-Oui

-Sa doit pas être très vivable vu que Zeus est sensé ne pas avoir d'enfants

-Ouais on peut dire, ai-je répondu

-Hmm…Valdez, toi, moi, demain, 10h du mat' au bungalow Zeus, a décrété la fille de Poséidon

-Hein ?

Piper et moi on s'est regardé suite à la pauvre réponse de Léo. Mira a soupiré, exaspérée

-T'es lent à la détente toi. On va rendre ce bungalow un peu plus vivable.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, a fait Thalia un peu mal à l'aise

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, si tu entre dans le bungalow de notre père, tu va te faire griller.

-Bon, c'est le confort de son fils ou il me foudroie ! Il choisit ! Tout marche à l'eau ici ! Il faut des douches, la plomberie doit être installée etc ! Et pour faire circuler l'eau rapidement et assurer qu'elle soit filtrée dès son entrée dans les canaux, il faut que je sois présente.

Elle se leva, et nous lança

-Je veux tout le monde à l'arène dans une demi-heure

Elle sortit en boitillant légèrement

-Elle est toujours aussi froide ? Demanda Piper

-Eh bien non, elle a vécu un truc atroce pendant quelques années passées chez Cronos. Sa croissance à été ralentie si bien qu'elle a un an de moins que son jumeau. Elle était douce et gentille quand elle est revenue. Puis, lorsque Percy a disparu, elle a changé de comportement. Elle est revenue à la colonie nous a entrainé un jour et demi avant de confier à Annabeth le soin de le faire et elle est partie aux enfers pour aider Hadès à contrôler la pagaille qui y règne, expliqua Travis

-Elle et Annabeth sont nos leaders. Elles sont celles qui se rapprochent le plus de Percy, a continué Clarisse

-Méfiez vous de son apparence de poupée parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu toucher une épée, avertit Will

-O…K, ai-je fait pas très convaincu

-On va prévenir les autres sinon elle va piquer une crise, a dit Travis

On s'est tous levés et les conseillers en chefs se sont dirigés vers leurs bungalows respectifs

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Mira_

Etrange cette prophétie…juste lorsque j'ai dit à l'autre zozo que j'étais la fille de Poséidon

Ceux qui étaient dehors firent un salut militaire en me voyant passer. Je leur répondais par un signe de tête et ils retournaient à leurs occupations. Ils me prenaient pour leur leader à la place de Percy et à chaque fois que je passais, c'était le même cirque…suis-je aussi froide que ça ?

Je pris la direction de la plage. J'arrivais devant l'eau, et ne trouvant personne, je retirais mes chaussures et mes vêtements et j'entrais dans l'eau. Je m'allongeais au fond. Au bout de 5 minutes, j'entendis un faible bruit. Je remontais et me cachait derrière un rocher. Je vis un garçon assis sur le sable, mais j'étais trop loin pour discerner son visage. Puis, je vis qu'il tendait la main et une boule de feu apparu sur sa paume. J'étais estomaquée et j'ai frissonné. Peut-être parce que j'étais en sous-vêtements dans l'eau en plein hiver ? Oui, oui c'est ça…

Il dut sentir qu'il était espionné parce qu'il a levé la tête vers l'endroit où j'étais. J'ai replongé dans l'eau précipitamment.

Le feu…qui était ce garçon ? Si je le retrouvais, peut-être que j'aurais la réponse à mes questions…

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Aphrodite_

Je marchais tranquillement sur l'Olympe, joyeuse comme à mon habitude, quand soudain, quelqu'un m'agrippa les bras et quelqu'un d'autre me mis la main sur la bouche. On me tira rapidement derrière une colonne et on me lâcha tandis que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque.

-Mais vous êtes COMPLETEMENT FOUS ! Hurlais-je

-Calme-toi Aphrodite, ce n'est que nous !

J'aperçus alors mon mari, Héphaïstos et mon ex, Poséidon. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et pris un air courroucé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Non qu'est-ce qui TE prend, Aphrodite, a fait Poséidon excédé

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine

-Le feu et l'eau, ça te dit quelque chose ? A questionné mon mari

-Ah ça ?

-Oui, ça ! Ils risquent de se tuer ! S'est exclamé Poséidon

-Mais l'Amour triomphera de la mort, ai-je rouspété face à son désaccord

-Aphrodite, l'eau éteint la flamme et la flamme fait évaporer l'eau, ça finira par les faire succomber !

-Ecoutez moi, vous croyez vraiment que je vais les mener à la mort ? J'y ai réfléchit ! Les opposés s'attirent !

-Ok, ok, firent les deux hommes à l'unisson, mais à contre cœur

On s'est alors séparés. Alala, ces hommes, aucune confiance.

_FIN POV Aphrodite_

_POV Piper_

J'ai réuni les Aphrodite et on est allés vers l'arène. On a vu une silhouette qui se battait contre des pantins de paille et d'autres de bois avec une telle dextérité qu'à peine elle avait tranché la tête de l'un, que celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui subissait le même sort. Sentant une présence, elle se retourna. C'était Mira. Elle hocha la tête et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Elle a rangé les pantins.

Après nous arrivèrent les Héphaïstos avec Léo en début de file et Mira leur indiqua aussi leur place. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit la jumelle de Percy mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à saluer les Déméter, les Hermès et les Athéna. Elle serra deux garçons dans ses bras, Travis et son frère si j'en crois la ressemblance, et elle fit de même avec Annabeth.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, elle se plaça au milieu de l'arène de façon à ce que nous autre, assis dans une moitié les gradins, la voyons tous. Elle parla.

-Je vois que tout le monde est présent. Je souhaiterais mettre au clair deux ou trois trucs : dans six mois, nous irons à la Colonie Romaine. Je veux que les pensionnaires présents descendent en premier et forment une garde d'honneur à l'entrée du bateau avec un salut militaire. Offrez la meilleure impression de notre colonie aux Romains. Ensuite, les chefs de bungalow descendront et passeront par cette haie d'honneur habillés en chitons grecs pour l'occasion. Chiron descendra en dernier. Je ne serai pas présente…

Des cris de désapprobation la coupèrent. Elle haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

-Je ne serais pas présente car j'irais sur la Mer des Monstres chercher de l'aide auprès de ces derniers à bord d'un navire. Prévenez les Romains que je viendrais un peu plus tard. Je serais à bord d'un bateau dont la coque et les mâts seront noirs et les voiles de couleur de l'Océan.

-Je viendrais avec toi, j'ai déjà vogué sur la Mer des Monstres, a crié Clarisse

-Non, tu iras avec les autres. Tu es chef de bungalow, Clarisse. Et l'une de nos meilleures combattantes.

-Mais…je ne supporterais pas de te savoir seule sur un territoire aussi dangereux !

-Tous les chefs de bungalow devront être présents !

-Mais toi tu n'y seras pas !

-Il y aura Percy. C'est lui, le vrai chef du bungalow n°3. Ainsi, vous y serez tous ! Will!

-Oui? A fait le conseiller en chef des Apollon

-Je te charge d'emmener un chiton supplémentaire avec toi et de le donner à Percy en cas ou il y aurait une réunion. Moi, j'irais chercher de l'aide pour combattre les géants, enfants de Gaïa et Tartare.

On a échangé des murmures apeurés.

-Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, mais pas de vous engager puis de vous défiler. Jason nous a promis de nous aider à rallier les Romains à notre cause. Ce n'est pas parce que Rome fut un Empire il y longtemps que nous, les Grecs, ne sommes rien.

Des 'Hourra' saluèrent ses paroles et Jason se leva

-Vous avez raison. Mon séjour à vos côté m'a prouvé que Romains et Grecs avaient une force égale. Nous autres Romains ne pourrons jamais vaincre ces géants sans votre aide. Et vous, Grecs, ne pourraient jamais les vaincre non plus sans notre aide, clama-t-il

-Jason, j'approuve tes paroles, et seule l'union de nos deux Colonies vaincra le nouveau danger qui nous menace. Scellons cette union. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Percy, et je ne représente pas cette Colonie. Annabeth, si.

-Non, tu es notre chef, personne ne le niera, sourit Annabeth

-OUAIIIIIIIIS ! A hurlé toute la Colonie

-Ce n'est rien. À la Colonie Romaine, Reyna est la deuxième prêtresse de Rome. Elle dirige la Colonie à ma place comme toi tu remplace ton frère. Mais pour l'instant, Romains et Grecs s'allient.

Ils se serrèrent la main droite et on s'est tous levés.

-_Senatus Populusque Romanus_, prononça Jason. Le Camp Jupiter s'allie à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés

-La Colonie des Sang-Mêlés s'allie au Camp Jupiter

On a tous applaudit.

-Bien, Valdez !

-Oui ?

-Tu as commencé à construire le bateau ?

-Je n'ai fait que les plans et quelques trucs

-Il est grand temps qu'on ne commence. Je viens avec vous.

-Nous allons chercher nos outils nous autres. Tu as les tiens, Léo ? Demanda Nyssa

-Oui, j'ai toujours ma ceinture sur moi.

-On y va, Valdez.

-Tu t'y connais en bateau ?

-C'est mon domaine, je suis la fille de Poséidon, a-t-elle rappelé

-Ah, j'avais oublié…Je vous laisse la porte ouverte les mecs, je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin.

_FIN POV Piper_

_POV Léo_

Je vous jure que je vais bien…en fait, nan sa va pas. Je vais être dans la même pièce qu'une fille qui répond à mes critères, et dont je suis _déjà_ accro, pendant une demi-heure au moins, parce que excusez moi mais le nombre d'outils qu'ont les Héphaïstos est assez gigantesque et on est pas super, super ordonnés.

Elle me suivait par derrière et lorsque sa devenait un peu sombre, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne tombe alors j'ai ralenti pour me mettre à sa hauteur et j'ai sortit une lampe torche de ma ceinture et je l'ai allumée.

-Tu es chef de bungalow depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, depuis hier.

-J'ai entendu que tu avais brisé la malédiction d'Héphaïstos.

-Oui, ai-je fait en rougissant

-C'est assez impressionnant.

Silence. Faut que je le brise. Bah, que voulez vous? Je suis pas hyperactif pour rien.

-Je sais qu'on se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur toi ?

-Je t'intéresse ? A-t-elle plaisanté

J'ai rougis et j'ai bégayé un truc assez incompréhensible

-Sa va te met pas dans tout tes états, je déconne. Pour en revenir à moi, mon histoire n'est pas super joyeuse

-La mienne non plus. J'ai tué ma mère

-Hein ? Un mec comme toi, que si tu te fais piquer par un moustique tu le remercie, tuer sa mère ? Je te crois pas.

-J'avais 8ans. Ma mère arrivait tout juste à nous faire vivre avec son salaire. Elle construisait des trucs. C'est surement ce qui a plu à mon père. Ingénieure. Moi, j'avais Héra comme baby-sitter mais je ne l'ai su qu'il y a 3 ou 4 jours…elle m'a mis dans le foyer d'une cheminée, m'a confronté à un serpent et m'a piqué un dessin que j'avais fait quand j'étais môme. Ce dessin, c'était l'Argo II, le bateau qui est sensé nous prendre au Camp Jupiter. Quand je suis entré au Bunker 9 avec les frangins, j'ai remarqué que c'était le même dessin sur ma feuille que sur les croquis affichés sur le mur. Revenons à comment j'ai tué ma mère elle bossait sur un projet qui allait nous sortir de la misère. Puis, elle a remarqué qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Elle est partie. Je n'ai plus rien entendu. Ensuite, Gaïa, sous la forme d'une dame vêtue de terre, est apparue devant moi et elle a commencé à me faire flipper avec ses paroles bizarres. J'ai levé les bras et tout l'appart à été incendié. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une ambulance. Ma mère était morte. On m'a placé dans différentes familles d'accueil. Six en tout. Mais j'ai fugué à chaque fois. Ensuite, on m'a envoyé dans un pensionnat pour jeunes à problème. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Piper et Jason. Enfin, pas vraiment Jason, vu que c'est un effet de la vapeur, ou un truc comme ça.

-La Brume, me corrigea-t-elle

-Oui, voilà.

-Ton histoire n'est pas joyeuse en effet…mais je crois que la mienne est pire…

-Comment ta vie peut-elle être pire que la mienne ? J'ai tué ma mère !

-Comment tu te serais débrouillé pour la tuer ? Questionna-t-elle

On était arrivés devant la porte du Bunker

-Tu m'as dit que lorsque tu avais levé les bras, un incendie avait éclaté. C'était surement la femme de terre.

J'ai levé la main et des flammes sont apparues au creux de ma paume. La fille de l'eau a hoqueté de stupeur. J'ai posé ma main enflammée sur la porte et elle s'est ouverte. J'ai baissé la tête.

-Redresse-toi, m'a-t-elle ordonné

J'ai obéit, surpris.

-Quoi que tu pense ou qu'on te dise, Valdez, tu n'es pas coupable.

Elle m'accorda un sourire chaleureux puis retrouva son masque froid.

-Et toi ?

-Eh bien, fit-elle tandis qu'on entrait, lorsque je suis née, je devais mourir. Trop maigre, trop petite… et puis, mon père est venu et m'a pris en disant qu'il y avait un hôpital spécialisé dans ces trucs. Il m'a emmené sur l'Olympe et a prétendu qu'il m'avait trouvée et qu'il ne connaissait pas mon parent. Il a demandé aux déesses de me garder quelques temps. J'ai été nourrie avec de l'ambroisie et du nectar pendant un moment, puis lorsque j'ai eu un an, il m'a envoyé à la colonie. J'étais bien au bungalow Hermès. Plus tard, lorsque j'ai eu 7 ans, Grover, Annabeth et Luke ont débarqué. J'ai entendu qu'une fille de Zeus avait été changée en arbre. Annabeth et Luke ont été revendiqués presque immédiatement. Mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise chez les Hermès et j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'être traquée. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que Luke était entré au service de Cronos quelques jours avant d'arriver à la colonie. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Luke m'a enlevée et m'a livré à Cronos. Il venait me voir environ une fois par semaine et il me racontait ce qui se passait à la Colonie. Lorsque Luke a été possédé par Cronos, il est venu me voir et il m'a fait des avances. Je l'ai refusé et quelques semaines plus tard, il est devenu brutal et j'ai faillis me faire violer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Parce que pendant un moment, Luke à refait surface. Puis, Cronos est allé se battre, quelques mois plus tard, contre mon frère et ses amis en disant qu'il m'épouserait à son retour. Il est mort. Le palais s'est effondré. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit, comme une guerre à ce moment-là. J'ai faillit mourir, heureusement que ma cellule était la plus protégée. Puis, Percy et mon père sont venus à mon secours. Et voilà comment se sont passée mes dernières années, entre 4 murs dans une cellule avec du pain et de l'eau comme repas, destinée à épouser quelqu'un qui me battrait surement. Et pendant ce temps, Cronos a ralenti ma croissance. J'ai 15ans au lieu de 16. Alors, tu trouve toujours que ma vie était plus rose que la tienne ?

Je serrais tellement les points que mes jointures étaient blanches et que le sang menaçait de couler de mes paumes. Ça se faisait pas d'enfermer une aussi belle fille dans une cellule.

-Désolé, ai-je dit

-Hein ?

-Désolé, ai-je répété. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce que tu a subit. C'est tellement injuste.

-Merci de ta compassion

On s'est mis à regarder les plans et à discuter de l'Argo II

Mais à un moment où on a voulu prendre le même plan, nos mains se sont effleurées. Soudain, il y eu une explosion, un choc, puis, plus rien...

* * *

><p><em>Héhé! Salut le people! C'est moiii! Bon je sais vous devez vous dire ''Qui d'autre alors?'' Mais y'a rien d'autre a dire! <em>

_Que c'est-il passé a votre avis? _

_La suite au prochain chapitre ''Les Sept Premier''_


	7. Les Sept Premiers

**Les Sept Premiers**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Mira eut le réflexe de se demander où elle était. Elle se redressa mais une douleur au dos et à la tête la fit grimacer et elle se rallongea bien sagement. Elle reconnut son bungalow. Depuis la disparition de Percy, Poséidon avait encore fait un tour dans le bungalow et il y avait trois lits de deux places bien espacés entre eux. La fille des Océans soupira en essayant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avec Valdez. Elle avait vaguement le souvenir qu'en prenant les plans de l'Argo, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées et puis plus rien. Elle porta une main à sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, à la fin ?

Elle repéra un mouvement à sa droite et tourna la tête vers l'endroit pour voir qui la surveillait.

_POV Mira_

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Père ?

Poséidon sourit et je me redressai vivement, oubliant que mon dos me faisait souffrir, afin de lui offrir un salut plus digne.

Mais mon petit cri de douleur me trahit et mon père me força à me rallonger.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te montrer si formelle. Je t'ai connu moins militaire.

-L'habitude.

Il m'a regardé avec un air interrogatif.

-Je me suis rendue au palais de mon Oncle afin de l'aider étant donné que les portes de l'Enfer s'étaient ouvertes. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir accordé un salut plus formel.

-Mira, depuis quelques temps tu es trop formelle. Je suis ton père, pas ton général. Dans ces cas là, tu es sensée m'appeler 'Papa' et non 'Père', me tutoyer et le salut militaire n'est pas nécessaire.

J'ai baissé la tête.

-Je…excuse-moi. La disparition de Percy me rend assez triste et je préfère être froide plutôt que de le montrer.

-Je te comprends

Il m'a sourit et j'ai fait de même

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au Bunker ? Ai-je demandé

-Vous vous êtes effleuré les mains

-Ça je sais, mais ensuite ?

-Il y a eu une détonation et une explosion, a-t-il fait calmement

-_''Il faut faire attention quand le feu et l'eau se rencontrent'' _Je comprends maintenant…Et Lé…Valdez, il va bien ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? M'a demandé mon père avec un sourire malicieux

-N…Non, ai-je répondu en rougissant, qui va présider la construction de l'Argo sinon ?

-Il va bien. Juste une petite blessure à la tête sinon il va bien. Apparemment, lorsque vous vous êtes effleurés, vous avez eu une trop grande émotion. Ça a explosé sous le coup et vous vous êtes fait projeter. On a entendu le bruit et Aphrodite, qui vous espionnait depuis sa boule de cristal, nous a expliqué ce qui c'est passé. Ce sont les frères et sœurs de Léo qui vous ont trouvés en premier.

Je n'ai rien répondu.

On a entendu un bruit à la fenêtre et on s'est retourné. J'ai vu un grand gaillard avec une barbe noire et une peau verte. Je n'ai pas pu voir le bas de son corps à cause de la fenêtre.

-Ah, Triton, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il y a une réunion en salle de conseil qui ne va pas tarder à commencer, Père. Vous devez être présent.

-Bien. Mira, je dois y aller.

-D'accord. Au revoir Papa. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ai-je di à Triton, vous êtes mon demi-frère.

Il m'a regardé un moment

-Vous êtes la sœur à Persée Jackson ?

-C'est moi.

-Eh bien, je vous dis au revoir, gente demoiselle, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mon père s'est retourné vers moi.

-Après tout, si l'un d'entre eux te touche, je le transforme en plancton, m'a dit Poséidon. Ou en varech...

-De quoi tu parle?

-Des garçon, a-t-il prononcé comme si c'était une évidence avant de se volatiliser

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Jason_

Je me tenais devant le bungalow 3. Un fils de Zeus…rendre visite à un enfant de Poséidon…mais bon, on en voit de toutes les couleurs ces temps-ci. Espérons juste que Poséidon ne me tue pas…

J'ai toqué et après que Mira m'ai donné la permission d'entrer, j'ai lentement ouvert la porte et je suis…bah entré.

-Bonjour Jason

-Je te salue Mira

-On n'est pas à Rome non plus…tu peux seulement dire ''salut'' ce n'est pas parce que je remplace Percy que tu dois me considérer comme une personnalité importante…

J'ai souri devant cette Mira différente de celle qu'elle montrait d'habitude.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ça peut aller.

Silence…

-Tu pourrais m'éclairer sur un truc ?

-Bien sûr…mais aide moi à me redresser tu veux ?

Je me suis approché de son lit et je l'ai délicatement relevée pour placer les oreillers en dessous de son dos.

Une fois fini, elle a grimacé de douleur.

-Y'a pas d'ambroisie, ici ?

-Si, sur ta table de nuit. Tiens…

Je lui en ai tendu un bout qu'elle a commencé à mâcher. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, je me suis jeté à l'eau :

-J'ai besoin que tu me conseilles…

-Dans ces choses là, il vaut mieux demander aux enfants d'Athéna

-C'est d'amour dont je veux parler

-Alors, c'est aux enfants d'Aphrodite de te répondre

-Mais c'est justement d'une fille d'Aphrodite dont je suis amoureux.

-Hmm…et les filles d'Aphrodite sont de vraies pipelettes…

-Et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais de bon conseil dans ces choses là. Je flanche entre deux filles…

-Quel dilemme…

-Je ne sais pas si je sortais avec Reyna au Camp Jupiter…mais Piper me plais…

-Les rêves sont des vœux que le cœur ne veut pas s'avouer…Mais, es-tu sur que tu sortais avec Reyna ?

Cette parole m'a donné à réfléchir…

-Ecoute-moi. Ce soir, tu feras une prière à Hypnos en lui demandant d'éclairer ta situation par rapport à Reyna. Après que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire sur ce point, je verrais. D'accord ?

Totalement satisfait, je l'ai remercié et je suis sorti.

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Annabeth_

Je m'entrainais à l'arène avec Clarisse quand Mira est arrivée.

-Mais, Mira, retourne te coucher

-Je vais mieux, Clarisse. Un peu d'ambroisie et c'est bon.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument…j'ai envie de savoir qui sont ces sept premiers. Pas vous ?

-Si, mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Ai-je demandé.

-Un, elles sont trois, deux, elles n'ont qu'un seul œil et qu'une seule dent pour les trois, et trois, elles savent tout…

-Les Sœurs Grises !

-Exactement. J'y vais. Si Chiron demande après moi, dites lui que je serai à l'entrée de la colonie.

_FIN POV Annabeth_

_POV Léo_

Eh oui, que voulez vous ? Un kamikaze, c'est sur pied en quelques secondes…enfin, pour un kamikaze dans mon genre, faut un peu d'ambroisie, mais bon.

Je me dirigeais vers la forge pour ENFIN me forger une épée ou autre, quand j'ai aperçut une Déesse. Nan, j'exagère. Mais presque ! Je suppose que vous avez deviné ! Eh ouais ! J'ai vu Mira !

Je suis allé à sa rencontre.

-Salut !

-Oh…c'est toi, Valdez. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas voir tout à l'heure à l'entrainement

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir les Sœurs Grises et savoir qui sont les Sept Premiers héros de la grande prophétie…et déterminer le Huitième par la même occasion.

On est sortis et elle a jeté un drachme en disant :

-_Stêthi, o harma diabolês !_

« Arrête-toi, chariot de la damnation »

Houlà ! Si je m'enfuie, ça va me faire passer pour un trouillard ? Ouais, vaut mieux pas détaler en hurlant…

Un taxi en fumée grise est apparu. Il y avait trois dames grises au côté conducteur. Avec un œil. Et une dent. Nan, pas pour chacune. Pour _les trois_

-On vous dépose où, les amoureux ?

-Nulle part et on n'est pas amoureux, a fait Mira sans rougir alors que j'étais sûr d'être couleur écrevisse bouillie.

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-Un renseignement

-Désolé, pas possible

-Vous êtes sures ?

-Absolument

En un éclair, l'œil s'est retrouvé entres les mains de Mira, avec Tempête, son épée, au dessus. Je l'avais même pas vue bouger…et en plus elle tient l'œil dans sa main…c'est la femme parfaite.

-Vous êtes sures ? A-t-elle répété

-L'ŒIL ! Ont-elles hurlé

-Répondez à ma question, et il n'aura rien

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Ont-elles crié

-Qui sont les Sept Premiers héros de la Grande Prophétie ?

-Tu ne veux pas connaitre le Huitième ?

-Non

-D'accord

-Un stylo et une feuille Valdez…et écris en Grec, je suis dyslexique. T'inquiète, ça vient tout seul.

J'ai pris tout ça de ma ceinture. Elles se sont tues et ont commencé à parler en énigme…Eh ben, ça promet

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Piper_

Mira à demandé une audience par Iris-Mail… Ҫa m'inquiète un peu

Elle est arrivée avec Léo

-J'ai réussi à avoir des Sœurs Grises l'identité des Sept Premiers. Mais en énigme. A ce train là, on aura besoin d'Athéna pour la résoudre. Ҫa veut rien dire, a-t-elle dit en s'asseyant

-Comment as-tu fait ? A demandé Annabeth. D'habitude, elles ne veulent rien dire !

-Elle a sauté sur elles en moins d'une demie seconde et à chopé leur œil pour ensuite pointer son épée dessus, ai-je expliqué surexcité

-Merci, Valdez

Annabeth a éclaté de rire

-On peut dire que t'es pas une chochotte toi. Percy était dégouté à l'idée de le prendre

-T'a eu quoi ? Ai-je demandé

-Valdez ?

Léo a prit un bout de papier de sa ceinture à outils et l'a tendu à Mira qui a commencé à lire.

-_Le Premier est le fils du Dernier_

_Le Deuxième est le fils du Deuxième_

_La Troisième est la fille du Premier_

_La Quatrième est la Colombe au Miroir maudit_

_La Cinquième est celle qui l'eut reconstruit_

_Le Sixième est celui qui fut relié à une branche calcinée_

_Et le Septième est celui que la passion fait __brûler_

* * *

><p><em>Hello les gens! Ça roule? Eh bien eh bien! Je sais que vous connaissez l'identité des Sept mais devinez dans la prophétie qui est qui? Bonne chaaaaaance!<br>_


	8. Le temps des aveux

**Le temps des aveux**

_POV Annabeth_

Raaaaaaaah ! C'est impossible ça !

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! S'est emportée Piper

-Vous croyez qu'on peut appeler Athéna ? A pleurniché Travis

Mira était droite sur sa chaise et avait l'air renfrogné.

-C'est quoi ces énigmes sans queues ni têtes, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi pas des charades aussi…

-Non Travis, on ne dérangera pas ma mère, ai-je rétorqué

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Si tu veux, je ramène tout mon bungalow et on se charge de ça. Mais on n'appellera Athéna qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

On a commencé à réfléchir…

_FIN POV Annabeth _

_POV Léo_

Je suis concentré…Je suis concentré…Je suis concentré…Oh, une mouche…Raaaaaaaah ! On se calme ! Je ne suis pas du tout concentré

-La Colombe au Miroir Maudit, a prononcé Mira d'un air absent en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Le Miroir Maudit…La Colombe…Rappelez-moi la prophétie qu'a prononcé Rachel lorsque Jason, Piper et Valdez sont partis libérer

- _Enfant de la foudre, méfie-toi de la terre_

_De la vengeance des géants les sept seront les pères_

_La forge et la colombe briseront la cage_

_Et sèmeront la mort en libérant d'Héra la rage._

-Hmmm…La forge et la colombe…La Colombe au Miroir Maudit…La colombe…Piper, t'as une arme ?

-Hein ? Euuh oui. Tiens

Elle lui a montré son poignard. La fille de Poséidon l'a sorti de son fourreau…

-_Katoptris_, a-t-elle lentement prononcé. Miroir…Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était maudit, Annabeth

-Si…

-On tient l'un des sept. Piper, tu es la Quatrième.

-Quoi…Mais…Je…

-Piper, ça va aller, lui a dit Jason avec un sourire

-Celle qui l'eu reconstruit…je ne sais pas, soliloqua un instant Travis.

Malgré que nous ne soyons que neuf (les autres étaient occupés) l'air devenait étouffant…je vous avais déjà dit que j'étais hyperactif ?

-Et ci c'était Annabeth ? S'est exclamé Clarisse

-Mais oui ! Celle qui l'eut reconstruit ! Réfléchissez, elle a reconstruit l'Olympe ! Nous a éclairé Mira

On était euphorique…vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai failli sauter sur la table et danser la gigue ?

-Valdez, pourquoi t'a souligné sur ''brûler'' dans le dernier vers ?

-Ben…J'ai remarqué qu'elles ont un peu insisté sur le mot…

-Le Septième est celui que la passion fait brûler…Que la passion fait brûler…brûler…

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

-Brûler…Eh Jason ? Tu te souviens sur la passerelle de glace ? A questionné Piper

-Ouais ! Léo était excité comme une puce parce qu'il avait une piste sur l'échange de chefs…il a commencé à s'échauffer et il l'a fait fondre…

-Donc, ses émotions le font bouillir, s'est enquise Thalia

-Ouais, exactement

-Thalia, t'es la meilleure ! S'est exclamée Annabeth

-On connait le Septième, la Quatrième et la Cinquième. Valdez, Piper, Annabeth, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faîtes honneur à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, a prononcé Chiron

Quoi ? Attend un trouillard comme moi, faire partie de la prophétie ? C'est une blague de très mauvais gout.

-Je suppose que les premiers vers sont impossibles pour vous comme pour moi, a déclaré Mira

-Absolument

-J'ai rien compris

-C'est du charabia

-Impossible à cerner

-Quand l'un a une idée, il avertit les autres, ok ?

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Mira s'est levée et est sortie

J'vous avais déjà dis que même de dos elle était belle ?

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

A ma sortie de la salle de jeux, j'ai vu une vague de gosses se déchainer sur moi

-Hop, hop, hop les enfants ! Je respire sous l'eau mais si vous continuez à m'assaillir comme ça, je vais étouffer, riais-je

-Dis Mira, tu nous raconte une histoire ? Ҫa fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu !

-Ohhhh ouiiiiiiiii ! Dis ouiiiiiii s'iiiiiiiil teeeeee plaaaaaaiiiiiis ! Pleurnichèrent-ils

-D'accord, d'accord ! Allez sur la plage, je vais chercher mon livre

Ils ont courut vers la plage pendant que je me dirigeais vers mon bungalow. Je pris le livre et rapidement, je sautais dans l'eau par la fenêtre pour rejoindre les mômes sur la plage.

Je suis sortie de l'eau, mes pouvoirs de fille de Poséidon faisant que je n'étais pas mouillée et le livre non plus. Les gosses ont laissé échapper des cris d'admiration.

-Alors, je vous raconte quoi ?

Ils ont bataillés un moment pour enfin décider que je leur raconterai l'histoire de la naissance des dieux.

-Après avoir vaincu son père Ouranos, Cronos régna sur le monde. Mais, au lieu de partager son trône avec sa famille, il le garda pour lui tout seul. Sa mère, de colère, lui prédit sa propre fin. Il allait être vaincu par l'un de ses enfants. Ainsi, lorsque Rhéa mis au monde son premier enfant, Hestia, il l'avala. Il fit de même pour les quatre enfants qui suivirent.

Ils se sont chamaillés un bon moment sur l'ordre dans lequel Cronos avait avalé ses enfants.

-Calmez-vous. Après Hestia, il y a eu Déméter, puis Héra, ensuite Hadès, et enfin mon père. Et le seigneur Zeus est né en dern…

_FIN POV MIRA_

_POV Jason_

J'étais avec Léo quand je l'ai vu fixer le bungalow 3. Mira était montée sur la fenêtre. Léo allait lui crier de descendre de son perchoir sinon elle allait se casser le cou mais elle a sauté dans l'eau avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-Elle va me rendre chèvre ! Soupira Léo

-Elle te rend déjà chèvre, mec, ai-je rétorqué à mon meilleur ami

-Hein ? Nan, nan ! Pas du tout !

-A peine, ironisais-je

Il a soupiré

-Aide-moi Jason !

-Bah, fais la rire, fais qu'elle apprécie ta présence et tu verras elle sera raide dingue de t…

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je voulais te demander comment je devais faire pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle, et, si un miracle arrive, qu'elle ne tombe pas non-plus amoureuse de moi…

Là, je comprends plus rien…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux éviter qu'elle soit la huitième…

-J'ai pas compris le truc de la huitième

Et là, il m'a regardé avec des yeux tristes.

-Moi, j'ai tout compris

Et il a commencé à courir

Premier reflex : aller voir Piper pour essayer de comprendre dans tout ce bor…bazar, désolé.

Arrivé devant le bungalow Aphrodite, j'ai toqué à la porte. Une des sœurs à Piper m'a ouvert, et lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a sourit malicieusement.

-Tu peux dire à Piper de venir s'il te plait ?

Le sourire de sa sœur s'est élargit et elle s'est retournée.

-PIPER ! ON T'APPELLE !

-C'EST QUI ?

-LE PRINCE CHARMANT, QUI D'AUTRE ?

Ses frères et sœurs ont regardé dans ma direction et ont éclaté de rire.

Piper est arrivée et elle s'est mise à rougir quand elle m'a vu. Je sais pas pourquoi, m'ai j'ai l'impression que j'étais encore plus rouge.

On est sortis et on est arrivés devant la plage. J'ai expliqué le problème à Piper.

-…Et là, accroche toi bien, il me dit que c'est pas des conseils pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui qui m'a demandé, mais des conseils pour PAS qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, et si possible, qu'elle aussi ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Sa crève les yeux qu'il est raide d'elle !

-Il dit qu'il veut éviter qu'elle soit la huitième ou un truc dans le genre…

- _Il sera ajouté lorsque par le pouvoir d'Aphrodite il se verra lier_

_A l'un des sept premiers qui furent choisis_

-Je connais la prophétie, je l'ai entendue en même temps que toi

-Mais tu n'a rien compris ! Léo si ! Et moi aussi…

-Hein ?

-Le pouvoir d'Aphrodite…c'est l'amour ! Léo n'est pas amoureux de Mira, enfin pas encore, mais il y a quelque chose de plus…Tu te souviens qu'il tombait amoureux de toutes les filles inaccessibles qu'il voyait ?

-Oui…

-Eh bah non, il était seulement attiré…très attiré…mais avec Mira, il y a quelque chose de plus. Et il l'a senti. Ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit qu'il devenait raide d'elle, c'était juste un pressentiment, que quelque chose de plus opérait en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre l'identité des héros…et lorsqu'il a su qu'il était l'un d'entre eux, il s'est rappelé la prophétie de Rachel et il a comprit…rappelle-toi il ne ressentait rien pour Mira, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dise qu'elle était la fille de Poséidon. Et lui c'était le feu…opposés par la nature, mais semblables au niveau du cœur…maintenant, il sent au plus profond de lui qu'il va finir par tomber amoureux…et il veut protéger Mira…j'avoue que c'est stressant…je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse moi non plus, et Annabeth sort déjà avec Percy

-Si tu veux mon avis, Percy est l'un des sept, faut pas s'inquiéter sur ce point

-Toi aussi alors

-Nan, je pense pas…

-Si, tu es celui qui a uni les grecs et les romains

-Avec Mira…

-Tu es celui qui a tué le titan Krios

-Percy a tué leur chef, Cronos…

-Tu as fait quelque chose que personne n'aurait fait, Jason : en ignorant tes pouvoirs, tu as sauté dans le vide pour me sauver. Et ça, ni Mira, ni Percy, ni Annabeth et ni Chiron ne l'a fait

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et à un moment, j'ai eu une envie folle de l'embrasser…Nan ! Méchant Jason ! Tu te souviens même pas si t'as une copine ! Faut que je fasse une prière à Hypnos ce soir…oh, oui…

-Et si on en revenait à Léo ? Ai-je déclaré pour sauver la mise

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est trop tard

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Le processus est enclenché…en déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas que Mira soit la huitième, il a voulu la protéger et a prouvé qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait…

On a baissé la tête, un peu tristes pour Mira. Et pour Léo aussi…

Soudain, un truc est apparu devant nous. On dirait un écran…C'est quoi ce truc ?

-T'as l'air mort de trouille Jason, a fait Annabeth dans l'écran. C'est un Iris-Mail.

Elle m'a expliqué en quoi ça consistait et je me suis senti un peu rassuré

-Venez à la salle de jeux, tout de suite !

On est allés et on a trouvé tout le monde. Je me suis posé entre Piper et Thalia.

-Eh bien, qui aurait dit qu'un livre de contes aideraient un demi-dieu à résoudre une prophétie ? A rit Clarisse

-Je comprends pas, vous m'expliquez ? Ai-je demandé, perplexe

-Je sais qui sont les autres héros…enfin, j'ai un indice…et c'est grâce à ce bouquin, a dit Mira en montrant un livre de contes sur la table

-Explique, incita Piper

-Premier, Deuxième et Dernier…c'est l'ordre de naissance des dieux.

-Le premier dieu né est Hestia et…

-Je sais, elle a, comme Artémis, fait le vœu de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Alors, j'en ai déduit que la réponse des Sœurs Grises parlait des fils de Cronos. Hadès est le premier, mon père le deuxième puis le seigneur Zeus est le dernier, a expliqué la fille du dieu des océans

-Donc, si j'ai compris, le Premier, c'est Jason et le Deuxième, Percy ? A tenté Annabeth

-Oui, exact. Manque plus que celui avec la branche calcinée et la Troisième

Tout à coup, une lumière vive a éclairé la pièce. Thalia a plissé le nez en voyant Héra

-Ne cherchez pas. Ils sont à la colonie romaine. La Troisième se nomme Hazel Levesque et le Sixième est Frank Zhang. Hazel est présente à la colonie. Quand à Frank, il ne tardera pas.

-Merci, Dame Héra, s'est inclinée Mira

Soudainement, Léo, n'en pouvant plus, s'est brusquement levé en renversant sa chaise et est sorti en claquant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Chiron

Nous nous sommes regardés Piper et moi. Contrairement aux autres, nous venions de voir la dernière chance de notre ami s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Héra est ensuite partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Léo_

J'ai couru, ne me préoccupant pas des regards étonnés sur mon passage. Mes pas m'ont mené au Bunker. Je suis entré. N'y voyant personne, j'ai refermé les portes et allumé les néons qu'on avait installé et, après m'être assuré que les portes étaient bien fermées, j'ai hurlé. De douleur, de tristesse…les larmes que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à verser, ruisselaient toutes seules

Ma dernière chance de l'aimer s'envolait. Mais à présent, je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des sept premiers…si je l'aimais, elle serait condamnée…

J'ai entendu toquer au Bunker. Et aussi voix m'appeler…Nyssa…je l'ignore. Puis, c'est au tour de Jake…puis de la petite Harley…puis, deux voix bien connues. Jason et Piper. Je leur ouvre la porte du Bunker en m'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.

-Oh Léo, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Excellent, Piper, je viens juste de me rendre compte que je suis un peu plus proche d'une fille que je ne le devrais

-On sait…mais, dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui te plais chez elle ?

Je regarde Jason d'un œil perplexe suite à sa question

-Bah, elle est hyper canon, inaccessible, forte et tout et tout

-Léo, n'essaye pas de prendre ce ton désinvolte…dis nous ce qui te plais chez elle

J'ai soupiré

-La façon dont elle marche, droite et fière, le tic qu'elle a de se mordre l'ongle du pouce quand elle réfléchit, les paillettes bleues dans ses yeux, le fait qu'elle soit en même temps si forte mais si fragile au fond d'elle, sa volonté de fer, sa façon d'imposer le respect quand elle apparaît sans avoir eu besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, ses sourires, même s'ils sont rares, ont l'air de la faire rayonner et d'éclipser le soleil, et…

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Piper_

Mes dieux, ça fait quelques heures qu'il la connait et il a déjà remarqué tout ça ! J'échange un regard avec Jason. Il pense la même chose que moi…

Soudain, Léo a écarquillé les yeux de surprise…houlà, il va dire quoi ?

Il a fermé les yeux et a levé la tête. Le soleil, qui filtrait par l'une des fenêtres du Bunker, lui a caressé le visage. Il était si beau à ce moment là que si les filles de la colonie le voyaient, il y aurait des masses de filles à l'entrée de son Bungalow.

-Les mecs…, a-t-il commencé

Il a ouvert les yeux, a tourné la tête vers nous et nous a dit avec un sourire triste

-C'est trop tard, je l'aime…

* * *

><p><em>Saaaaaaaaaaalut tout l'moooooooooonde! C'eeeeeeeest moi! <em>

_Un peu d'émotion ne fait de mal à personne hein ^O^?_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_

_Reviews =3?_


	9. La deuxième victime de l'amour

**La deuxième victime de l'amour**

_POV Léo_

Ça y'est…je l'ai condamnée…enfin, à moitié…Si je pouvais retourner en arrière.

Une lumière rose a illuminé la pièce et on a détourné les yeux. Une superbe femme est apparue dans la pièce.

-Mère, s'est inclinée Piper

-Ne t'incline pas devant moi, Piper, a gentiment dit Aphrodite. Je ne suis que ta mère.

-Ma Dame

-Oh, Jason, a-t-elle sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à Piper. Contente de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi

Piper a piqué un fard

-Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien sortir et me laisser parler avec Léo, a-t-elle ordonné avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté

Une fois sortis, Aphrodite s'agenouilla près de moi

-Mon pauvre Léo…une fois de plus, je ne me suis pas contrôlée…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je suis la déesse de l'amour…c'est moi qui crée les couples…et comme Hélène et Paris, je me suis légèrement emportée

-A peine, ironisais-je

-Je m'excuse pour ça. Mais si vous vous voyiez, vous êtes si mignons ensembles

Allez, à mon tour de piquer un fard. J'ai commencé à taper nerveusement du doigt sur le sol. J'ai pris un moment à comprendre que je m'exprimais en morse, et que j'étais en train de taper des ''Je t'aime'' frénétiques.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Aphrodite à disparut…et moi, je me suis levé et j'ai pris un bout de bois et un couteau et j'ai commencé à le tailler sans faire attention, en laissant vagabonder mon esprit. Lorsque je baissais les yeux sur le bout de boit, j'ai eu une idée.

Ainsi, je travaillais sur mon projet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini et que je me rende compte qu'il était tard. Je suis sorti et j'ai marché vers le bungalow. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne…tout le monde ordonnait son bungalow pour aller dîner…Houlà, Nyssa allait me tuer.

-Saaaaaalut tout le monde, fis-je gaiement en entrant dans le bungalow

-LÉO VALDEZ ! RAMÈNE TON C*L ICI ET EXPLIQUE-MOI POURQUOI TU AS DISPARU ! NON MAIS QUELLE IDÉE AUSSI ! ҪA T'ES PAS PASSÉ UNE SECONDE PAR LA TÊTE QUE MIRA EN A SERIEUSEMENT SA CLAQUE DES DISPARITIONS ? SI JASON ET PIPER NE M'AVAIENT PAS DIT QUE TU ÉTAIS AU BUNKER, J'AURAIS CHERCHÉ DANS TOUTE LA COLONIE ! ET TU TE RENDS COMPTE A QUEL POINT ON ÉTAIT INQUIETS, IMBECILE ? T'ES RESTÉ TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS QUE JE PENSAIS QUE TU T'ÉTAIS ETOUFFÉ ! ET QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE NE PAS NOUS RÉPONDRE QUAND ON EST TOUS VENUS VOIR AU BUNKER ? ET DE NE PAS NOUS OUVRIR ? TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE TU ES LE SEUL QUI PUISSE LE FAIRE ALORS SI TU T'ATTENDAIS A CE QU'ON ENTRE…

Ouah, qu'est-ce que Nyssa peut crier fort…

-Nyssa, ne me mange pas, gémis-je

-Imbécile ! La pauvre Mira était inquiète. Tu te rends compte que comme c'est le leader elle est responsable de tout ce qu'il nous arrive ?

Mon cœur s'est serré. Mira était inquiète…par ma faute…ce que je suis con…

-J'étais sur les nerfs, ai-je inventé. Ce…C'est un peu stressant cette prophétie…

Le visage de Nyssa s'est adoucit et elle s'est rappelée que je faisais partie des Sept héros.

-Allons manger, a-t-elle simplement déclaré.

J'ai organisé tout le monde et on est arrivés au pavillon réfectoire. Quand Mira m'a vu, elle a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle m'a lancé un regard meurtrier, s'est levée de sa chaise et a clamé d'une voix forte

-Valdez, rejoins moi sur la plage après le dîner pour que je sache où t'étais passé.

Des chuchotements saccadés ont commencé à retentir sur les différentes versions de ma mort…oups

Je mis nerveusement ma main dans ma poche, rencontrant ce à quoi j'avais passé les dernières heures. J'espérais seulement que ça allait lui plaire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu tripote comme ça dans ta poche ? M'a discrètement questionné Harley

-Hein ? Non, rien.

-Aller, tu peux me dire

-C'est rien, je te dis

Devant sa frimousse adorable, j'ai soupiré et j'ai sortit la petite merveille sur laquelle j'avais passé tellement de temps…

-Whaaaw. C'est beau…

Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement. Nyssa a tourné la tête vers nous et s'est arrêtée en pleine mastication de son steak

Ses yeux sont passés de l'objet que je tenais dans ma main, à Mira qui mangeait tranquillement. Puis elle a avalé de travers ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et a commencé à toussé. On l'a aidé à boire un verre d'eau.

-Me dis pas que c'est pour ça que t'as passé tout ton après-midi ?

-Euuuh…si ça te dérange pas, Nyssa, on en parlera plus tard…

Son visage s'est illuminé d'un sourire satisfait et elle s'est contenté de chantonner un vague :

-Je le savais…je le savais…

Raaaaaaaah !

-N'empêche ça lui ressemble grave

- Merci, je n'y ai pas passé l'après-midi pour rien au moins

Oops, m*rde…Nyssa a eut les yeux ronds et a commencé à sautiller sur sa chaise.

Et les filles d'Aphrodite commencent à mourir de rire…bah ouais, leur mère c'est la déesse de l'amour, elles savent surement ce qui se trame…

Par contre, mes autres frères et sœurs ont rien compris…tant mieux, ma réputation tiens encore.

Après dîner, j'ai rejoins Mira sur la plage. Elle n'était nulle part.

-Mira ?

-Super Valdez, t'es là, a dit une voix ironique.

J'ai tourné la tête vers sa voix et je l'ai trouvée dans l'eau…toute rouge. Elle est mignonne quand elle rougi…nan ! Vilain Léo ! Mais pourquoi elle est rouge ?

Elle a sortit son bras nu de l'eau, me laissant apercevoir une bretelle noire à son épaule (gloups), et m'a pointé un arbre…je me suis mis à rougir aussi.

Détournant la tête, je me suis dirigé vers l'arbre et j'ai pris ses vêtements suspendus sur une branche

-Pose-les juste sur l'eau, m'a-t-elle demandé

J'ai obéis.

Un instant plus tard, elle est venue, habillée comme il se doit d'un t-shirt à manches longues de la colonie et d'un jean.

-Désolée, je pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi vite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en sous-vêtements dans l'eau ? Tu vas choper la crève !

-C'est une habitude. Et puis, si je ne veux pas être mouillée, je ne le suis pas. Tout dépend de ma volonté. Tiens, plonge dans l'eau, je vais te montrer.

Bien que pas très rassuré, je suis entré dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Elle m'a suivi et m'a pris la main. Tiens, je suis plus mouillé…et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure…waaah

On est sortis de l'eau et j'ai fini par recevoir un interrogatoire

-Où étais-tu cet après-midi ?

-Au Bunker

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert à tes frères et sœurs ?

-Je voulais être seul et les seules personnes à qui je voulais parler, c'était Jason et Piper…

Et toi, ai-je ajouté mentalement

-Je vois…la prophétie te perturbe un peu.

-Oui, mentis-je

Et on a parlé. De tout, de rien. Elle m'a parlé de sa mère et de son beau père, je lui ai parlé des six familles d'accueil dans lesquelles j'étais passé. Elle m'a parlé de ses craintes, et moi des miennes, et elle m'a dit que son rêve était d'avoir son portrait dans la Grande Maison.

-Quand tu as ton portrait, ça signifie que tu es de l'élite…Percy a son portrait, comme Annabeth et les meilleurs éléments de la Colonie. Les plus forts. Je voudrais être reconnue aussi, avait-elle dit. Mais j'ai peur…peur de ce voyage…de la guerre… peur de ne pas réussir… peur que ce qui m'est arrivé avec Cronos se reproduise…

Elle a baissé la tête en laissant des larmes couler.

Impuissant, j'ai mis la main dans ma poche et ai sortit la ''petite merveille'' comme l'ont appelé Harley et Nyssa pendant tout le dîner.

C'était un pendentif ou un porte clé, à vous de voir, qui faisait environ 3,5 à 4cm, en ébène. Il représentait…bah, Mira. Mira debout, ses cheveux lâchés, en chiton grec cintré à la taille lui arrivant au dessus du genou, le trident de son père à la main droite et son épée accrochée à son flanc gauche.

Très réussi, dans la mesure où j'y avais mis toute ma concentration. Et mon cœur. Et un peu d'amour aussi.

Bon, ok, _tout _mon amour.

Je le lui ai relevé la tête, lui ai essuyé ses larmes avec le plat de ma main, et j'ai fait le truc le plus courageux de TOUTE mon existence…

Je l'ai enlacée.

Si elle a paru surprise, elle s'est laissé aller et a continué à pleurer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens des papillons faire des loopings et autres dans mon estomac ? Surement une overdose de légumes…ouais, c'est ça…

Elle a fini par de calmer et s'est écartée de moi.

-Merci, Valdez.

Je lui ai, avec beaucoup de craintes j'avoue, tendu le pendentif. Elle l'a doucement pris de mes mains et l'a admiré un instant.

-C'est…moi ?

J'ai acquiescé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Pour que tu ais moins peur…c'est un porte bonheur, si tu veux

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

Wow…ça me ressemble tellement. J'ai l'air plus belle qu'en vrai sur ce pendentif.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait, ai-je murmuré

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et je me suis troublée un instant : il était canon. Oui, moi, Mira Jackson, je dis qu'un mec est canon…et sympa…

J'ai retiré le lien de cuir autour de mon cou, celui qui contenait mes perles de la colonie (j'en avais plus que Percy étant donné que j'étais là de ma 1ère année à mes 7ans) et j'ai retiré ces dernières pour m'arranger de façon à mettre le pendentif au milieu. Puis, j'ai remis les perles. Et je me suis mise dos à Valdez.

-Tu m'aide ?

-Hein ? Euh…oui, sans problèmes…

J'ai retiré mes cheveux, et ses doigts ont pris le relais alors qu'il saisissait le lien de cuir. Une fois mon collier rattaché à mon cou, je me suis écarté de lui

-Merci, Léo

Et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Puis je me suis dirigée, rougissante, vers mon bungalow.

_FIN POV Mira_

Léo resta seul sur le sable, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé Valdez, mais Léo. Et elle l'avait embrassé. Un sourire niait apparaissant sur son visage, il se dirigea vers son bungalow. Ignorant les questions de ses frères et sœurs au sujet de son interrogatoire et de son sourire, il s'affala sur son lit, et s'endormit tout habillé.

De son côté, Mira admira un moment son collier de perles et le porte bonheur du fils d'Héphaïstos avant de sombrer à son tour. Le lendemain, elle retrouverait Léo à 10h au bungalow de Zeus.

Jason fit sa prière à Hypnos et la brise qui souffla sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il retrouverait le reste de sa mémoire ce soir-là.

Mais, la fille des Océans et le fils du dieu des forgerons ne se doutaient pas que dans l'ombre, on les avait observés, et aussi, que les rumeurs vont vite. Très vite…Et qu'elles ont tendance à avoir des tournures..._légèrement modifiées_...

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai école aussi . et que je n'écris que les week-end .!<em>

_Mais bon, il est là, le chapitre et c'est l'essentiel_

_Alors, Mira commence-t-elle à ressentir quelque chose au plus profond de son être pour Léo?_

_Se condamne-t-elle à la Prophétie du Huitième Héros?_

_Le pendentif de Léo lui portera-t-il bonheur pendant son voyage au Triangle des Bermudes, alias La Mer des Monstres? _

_Tout ça, en suivant la fic!_

_Reviews =33? Soyez généreux x3_


	10. Quand les rumeurs vont et viennent

**Quand les rumeurs vont et viennent…**

_POV Piper_

Je me suis réveillée en premier. Tous mes frères et sœurs étaient encore endormis. Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir faire une petite promenade !

Je suis sortie et j'ai remarqué Annabeth qui franchissait les portes de son bungalow.

-Salut Piper. Tu vas bien ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Ҫa peut aller.

On a marché un moment en discutant.

_FIN POV Piper_

_POV Annabeth_

Les quelques personnes dehors courraient entre elles en se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille. Tiens, il y avait aussi des dryades. Et des Naïades. Quand des pensionnaires se chuchotent à l'oreille, et que les nymphes sont de la partie, c'est que les rumeurs vont bon train…

Oh oh, Genièvre est là…d'après son visage, elle ne s'inquiète plus pour Grover tellement la rumeur du moment est alléchante. Elle vient vers nous avec une mine surexcitée

-Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

Ça commence mal…

-Oui bonjour à toi aussi Genièvre, je suis aussi heureuse de te voir et oui je vais bien, et toi ? Ai-je ironisé

-Devine qui sort avec qui ? Vous n'allez pas en revenir ! Ni en croire vos oreilles ! A-t-elle annoncé en m'ignorant royalement.

-Qui ça ? S'est enquise Piper en parfaite fille d'Aphrodite

-Tes sœurs ont déteint sur toi ? Ai-je plaisanté

-On dirait bien, a-t-elle fait avec un sourire

-Alors, le nouveau couple du moment, c'est…

Elle nous chuchota à l'oreille les noms des heureux élus

-…Mira et Léo

-QUOI ?

-Je vous jure ! Ils se sont retrouvés hier soir à la plage et même qu'elle l'attendait en sous-vêtements dans l'eau. Ensuite, elle s'est habillée et ils ont parlé, mais ça on a pas entendu tellement ils parlaient bas. D'après Pommy, vous savez, la nymphe du pommier, ils se sont avoué leurs flammes mutuelles. Puis, il l'a enlacé, lui a donné un truc qu'elle à passé à son collier de perles, elle a dégagé son cou pour qu'il l'aide à l'attacher et à la fin elle l'a embrassé !

-Quoi ? Un baiser ? Non mais un vrai ?

-Oui un vrai ! Enfin, d'après Pommy, qui l'a su de Baie, qui se l'est fait rapporté de…

-Et ensuite ? Ai-je coupé

-Ensuite ils se sont séparés. Mais d'après Citronnelle, la nymphe du citronnier je sais pas si vous la connaissez, il lui a même embrassé le cou pendant qu'il l'aidait à attacher son collier…

_FIN POV Annabeth_

_POV Léo_

Ah, que c'est efficace d'avoir le lit le plus confortable du bungalow.

Je regarde mon réveil qui affiche 8:30. A 10h, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mira pour arranger le bungalow n°1…YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! Hum, je m'égare un peu…

Bref, après toutes les petites formalités du réveil, j'ai ordonné mon bungalow et on est partis prendre notre petit déjeuner. Mira est sortie en même temps que moi, suivie d'un énorme garçon, avec un seul œil.

Me faisant un signe de la main et un petit sourire en prime, elle a ralenti le pas pour être à ma hauteur. On est arrivés ensemble au pavillon réfectoire.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

A peine arrivés qu'on s'est fait accueillir par des applaudissements et des sifflements. Le standing ovation quoi.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QU'CE BOUCAN ? Ai-je hurlé de ma voix la plus professionnelle

Ça les a calmés. Haussant un sourcil, je les ai incités à me raconter le pourquoi du comment

-Bin, on vous félicite, toi et Léo…, a hasardé quelqu'un

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Vous sortez ensemble, non, a terminé un insouciant

Blanc

Gros blanc

Mauvaise réponse

_Très_ mauvaise réponse

-Attends, attends, attends, attends…répète un peu, ai-je fait d'une voix glaciale

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils n'ont pas perdu leurs sourires et se sont même mis à rire…qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Normalement, ils devraient pâlir et bégayer…

-On nous a rapporté votre rencard d'hier soir, a rit Katie Gardner en nous faisant un clin d'œil

Deux grognements nous ont fait part du mécontentement de certains

-On va te tuer, Valdez, ont menacé les Alatir

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils remplacent Percy et mon père dans le rôle de chaperons.

-Ne me dites pas que vous pensez que Mira et moi, on sortait ensemble ?

Une vague a arrosé Valdez. Et une énorme main d'eau est sortie de l'eau pour se refermer sur lui…En l'empêchant par la même occasion de respirer. En parlant du loup…

-Une seconde…UNE SECONDE ! Ai-je hurlé pour rétablir le calme, encore une fois. Tout d'abord, papa relâche ta pression, tu vas le tuer, ai-je crié à l'adresse de la main.

La main s'est volatilisée en faisant place à mon père. A mon père, furibard. Aïe, la descendance de Valdez risque d'être réduite.

-Je vais te tuer, a-t-il articulé, tu vas mourir Valdez, même s'il faut que je ramène Thanatos en personne, ton existence va se terminer aujourd'hui…on ne touche pas à ma petite fille.

J'ai soupiré excédée. J'ai entraîné mon père loin de Lé…Valdez.

-Bon, tu reste ici, je sais que s'il a le malheur de bouger, tu vas le tuer. Et on veut éviter de faire couler du sang à la Colonie. De plus, Dame Héra te tuerait juste après, parce qu'elle a besoin de lui, c'est un des héros de la Prophétie. De plus, mettez vous dans le crâne QUE NOUS NE SORTONS PAS ENSEMBLE !

Haletante, j'ai repris mon souffle.

-Expliquez-moi.

Un silence. Puis…

-Bah, hier, tu lui as donné rendez-vous pour un rencard.

-Non, hier je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre sur la plage pour me dire où il était passé et pourquoi.

Ils ont passé sous silence le passage de moi en sous-vêtements dans l'eau, de crainte que mon père ne tue tout de suite Valdez.

-Ensuite il est entré dans l'eau, tu l'as suivi et tu lui as pris la main

-Mira me montrait juste ses pouvoirs sur l'eau…elle m'a dit que si elle ne le voulait pas, elle pouvait ne pas être mouillée, alors, j'ai voulu voir ça.

-Vous vous êtes dis que vous vous aimiez.

-Non, je lui ai expliqué où j'étais passé et on a parlé un moment.

-Vous vous êtes enlacés…

-J'ai pleuré, il m'a consolé

-Il t'a passé un truc dans ton collier et il t'a embrassé le cou en te l'attachant

-Il m'a fait un porte-bonheur pour ma mission

-Et je ne lui ai pas embrassé le cou en l'aidant à attacher son collier

-Il ne serait plus de ce monde sinon, se renfrogna Poséidon

-Et…euhh…comment dirais-je, a fait Genièvre en verdissant, il t'a embrassé… ?

Silence

-Q…quoi… ? Ai-je balbutié tandis que mon père passait par toutes les couleurs

-C'est quoi c'bazar ? Si je l'avais embrassée, a dit Valdez tout rouge (Il est mignon comme ça…Nan ! Valdez n'est pas mignon ! Vilaine Mira !), je ne serais plus de ce monde

Les pensionnaires et les nymphes ont du se rendre compte de la stupidité de la rumeur, parce qu'ils se sont tus et se sont mis à rougir ou verdir ou bleuir (pour les naïades)

-Merci papa, je crois que tu as ta réponse. Valdez, t'as raté l'entrainement d'hier, tu vas en baver aujourd'hui.

Je lui ai souri d'un air sadique alors que mon père disparaissait avec une mine satisfaite.

-BAH ALORS ? VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR FINIR DE MANGER ET PASSER AU TERRAIN ? JE VEUX VOIR TOUT LE MONDE À L'ARÈNE LORSQUE LE COR SONNERA, SINON, ҪA VA SERIEUSEMENT CHAUFFER POUR VOS FESSES !

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Léo_

Wah…jamais vu quelqu'un crier aussi fort…même Nyssa ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…aller…je mange à la vas-vite, et je m'installe près de la plage avec les plans pour les corriger. Je commence ce soir, c'est décidé…

Oh bah tiens, ils sonnent le cor…je crois que l'entraînement va commencer. J'ai sprinté vers le bungalow et j'ai posé les plans sur mon lit pour ensuite me précipiter vers l'arène.

Essoufflé, je me rends compte que je suis le dernier arrivé. Cramoisi, je me suis dirigé vers les gradins sous le regard noir et glacé de Mira…Aïe, je vais crever…La rumeur à l'air de l'avoir mis en pétard.

-Comme je le disais avant que Valdez ici présent ne m'interrompe, continua-t-elle en me lançant un regard furieux, arrivé au Camp Jupiter, nous devrons montrer une image militaire et formelle de notre colonie. Le _Poséidon_, c'est le nom de mon bateau, sera soit arrivé en même temps que vous soit quelques minutes après. J'ai trouvé mon équipage.

Elle balaya les gradins du regard avant de s'arrêter sur moi

-Valdez, tu prépareras un truc pour les prévenir de votre arrivée. Les Aphrodite, je vous charge d'un travail de la plus grande importance. Choisissez à chaque chef de bungalow un chiton. C'est vous qui en prendrez dans une valise.

-Avec du maquillage

-Et des parfums

-Et aussi des chaussures

-Ok, ok, parfait. Will ne te dérange pas pour le chiton de Percy vu que les Aphrodite se chargeront de tout ça, Clarisse, tu te chargeras de les ordonner tous lorsque vous sortirez. N'oublie pas, les pensionnaires en une haie d'honneur et…

-Oui, je sais, les conseillers en chef passeront par la haie d'honneur et Chiron descendra en dernier.

-Je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi. Travis, Connor, pas de blagues.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis pas de blagues ! Katie, ils sont à toi.

Elle a hoché la tête.

-Et pas de c*nneries, vous tous.

Elle lança un regard insistant aux Alatir, qui ont pris un air angélique.

-Bien, une demi-heure d'entrainement. Tout de suite.

-Après le déjeuner, a annoncé Chiron avec un sourire aimable, une partie de Capture-l'Etendard

Les autres ont tous hurlé de joie. Piper et moi, on s'est regardés avec une mine interrogative. J'ai fini par hausser les épaules. On nous expliquerait surement.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Jason_

Euphorique…j'étais plus qu'euphorique. Mon rêve m'a fait retrouver le reste de ma mémoire.

Cet entrainement est trop cool ! Mieux qu'au Camp Jupiter ! Faut dire que l'entraineuse est en pétard aujourd'hui…

Eh, mais pourquoi Mira court vers moi ? Et avec son épée en main… ?

Elle m'attaque et je pare… J'ai compris, elle veut m'affronter.

On a croisé le fer pendant un moment. C'est vrai qu'elle est douée. Mais pourquoi elle ne fait pas partie de la Prophétie ? Ça m'arrangerait bien…

Oh, mais…la prophétie du Huitième, Léo…je viens de comprendre…et de perdre le duel avec Mira par la même occasion…

Mon épée est tombée par terre…eh m*rde. Si Lupa me voyait, je donne pas cher de ma peau…

-Eh bien, eh bien, Jason, dans les descriptions de Piper, tu semblais plus fort. Elle disait même que tu étais entouré d'une aura divine, a-t-elle commenté

Piper a piqué un énième fard…je peux l'embrasser, dîtes ? Méchant Jason ! On saute pas sur les gens comme ça!

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Mira_

L'entrainement fini, je vais prendre une bonne douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sors, habillée d'une simple serviette, les cheveux déjà séchés. M'asseyant sur mon lit, j'ai pris la photo qui était posée sur ma table de nuit. Dessus, Percy m'ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux et moi, je riais timidement. C'était le bon vieux temps…j'ai remis le cadre à sa place initiale et j'ai pris mon collier. Quelle galère…j'allais encore prendre une heure pour le remettre…et dire que je devais rejoindre Valdez dans dix minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai réussi à mettre mon collier et je me suis habillée à la hâte. Sortant de mon bungalow, je suis allée vers celui de Jason. Attention, Mira, Zeus ne porte pas vraiment ton père dans son cœur.

Je toque craintivement à la porte. Jason vient m'ouvrir avec une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore mouillées.

-Mira ?

-Je dois rendre ton bungalow plus vivable, tu te souviens ?

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai

-Léo n'est pas là ?

-Tiens, c'est plus «Valdez» maintenant ?

J'ai rougi

-Si, si, c'est juste que…roh, laisse tomber !

-Si tu insistes, m'a-t-il répondu amusé. Non, Léo n'est pas encore là.

-Je peux entrer sans risque de me faire griller ?

Il s'est écarté de la porte pour me laisser entrer. J'ai franchi le pas de la porte en levant les mains et en regardant la statue d'Oncle Zeus

-J'ai rien fait, ai-je dit à son intention

-Euhh…ok.

-Je parle à ton père, là. Pour éviter de me faire griller.

-D'a…ccord.

-Sinon, Hypnos ?

-Je lui ai fait une prière, et devine quoi ? J'ai retrouvé la mémoire !

-Alors ? Avec Reyna ?

-J'étais sur le point de sortir avec elle. Mais on était pas ensemble.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai une seule chose à dire. Fonce, vieux.

Et il a détalé comme un lapin.

-Mais ne force pas trop non plus ! Lui criais-je

Canalisations ? Sérieux boulot à faire dessus. Le chauffage ? Nah, y'en a pas. Juste une cheminée –cheminée qui avait bien besoin d'un rinçage. L'âtre était comme neuf, mais le conduit menant au toit était plein de poussières encombrantes. Salle de bain ? Juste une salle de bain 5 étoiles sans conduits, ni canalisations. Eh bah, y'a du boulot.

Je me suis retournée, pour entrer en collision avec un mur orange. Un mur plutôt mince. J'ai attendu le choc avec le sol…choc qui n'est pas arrivé. Tiens, le mur m'a retenu. Ah non, c'est pas un mur.

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu…nan, devinez…

Bah voilà, Valdez. Il m'a aidé à me relever. J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder.

-Valdez, qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Hein ?

Raaah ! La prochaine fois, je tournerais sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Bon, autant continuer.

-C'est-à-dire que…bah…ta taille…t'es…enfin t'es grand…tu vois…bah…je…je me demandais…

J'ai rougis. Je suis ridicule.

-C'est pas moi qui suis grand, fit-il, semblant comprendre ce que je voulais dire. C'est toi qui es petite.

-QUOI ?

Il leva les mains en l'air, exactement comme moi à mon arrivée.

-J'ai rien dit !

-Tu sais que Tempête est avec moi et que je peux te décapiter ou t'éventrer en 1 millième de secondes ?

-Je sais…

-Tu sais aussi que je suis parmi les meilleurs épéistes de la Colonie ?

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Pas parmi les meilleurs. La meilleure.

Je l'ai regardé un moment, interloquée.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Jason_

Pas en couple. Pas en couple. Pas en couple. PAS EN COUPLE !

La plus belle phrase que je pouvais entendre. Guilleret, je gambadais dans la Colonie, rejoint plus tard par Piper.

-T'as l'air d'être aux anges. Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Mira ?

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Elle est dans le bungalow de Zeus et ton père ne porte pas vraiment les enfants de Poséidon dans son cœur.

-T'inquiète, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Poséidon ne m'a pas grillé quand j'ai rendu visite à Mira après l'explosion d'hier. Alors, si mon père fait quelque chose, Poséidon ne sera pas contant. Et la guerre va éclater. Alors, mon père ne tentera rien.

Soudain, le visage de Piper s'éclaira. Elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu te rends compte que Léo est _seul_ avec Mira ?

Souriant à mon tour, je réfléchis une seconde à cette heureuse occasion. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Léo était profondément et irrévocablement amoureux de Mira, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Satanée prophétie…

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils sont sortis du bungalow Zeus et se sont dirigés vers celui de Poséidon.

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Léo_

_Sale plomberie !_ Elle nous a prit une bonne heure !

Mais, on en est venus à bout. Les mains derrière la tête, je suivais Mira dans son bungalow pour qu'elle puisse me montrer les corrections qu'elle a effectué sur l'Argo II.

Je me suis posté près de son lit alors qu'elle cherchait dans toute la pièce où elle avait posé les plans. Quand elle les a trouvés, elle a poussé un cri de victoire et est venue vers moi. Mais, un vêtement, le seul, qui traînait par terre l'a fait tomber. Je l'ai rattrapée par la taille juste avant qu'elle ne se croûte et elle s'est agrippée à mes épaules.

Nos visages se sont fait face.

_FIN POV Léo_

Léo admira les magnifiques yeux Océan de la fille qu'il maintenait. Et, elle plongea elle aussi son regard dans celui, survolté, du fils d'Héphaïstos.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Ohayo les gens! Vous allez bien?<em>

_Alors, d'après vous;_

_-Mira et Léo vont s'embrasser?_

_-Tonton Popo (Carnivore-Encore va comprendre XD Vive les chevilles gonflables) va-t-il apparaître pour changer Léo en Varech et enfermer Mira dans un temple?_

_-De qui se consiste l'équipage de Mira?_

_Reviews =3?_


	11. Ce que je ressens pour toi?

**Ce que je ressens pour toi… ?**

_POV Mira_

Mon visage se rapprochait lentement de celui de Léo. Tiens, depuis quand je l'appelle comme ça, moi ? Bref… je ne dois pas l'embrasser… mais… suis-je sûre de ne pas le vouloir ?

Ça y'est, je ne réfléchis même plus. Je suis dans une sorte de transe… je peux me retirer, m'éloigner, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la volonté, ni le courage. Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué a quel point il était canon ! Et jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Soudain, quelqu'un à tapé à la porte et m'a réveillé par la même occasion. Valdez aussi.

-Je…excuse-moi, a-t-il bredouillé avec un air penaud

-Non, c'est moi qui suis maladroite…

-C'est de ma faute ne t'excuse pas…

-Stop, si je n'avais pas laissé ce foutu t-shirt traîner, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

Après ces disputes, un rire cristallin a retenti en même temps qu'une voix moqueuse :

-C'est de ma faute

Et un parfum de roses…

-Aphrodite, ai-je devinée, exaspérée

-Mira ? Tu es là ?

Thalia était revenue après son départ de la veille pour ramener ses chasseresses à la Colonie. J'étais décidée à m'allier aux chasseresses pour Capture-L'Etendard.

-Oui Thalia, entre.

-Sal…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de Valdez ?

-Hein ?

Lui et moi, on s'est regardés avec des mines interrogatives avant de remarquer qu'il me tenait toujours par la taille et que j'étais encore agrippée à ses épaules. On s'est séparés, tous rouges.

J'ai vite fourré les plans dans les bras de Valdez et je l'ai congédié.

Thalia a haussé un sourcil en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je l'espère, sinon Valdez va finir dans un mur, meilleur ami de mon frère ou non.

-N'empêche que si t'avais pas frappé à la porte, on se serait embrassés…

Thalia a cligné des yeux trois fois avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

-Attends…il a faillit t'embrasser… ?

-…Oui… ?

-Mais je vais le tuer ! On te touche pas, toi !

-Thalia, j'ai déjà quatre chaperons, ne sois pas la cinquième.

-Ah ouais ? Qui ça ?

-Travis, Connor, Percy et mon père.

Elle s'est calmée.

-Bon, Travis et Connor sont redoutables à deux, ton père est un dieu mais Percy à disparu. Je le remplace pendant sa pause, a-t-elle claironné avec un air satisfait.

-Mais…

-Tut tut tut ! Sinon, tu entre chez les chasseresses ! Pas question qu'un homme te touche avant que tu aie au moins trente ans !

Après avoir débattu sur se sujet pendant une demi-heure minimum, Thalia a changé de sujet.

-Tu iras seule sur la Mer des Monstres alors ?

-Pas seule. Avec un équipage.

-Quel équipage ?

-Lorsque Percy et Annabeth sont allés sur la Mer des Monstres, ils ont volé un bateau sur l'île de Circée, après avoir libéré Barbe Noire et son équipage, tous des fils d'Arès, du sortilège de la magicienne. La Revanche de la Reine Ann est dans une bouteille au moment même où je te parle. Papa l'a emprisonné dedans, et l'équipage est encore sur l'île. Je vais les engager et leur faire un peu de chantage. S'ils ne m'aident pas, ils ne reverront plus leur bateau et s'ils me trahissent en route, Poséidon s'assurera que leurs jours soient soigneusement écourtés.

Thalia a encore débattu avec moi sur le fait que je sois entourée d'homme pendant mon voyage puis le cor à sonné…Capture-L'Etendard ne va pas tarder à commencer. Et cette fois-ci, Poséidon est avec Athéna, Hermès, Artémis et Héphaïstos…ça promet.

J'ai passé rapidement mon armure, pris Tempête et j'ai quitté le bungalow en compagnie de Thalia qui continuait à jacasser.

Arrivées devant le Point de Zeus, elle s'est (enfin) tue.

A la fin de la journée, notre équipe avait gagné la partie.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Léo_

Après dîner, je suis allé me promener. Bah quoi ? Faut bien digérer !

Bof, pourquoi je fais le malin dans mes propres pensés alors qu'au fond de moi, j'espère voir Mira. C'est pas de ma faute…je l'aime et c'est comme ça. Rien ne pourra le changer…c'est quoi ça ? Léo Valdez devient sentimental…on aura tout vu. Nan…je veux pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi…

J'ai sérieusement l'impression de me foutre de la gueule du monde quand je m'entends dire ça…

Assis sur le sable, je contemplais la lune. Je risque de me faire découper en petits morceaux par Artémis, mais Mira est plus belle encore que la lune…tiens, je me suis pas encore fait découper. Artémis doit dormir…ou alors, elle attend le bon moment avant de me scalper…

Ouais, je penche pour la deuxième solution. J'ai soupiré.

-Valdez ? C'est toi ?

J'aurais reconnu ces intonations entre mille…et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait comme ça…

-Mira ?

-J'en conclus que c'est toi.

J'ai senti une masse se laisser tomber à ma droite.

-Je te dérange pas, j'espère, m'a-t-elle demandé avec un air inquiet.

-Pas du tout, la rassurais-je.

On est restés silencieux un moment à regarder la lune qui se reflète sur l'eau.

-C'est sympa de rester avec toi, finalement, Valdez.

Mon cœur a raté un battement lorsqu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi et qu'elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai remarqué qu'elle grelottait. Normal, on est en hiver. Alors, j'ai timidement passé mon bras autour de son épaule.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

N'importe qui nous voyant comme ça aurait cru à un couple. Mais ce n'était que l'amour non-partagé de Léo Valdez.

-J'ai peur. Tellement peur…

Je baissais la tête sur la silhouette menue de la fille que j'aimais, suite à sa déclaration…

-J'ai peur pour les Sept…surtout pour Percy…pour Annabeth…pour toi.

-Pour moi… ?

-Percy est mon jumeau et rien qu'a le savoir perdu, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Annabeth est ma meilleure amie, presque ma sœur. Mais pour toi, je ne peux rien expliquer. Je sais juste que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu compte beaucoup pour moi.

Rougissante dans la pénombre, on aurait dit une petite fille qui avait peur de l'immensité et de la cruauté du monde.

-Rien du tout… Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

J'étais bien…je n'aurais pas échangé ma place même pour tout l'or du monde. Serrée contre lui, j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité…que rien ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre tant que je serais dans ses bras…Quelle est cette étrange sensation ?

-Pendant des mois, ai-je commencé, je n'ai pas pu approcher un garçon à un rayon de cinq mètre sans mon frère, tellement Cronos m'avait traumatisé. Quand j'ai été retrouvée, je portais une toge de mariage qu'on m'avait endossé de force. Les chaines qui me retenaient étaient tellement serrées que lorsqu'on me les a enlevés, j'avais les chevilles en sang. Tous les jours, Cronos me rendait visite, lui et son sourire sadique. J'en ai encore des frissons. Je fais parfois des cauchemars où Percy à été tué puis Cronos annonçait alors que j'existais. Et il m'épousait. Et à la fin, je me réveille en hurlant parce que ça finit toujours de la même façon : mes yeux viraient au noir, je tuais les pensionnaires et les dieux, m'attardant sur mon père que je menaçais avec son trident. Et enfin, je le plantais dans son cœur, mes mains et mon visage inexpressif éclaboussés d'Ichor et de sang.

Frissonnante, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

Léo leva alors sa main libre et créa une petite boule de feu.

-Promets-moi…promets-moi de m'éteindre si jamais je brûle, a-t-il murmuré. Si jamais ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère se reproduit, promets-moi d'éteindre le feu.

J'ai sourit doucement

-Je te le promets, Léo, je te le promets.

J'ai, à mon tour, levé la main pour attirer un peu d'eau à proximité à ma main.

-Dans les six familles d'accueil que j'ai visité, aucune ne m'a convenu. Il me manquait une part de moi, celle que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Mais elle était plus évidente depuis la mort de ma mère. Elle me disait toujours que nous avions tous une part de nous qui nous manquait, qu'une seule personne pouvait la combler et que si un jour elle n'était plus là pour moi, cette seule personne serait capable de combler les deux vides. Je n'ai jamais trouvé cette personne.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, suite à ce qu'il venait de me raconter.

-Ta mère est un peu comme la mienne. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, je trouverais celui qui pourrait illuminer entièrement ma vie, et que, lorsque je le rencontrerais, ce serait comme un aveugle qui verrait la lumière pour la première fois, lui ai-je confié.

Sauf que rien n'allait. Ma vie, autrefois sombre dans les cachots de Cronos puis encore assombrie par la disparition de Percy, semblait retrouver une once de couleur petit à petit depuis que Jason, Piper et Léo sont là. J'ignore pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? Tu me dis de qui se composera ton équipage ?

-Tu connais Edward Teach ?

-Barbe Noire ?

-En personne. C'est un fils d'Arès. Son équipage et lui navigueront avec moi. Puis mon père les mettra en bouteille avec leur bateau. Ce sera comme s'ils étaient vraiment en mer. Je veux des monstres qui nous aideraient pour votre quête.

-Merci…

-Remercie-moi lorsque la guerre sera finie. Je ne sais pas encore comment je réagirais si je perdais l'un de vous. Depuis que la Colonie m'a choisie comme leader et que nous sommes en guerre, je veux connaitre chaque geste et déplacements des pensionnaires. Ne pas savoir me rend malade. Chaque entaille, blessure, piqûre d'insecte me fait sentir coupable. J'ai peut être l'air revêche mais au fond, c'est pour vous que je le fais. J'ai conscience que le fait de cacher mes émotions me rend plus forte. Alors j'essaye de le faire. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu effrite toutes mes résistances et mes défenses tombent peu à peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je te vois, toutes mes résolutions s'effacent, et je souris comme si Percy n'avait jamais disparu… je ris comme si Cronos ne m'avait jamais emprisonnée…

Il me met en confiance…quand je le vois, les mots sortent seuls de la barrière que forment mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

-Comment était ta mère, Valdez ?

Il sortit alors, de sa main libre, un collier de sa poche. Il ouvrit le médaillon qui pendait au bout de la chaine et me montra une photo. Sa mère…

-Je l'ai vue…

Il baissa la tête vers moi, une lueur surprise dans le regard.

-Lors des quatre jours que j'ai passés aux Enfers, j'ai dû aller chaque jour dans un lieu différent : le premier jour, j'ai surveillé l'Asphodèle.

-C'était comment ?

-T'as vu le Texas ? En un million de fois plus grand. Des âmes erraient partout, c'était terne, mort. Pour résumer, lorsqu'on se contente de vivre, sans rien faire pour se distinguer, on atterrit dans l'Asphodèle. Puis, le deuxième jour, j'ai enduré des cris d'agonie et les pires souffrances de l'univers dans les Champs des Châtiments… je voyais les pires souffrances jamais imaginées, et je me sentais cruche d'avoir pleuré dans les cachots de Cronos…le troisième jour à été le pire de tous… j'ai été affectée au Tartare…

J'ai tremblé et j'ai senti la pression du bras de Valdez sur mes épaules se raffermir…

Il me rassurait. Sa seule présence suffisait à me rassurer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

-Imagine un gouffre glacial, démoniaque et sans fond. J'entendais les voix des Titans et je voyais l'essence des monstres précipitée dans l'abîme et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Et enfin, le dernier jour. Le plus beau de tous. J'étais chargée de contrôler les morts dans l'Elysée. Je peux te dire que de tous ceux qui y étaient, aucun d'entre eux ne songeait à s'enfuir. C'était magnifique. Une sorte de paradis. Le soleil y brille constamment –ne me demande pas comment dans la mesure où c'est sous terre –et les âmes y sont heureuses.

Je sentais qu'il ne pigeait pas le rapport entre ce que je lui racontais et sa mère.

-Dans l'Elysée, une dame est venue vers moi. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais morte. J'ai répondu non. Elle m'a ensuite demandé ce que je faisais dans le pays des morts. Je lui ai répondu que j'aidais mon oncle dans la pagaille qui régnait aux enfers et je me suis présentée. Elle m'a alors dit son prénom –Esperanza. Elle m'a demandé qui était mon parent et j'ai répondu que mon père était Poséidon. Elle a sourit et m'a dit que le père de son fils, Léo, était Héphaïstos. Elle est restée avec moi toute la journée, et elle m'a parlé de toi.

Une petite goutte brulante est tombée sur ma main. Levant la tête, je me rendais compte que Léo pleurait. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable en se moment.

Lui souriant d'un air ému, j'ai essuyé ses larmes du plat de ma main comme il l'avait fait avec moi la veille.

Après avoir discuté jusqu'à une heure tardive, on a sombré dans le sommeil, je ne sais comment.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée. J'étais allongée sur le sable, le dos contre une masse qui avait passé un bras autour de ma taille. Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je me retirais du bras de Valdez (Tiens, c'est plus Léo, maintenant) et tapotais son épaule.

-Valdez ? Valdez !

Il sursauta et se réveilla.

-Quoi ? Que ? Comment ? Où ?

-Réveille-toi. C'est le matin. Et si quelqu'un nous trouve, je donne pas cher de ta peau. Mon père te changerait en varech et m'exilerait dans un temple lointain et dans une autre époque pour que je devienne prêtresse. Ou peut-être qu'il me forcerait à devenir une chasseresse ?

Esquissant un sourire, il se leva et on s'est dirigés vers nos bungalows respectifs, moi par la mer, et lui, m'assurant qu'il trouverait une excuse à servir si jamais quelqu'un se réveillait.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Léo_

Je poussais très silencieusement la porte du bungalow. Me faufilant par l'entrebâillure, je la refermais avec soin. Faisant attention où je posais les pieds, j'arrivais sans encombres à mon lit.

Pas de chance, Nyssa vient de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Léo ? Chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est une habitude de disparaître ? Où t'étais ?

-J'étais sortit prendre l'air, inventais-je à la vas-vite. Il fait un peu chaud, je trouve.

-Et tu fais ton lit, toi quand tu vas prendre l'air ?

-Je me suis dis que j'allais bricoler un peu sur l'Argo II après avoir pris l'air, mais je suis fatigué donc, si tu le permets, je vais piquer un somme.

Entrant dans la salle de bain en entendant Nyssa marmonner un truc sur l'heure qu'il est en ce moment et comme quoi il est trop tôt pour bricoler, je me suis mis en pyjama et j'ai regardé le cadran sur le mur. 4h36. Dodo…

Entrant dans mon lit, je fermais les yeux, et Morphée me prit soudainement.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Jason_

Ça y'est. La construction de l'Argo II avait officiellement commencé. J'allais revoir mes anciens amis, et leur présenter les nouveaux. Ce qui me réjouissait, c'était ma situation vis-à-vis de Reyna. Avant, je l'aimais. Mais Piper…c'est plus que de l'amour. C'est ma vie que je mets entre ses mains. Faut que je l'embrasse, moi.

Vers 7h30, je me suis réveillé. Après le petit déjeuner rapide, j'ai pris la direction du Bunker. Annabeth, Léo et Mira étaient déjà là…

-Mais, Annabeth, gémit mon meilleur pote, si on fait ça, ils sauront qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal !

-Non, Léo. Ils sont affectés par la disparition de Jason, comme nous avec Percy. Et si un navire volant arrivait avec _''Eh, ça boom, les gars ?''_ peint sur la coque, suivit d'une face souriante en plus avec le leader de ma colonie à bord, je croirais qu'on se fout de ma gueule et j'attaquerais.

-On a dit sobre, Valdez. Donc tu fais un truc discret pour les prévenir. Et t'en fait pas trop sur le bateau, a précisé Mira qui étudiait une carte sur la table. Jason, tu te souviens de l'emplacement du Camp Jupiter ?

-Pas encore.

-Il nous faudrait les coordonnés pour qu'on puisse évaluer la distance, ça pourrait servir. Quelqu'un a une drachme ?

-Tiens, a dit Annabeth en lui en lançant une.

Mira la rattrapa habilement. Avisant un robinet, elle attira quelques gouttes au soleil et fit un arc-en-ciel.

-Ô Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, accepte mon offrande.

Elle lança la pièce dans l'arc-en-ciel.

-Montre-moi la déesse louve, Lupa.

Aucun signal.

-Tiens, j'aurais essayé au moins, grommela Mira. Alors montre-moi Sally Jackson, Manhattan.

Cette fois-ci, une image apparut. Une dame s'affairait aux fourneaux.

-M'man ?

Sursautant, la dame se retourna. Elle était très belle.

-Oh, Mira, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Et Paul ?

-Je vais bien et lui aussi. Des nouvelles de ton frère ?

-Oui. Il doit être dans un autre camp. Ne t'inquiète pas maman.

-D'accord.

A ce moment-là, elle prit conscience de notre présence.

-Oh, excusez-moi ! Bonjour Annabeth. Et… ?

-Bonjours Mme Jackson, sourit Annabeth.

-Je suis Jason, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter.

-Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, pour vous servir m'dame !

Se tournant vers Mira, elle haussa un sourcil. Rougissante, Mira lui lança un regard assassin et sa mère éclata de rire.

-Enchantée les garçons, n'hésitez pas à passer à la maison si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Veuillez insérer une autre pièce pour une minute supplémentaire, fit une voix.

-Je te laisse maman, je suis à cours de drachmes. Je te rappelle se soir, promis.

-A se soir, ma chérie.

L'image disparut à se moment là.

-Elle est cool ta mère, fit Léo.

-T'as déjà gouté ses cookies ? Demanda la fille de Poséidon.

-Nan.

-Eh ben tu l'adoreras plus une fois que t'en aura mangé, finit Annabeth

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Mira_

Je regardais la carte. Si Jason se rappelait, ça m'éviterait de dépenser une centaine de drachmes. Levant la tête de mes papiers, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et admirais la plage.

Percy... _On arrive!_

* * *

><p><em>Vous l'attendiez tous, et il est là! Enfin, le dernier chapitre de cet arc. Le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'arrivé de nos Sang-Mêlés adorés au Camp Jupiter. <em>

_-Que va-t-il donc se passer?_

_-Nos héros vont-ils changer de Novembre à Juin?_

_-Et Octave, qui a toujours détesté les Grecs, comment réagira-t-il? Mira finira-t-elle par lui faire fermer son foutu clapet grâce à son caractère aguerri? _

_-Comment Mira reviendra-t-elle de son voyage?_

_Alala...tant de question dont je n'ai que de vagues idées..._

_Reviews =3?_


	12. Première rencontre Gréco romaine, Part 1

**Première rencontre Gréco-romaine 1/2**

Percy est arrivé au Camp Jupiter. Mais il perd son invulnérabilité, un don grec, en entrant dans le territoire romain. Il y rencontre Hazel Levesque et Frank Zhang. Il dut partir en quête afin de sauver le dieu de la mort, Thanatos, en Alaska, le pays au-delà des dieux, afin de permettre aux morts de rester dans l'Hadès. En chemin, tout lui dit que le Camp romain sera attaqué le jour de la Fête de la Fortune. Revenant après que Hazel et Frank aient anéantis Alcyonée, le fils aîné de Gaïa, Percy vaincu, avec l'aide de Terminus, le géant Polybotès, l'anti-Neptune. Il devint, avec l'avis de tous, prêteur.

_**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_POV Percy_

Passant un bras sur les épaules d'Hazel, et l'autre sur celles de Frank, je les entraînais vers le bateau qui venait d'atterrir.

-Venez, j'aimerais vous présenter mon autre famille.

La cale d'ouvrit et laissa passer la majorité des pensionnaires de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Ils formèrent une longue haie d'honneur et les chefs de Bungalow descendirent. Des cris de joie ont retentis des deux côtés, la moitié en me voyant, l'autre à l'apparition d'un garçon blond aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Thalia. Jason, pensais-je.

Enfin, celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps descendit. Annabeth. Elle avait un peu maigrit, sans doute inquiète de ma disparition.

Chiron descendit en dernier. A son apparition, plusieurs demi-dieux romains poussèrent des cris, mais je les calmais d'un regard rassurant. Il me semblait qu'il manquait quelqu'un, mais mon cerveau restait bloqué.

Immobile, je regardais Annabeth et elle me scrutait, comme si elle croyait que j'allais disparaitre si elle bougeait.

Abandonnant soudain Frank et Hazel, je courus vers elle, et elle fit de même.

-Puits de sagesse, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Cervelle d'algues…

Je l'ai embrassé jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine.

-C'est pas que vous nous ennuyez, loin de moi cette idée, mais c'est juste qu'on voudrait bien, nous aussi, profiter un peu de notre pote qu'on a pas vu depuis…combien, déjà ? Ah oui, presque neufs mois.

Je tournais la tête vers la voix. C'était Grover.

-Hey ! Mec, ça va ? Ai-je salué, franchement heureux

-Salut tocard ! A répondu Clarisse

-Oui, Clarisse, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Les salutations ont duré encore longtemps.

-C'est super de tous vous revoir, ai-je annoncé à tous mes amis.

-Tous… ? M'a fait une voix à ma gauche

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu le mécano bouclé. Léo, je crois.

-Bah oui, tous.

-T'es sur que y'a pas quelqu'un qui manque ? Insista-t-il.

-Non, y'a tout le monde…

-Et Mira ? Tu t'en souviens pas ?

Mon visage s'assombrit, mon cerveau se débloqua et la sensation de manque s'estompa. Des images surgirent dans mon esprit. Une fille. Une fille me ressemblant, arborant les mêmes yeux océan que moi, et la même tignasse noire de jais. Un sourire identique au mien.

Ma jumelle.

Mon double.

Une part de moi.

-Où est Mira, ai-je murmuré d'une voix blanche.

Un silence gêné m'a répondu.

Les romains nous regardaient à présent, encore plus silencieux que nous.

-Où est ma sœur, ai-je demandé un peu plus fort.

-Quelque part en mer. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. En se moment, elle a dû rallier des monstres à notre cause, débita Clarisse d'une voix aiguë.

-Où ça, exactement ?

-Sur la Mer des Monstre, a fait Will Solace d'une toute petite voix.

-VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ MIRA ALLER SUR LA MER DES MONSTRES ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES OU QUOI ? ELLE A L'AIR SI FRAGILE, ET VOUS ÊTES ASSEZ INCONSCIENTS POUR LA LAISSER Y ALLER SEULE ?

-Pas seule, a fait Thalia avec appréhension

Là, je suis sur de m'énerver si elle continue.

-Avec l'équipage d'Edward Teach, finit-elle difficilement.

-AVEC QUI ? EDWARD TEACH ?

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait

Me retournant vers Léo, je remarquais qu'il restait calme. C'était le seul qui ne semblait pas apeuré par mon humeur. Il avait même l'air totalement zen, alors que sur la vidéo il semblait hyperactif.

-J'ai pleinement confiance en elle. Comme nous tous ici, finit-il. Elle a sut prendre en charge la Colonie pendant que tu étais absent. Elle a participé à la construction de l'Argo II. Et elle a été entièrement présente pour nous tous.

Ma sœur. Ma petite sœur. Celle qui a vécu tant de choses horribles. Celle que j'avais contrainte sans m'en rendre compte à diriger une colonie entière. Mira.

Un émissaire est arrivé à ce moment là en criant qu'un bateau approchait de la plage.

-Comment se nomme-t-il ? Ai-je demandé

-_Le Poséidon_, m'a-t-il répondu en se mettant au garde à vous

-De quelle couleur sont les voiles ? A précipitamment demandé Thalia

-De la même couleur que l'océan, pourquoi ? A-t-il demandé interloqué.

-_N'ATTAQUEZ PAS_ ! A hurlé le mécano

Puis, il a filé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir s'élancer.

On aurait dit que sa vie dépendait de ce bateau.

-C'est le bateau de Mira, s'écria Annabeth aux autres.

On a tous couru vers la plage qui donnait sur le Camp Jupiter. Y comprit les romains.

Mira…

_FIN POV Percy_

_POV Léo_

Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira.

Ma Mira.

Elle arrive.

Cette semaine sans elle avait été un véritable calvaire.

J'avais peur pour elle, seule fille coincée entre des hommes, sur la Mer des Monstres, le Triangle des Bermudes pour les mortels.

Maintenant, elle me revenait.

M'arrêtant sur la plage, je la vit.

La goélette à trois mats, tout-droit sortie du XVIIème siècle. La coque et les mats étaient noirs et les voiles, une réplique exacte de l'océan.

De ses yeux.

Arrivant derrière moi, les autres se mirent à sauter sur place pour accueillir le bateau. Ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que le bateau avançait vers nous. Percy se fraya un chemin entre les deux camps. Arrivé devant moi, il regarda le bateau.

-C'est au hasard, la couleur des voiles ?

-Non.

-Ҫa m'étonne pas de ma sœur.

En silence, nous avons attendu. Tyson a émergé à côté de nous, flanqué d'une harpie rousse, assez mignonne, qui voletait autour de lui.

Le silence devenait pesant.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas sur le pont ? A demandé Annabeth, inquiète.

Une main imposante s'est posée sur l'épaule de Percy.

-T'inquiète Percy. Si c'est ta sœur, elle n'a rien. Parce que vous êtes pareils et qu'elle est sur le territoire de son père.

-Merci, Frank.

Je serrais les poings. Mon mauvais pressentiment se mua en appréhension.

Je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Mira.

Le bateau accosta. Au lieu d'entendre les ordres donnés par sa voix cristalline, je n'entendis rien d'autre que le silence de la mort.

A peine l'ancre jetée et la passerelle mise en place, je me précipitais à bord du _Poséidon_.

-Où est Mira ? Ai-je demandé à Edward Teach

-Dans sa cabine, p'tit, m'a-t-il tristement répondu.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre les autres, je courus vers la cabine du capitaine. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang.

Mira…

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Percy_

Suivant Léo après qu'il se soit élancé, je le trouvais immobilisé près d'une porte.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule et j'écarquillais les yeux.

-Mira…, chuchota le mécano à mes côtés avant de s'élancer vers elle.

Il s'accroupi près de la morte.

-Mira…, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Mais presque.

Sa peau était encore plus pâle que celle d'un cadavre. Ses lèvres étaient desséchées et des cernes noirs d'encre soulignaient ses yeux fermés. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur sa peau, mouillant son t-shirt bleu délavé à col en V. Elle haletait comme si chaque respiration était douloureuse pour elle. Son jean semblait un peu trop grand pour elle alors que la dernière fois, il lui allait parfaitement.

Léo mit sa main sur le front de ma jumelle et la retira, comme frappé par une décharge électrique.

-Elle est brulante, déclara-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de sortir précipitamment.

_FIN POV Percy_

_POV Mira_

Qui suis-je? Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je n'en sais rien, la douleur me l'a fait oublier...

Ma tête. J'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. Mon corps semble avoir été jeté dans de l'acide.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi me secoue-t-on ainsi?

-Tiens bon, Mira, entendis-je marmonner.

Je connais cette voix.

Ça me reviens...

Des noms défilaient dans ma tête. Piper, Jason, Travis, Connor, Sally, Paul, Poséidon, Katie, Clarisse, Will, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Léo...

Léo. Léo Valdez. Mon coeur battait plus vite depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Du moins, en sa présence.

Oui, je savais quoi faire... me raccrocher à la vie. Par les ongles s'il le fallait. Mais j'allais vivre.

Pour Lui.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Piper_

Lorsque je vis Léo sortir du _Poséidon_, je m'étais attendue à le voir souriant et joyeux, à la limite sautillant comme une puce. Mais à la place, je le vis, portant une Mira pâle et sur le seuil de la mort dans ses bras.

Il se fraya un passage à travers les pensionnaires interloqués.

Percy le rejoignit et lui intima de le suivre à l'infirmerie.

Thalia se précipita vers Edward Teach.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'sais pas. On a entendu une voix sur le bateau y'a trois jours. La p'tite demoiselle a dit que c'était le géant Polybotès mais qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter. Le lendemain, quand je suis sorti sur le pont, elle était pas là, pourtant c'était toujours la première réveillée. Je suis entré dans sa cabine et elle était comme ça. Y'avait plus de nectar ni ambroisie.

-Vous auriez pu lui donner de l'eau de mer aussi, s'indigna Thalia

-C'est ce qu'on a fait, aucun résultat.

Thalia souffla de frustration.

-Calmez-vous, dit alors une fille aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns. Nous avons des licornes au Camp, elles la soigneront.

-Sinon, je m'en chargerais en personne, claironna une voix joyeuse.

-Seigneur Apollon ! S'exclama Annabeth, soulagée.

-Salut, salut, sourit-il.

Il. Est. Canon.

Il. Est. Canon.

Il. Est. Canon.

J'explique ? Blond, des yeux bleus, un chiton grec, une lyre attachée à la ceinture.

Il suivit Léo et Percy dans leur course jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde de vue.

_FIN POV Piper_

_POV Frank_

-Hey attends-moi, Percy !

Je me suis élancé à leur poursuite.

''La famille est importante Frank, quand tu la retrouve, il faut la préserver'' Disait ma mère.

Alors nous y voilà, j'aide la famille.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet être, si frêle, et moi, si gros, (ou Tyson) pouvions avoir des liens de sang.

Tyson s'était aussi élancé à notre poursuite. Tiens, ça en fait des personnes à escorter cette petite.

J'étudiais la sœur de Percy.

Les mêmes cheveux noirs, qui tranchaient sur sa pâleur cadavérique, que lui, et une énorme ressemblance. Et je parie que lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux, je verrais les mêmes yeux océan.

Hazel me talonnait. Elle me rassurait, et ça me faisait toujours bizarre de savoir qu'on sortait ensemble.

Des gémissements de douleur commencèrent à se faire entendre, sortant des lèvres, devenues bleues, de la jumelle de Percy.

Le garçon qui la portait, Léo si j'en crois la vidéo du parchemin, avait les yeux fous. Enfin, il avait déjà les yeux survoltés sans ça, mais maintenant, il semblait près de la dépression. Un lien fort l'unissait à cette fille. Si Percy apprenait…

Tournant la tête vers Hazel, je vis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Léo.

…

M*rde.

Le mec de la photo. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes de nectar.

Bah tiens, si je suivais mon raisonnement illogique, Sammy Valdez serait revenu des enfers et aurait changé de nom. Mais bon, le truc, c'est que ce mec à l'air fou amoureux de la sœur à Percy, donc aucun risque qu'il me pique Hazel.

Mais, on sait jamais.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il l'a confiée aux infirmières.

De ce pas, Vitellius est arrivé.

-Que ce passe-t-il donc ? Quel est l'origine de tout ce tapage ?

- Vitellius s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas le moment, m'opposais-je.

-Ma sœur est à l'hôpital, et je ne crois pas disposer d'un calme olympien.

-…

Muet, Léo regardait les infirmières emmener la jeune fille et disparaitre derrière une porte, avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

-Ta sœur te ressemble, Percy, a fait soudainement Hazel.

-Merci, lui a-t-il faiblement répondu.

D'autres personnes ont fait leurs apparitions et un brouhaha à retenti. Percy les a calmés, et ils ont attaqués le sujet qui les tenait à cœur.

_FIN POV Frank_

_POV Jason._

-Mira va bien ? Ont demandé les frères Alatir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A questionné Clarisse.

-Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? S'alarma Annabeth

-Elle était sensée revenir _entière_, s'exclama Piper.

-EH ! J'en sais rien, s'est écrié Percy, en rogne. Maintenant vous faites comme nous, et vous attendez.

Puis, Hazel s'est timidement retournée vers Léo et a demandé :

-Tu ressemble à une de mes connaissances, Léo. Tu pourrais me dire ton nom de famille, s'il te plait ? Juste pour que je sache si vous êtes de la même famille…

-Valdez. Je m'appelle Léo Valdez.

Hazel a alors étouffé un cri.

* * *

><p><em>Saluuuuut! Ça va, mes chers lecteurs? Ce chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ou je vous ai déçu? Telles sont les questions pour lesquelles je devrais attendre une réponse (Soupir théâtral).<br>_

_Mira est dans un sale état. Mais, grâce à son chevalier servant, il se peut qu'elle s'en sorte ^^!_

_Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour (Nouveau soupir)_

_Reviews =3?_


	13. Première rencontre Gréco romaine, Part 2

**Première rencontre Gréco-romaine 2/2**

_POV Hazel_

Valdez. Il a dit Valdez.

Comme Sammy Valdez.

Voilà pourquoi il lui ressemble tellement…

C'est un membre de sa famille.

Il tapait frénétiquement ses doigts sur le dossier de la chaise, puis tritura sa ceinture de mécano, avant de prendre des boulons et des clous et de les assembler. Hyperactif.

Tremblante, je me dirigeais vers le distributeur et prit une bouteille d'eau.

-T'inquiète, mec, a fait un faune en tapotant l'épaule de Percy, elle va s'en sortir.

Jason s'est assis à côté de Léo et lui a lancé un regard en coin. Levant les yeux vers nous, il secoua la tête l'air de dire _''Il va devenir fou s'il arrive quelque chose à Mira''._

Ouups ! Heureusement que Percy n'a rien remarqué, sinon, je suis sûre que ce serait fini de lui.

Une petite heure plus tard, une infirmière est arrivée, suivie d'Apollon.

-Elle va bien, nous a annoncé le dieu. Attendez qu'elle se réveille avant de lui rendre visite. Mais restez devant la porte. Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir de son réveil.

-Chambre 236, Premier étage.

Léo cilla, puis se leva et détala en criant un ''Merci'' chargé d'émotions.

Je me rendis compte que ça ne me bouleversait pas. Pour sur, si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Frank, ça m'aurait brisé le cœur de le voir si amoureux, mais maintenant, ça ne faisait que m'attendrir. Le portrait craché de Sammy. Et je suis sûre qu'une fois Mira sur pied, il ferait de l'humour, exactement come lui.

_FIN POV Hazel_

Léo s'élança vers les escaliers suivit de toute la clique présente. Les sabots de Grover claquaient sur le sol de marbre glissant.

Gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, il stoppa brutalement sa course devant une porte où était inscrit le numéro 236.

-On y est, fit Annabeth, reste plus qu'a attendre qu'on nous appelle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je monte la garde, dit Frank avant de se transformer en un énorme berger allemand, déclenchant ainsi le rire de tous les autres demi-dieux présents.

Léo, qui semblait abattu il y avait quelque minutes, esquissa un sourire.

-Frank Zhang, tu ne changeras jamais, rit Hazel avant de recevoir un énorme coup de langue. Eh !

-Oh, non, grommela Percy.

-Quoi ?

-Octave. Il arrive.

Hazel jura en latin et Frank aboya pour signifier son désaccord.

-Preator, s'inclina-t-il devant Percy.

-Ouais, ouais, salut.

-Jason, heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Octave, répondit Jason alors que son visage laissait clairement voir le contraire.

Il regarda les nouveaux venus avec un sourire mauvais.

-Des grecs. N'avais-je pas raison depuis le début ?

-Je connais ton opinion, intervint Jason. Peut-être avait tu raison au sujet de leur existence, mais tu t'es trompé sur leurs intentions.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, puis furent soudainement interrompus par des voix provenant de la chambre.

-Mademoiselle, retournez dans votre lit, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-J'ai vécu pire, ce n'est rien qu'une morsure de serpent, plaidait une voix bien connue.

-Mira est sur pieds, déclara Piper.

Octave ricana et tourna les talons.

-Quelle tête de mule, grommela Percy.

-On voit tout de suite l'air de famille, renchérit Thalia.

-Oh, oui, t'as raison, ça se voit que vous êtes cousines elle et toi, répondit le fils du dieu de la Mer

-Crétin, persifla la chasseresse.

Percy entra et découvrit sa sœur dans son lit d'hôpital.

Mira avait reprit des couleurs. Sa peau avait troqué la pâleur cadavérique contre sa blancheur de porcelaine habituelle, les cernes sous ses yeux océan avaient disparu et ses lèvres avaient reprit leur couleur rose pale. Levant les yeux, elle vit son reflet, avec une peau plus bronzée, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son jumeau.

-Percy ?

-Ouais, c'est moi.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit de Mira.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux. Puis, elle lui sauta au coup.

-Mira…Tu m'étouffe !

-Crétin ! Cervelle de krill ! Poisson rouge !

-J'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, dit Thalia en entrant. Et d'ailleurs, c'est toi la plus crétine des deux ! C'est pas lui qui est allé sur la Mer des Monstres, entouré d'hommes.

-Cervelle d'algue en fille ! Crièrent les frères Alatir en entrant.

-C'est gentil, merci, grommela-t-elle.

-Percy ? Où es-tu ? Ah tu es l…ouups je dérange, désolée…

-C'est rien Reyna. Viens je te présente ma jumelle, Mira, sur le lit d'hôpital

-Salut ! Sourit ma sœur

-Et ma petite amie, Annabeth, juste à côté de moi.

-Bonjour ! A fait Annabeth.

Mais Reyna ne les écoutait pas, trop occupée à regarder Connor Alatir.

-Reyna ? Tu m'entends ? Fit Jason avec un petit sourire.

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

-Nous auront une réunion demain, étant donné que Mira se repose aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr.

Elle discuta ensuite des formalités avec Jason et Percy, puis, ils entendirent une voix.

-Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Léo qui s'était adossé sur la porte.

Mira regarda fixement Léo, et inversement.

Annabeth et Piper agrippèrent respectivement Percy et Jason, sous prétexte qu'elles voulaient une visite, Clarisse inventa qu'elle devait aller contrôler que tout allait bien, Grover prétendit qu'il voulait rencontrer les satyres du Camp (On appelle ça des faunes, Grov', avait corrigé Percy), Hazel voulut aller voir Arion et demanda à Frank de l'accompagner, Reyna attrapa les jumeaux Alatir en leur disant qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux pour l'aider à classer des papiers et Thalia s'éclipsa en déclarant que ses chasseresses devaient avoir besoin d'aide avec les équipements.

Une fois seuls, Léo se décolla de la porte et alla s'assoir sur le lit de Mira.

_POV Léo_

Ma Mira. Elle m'avait fait peur.

Rien que le souvenir de son image sur son lit, dans sa cabine, pâle et sur la porte de la mort, me faisait frissonner.

-Si.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as demandé si tu ne m'avais pas manqué. Je te réponds que si, tu m'as manqué. Enormément, même.

Mon cœur s'est soudain emballé. Coucher, le cœur ! Assis !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ai-je répondu en essayant de contrôler mon cœur et ma voix.

J'ouvris mes bras et elle s'y jeta. La serrant contre moi, je remarquais cependant quelque chose de dur contre ma poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi, je regardais son collier de perles, enfouis sous son t-shirt. Le tirant par le fil, je la vit. Cette petite statuette la représentant. Celle que je lui avais offerte.

-Tu l'as encore ?

-Oui. C'est mon bien le plus précieux.

-Oh tu sais, c'est pas grand-chose, fis-je en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

-Si. Ça t'as prit du temps pour le faire. Et c'est magnifique. Ça m'a porté bonheur, tu sais ?

-Comment ?

-A chaque fois que je sentais que la bataille était perdue d'avance, je regardais ce pendentif pendant une demie seconde, ça me redonnait des forces et on gagnait cette foutue bataille. Toutes les fois où j'ai voulu tout lâcher, sauter dans l'eau et rejoindre le palais de papa pour y vivre, je regardais ce cadeau et je reprenais confiance. Je pensais à Percy, disparu, Annabeth, effondrée, Rachel, que je devais protéger de tout, même si elle est plus âgée…et à toi. A toutes les épreuves par lesquelles tu es passé. Et malgré tout ça, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras.

-J'ai fui comme un lâche, Mira, et ce, à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu n'es pas un lâche. La preuve, tu es ici, au Camp Jupiter.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, je me taisais.

-Et grâce à toi, tout le monde est détendu, à la Colonie. Je le sens, Léo. Et je sens aussi que tout le monde t'adore parce que tu nous remonte le moral à tous, même quand on est au plus bas.

J'adorais ces moments qu'on avait, elle et moi, à se raconter nos malheurs. C'était une sorte de partage de poids. Et j'aimais encore plus ces instants, beaucoup plus rares, où elle m'appelait par mon prénom et non mon nom de famille. Elle me sourit alors.

J'aimais ses sourires. Elle ressemblait à l'astre lunaire, sans les cicatrices.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ai-je murmuré

-Polybotès a matérialisé un serpent sur mon bateau. Un Basilic. Pendant mon sommeil, il m'a mordu. Pas de chance, c'était son plus venimeux. Nous n'avions plus de nectar, ni d'ambroisie. Et je suis sûre que, comme l'eau de mer, ça n'aurait eu aucun effet. De plus, je l'ai vu en rêve la nuit où il a lâché son serpent sur moi. Il m'a totalement affaibli. J'ai voulu vomir toutes mes tripes quand je l'ai vu. C'est ça qui l'a aidé à me mettre au tapi. J'avais mal, mes muscles semblaient bruler et on aurait dit que mes os fondaient. Chaque secondes me rapprochait de la mort. Mais, lorsque j'avais assez de forces pour esquisser un geste, je touchais cette statuette. Et ma volonté reprenait le dessus. Tu as été présent pour moi en quelque sorte. Voilà pourquoi je veux à mon tour t'offrir quelque chose. Regarde dans la poche de mon jean, sur la chaise là-bas.

Surpris, j'obéissais. Ce que je retirais de la poche me cloua au sol.

Simple mais si beau.

Au creux de ma main, se trouvait un simple petit morceau de pierre marine polie ; bleu comme ses yeux, on aurait dit que c'était une pierre précieuse. C'était tellement beau.

-Tu aimes ?

-Tu parles ! C'est magnifique ! Où est-ce que t'as déniché une merveille pareille ?

Elle a sourit, visiblement ravie que ça me plaise.

-En plongeant. Je pêchais beaucoup de poisson pour l'équipage. Je prenais un filet, et je capturais du poisson qu'on mettait dans un tonneau rempli d'eau. Dès qu'il n'y en avait plus, je retournais en chercher. Un jour, j'ai voulu me cacher derrière un rocher pour les guetter. En me posant, je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai un peu arrangée.

Emu, je lui répondis :

-Merci…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en détournant le regard. Toi, par contre, tu as passé plusieurs jours sur ce pendentif.

-Mira…

-Mmh ?

-Je te promets que je te protégerais. De cette guerre, du monde entier s'il le faut, au détriment de ma propre vie.

Elle sourit.

-Je te remercie, Léo. T'es encore plus protecteur que mon frère. Cela dit, c'est ce que tu es pour moi…

Oh, non. Finit pas. Finit pas. Finit p…

-…une sorte de frère.

Quelqu'un à du plâtre ? Non, c'est que mon cœur vient de se briser, donc voilà quoi, je veux le réparer.

Un frère…

Je me forçais à sourire.

-Cool. Merci, frangine. Je te laisse te reposer. A plus.

Et je sortis.

Errant jusqu'à l'Argo, je croisais Piper et Jason accompagnés de Percy et Annabeth. Et deux couples, deux !

Tiens, en y pensant, je suis encore à l'écart. Il n'y a que des couples : Percy et Annabeth, c'est déjà fait, Hazel et Frank, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont ensembles, et Piper et Jason, j'ai l'intuition que ça va pas tarder. Donc, reste plus que Léo. Qui va encore être la cinquième roue de la bagnole. Celui par la faute de qui, une jeune fille va se retrouver dans cette stupide prophétie.

Entrant dans le bateau, je grommelais un ''Pas l'temps'' à tout ceux qui essayaient de me parler et je m'enfermais dans ma cabine.

Je m'écroulais, plus que je m'allongeais, sur mon lit. Quelle journée pourrie. Me pinçant l'arête du nez, je rembobinais jusqu'à la foutue phrase de Mira.

''Une sorte de frère''…

Tirant une visse de ma ceinture, je la serrais fort, rien que pour avoir un objet solide auquel je pouvais m'accrocher.

J'entendis toquer à la porte. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une tête blonde émergea.

-Salut, mec, me dit Jason

Il tira une chaise à côté de mon lit et s'assit dessus.

-C'était comment avec Mira ? Tu lui as avoué que t'étais fou d'elle et elle t'a sauté au cou en te disant que c'est réciproque ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Non. On a discuté et puis elle a lâché un truc du genre ''je te considère comme un frère'' comme on lâche une bombe, en me détruisant le cœur une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il a semblé peiné pour moi.

-Assez parlé du mécano en manque d'affection. Parlant plutôt de toi, ai-je fait, l'air faussement réjoui. Comment ça s'est passé avec Piper ?

-Très bien, jusqu'à ce que Clarisse arrive, gémit-il. J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais Clarisse à détruit toutes mes chances en riant sur le fait qu'il y avait un fan-club Percy en plus du fan-club Jason.

-Laisse moi deviner, Piper et Annabeth n'étaient pas contentes ?

-Clarisse a dû utiliser toute sa force et Piper sa persuasion pour éviter qu'Annabeth aille trucider elle-même les groupies de Percy.

-Et Piper ?

-J'en sais rien, elle avait l'air impassible. J'te l'ai dit, mec, elle n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Il a baissé la tête, malheureux.

-Aïe, ai-je soudainement fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…j'ai juste trop serré la visse.

Effectivement, ma main est en sang.

-Dommage pour toi. Avec Piper, je veux dire.

S'il savait…

Mais Piper est accessible par rapport à Mira… j'y arriverais jamais. On aurait dit que je ne l'aime pas assez pour l'abandonner ainsi.

Et pourtant, _je l'aime plus que ma vie._

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

Ça m'a fait mal. De le voir sortir, de lui dire qu'il était comme mon frère…

Ouais, je crois que lui dire que je le considérais comme mon frère m'a fait le plus mal…

Pourquoi ?

Seulement parce que… je n'en sais rien en fait.

Un frère…

Non. Il est tellement plus. Il illumine ma vie. Non, je crois qu'il est plus qu'un simple frère…mais pourquoi ça m'a fait si mal ?

Apollon est entré.

-Salut ! Je viens faire une révision, dit-il d'un air joyeux comme d'habitude.

-Je vous en prie…

-Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Non, ça va…

-Ah, je vois…peine de cœur… ?

Je m'empourprais soudainement.

-J'ai touché juste.

-Pas du tout, m'écriais-je.

Il éclata de rire, mais fit néanmoins un petit contrôle médical.

-Tout à l'air en ordre. Je te laisse te reposer. Tu sors ce soir.

-Merci.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Me laissant retomber sur mes oreillers, je repensais à ce que j'avais dit à Léo.

Le considérais-je vraiment comme un frère ? Ou plus ?

Grommelant, je m'emparais de mon jean posé sur une chaise à mes côtés, et en sortit un drachme.

Avisant la lumière traversant la fenêtre, je fis venir un peu d'eau et créais un arc-en-ciel.

-Ô Iris, déesse de l'Arc-en-ciel, accepte mon offrande et montre moi Sally Jackson.

Une image apparut et je vis ma mère en compagnie de Paul.

-Salut M'man, salut Paul. Ça va ?

Sursautant, ma mère leva la tête des fourneaux, suivie de Paul et ils coururent vers l'arc-en-ciel.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ? Oh mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Pourquoi es-tu dans une chambre d'hôpital ? S'alarma ma mère.

-Calme toi, Sally, sinon la communication va se terminer avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler.

-Pas de problèmes pour ça, Paul, je suis couverte aujourd'hui, souriais-je. J'ai une bouse pleine. Papa me l'a donnée pour que je puisse envoyer des messages Iris, mais il m'en reste encore.

-Tu vas bien ? Redemanda Maman.

-Oui, ça va. Juste une morsure de basilic.

-Tu es à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, au Camp Jupiter. J'ai revu Percy.

Ma mère se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Oui, je sais. Il m'a laissé un message sur le répondeur. Mais le plus important : tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Sinon, je débarque avec un matériel de secours en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Ouf.

-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai assuré. Les résultats dépassaient mes espérances. Je suis même sortie sans le moindre bleu de l'île de l'autre cinglé. Tu sais ? Polyphème. Grosso modo, j'ai eu plus d'aide que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ok…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sally, j'ai entièrement confiance en Mira, c'est un vrai chef, sourit Paul.

-Merci.

-Veuillez insérer une autre pièce pour une minute supplémentaire.

-Je vous laisse.

-Au revoir Mira, me dirent-ils.

Et la communication se coupa.

Soupirant, je me levais et enfilais mes vêtements, avant de manger un peu d'ambroisie. Je descendis les escaliers et me présentais à la réception, pas loin de la porte principale.

-Je sors, ai-je simplement annoncé.

-Mais attendez, vous devez rester jusqu'à ce soir.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas la jumelle de Percy pour rien.

-Mademoiselle, je suis dans l'obligation de v…

J'entendis tout à coup un hennissement retentissant. Tournant la tête, je le vis.

_Besoin d'aide ?_

Souriant, je m'élançais soudainement, laissant la réceptionniste figée sur son siège. Je grimpais sur le dos de mon sauveur, lorsqu'elle consentit à enfin bouger.

Trop tard…

Ma monture dégaina ses ailes d'une immense envergure et prit son envol.

-Tu m'as encore sauvé.

_Pas de quoi._

Je regardais la ville s'étendre à mes pieds et un sentiment de grandeur me prit. J'étais une sorte de reine, regardant son peuple…

_Ça va les chevilles ?_

-Tu me gâche mon mélo, là…

_Je suis bien obligé. Sinon, tu vas choper la grosse tête._

-Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout !

_C'est ça. Je me pose où ?_

-Sur le pont de l'Argo.

_D'ac, patronne._

-Arrête, grommelais-je, on dirait Blackjack !

_Qui c'est ?_

-Le pégase de mon frère.

_Hmm…_

-T'inquiète… il a le sien, et moi, je t'ai, toi.

Mon allié le plus précieux hennit de fierté. J'étais encore plus fière d'être celle qu'il avait choisie. Il aurait pu rester sauvage indéfiniment, mais il m'a suivi.

_Hé ! Tu m'as soigné ! Et puis, c'était sympa de rester avec toi !_

-Sauf que j'ai passé deux jours à essayer de t'approcher, et quelques heures en bonus pour te bander la patte.

_Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu récalcitrant au début… mais après, j'ai accepté de te suivre !_

N'y trouvant rien à redire, je le laissais m'emporter vers le pont de l'Argo II.

Lorsqu'il se posa, les personnes présentes se figèrent et regardaient ma monture.

Célèbre dans la mythologie, comme étant le plus beau et le plus fort de tous.

D'un blanc immaculé, il se dressait, majestueux et royal, et une bouffée de fierté monta en moi.

Percy apparut, suivi de Léo et Jason.

-Ma parole, Mira ! T'as un pégase maintenant ?

Je souris.

-Je n'ai pas _''un pégase''_. J'ai Pégase lui-même.

Pégase piaffa, comme pour confirmer mes dires.

* * *

><p><em>Ohayooooooo! Comment vont mes chers lecteurs? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (esquive des tomates pourries)<em>

_Honnêtement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais bientôt poster un OS sur Travis Alatir et Katie Gardner. J'espère que vous passerez lire!_

_Alors? _

_-Que ce passera-t-il au prochain chapitre?_

_-La réunion sera-t-elle calme ou mouvementée?_

_-Mira et Octave s'entendront-ils?_

_-Et Léo dans tout ça? Avec Hazel? Et sa manie de toujours draguer, lui passera-t-elle? _

_Tout ça, au prochain chapitre!_

_Reviews =3?_


	14. L'incident de Léo Oups!

**L'incident de Léo…**

_POV Léo_

Pégase… ?

Il est beau…

Il est tellement blanc que mes yeux me font mal

-Dis, t'était pas sensée sortir ce soir, toi ? Demanda Percy.

Mira eut un sourire innocent.

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Oui, toi.

-Si, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à rester sagement allongée… au fait j'ai parlé à maman, déclara-t-elle

-Maman ?

-Ouais, maman.

-Et elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle s'inquiète, c'est tout.

Les jumeaux Jackson grimacèrent en chœur.

-Et au fait : Salut à ceux qui ne sont pas venus me voir à l'hôpital.

Et elle sourit.

Personne, à part moi, ne l'avait vu sourire avec un air aussi heureux et pendant un instant, elle redevenait une adolescente insouciante et heureuse, qui croquait la vie à pleine dents, une fille normale, avant de me souvenir que j'avais devant moi la meilleure épéiste de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, générale des troupes grecques de notre génération. En un nom, c'était Mira.

Si petite. Si fragile en apparence. Mais si forte et si impressionnante en même temps. Et pour couronner le tout, une beauté de déesse. C'était LA fille parfaite par excellence… je l'aime à un point phénoménal, je vous l'avais dit ?

-Valdez ! Eh oh ! Mira appelle Valdez ! T'es là ?

-Hein ? Euuh…ouais, ouais je suis là !

-Je voulais te féliciter, sourit-elle

-De quoi ?

En réponse, elle m'agrippa l'épaule et me retourna de façon à voir l'Argo.

-Ҫa. C'est une merveille. Encore mieux que l'Argo d'origine.

-Oh, c'est rien, tout le monde a mit la main à la pâte…

-C'est toi qui a fournit le plus d'efforts ! Cria Nyssa

-Mais non…

-Qui a dessiné les plans ? Qui a prit la direction des opérations ? Qui n'a jamais abandonné l'idée de le construire ? Qui a réparé toutes les pannes occasionnées sans aucune aide ? Y a une seule réponse à ça : toi, Valdez, a dit Mira avec un ton sans appel.

-Mais…

-Démentis et je t'écrase les cordes vocales, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ok, ok, bougonnais-je.

-Bien ! Les Aphrodite ? Je peux jeter un coup d'œil sur votre boulot ?

Et les filles d'Aphrodite l'ont entrainée pour voir les ENORMES malles qu'elles avaient ramenées et qui contenaient chitons, maquillages, parfums et autre.

-On les suit ? Dit Annabeth

-On y va ! Lui répondirent toutes les autres avant d'emboiter le pas à Mira et les filles du bungalow de Piper.

Une fois seuls entre mecs, Jason posa la question que tout garçon se pose, à savoir…

-Comment les filles peuvent prendre autant de bagages ? J'ai vu la salle, et je peux vous dire que la moitié est remplie de malles !

-M'en parle pas ! Et la moitié est seulement destinée aux chefs de bungalows ! A renchérit Chris Rodriguez

-Mais c'est pas possible, autant de valises ! On dirait qu'elles vont déménager ! S'exclama Malcom.

Après 10 minutes de jérémiades, on décida d'aller sauver Mira des griffes des filles afin de parler stratégie.

-T'y va Percy, c'est ta sœur, trembla Grover

-Non, non, non, dit-il mortifié, je veux pas me faire embrocher sous prétexte que j'entre dans leur tanière ! Mais vas-y Jason, on dit que les romains n'ont peur de rien

-Qui ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je vais mourir à coup sur ! Léo ? Tu peux y aller toi ! Tu crame tout ce qui bouge !

Après avoir tiré à la courte paille, j'ai eu la plus courte (comme ma malchance le précise) et, une fois rehaussé de courage par les autres (les traîtres !), je me dirigeais vaillamment, vers la pièce maudite, tout au fond du couloir.

-Mais arrête ! Ҫa va t'aller à ravir ! Entendis-je

-Pas question que je me maquille ! Déjà que j'ai accepté de porter une robe, alors le reste, c'est hors de question ! S'exclama Mira

-Mais si ! Aller ! On peut juste essayer de voir comment ça t'ira ? S'il te plait ! Plaidaient quelques voix.

-Non, j'ai dit !

-Aller ! Tu vas faire tomber tous les garçons !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poussais la porte, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir frappé avant…

Mira était debout devant une housse à moitié ouverte et les autres se tenaient, sois devant les malles soit devant les miroirs que j'avais installé spécialement pour elles. Oh mes dieux…

Je ressortais précipitamment, écarlate, après la vision que j'eu en criant un ''DÉSOLÉ'' retentissant, et je me laissais tomber sur le sol, en proie à des difficultés de respiration.

Je raconte ? Ok…

Mira était debout devant une housse à moitié ouverte, ça je l'ai dit… mais elle était vêtue (ou plutôt dévêtue !) d'une toute petite serviette de bain lui arrivant en haut des cuisses, les cheveux encore mouillés, et on voyait à moitié son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle…

Eteignant quelques flammèches dans mes cheveux, je passais la main sur mon visage et me levais. Je toquais à la porte et dit :

-Mira, une fois que tu seras habillée, tu peux sortir ? On doit parler stratégie…

-Attends moi au bout du couloir, j'arrive, entendis-je en retours avec en prime quelques gloussements.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

Oh mon Dieu… Je suis mortifiée…

-Vous savez que si mon père l'apprend, c'est Léo qui va payer ? Déclarais-je

S'en fut trop, elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous l'avez vu, le pauvre ? Complètement conquis ! Riait Katie

-C'est clair, renchérissait (ou plutôt, s'étouffait) Piper. Avec ce que tu vas porter demain, il va tomber amoureux !

-Le regard rivé sur toi, gloussait Clarisse.

-Pas étonnant, s'esclaffait Annabeth.

-Il devenait de plus en plus rouge ! Pouffait Lou.

-Il va finir par avoir un faible pour toi, rigolait Nyssa.

-Oh, vos gueules, grognais-je de plus en plus écarlate.

Rapidement, j'enfilais un jean fraîchement lavé et un t-shirt orange de la Colonie.

Puis, j'allais vers Léo qui m'attendait au bout du couloir, comme l'indiquaient mes ordres.

-Salut, soufflais-je.

Il rougissait en me regardant et je détournais le regard.

-Écoute…

-En fait…

J'éclatais de rire en me rendant compte que nous avions parlé en même temps.

-Vas-y, ai-je sourit

-Non, toi, les dames d'abord…

-Valdez, vite avant que je ne me fâche.

-Ok… c'est…c'était pas volontaire tout à l'heure ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu… enfin…

Voyant qu'il devenait rouge tomate, je le coupais.

-J'allais y venir. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas un pervers.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

On est sortis sur le pont, trouvant Percy et quelques autres qui nous attendaient.

-Eh ben, ça en a prit, du temps, fit suspicieusement mon frère.

-Ҫa va, Percy, le rassurais-je. Il a toqué à la porte et je lui ai dit de patienter le temps que je me change.

-Oh. Ma sœur serait donc devenue plus fille pour prendre autant de temps à se changer ? Blagua-t-il.

-Ta gueule, Perce, grommelais-je.

On a parlé stratégie un moment avant de nous mettre d'accord sur la réunion de demain.

-T'es sur que ça se verra si je porte un jean en dessous du chiton ? Gémis-je

-Mira…, soupira-t-il

-Mais quoi ? J'aime pas les robes !

-C'est toi qui a exigé les chitons, me rappela Jason.

-Mouis, mais…

-Comment elle fait avec l'uniforme de l'école ? Questionna Léo. C'est une jupe et une chemise, je crois, non ?

-Elle portait celui des garçons, répondit mon jumeau.

-Pourquoi je m'en doutais ? Dit Will.

-Hey ! Je suis là !

Après quelques minutes de chamailleries, j'ai demandé à Pégase d'aller se reposer à l'écurie, on s'est séparés et je suis repartie vers la salle ou toutes les filles m'attendaient. Quelle galère…

En entrant, une valse de tissus m'accueillit. Chaque chef de bungalow (fille) était entourée d'une escorte destinée à l'aider à s'habiller.

-Ah, tu tombe bien ! Fit Piper.

-Quoi ?

-On essaye les chitons pour voir si on fait des retouches vu qu'on a tout cousu à l'œil.

-Ok… ?

Sans me laisser le temps de parler, les filles libres m'ont agrippé et ont déballé le chiton de la housse que j'étais en train d'ouvrir avant que Léo ne… enfin.

Elles me le firent passer et je me regardais dans le miroir tandis qu'elles faisaient des retouches. Le chiton était simplement… waouh…

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Hazel_

Je caressais distraitement l'encolure d'Arion en lui donnant de temps en temps de l'or à manger quand deux grosses paluches se posèrent sur mes yeux.

-C'est qui ?

Je souris malgré moi.

-Frank ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? Dit-il en retirant ses mains.

-Intuition féminine, riais-je.

Je l'embrassais, tandis qu'Arion secouait la crinière pour manifester son désaccord dû au fait que je ne le caresse plus. Je rompis le baiser lorsque j'entendis un bruit de battement d'ailes arriver. Peut-être Reyna sur son pégase…

A la place, je vis un magnifique pur-sang blanc doté d'ailes. Il était beau…

Il secoua sa crinière et entra d'un pas majestueux dans l'écurie et s'installa dans le box juste à côté de celui d'Arion.

-C'est le pégase à qui ? Me demanda Frank

-J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu…

Le pur-sang nous dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers Arion et de hennir, ce à quoi Arion répondit joyeusement.

Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, suivie par Frank, laissant les chevaux dans leur conciliabule.

-On va où ? Demandais-je

-L'Argo II ?

Ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative.

On est arrivés vers le bateau assez rapidement. La passerelle n'étant toujours pas relevée, nous sommes montés.

-Salut, Percy ! Ai-je dit.

-Re-salut, Percy ! Me corrigea Frank.

-Salut les mecs, nous répondit-il.

-Tiens, où est ta sœur ? Demandais-je en ne voyant que des garçons.

A ces mots, les personnes présentes grimacèrent.

-Prisonnière des autres filles, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Ah…

-Vas-y, Hazel, une alliée de plus dans cette bataille ne sera pas de trop, rit-il.

-Y'a pas de problèmes, si on peut l'aider, pourquoi pas, souriais-je.

-Porte tout au fond du couloir, trembla un blond avec un carquois à l'épaule.

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce indiquée et je toquais.

-C'est encore toi, Léo ? Questionna-t-on.

-Non, répondis-je, ce sont des renforts.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant des groupes séparés, chacun entourant une fille.

-Salut ! Dirent-elles toutes en chœur.

-Bonjour !

Je me présentais et elles firent de même. Une chance que ma mémoire soit bonne, vu le nombre de noms à retenir.

-Alors c'est toi, Hazel Levesque ? Me demanda Annabeth.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est la Troisième, fit Mira.

-Effectivement, répondit la fille d'Athéna.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De l'énigme des Sœurs Grises.

-Quelques jours après notre arrivé à Léo, Jason et moi, commença Piper, Mira à voulu savoir qui étaient les Sept Premiers. Alors, elle a fait appel aux Sœurs Grises, qui n'ont qu'un œil et une dent pour les trois, et qui savent tout. Elles lui ont récité une énigme sensée révéler qui étaient les héros de la prophétie.

-_Le Premier est le fils du Dernier_

_Le Deuxième est le fils du Deuxième_

_La Troisième est la fille du Premier_

_La Quatrième est la Colombe au Miroir maudit_

_La Cinquième est celle qui l'eut reconstruit_

_Le Sixième est celui qui fut relié à une branche calcinée_

_Et le Septième est celui que la passion fait__brûler_

-En somme ?

-En somme, le Premier est Jason, le Deuxième, Percy, la Troisième, toi, la Quatrième, Piper, la Cinquième, Annabeth, le Sixième, Frank, et le Septième, Léo. Une prophétie à été faite par Rachel, juste avant cette énigme, finit Mira.

-Dans ma prophétie, je mettais en scène un dernier héros, le Huitième, révéla l'Oracle.

-Bref, nous révélerons tout ça demain, on arrête de stresser tout le monde, fit Thalia (si je me rappelle bien, du moins).

-Hey, Hazel ! On a encore beaucoup de tissu en réserve ! On te coud une toge romaine ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elles m'empoignèrent et me placèrent devant un miroir, juste à côté de Mira.

-A quoi ça ressemble, une toge romaine, demanda soudainement l'une des filles qui s'occupaient de moi.

-Regarde sur l'étagère, j'ai un livre là-dessus, signala Annabeth.

Elles prirent mes mesures, déroulèrent un rouleau de soie et prirent leurs machines à coudre.

-Vous êtes rapides, constatais-je.

Elles rosirent sous le compliment.

-C'est bon ? Je peux remettre mon jean ? Gémit Mira.

-Pas tout de suite ! On doit d'abord avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Puis, en même temps, elles s'éloignèrent chacune de la conseillère en chef qu'elles retenaient en otage.

Le résultat les surprirent toutes.

-Oh ! Tu es magnifique, Annabeth ! Scanda Piper.

-Mais, non ! Regarde plutôt Clarisse ! Rougit la fille d'Athéna.

-C'est rien, répliqua la guerrière. La plus mignonne c'est Katie.

Elles bataillèrent un moment à savoir laquelle était la plus belle.

-Pourquoi je peux pas vous voir, moi ? Questionna Mira.

-Parce qu'on n'en a pas fini avec toi !

Elles la lâchèrent enfin.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

-Là, c'est sûr, on a plus besoin de se chamailler pour savoir qui est la plus belle, murmura Rachel.

-Mira, tu es magnifique, s'émerveilla Piper.

-Valdez sera encore plus subjugué qu'après t'avoir vu en mini-serviette, déclara Thalia.

-Mini-serviette… ?

-Ah, c'est vrai que Hazel n'est pas au courant ! S'exclama Katie tandis que Mira prenait des tons rouges écrevisse.

Haussant un sourcil, je cherchais à savoir. Lorsqu'on me raconta ce qui c'était passé, j'éclatais de rire.

-C'est ça, foutez vous de ma gueule aussi, grogna Mira, en mode écarlate. C'est pas de ma faute si vous m'avez empêché de m'habiller sans avoir d'abord essayé ce chiton.

Hilare, je m'asseyais, tentant en vain de stopper mon rire, qui finalement devint contagieux. Les filles se changèrent en riant, et à la fin, Mira aussi riait, tout de même gênée de son aventure…

Je restais avec elles. Nous avons mangé dans la cabine puis, au dîner, nous sommes descendues.

-Ҫa va, Mira ? Pas encore morte ? Plaisanta Percy.

-Tu dis encore un mot et je t'écrase, dit-elle en portant une main à sa poche.

On s'est dirigés vers le réfectoire en bavardant. Puis, nous avons pris des tables côte à côte.

-Salut, dit Dakota en venant vers nous. Moi, c'est Dakota ! Je suis l'un des deux centurions de la Cinquième Cohorte.

-Salut, dirent les grecs présents.

-Tiens, on s'est pas déjà vus quelque part, demanda-t-il à Mira en une tentative de drague foireuse.

Léo grommela imperceptiblement. Percy haussa un sourcil.

Mira adressa quand à elle un sourire angélique à Dakota en disant :

-Bien sûr que tu m'as déjà vu. Enfin, tu en as l'impression parce que, étant la jumelle de Percy, je suis son portrait craché. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de manger, parce que, lorsque mon estomac commence à gargouiller, je ne suis pas commode.

Dakota cilla puis fit volte face et s'empressa de partir.

-On appelle ça du remballage ou je ne m'y connais pas ! S'exclama Frank.

Mira soupira puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant un énorme hamburger apparaitre dans son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Rien… j'ai juste pensé à un truc assez gros pour me remplir le ventre vu que j'ai faim et… voila…

-Ah, j'ai oublié, sourit Jason. Pensez juste à ce que vous voulez manger et on vous l'apportera.

-Tu vas manger tout ça ? Demanda Percy à sa jumelle en regardant le gargantuesque hamburger dans son assiette.

-A force de rester à parler stratégie et de s'entrainer avec des garçons, commença Connor, elle a finit par manger comme un garçon. En plus propre.

-En voyant les masses de nourriture qu'on avalait, continua Travis, elle a fait pareil.

_FIN POV Hazel_

_POV Percy_

Je regardais Mira s'attaquer à l'hamburger posé dans l'assiette.

-Tu vas grossir.

-Impossible, me répondit Annabeth. Pas avec tout l'entrainement qu'elle fait.

-Et elle brule tout ce qu'elle mange ? Demandais-je, hébété.

-Exchactement, répondit Mira.

Elle avala.

-Eh bah, je me doutais que t'étais pas une vraie fille ! M'exclamais-je.

_FIN POV Percy_

_POV Mira_

Je me figeais, hamburger en l'air, et jetais un coup d'œil à Léo qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Piper donna un coup de coude à Nyssa, laquelle éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Percy, intrigué.

-R…rien ! Articula la fille d'Héphaïstos, hilare. Juste un souvenir… hilarant.

-C'est pas juste, gémit Will. Nous aussi on veut rire !

-J'crois pas, nan, ai-je fait.

-Pas du tout alors, termina Valdez.

-T'as quelque chose à voir avec ça, Valdez ? Demanda soudainement Percy avec un air dangereux sur le visage.

-N…Non… rien du tout !

-Je préfère…

-Et en parfait jumeau, dis-je, tu vas éviter de lui faire quelque chose que je pourrais te faire regretter.

-Ok, ok, grommela mon double en mec.

Je soupirais et mordis en grande morfale dans mon repas.

-Morfale, dit Percy en illustrant ma pensée.

Tiens, quand je disais qu'on était de parfaits jumeaux.

Je finis mon dîner en un temps record.

-Bon, je crois que mon chiton ne va plus m'aller demain. Je vais bruler tout ce que j'ai mangé.

Je me levais et sortis. Je vais marcher un peu, ça devrait suffir.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Léo_

Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux là ?

_On ne pose pas le regard sur __ma__ Mira !_

A peine levée qu'elle a fait rouler des regards admiratifs sur elle. Et lorsqu'elle est sortie, des murmures appréciateurs se sont fait entendre.

Un petit incendie, ça ne ferait pas de mal, non… ?

Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, d'ailleurs…

Percy semblait sur le point de sortir son épée, Thalia dégageait presque des ondes meurtrières et Travis et Connor faisaient craquer leurs doigts.

Tiens, une petite secousse… Poséidon ?

Ça va barder si ça continue…

Jason posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et je le vis chuchoter à Percy un truc qui ressemblait à ''Pas ici'' puis tourner la tête vers un mec bizarre, tout maigre et long. Pas l'air dangereux au premier abord, mais, en le regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait voir une étincelle de méchanceté et de folie briller au fond de son regard… je l'aime pas lui, je sais pas pourquoi…

Tendu devant le regard indéchiffrable qu'il lança à Mira lorsqu'elle sortit, je finis mes tacos à une vitesse record.

-Mais t'as vu le regard qu'Octave lui a lancé ? Demanda Percy à Jason. Je vais le tuer, ce type !

-Je vais avec elle, en cas où l'autre taré se mettrait dans la tête de la suivre, déclarais-je.

Percy me jugea du regard.

-Et dans le cas où tu tomberais sur Octave, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire contre lui ?

-T'inquiète, je suis plein de surprises, répondis-je.

Jason sourit.

-Ouais, ça, tu l'as dit…

Sortant une lampe torche de ma ceinture magique, j'emboitais le pas à Mira.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers la plage (comme par hasard).

-Mira ?

Elle sursauta et me fusilla du regard.

-Ҫa va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?

-Désolé, me tue pas, gémis-je.

-D'abord, pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?

-Y'avait un mec au réfectoire qui te regardait bizarrement. On a eu peur qu'il mette dans sa tête de malade l'idée de te suivre, donc je suis venu.

-Ok… et comment compte tu me protéger ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Je crame tout ce qui bouge… ?

-J'y avais pas pensé…, fit-elle pensivement.

-Sinon ? Les filles ne t'ont pas trop torturée tout à l'heure ?

Je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles… avec ce qui s'était passé…

-Tu parles ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elles veulent que je me maquille ! Tu te rends compte ?

Ah, finalement, elle n'y pensait même plus…

-Non mais tu m'imagine maquillée ? A quoi je ressemblerais, hein ? A un clown ! Ma réputation de guerrière serait fichue !

-_''Ne dis rien avant d'avoir essayé''_. C'est ce que me disait ma mère. Enfin, surtout quand je ne mangeais pas mes légumes…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Méchant Valdez. C'est bon les légumes…

-Oh, ouais, t'as raison, surtout les _navets_, rétorquais-je sarcastiquement.

-Là, tu marque un point…, fit-elle pensivement.

-Aha !

-Mais le reste est bon ! Tu sais ce que c'est de se contenter de pain et d'eau durant des années ?

Houlà… c'est pour ça qu'elle est si forte aujourd'hui… à cause de son entrainement ''spécial''.

-Désolée… je me suis emportée…

-Ouais, grommelais-je. Pour une histoire de légumes, en plus !

En réponse, elle me donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule.

-Aïe…

-Oh, c'est rien ! Petite nature ! Sourit-elle.

-Eh ! M'écriais-je.

Elle me lança un regard innocent qui m'a fait craquer…

-Tu me raccompagne à bord de l'Argo ?

-Bien sûr.

Nous avons marché en silence, elle, savourant l'air marin, moi, savourant sa présence.

Arrivés devant l'Argo, je la laissais passer en premier, puis lui emboitais le pas.

-Viens, je te montre ta cabine.

-Je sais où elle est…

-Mais je veux être à pour te voir l'inaugurer. Tiens, on y est…

J'ouvrais la porte et allumais la lumière.

Je m'étais moi-même occupé de cette chambre. La couleur dominante était le bleu, et les lits étaient d'un blanc ivoire.

Une lampe était posée sur une table de nuit, entre les trois lits, sur un napperon blanc et le cadre de la porte, comme ceux des fenêtres, étaient peints en bleu foncé.

S'avançant au milieu de la pièce, le bleu de ses yeux formant la pièce maitresse de mon chef-d'œuvre, elle regarda autour d'elle et se tourna vers moi.

-Valdez, t'aurais pas dû en faire autant. C'est magnifique !

Rien n'était trop beau pour elle, cependant.

-C'est rien… un traitement de faveur pour ma petite sœur…

Le terme en lui-même me faisait mal, même sorti de ma bouche.

-J'ai placé deux autres lits en pensant que tu voudrais partager ta chambre avec Piper et Annabeth.

-Merci encore, me sourit-elle. C'est parfait.

-Pas de quoi, Mira.

Elle s'avança vers moi et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'embrassa…

Me souriant, elle me congédia et ferma la porte.

Je me dirigeais, hébété vers la chambre que je partageais avec Jason, en espérant le trouver là.

Prière exaucée, il était là.

-Eh ? Ҫa va ? T'as l'air sonné…

-Mec, elle m'a embrassé…

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est super ! C'était comment ? T'as rien cramé au m…

-_Sur la joue_…, le détrompais-je.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Comment vont mes lecteurs favoris? <em>

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, au fait? J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire la scène de la mini-serviette en pensant que ce ne serait vraiment sadique pour ce pauvre Léo xD_

_Pour le prochain:_

_-Léo verra Mira en chiton et maquillage, comment va-t-il réagir?_

_-Mira va enfin rencontrer Octave... ça va barder: Grande Gueule VS Grande Gueule!_

_-Et les centurions? On dit que les romains étaient plus machos que les grecs en tout cas. Mira ne va sans doute pas apprécier. Vous vous souvenez de Larry et de son _podex_? Lui, il avait une grande gueule, aussi..._

_-Alors, vous n'êtes pas déçus pour le baiser entre Mira et Léo? Je sais, vous auriez aimé plus, mais c'est la deuxième fois! Un progrès!_

_A la prochaine!_

_Laissez plein de reviews surtout =3! Pour m'encourager u_u_


	15. Réunion InterDemiDieux

**Réunion inter-Demi-dieux…Aïe !**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonna dans la chambre, réveillant ainsi ses occupantes.

-Saleté, grommela une voix.

-Au lieu de pester dessus Annabeth, éteins le, comme ça on pourra retourner dormir, proposa la fille d'Aphrodite. Et éviter de se faire tuer par la même occasion, ajouta-t-elle en regardant une longue touffe de cheveux noirs dépasser du lit d'en face.

-On peut pas, y'a réunion aujourd'hui, rétorqua l'enfant d'Athéna.

-Eh, m*rde ! Mira ! Debout !

La touffe de cheveux noirs sursauta et Mira se redressa précipitamment en portant une main à son stylo/épée, posé près d'elle.

-C'est quoi cette manie de réveiller les gens pendant qu'ils sont en plein rêve ? Pesta-t-elle.

-On se le demande aussi, dit Piper. Mais on a réunion et…

-Attends ! Il est 6h30, la coupa la fille de l'océan en regardant son réveil. Et la réunion débute à 8h30… QUI A EU L'IDÉE DE RÉVEILLER LES AUTRES DEUX HEURES AVANT CETTE P*TAIN DE RÉUNION ?

-En fait, si tu passe la tête par la porte, tout le monde dans l'Argo est réveillé, dit Piper.

-Les Aphrodite prennent des heures à maquiller quelqu'un.

-Deux heures de maquillage… ? Valdez n'a pas intérêt à se foutre de ma gueule ensuite, sinon…

-Valdez ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira la générale avant de se lever et de passer à la salle de bain.

Après avoir passé un brin de toilette, elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent au réfectoire avec les autres.

Romains et grec étaient déjà levés, apparemment nerveux de cette réunion.

Ils croisèrent Reyna.

-Hey ! Salut !

-Salut Reyna, dirent-ils.

-Les romains semblent inquiets, remarqua Mira d'un air amusé.

-Les grecs aussi, déduit la Preator.

-Là, tu marque un point, rit Percy.

-Les centurions du Camp Jupiter ont prévu de passer leurs plus beaux atours, grimaça Reyna. J'aime pas le maquillage…

-Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, sourit Léo.

-Oh, ta gueule Valdez, grimaça la fille de l'océan.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit le mécano.

-Tu veux que je te transforme en varech ? Menaça-t-elle en levant la main.

-Non, non, je m'en passerais, répondit précipitamment le fils d'Héphaïstos.

-Bien.

Reyna éclata de rire.

-C'est pas tout, mais nous avons un planning chargé et vous aussi je crois, dit-elle.

-T'as pas idée, grommela Annabeth.

-Essayez juste de garder les pirates loin de ma sœur, dit-elle. Elle ne sera pas aussi pacifique que moi. Quand à toi, Annabeth, fais gaffe, elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras. Ça a un lien avec Circée…

Elle fit volte face et s'en alla.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les tables et mangèrent rapidement.

-Les mecs, vos chitons sont sur vos lits. Nous vous enverront les garçons de notre bungalow pour vous donner un coup de main. Rendez-vous dans une heure et demie, dit Piper en regardant sa montre.

-Surtout, Jason et Percy, ne soyez pas en retard, vous êtes les ponts qui relient les deux colonies, dit Annabeth.

-Ne venez pas nous chercher, nous irons avec Hazel.

Sur ce, elles s'éclipsèrent.

-Elles en ont pour des heures, affirma Connor.

-On s'éclate ? Demanda son jumeau.

-Oh, non, les stoppa Mitchell, l'un des frères à Piper. Filez vers l'Argo !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Vous devez vous habiller, chercher des chaussures a votre taille dans la remise du bateau, etc… au boulot ! Les spartiates sont galères à enfiler ! Les anciennes en tout cas.

Les garçons grommelèrent mais emboitèrent le pas à Mitchell et ses frères.

_POV Annabeth_

Arrivées à la ''pièce maudite'' comme l'appelait Mira, nous avons été assaillies par des furies… oups pardon, des filles d'Aphrodite.

-Eh ! Regardez ce que maman nous a donné pour Mira ! Dit une sœur à Piper.

-Il est unique ! Renchérit une autre de ses sœurs.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, grommela l'intéressée. Vous auriez pas dû remuer ciel et terre pour me trouver un fard à paupière…

-Mais il nous fallait du bleu…

-Mais du bleu normal !

-Non du bleu océan ! Faut bien te mettre en valeur, ma chère ! Et là, on dirait vraiment être en face de la mer !

En regardant le fard à paupière sur la table, je le comparais aux yeux de Mira. C'était exactement la même couleur. Sauf que les yeux de Mira étaient, bien sûr, beaucoup plus beaux.

-Bref, on peut commencer !

Chaque fille d'Aphrodite prit quelqu'un, suivie d'un groupe de filles. Mais au final, il ne restait personne de chez les Aphrodite pour Piper pour diriger les opérations maquillage.

-Et comment je fais moi ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Je peux m'en charger si tu veux…, fit une voix hésitante.

-Drew ? S'écria Piper devant la sino-américaine.

Drew n'était plus comme avant. Elle ne se maquillait plus, et se coiffait à peine.

-Si tu veux, hein, je ne t'oblige pas, s'empressa d'ajouter l'ancienne conseillère en chef.

-Si, si, ce serait super, merci Drew, dit Piper avec un sourire.

Sourire que Drew lui rendit.

L'ambiance redevint joyeuse.

-Alors Drew, étant donné que tu as décidé de laisser Jason tranquille, tu as quelqu'un en particulier ? Demanda Thalia, qui désirait taquiner la grande sino-américaine.

-Euh… en fait…, commença-t-elle en rougissant.

-Oui ?

Elle nous répondit d'un ton si bas que nous n'avions rien entendu.

-Pardon ?

-Will Solace…, avoua-t-elle penaude.

Les filles du bungalow Apollon gloussèrent.

-C'est mignon ! S'écrièrent-elles.

-Il faut savoir dresser les hommes à la baguette, conseilla Mira.

-C'est ce que tu fais avec Léo, dis-je en répriment un sourire.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, me répondit-elle en détournant le regard, légèrement rougissante.

-Tu n'y vois donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je te le pique ? Demanda Keira, du bungalow Apollon.

-Eh ! Je croyais que tu craquais sur Malcolm ! Se défendit brusquement la fille de Poséidon.

-Sur mon frère ? M'étouffais-je.

Elle rougit.

-Mais Léo est plutôt canon.

-Encore heureux, grommela la fille de l'océan.

-Et bien foutu, renchérit une fille d'Aphrodite.

-Il est maigre comme un clou, rétorqua Clarisse.

-C'est moi qui ai pris ses mesures, et crois moi, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas fondre. Il s'est drôlement musclé depuis qu'il travaille sur l'Argo ! T'aurais vu les abdos et pectoraux qu'il cache… !

-Eh ! On peut parler d'autre chose que du _torse de Valdez_ ?

-T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton chéri, mon cœur est déjà prit, la rassura Keira.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Keira craque sur Malcolm. Elle craque sur mon frère. Sur mon _frère_.

-La couleur des chitons est choisie exprès ? Demanda Drew.

-Oui, allant avec chaque fille en fonction du teint, des yeux…

-Par exemple ?

-Un gris orage pour Annabeth, un blanc/ivoire pour Piper, un argent pour Thalia, un rouge pour Clarisse…

-Je vois. C'est le même système pour les garçons ?

-Non. Nous, le chiton est entièrement coloré. Pour les garçons, le chiton est blanc mais la ceinture est de la couleur du bungalow, expliquais-je.

-Et toi, Rachel ?

-Mon chiton est vert émeraude.

On toqua timidement à la porte.

-Entrez ! Cria Mira.

Hazel poussa la porte.

-Oh ! Hazel ! Entre !

-Nous avons l'honneur de te présenter… TA TOGE ! Firent les filles d'Aphrodite en chœur

Elles sortirent une toge noire d'une housse.

-Oh ! Je l'adore ! Elle est magnifique ! S'écria la fille de Pluton.

-Mais viens ! On va te maquiller ! On a fini avec Katie !

Ladite Katie disparut derrière un paravent avec une housse noire et Hazel s'installa à sa place.

-Aller, de l'or, du marron, un peu de noir et ce sera parfait, s'extasia Lacy, la sœur à Piper.

-J'ai un minuscule problème les filles… qu'est-ce que je mets pour les lèvres de Mira ? Demanda la maquilleuse en chef de Mira, une certaine Shirley.

-J'en sais rien… attends…

-Et si tu lui mettais de ça ? Demanda Drew en lui lançant un tube de rouge à lèvre avec le gloss assorti.

- Ce ne serait pas un peu trop ?

-Non. Elle va faire craquer Valdez, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me caser avec lui ? S'emporta Mira.

-Peut-être parce que vous allez bien ensemble ?

-Ҫa va, dans la caboche ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est naturellement opposés ! Le feu et l'eau, ça te dis un truc ? Pas tellement, je crois !

-T'as raison, Drew, ça trancherait sur son teint de porcelaine, l'ignora Shirley.

-Hey oh ! Je te parle !

-Je te l'avais dit, rétorqua Drew en fardant l'œil de Piper d'un marron un peu clair.

-Ferme les yeux, m'intima Mia, une autre fille d'Aphrodite.

J'obéis, et sentis le pinceau courir sur mes paupières.

_FIN POV Annabeth_

_POV Jason_

Je trouvais sur mon lit une toge romaine blanche et une cape pourpre, suivies d'un petit mot.

« J'espère que ce sera à ta taille, je n'ai jamais tenu une machine à coudre. Piper »

Soulevant l'habit, je remarquais qu'il était tout simplement parfait, et je le passais assez facilement.

-Eh, mec, me dis pas qu'on va devoir porter des robes ? Me demanda Léo, horrifié.

-Si, et plus vite que ça, sinon Mitchell va venir nous tirer par la peau des fesses…

Léo souleva son chiton. La ceinture était de la même couleur que le bronze.

-Bon, y'a plus qu'à…, soupira-t-il.

Il batailla avec le vêtement un moment, puis, après de laborieux efforts, il réussit à passer son chiton… à l'envers.

-Quoi ? Je vais tout recommencer depuis le début ?

A contrecœur, il le retira et le repassa, à l'endroit cette fois-ci.

-Ah ! C'est mieux !

-Tiens, ta ceinture, dis-je en la lui lançant.

-Tu sais que Mira va se maquiller ?

-Non ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Mince, il est où mon appareil ?

-Eh ! Je parie qu'elle sera belle !

-Mais Mira avec du maquillage, c'est comme Reyna…avec du maquillage ! Je visualise pas du tout !

Sur ce, Travis et Connor sont entrés, vêtus de chitons blanc avec une ceinture marron.

-Eh, faites vite ! Mitchell va criser ! Nous avertit Connor.

-Il crise déjà ! Corrigea Travis.

-Vous lui avez fait quoi, encore ? Demandais-je, soucieux.

-Oh, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'un.

-Juste du poil à gratter dans le chiton de Will, continua l'autre.

-Vous êtes intenables, les mecs, soupira Léo.

-Tu peux parler, toi ! T'as vu toutes les blagues que t'as fait à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage ?

-Oh, c'était rien !

-Ah bon, Valdez ? T'étais un farceur ? S'enquirent les jumeaux d'un air conspirateur.

-Euh…

-Ouais ! Affirmais-je.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? ON A PLUS LE TEMPS ! Cria Mitchell en débarquant.

-On arrive ! Assurèrent les Alatir.

-Vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre jusqu'à ce que cette fichue réunion soit finie ! Donc faites vous tout petits sinon, Mira aura vent de ce qui s'est passé !

-Tu vas pas oser, s'affolèrent les deux farceurs.

-On parie ? Défia le fils d'Aphrodite en croisant les bras.

-On préfère pas !

Et les fils d'hermès détalèrent.

En sortant, nous sommes passés devant la ''salle maudite des filles''.

-Non mais t'es MALADE ? Cria une voix.

-La douce voix de notre délicate Mira, soupirais-je.

-JE VAIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS TE LAISSER ME METTRE _ҪA_ SUR LA FIGURE ?

-Mais… mais Mira…

-NAN !

-Mira ? T'as besoin d'aide ? Proposa Léo en toquant à la porte.

-VALDEZ ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU OUVRE CETTE PORTE, TEMPÊTE VIENDRA SE PLANTER D'ELLE-MÊME DANS TON CRANE !

-T'as peut-être l'air crédible lorsqu'il t'entend, mais s'il te voyait il ne te prendrait pas du tout au sérieux ! Rit la voix de Drew.

Drew ? J'ai raté un épisode…

-Et pourquoi donc ? Menaça Mira.

-PARCE QUE T'ES TOUTE ROUGE ! Répondirent-elles en chœur.

-Même pas vrai… !

-Écarlate, même, renchérit quelqu'un.

-Avancez ou je viens vous tirer par le chiton ! Intervint Mitchell.

-C'est pas parce que toi tu n'en porte pas que tu vas te moquer de nous comme ça ! En plus, Jason a une toge ! Pas l'un de ces trucs stupides dont on est affublés ! Se défendit Léo.

-Dégage Valdez ! Va te préparer ! Si cette réunion tourne au désastre, je vous le ferais regretter toutes vos vies ! Avertit sa bien-aimée.

On a détalé comme des lapins vers la pièce où Mitchell nous prie ''délicatement'' de nous suivre depuis tout à l'heure.

Les frères Alatir ont été accueillis par le regard noir de Will, en chiton blanc et ceinture dorée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait contre le poil à gratter ? Demandais-je.

-De la lotion anti-poux, grogna le fils d'Apollon.

-Reyna a bien voulu nous en fournir quand on lui a exposé notre… problème, expliqua Malcolm.

-Elle était morte de rire, ai-je deviné.

-Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, tu veux dire, dit-il en secouant la tête, découragé.

-J'ai l'air tellement con que même les pingouins ont l'air intelligents à côté ! Pesta Percy en franchissant la porte. Et pourquoi Jason a l'air classe avec sa toge ?

-Toi aussi t'es classe avec ton chiton, rétorquais-je.

Il avait troqué son jean et son t-shirt contre un chiton blanc et une ceinture bleue marine.

-Mais c'est quoi cette idée de nous fournir des chitons nous arrivant aux genoux ? Grommela Pollux en entrant. On a l'air de tapettes comme ça!

-C'est clair que le violet te mets en valeur, plaisanta Travis en avisant sa ceinture.

-Oh, ta gueule ! Rétorqua le fils de Dionysos.

-Reste ces foutues spartiates et les chances que Mira me laisse vivre sont doublées…, soupira Mitchell. Bon, les mecs, voilà où on a entreposé les spartiates en question, expliqua-t-il ensuite en nous montrant les nombreuses malles contre les murs. Cherchez une paire à votre taille et faites attention en les nouant, elles viennent de la Grèce antique.

Il reprit son souffle et enchaina en me montrant une malle.

-Pour toi, Jason, la malle contient des sandales romaines, toutes aussi authentiques. J'espère qu'il y aura une paire à ta taille.

_FIN POV Jason_

_POV Reyna_

Seule dans ma chambre, je finissais de me préparer. Une fille de Vénus m'avait maquillée et coiffée sans beaucoup d'excès.

Je passais ma cape de Preator et me regardais dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il m'envoya ne me ressemblait pas. A ma place, je vis une fille, très jolie, bien coiffée et maquillée, dans une toge immaculée et une cape pourpre et des sandales romaines. Comment me trouvera Connor ? Je me le demande…

Je m'affalais sur mon lit, en proie à une transe sans nom. Nous avions eu le temps de discuter lorsque je les avais pris lui et son frère afin de laisser Mira et Léo seuls.

En rangeant les papiers (Annabeth m'a dit que c'était bizarre que les frères Alatir ne foutent pas le désordre dans la paperasse) j'ai fait connaissance avec les jumeaux. Ils sont pratiquement pareils, sauf que Travis est plus grand. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Connor m'a tapé dans l'œil… Pourquoi lui et pas son frère ?

Mais bon, c'est ça, la vie.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre et sortit.

-Terminus, saluais-je.

-Oh ! Ma chère ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Parfaitement bien, souriais-je.

-Réunion avec les grecs ?

-Effectivement. Les armes ne sont pas admises, n'est-ce pas.

-Evidemment ! Surtout avec les grecs ! Vous risquez de vous entre-tuer !

Je lui tendis mon épée sans dire un mot et il m'autorisa à passer.

J'entrais au Sénat. Vide. Personne. Bien.

Je m'écroulais sur ma chaise, épuisée.

-J'espère qu'Octave ne va pas faire des siennes, marmottais-je.

-Tu parles de moi ? Demanda une voix. J'ai entendu mon nom.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte et vis une silhouette mince et longue, adossée au cadre de l'entrée.

Octave.

-Oui, je parle de toi, Octave ! Je connais ton opinion sur les grecs. Donc, tu calme tes ardeurs ! Ai-je prévenu.

Il descendit les marches et regarda le siège à mes côtés en soupirant.

-Si c'était moi…

-Oui, si tu étais Prêteur, cette alliance avec les grecs ne verrait même pas le jour, coupais-je.

-Les Livres Sibyllins, quand comptes-tu mener une recherche ?

-On en a déjà parlé, Octave. Tu lis les augures, c'est suffisant.

-Mais…

Il fut coupé par Percy.

-C'est pas suffisant de lire les présages entre les rembourrages des ours en peluche ?

Ouf ! Mon sauveur !

-Ouais, t'es déjà assez gâté comme ça, faut pas pousser le bouchon ! Renchérît Jason.

Mon deuxième sauveur !

Percy descendit les escaliers en compagnie des autres conseillers en chef et de Jason.

-Où sont les filles ? Demandais-je en ignorant royalement Octave.

-Dans la pièce maudite, répondirent Travis et Connor en tremblant.

Je haussais un sourcil et on m'expliqua que c'était la pièce où elles se changeaient. Les martellements de sabots m'avertirent qu'un troupeau entrait au Sénat.

Arion entra en compagnie du centaure Chiron qui accompagnait les grecs. Puis, trois étalons ailés suivirent le pas : Skippy, mon pégase et deux autres que je ne connaissais pas, un blanc et un noir.

-Hey ! Blackjack mon pote !

L'un des deux pégases, le noir, se dirigea vers Percy.

-Tu sais que si Annabeth t'entendait, elle te tuerait ?

Il hennit, visiblement impatient.

-Non, je ne me suis pas trouvé une autre gonzesse pour la remplacer durant ces quelques mois, pour reprendre tes mots, vieux canasson !

Ledit Blackjack piaffa, sans doute offensé du surnom que lui avait trouvé Percy.

-Trois chaises ? Rien que ça ? Rit Jason avant de s'assoir sur l'une d'elles.

Le pégase blanc resta en retrait tandis que le mien se rapprochait.

-Je crois qu'il ne s'approchera pas tant que son maître n'est pas là, constatais-je.

-Ouais, d'après lui, tant que Mira n'est pas là, il ne bougera pas, acquiesça Percy.

Têtu, celui-là.

-Pourquoi ? Il a peur de nous ?

-C'est Pégase, il est sauvage et Mira a réussit, sans savoir comment, à l'approcher…

-Elle peut tout faire, dit Léo en s'asseyant avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Complètement mordu ce mec, ça sent a plein nez qu'il l'aime comme un dingue.

Je me penchais vers Jason.

-100 denarii qu'il aura la bouche ouverte ? Chuchotais-je.

-200 denarii qu'il tombe de sa chaise, me murmura-t-il en retour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? Nous a demandé Percy.

-Juste un pari, ai-je fait d'un air angélique avant d'aller accueillir les Centurions.

Il. Se. Démerde.

Je l'entendis bafouiller un truc comme quoi elle ne saura pas tenir sa bouche contre Octave, afin de se tirer de l'impasse dans laquelle je l'ai fourré.

-Salut Reyna ! M'apostropha Connor avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Une minute… Connor ?

Je lui rendis son salut en m'empourprant, sous les rires moqueurs des Centurions… les traîtres !

-Tu vas bien ? T'es toute rouge ! T'es sûre de ne pas avoir chopé une fièvre ?

-N…nan, ça va…

-Hey ! Les filles arrivent ! Nous avertit son frère, scotché devant la fenêtre.

-Houlà ! EH LES MECS !

Les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Les filles arrivent ! Déclara-t-il simplement.

Les regards dérivèrent sur la porte.

Hazel entra en première, allant s'assoir à côté d'un Frank qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Puis, Clarisse en chiton rouge sanglant, Katie en chiton ocre, Piper en blanc dérivant sur l'ivoire, Annabeth en gris orage, Thalia en argent, Rachel en émeraude etc…

Je crois le fait que Mira entre en dernier était volontaire…

Son chiton avait la même couleur que l'océan, tranchant sur sa peau de porcelaine, mettant en valeur ses yeux, ainsi qu'une fine couche de fard à paupière, toujours de la même couleur. Le tissu de son vêtement semblait fluide et elle semblait véritablement venir de la Grèce antique. Les spartiates qu'elle portait ne se voyaient pas, étant donné que l'habit était long. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été bouclés et rassemblés en une sorte de coiffure grecque d'époque. Pour finir, ses lèvres avaient été soulignées de rouge. Pas ce rouge vif et vulgaire… ce rouge foncé et romantique… ce rouge pouvant glisser par accident au grenat. Une beauté froide et chaleureuse en même temps…

Un petit bruit brisa la soudaine magie du moment…

Léo était tombé de sa chaise. Apparemment, cette magie était toujours aussi présente chez lui qu'a la première seconde où elle avait franchit le pas. Mira lui sourit et alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

Je rejoignit ma place entre Percy et Jason. Ce dernier se pencha vers moi et murmura simplement :

-J'ai gagné. Tu me dois 200 denarii !

* * *

><p><em>HOLÀ! Vous allez bien, mes lecteurs adorés? Moi, ça va, mais ça, on s'en fout!<em>

_Désolé, mais la discussion Octave/Mira n'est que pour le prochain chapitre! Alors? _

_-Léo va-t-il se reprendre? Son côté ''je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-qui-est-susceptible-de-porter-une-jupe'' n'est pas ressortit, mais maintenant qu'il a, d'après une certaine fille d'Aphrodite, un corps de rêve, les filles ne seraient-elles pas attirées par lui? Hoho, et que croira ceux qui le verront?_

_-Et Mira? Vous vous souvenez de la petite fille timide qui se cachait derrière son frère? En tout cas, Percy s'en souvient! Mais bon, il va apprendre que sa petite soeur à changé! C'est dur, oui..._

_-Piper et Jason sont au stade d'escargots... on devrait peut-être les...booster un peu, nan?_

_-Et notre détesté Octave? Que fera-t-il pour déclencher les foudres de Mira et de tous les grecs présents? En tout cas, Léo ne l'aime déjà pas depuis qu'il a jeté un regard bizarre sur sa Mira! _

_Toutes les réponses à ces questions et aux autres au prochain chapitre!_

_Reviews =3?_


	16. Mira VS Octave, ça va chauffer!

**Mira VS Octave, ça va chauffer !**

_POV Mira_

Je me dirigeais vers Valdez, qui se ressaisit précipitamment et se rassit sur sa chaise. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

-Alors ? Comment tu me trouve ? Enfin, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas trop me peinturlurer, mais je suis horrible pas vr…

-_Tú eres hermosa_, me coupa-t-il dans un souffle.

-Hein ?

-Excuse-moi, je… tu es magnifique…

Je m'empourprais soudainement.

-C'est la traduction intégrale ? Demandais-je écarlate tandis qu'il hochait la tête en signe de ''oui''.

-Eh ? Mira qui rougit ? C'est une première ! S'exclama Travis.

-Roh, la ferme, grommelais-je.

Reyna se leva et déclara :

-Que la réunion commence. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, Rome a, aujourd'hui, trois Preators au lieu de deux.

Puis, elle enchaina :

-Comme vous le savez, Jason a disparu il y a quelques mois. Junon a décidé de le transférer à la colonie grecque. Percy, lui, a dormi, puis, s'est retrouvé à la maison du Loup. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont comme les ponts reliant nos deux colonies.

Je me levais.

-De notre côté, l'alliance à été faite. Jason et moi avons unis le Camp Jupiter et la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Maintenant, c'est à eux deux de répéter l'alliance devant nous tous.

J'ai fouillé dans le regard de Reyna et j'y ai trouvé la même chose que dans le mien : la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher, la lueur d'espoir quand au fait de le retrouver, et surtout, la maturité, le fait d'avoir grandi trop vite à cause d'un événement qui a bouleversé nos vies, a chacune d'entre nous… Moi, Cronos, elle, je ne sais pas encore…

Me rasseyant, je suivis le rituel.

Percy et Jason se levèrent et répétèrent les mots qui avaient déjà scellé l'union de nos colonies.

-Donc, hésita un Centurion une fois l'union prononcée pour de bon, la Grande Prophétie a vraiment commencé ?

Un certain imbécile dénommé Octave allait protester, quand je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

-Elle a commencé. Et pour de bon.

-Elle ment, s'écria Octave en se levant.

De colère, je me levais.

-Me crois-tu assez folle pour mentir là-dessus ? La confirmation peut sortir de la bouche de celle qui l'a prononcée !

Rachel se leva et posa la main sur mon épaule en un geste apaisant. Je fulminais. Ce sale type pensait que je mentirais sur le fait que la prophétie ait commencé ? J'avais déjà eu un aperçut de ce que pouvaient faire les titans… les géants me faisaient plus peur encore.

-Elle a commencé, je peux le confirmer. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, déclara notre Oracle.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Octave, suspicieux.

-Tu lis les augures, débuta Percy.

-Rachel est la réincarnation de l'Oracle de Delphes, la Pythie, porte-parole d'Apollon, finit Annabeth.

Je ne le supportais déjà pas, cet Octave. Oh, non. Tiens, regarde le, ce con ! Il a les yeux exorbités ! Comme s'il n'y avait que Rome qui avait le droit de connaître l'avenir, tiens ! Du calme Mira, ne lui saute pas dessus pour lui arracher les yeux et les cheveux un par un, puis lui trancher la jugulaire avec Tempête… quoi que…

-Mira s'est elle-même renseignée sur l'identité des Sept héros, déclara Clarisse.

-Qu'elle nous révèle ce qu'elle sait dans ce cas, demanda Reyna.

Je m'avançais en citant l'énigme, essayant de refouler mes pulsions meurtrières :

-_Le Premier est le fils du Dernier._

Les Centurions s'écartèrent.

-_Le Deuxième est le fils du Deuxième._

Percy plongea son regard dans le mien.

-_La Troisième est la fille du Premier._

Jason balaya anxieusement la salle silencieuse du regard, comme si mes mots avaient un impact soudain sur les personnes présentes.

-_La Quatrième est la Colombe au Miroir Maudit._

Je continuais d'avancer, semblant plus grande et plus impressionnante à chacun de mes pas.

-_La Cinquième est celle qui l'eut reconstruit._

Reyna jeta un regard à une fille, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, assise au premier rang du Sénat.

-_Le Sixième est celui qui fut relié à une branche calcinée._

Frank regarda nerveusement Hazel.

-_Et le Septième est celui que la passion fait brûler._

Je grimpais sur l'estrade et fis face aux Centurions et Grands Conseillers.

-Certains d'entre vous connaissent l'identité des Sept. D'autres les auront reconnus, continuais-je. Le Premier est Jason, le Deuxième Percy, et la Troisième Hazel, respectivement les enfants du Dernier, Deuxième et Premier fils de Cronos et Rhéa.

Si pour Percy et Jason, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, pour Hazel, les Centurions échangèrent des regards étonnés.

-La Quatrième est Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite. Le symbole de sa mère est la colombe, et son arme est celle qui fut, il y a longtemps, celle d'Hélène de Troie, _Katoptris_, miroir en grec ancien. On raconte qu'il était maudit, à son époque.

-Une fille d'Aphrodite, hein ? Donc de Vénus ! Rit ironiquement l'augure. Qu'a-t-elle de si… particulier ?

-Piper ?

-Oui.

Elle regarda Octave dans les yeux et dit :

-Endors-toi.

Octave s'effondra sur sa chaise et se mit à ronfler.

-Réveille-toi, continua-t-elle.

Il obtempéra.

-Elle a le pouvoir d'enjôler, expliquais-je aux romains. Elle peut contrôler n'importe qui.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, avant de revenir vers moi.

-La Cinquième est Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna. Son intelligence est sans aucune limite, et elle a reconstruit l'Olympe après la bataille contre les Titans.

Annabeth se leva, et une fille réagit au quart de tour.

-Toi !

Mon amie sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

-Attends ? Je t'ai déjà vue quelque part…

-Je suis Hylla, fille de Bellone. Tu m'as vue sur l'île de Circée quand tu y as lâché les pirates. Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de te tuer tout de suite ?

Ben, peut-être le fait que ces amies se sont mises à trois à la retenir pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Annabeth ? Non ?

-La même chose qu'à moi, je suppose, intervint Percy. Hylla, si d'Edward Teach et ses hommes n'avaient pas été relâchés, ta sœur serait-elle Prêteur à Rome ? Serais-tu reine des Amazones ?

-Quand aux pirates, ils sont en bouteille, déclarais-je.

Mon frère haussa un sourcil.

-En bouteille ?

-Papa, répondis-je simplement. Je t'expliquerais.

-Et puis, si elle n'avait pas fait ça, nous serions encore chez Circée, et nous ne saurions même pas tenir une arme, la raisonna Reyna. Continue Mira.

Je me ressaisis et continuais.

-Le Sixième est Frank Zhang, fils de Mars. Il descend de la mythologie grecque, romaine et chinoise. Ses talents sont grands. Comme vous l'avez vu pendant la bataille de la Fête de la Fortune, il peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal.

Ce matin, j'avais parlé à Hazel et je l'avais priée de me dire le plus possible d'elle et de Frank. Voilà d'où je tenais mes infos.

-Et le dernier ? Demanda-t-on tout d'un coup.

-Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos.

-C'est qui, lui ? Me coupa-t-on (Ce que, entre nous, je ne supportais pas, mais alors là, pas du tout.)

-C'est moi, répondit Léo en se levant.

Ils le jugèrent et se tournèrent vers moi, l'air de dire « Nan mais c'est une blague, ça ? »

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, s'il vous plait, Valdez à plus d'un tour dans son sac, le défendis-je. Comment trouvez-vous l'Argo II ?

Le brouhaha a reprit, mais je n'entendis que des commentaires appréciatifs.

-C'est lui qui a prit le commandement des opérations, repris-je non sans une once de fierté dans la voix. Lorsqu'il était petit, Junon, ou Héra pour nous, était sa baby-sitter. Il a dessiné, à l'âge de cinq ans, ce qui se révèle être la clé de notre victoire, à savoir, ce bateau de guerre. Il a brisé la malédiction qui pesait sur le bungalow des enfants d'Héphaïstos. Et de plus…

Je hochais la tête en son intention et il ferma les yeux. Consciente de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il invoquait le feu à cause de ce qui été arrivé à sa mère, je m'en voulu profondément… mais il le devait pour gagner le respect des romains.

Il leva lentement la main et, soudainement, de petites flammes jaillirent du bout de ses doigts pour se rassembler dans sa paume.

Quelques uns crièrent, les autres regardaient ébahis le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux. Je remarquais que Frank avait les yeux exorbités en regardant les flammes dans la main de Léo. Ah, ouais, le bout de bois. Hazel m'en avait parlé aussi.

Léo agita la main et la flamme disparut. Il se rassit.

-Rachel, notre Oracle, a prononcé une autre prophétie, annonçais-je. A elle de vous la citer.

Je retournais m'assoir et Rachel prit ma place.

- _Un huitième Héros à la Grande Prophétie fut oublié_

_Il sera ajouté lorsque par le pouvoir d'Aphrodite il se verra lier_

_A l'un des sept premiers qui furent choisis_

_Son but tant désiré sera enfin accompli_

_Mais les cruelles Parques les larmes arracheront_

_Lorsqu'elles viendront chercher l'âme de son compagnon_

Je n'entendais plus rien après le dernier vers. A part Frank qui disait à Annabeth que sa grand-mère lui avait confié que cette prophétie ne lui plaisait pas, que le sept était un chiffre fantôme en Chine, un chiffre maudit. Je frissonnais. Cette prophétie ne me disait rien de bon, à moi non plus. Tout ça ne me dis rien de bon…

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Léo.

-Oui, ça va…

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Frank_

Mira me jeta un regard désespéré après mes paroles. Elle semblait totalement confuse, perdue. Elle avait entendu l'opinion de ma grand-mère ?

-Mira a l'air triste, fit remarquer Annabeth.

-Elle m'a entendu lorsque je te disais ce que ma grand-mère pensait de la prophétie des Sept. Je ne comprends pas…

Annabeth plongea dans ses pensées un instant avant de se redresser soudainement.

-_ Lorsqu'elles viendront chercher l'âme de son compagnon_. C'est le dernier vers ! Sept est un chiffre fantôme en Chine…

Elle dit un mot en grec, mais selon son ton et mais faibles connaissances dues à ma lignée, j'en déduis que c'était un juron particulièrement violent…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, rien… c'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Elle me mentait. Je voyais presque les rouages de son esprit s'activer. Elle n'avait pas qu'un simple mauvais pressentiment, elle pensait à quelque chose…

-Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ? S'enflamma Octave.

-Et voilà qu'il recommence, marmonna Reyna.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, dit Annabeth. Les grecs et les romains ont travaillé ensemble sans le savoir et ce, de nombreuses fois.

-Comme quoi, par exemple ? Demanda l'augure hargneusement.

-La bataille contre les titans l'été dernier, répondit Percy. Nous avons combattu Cronos sur l'Olympe pendant que vous combattiez sur le mont Tamalpais.

-Avez-vous une preuve ? S'acharna-t-il.

Bon sang ! Il fait chier, lui ! Percy est grec, mais il nous a quand même aidés à défendre le Camp Jupiter !

Tiens, on entend même plus les mouches ! Les grecs semblent désespérés…

Sauf une…

-Moi, dit Mira.

Octave tourna lentement la tête vers elle, essayant de contenir sa colère face à sa réponse. Ouais ! Bien joué Mira ! Continue à lui taper sur le système ! Je sens que le round Mira VS Octave va être intéressant… Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ?

-Tant que Mira à la situation en main, on ne craint plus rien, se réjouit Clarisse derrière moi.

Elle semblait convaincue, comme tous les grecs ici, que Mira allait les sortir de l'impasse d'Octave.

-Toi ? Fit-il en maitrisant sa voix.

-Oui, moi.

Elle était parfaitement calme.

-J'étais au mont Tamalpais. J'ai entendu des bruits de guerre. Je peux donc assurer que les romains y étaient. Cronos m'a dit qu'il allait combattre Percy Jackson, mon frère. Je peux témoigner en faveur des deux camps.

-Que faisais-tu au palais du seigneur des titans ?

Ma parole, mec, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?

Percy esquissa un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir Octave ! La défendit soudainement Léo. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a même pas envie de répondre à tes questions ! Ne…

-C'est bon, Valdez, merci. Je peux tenir le coup.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

Annabeth renifla et je l'entendis me murmurer :

-Ce que Mira à vécu, _personne_ ne voudrait le vivre… la pauvre…

Reyna l'invita à remonter sur l'estrade.

-Un espion de Cronos m'a kidnappée alors que j'avais sept ans, commença la fille de Poséidon. De là, Cronos m'a gardée captive. Au début j'ai essayé de m'échapper. Ça m'a couté cher. Très cher. Les repas que l'on me distribuait se constituaient de pain et d'eau. L'espion de Cronos se nommait Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès, ou de Mercure pour vous. Il venait me voir chaque semaine. Puis, peu à peu, il n'allait plus à la Colonie. J'appris un peu plus tard qu'il s'était fait démasqué. Luke… continuait à venir me rendre visite… mais environ trois ans plus tard… il… Cronos avait investit son corps.

J'y crois pas… Mira a vécu toutes ces années prisonnière de Cronos ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien… et j'y vis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez cette fille. La vulnérabilité. Ça doit pas être facile de raconter son histoire, qui se résumait à un emprisonnement, au plus grand empire du monde antique. Surtout quand on essayait de se forger une image de caïd.

-Ses yeux… étaient _entièrement dorés_… sa voix, plus ancienne, effrayante.

Devant moi, Léo avait les poings crispés sur ses genoux, et ses cheveux fumaient, menaçant de s'enflammer. Ah, ouais… le don du feu. Il semblait la considérer comme plus qu'une amie… si Percy apprenait ça, lui qui avait l'air très protecteur envers sa jumelle.

-Puis, il se mit dans la tête l'idée de faire de moi sa femme, reprit cette dernière. Il… il me faisait des avances que je refusais, et il me promettait des choses dont je n'avais pas envie venant de lui, comme par exemple l'immortalité, la jeunesse éternelle, le pouvoir et j'en passe… mais au fond, Luke était toujours présent, et grâce à ça, j'ai échappé à bien des choses, comme la torture, les coups, et même le viol une fois. Un jour, il est venu dans ma cellule. Il portait une armure. Il m'a dit qu'il allait combattre Percy Jackson à Manhattan et que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il ferait de moi son épouse, celle qui lui donnerait un héritier qui régnera sur le monde. On m'a fait porter un chiton de mariage. Et j'ai attendu son retour. Mais il n'est pas revenu. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. J'ai eu… _peur_.

C'était un peu comme si elle avait honte d'avouer qu'elle avait eu peur, qu'elle ne le disait qu'a contre cœur.

-Puis, plus rien. J'avais perdu la notion du temps au bout d'un moment. Les chaines qui retenaient mes chevilles commençaient à rouiller. Puis, deux personnes sont entrées dans ma cellule en entendant mes pleurs. J'ai reconnu la voix de mon père. Percy était avec lui. Dame Athéna m'a ensuite dit qu'elle avait vu les plans de Cronos. Durant mon emprisonnement, il a ralentis ma croissance. Au lieu d'avoir 17 ans le 18 aout, j'en aurais 16. Il avait pour plan de l'accélérer juste après avoir tué Percy pour l'aider à anéantir les dieux en me rendant assez retors pour en oublier mes origines.

Waouh. Quelle vie de m*rde !

Reyna semblait émue : non seulement Mira témoignait sur le fait que les grecs aient combattus les titans, mais elle assurait aussi les grecs que nous, les romains, avions pris part à la bataille pendant ce temps.

Mais bon, comme partout ailleurs, dans les films comme dans la vraie vie, il y avait sois un borné, soit un salaud, et ici, on avait les deux dans un seul mec : _Octave_.

-Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

-Octave ! Ça suffit ! S'écria Reyna.

Il y eut plusieurs mécontents parmi les grecs.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi, Octave ? S'écria Travis Alatir.

-Tu sais ce que cette histoire représente ? Une offense de la part de Cronos directement adressée à nous tous ! Continua son jumeau sur le même ton.

-Tu n'aurais même pas assez de courage ou de force pour vivre tout ça ! S'énerva Léo, ne prenant même pas la peine d'éteindre les flammèches dans ses cheveux.

-Comment crois-tu qu'elle pourrait mentir là-dessus ? Aboya Clarisse.

-C'est une insulte ! Se rebella Annabeth.

-Un scandale ! Renchérit Piper.

-ÇA SUFFIT !

On entendait les mouches voler. Houlà, malgré sa taille, Mira ne manquait pas d'autorité ! Bah quoi ? Elle est toute petite !

-Si je mens, pourquoi est-ce que je tiens à convaincre les grecs que les romains étaient au mont Tamalpais ?

Là, elle marque un point.

-Et puis, crois-tu que je mentirais sur une vie aussi affreuse ? Zeus lui-même, peut te confirmer le fait que j'étais prisonnière, vu qu'il était au mont Tamalpais lui aussi lorsqu'on m'a retrouvé ! Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant une pièce de la ceinture de son chiton. On l'appelle pour lui demander ? Mais je te préviens, je ne crois pas qu'il sera très contant de se faire déranger pour ça.

_Mira : 2 – Octave : 0_

-C'est bon, donc ? Tu nous crois ou on lui envoie un message Iris ? Y'a pas de problèmes, hein. Parce que j'ai une bourse bien remplie. Cadeau de mon père.

-Non, c'est bon Mira, je crois que tu l'as convaincu, lui répondit Jason, hilare.

-J'aime bien cette fille, elle est très romaine pour une grecque, fit Vitellius en apparaissant devant moi.

-Et si nous allions à côté ? Demanda Reyna.

Ah, oui, la salle d'à côté. Selon les dires, c'est juste pour les cas d'urgence. Comme les guerres apocalyptiques, par exemple.

-Ouah, on dirait la salle du trône sur l'Olympe, remarqua Mira. Sans les trônes. Et avec une énorme table au milieu.

-T'y es allée ? Demanda Percy, intrigué.

-Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que j'étais une permanente, ce qui veut aussi dire les excursions sur l'Olympe. Et puis j'ai passé la première année de ma vie sur l'Olympe.

Quoi ? _Les grecs ont des visites sur l'Olympe ?_ Trop cool ! Pourquoi on a pas ça, nous ?

-Bref. On retourne à notre réunion ?

On s'est tous placés autour de la table, couverte de plans.

-Bien, dit Mira en tirant une carte du monde. Je suis allée sur la Mer des Monstres.

-C'est où ça ? Demanda un Centurion.

-Avant, la Mer des Monstres était en Méditerranée. Mais, comme le mont Olympe, la Grèce antique, et même Rome, elle à bougé pour se retrouver…

Elle prit un marqueur noir sur la table, l'ouvrit et traça un triangle sur une partie de l'océan Atlantique. Ce triangle avait pour sommets la Floride, les Bermudes, et Porto Rico.

-…dans cette surface.

-Et alors ? Demanda Larry, le Centurion qui avait rechigné sur ma promotion en Centurion.

Elle cligna des yeux un instant.

-Et alors ? _Et alors ?_ Et alors ça, monsieur, c'est le Triangle des Bermudes ! Depuis plusieurs années, les mortels essayent de résoudre les mystères qui entourent cette partie de l'océan Atlantique. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ces mystères sont causés par les monstres. Tiens, par exemple, les navires disparus : c'est l'œuvre des sirènes ou encore de Charybde et Scylla.

-Tu es allée sur la Mer des Monstres ? Demanda Hylla en la regardant de haut en bas. Et tu as survécu ?

Les grecs ont semblé retenir leur respiration un instant. Mira haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'en crois incapable ou quoi ? Si mes frères y sont allés et sont revenus vivants, je peux aussi le faire. Après tout, nous avons le même sang.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais ?

-Rien. Continue.

Elle semblait penser que Mira n'avait pas le gabarit nécessaire pour aller dans une zone aussi dangereuse. C'est vrai. Mira était petite et menue. Elle avait plus l'air d'être une adorable poupée en porcelaine prête à se briser à n'importe quel faux geste.

-J'ai obtenu de l'aide de nombreux monstres.

-Juste en parlant ? Demanda Percy intrigué.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Oui et en utilisant la force quand ça devenait épicé. Tiens, pour certains, j'ai même eu à me battre contre leur plus farouche guerrier pour avoir leur respect.

-Je ne te reconnais plus. Avant, tu étais douce, timide, presque craintive. Je tourne le dos et tu es…

-Générale ? Proposa Travis.

-Voilà.

-Percy, quand tu es parti, j'étais brisée. Puis, pour essayer de cacher ça, je suis devenue froide. Très froide. Je t'ai remplacé et j'ai pris la direction des opérations à ta place. Et quand Rachel m'a confié que la prophétie avait commencé, j'ai fait ce que toi tu devais faire si tu étais encore là. J'ai encouragé Léo à construire l'Argo II, j'ai aidé les autres à s'entrainer, j'ai, en quelque sorte, représenté la Colonie. Donc ne crois pas que le fait que tu ais disparu m'ai laissé dans le même état qu'il y a huit mois. Reprenons.

Percy avait l'air carrément hébété.

-Les sirènes ont accepté de nous aider. En se moment même, elles se préparent à la guerre et nous suivront par la voie sous-marine lorsque nous irons par les airs. Les griffons nous suivront de près. J'ai aussi réussi à convaincre quelques cyclopes isolés.

-Tu as rencontré Polyphème ? Rit Clarisse.

La sœur de Percy grimaça.

-Ouais, et de très près. Il voulait me manger en sauce piquante et j'ai fini par lui crever l'œil.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Demanda Léo.

-Peut être parce que tu me connais ?

-Peut être.

-Mais j'ai aussi réussi à rallier d'autres monstres. Et bonne nouvelle, on a le kraken dans nos rangs.

-Le _quoi _? Demanda un de nos Centurions.

La générale le regarda comme on regarde un centaure rose à pois vert et a dit :

-Le kraken. Tu sais ? Cette énorme pieuvre qui engloutis les bateaux, et qui est tellement forte qu'on dit que ses ventouses peuvent aspirer les visages rien qu'en se posant dessus. Une chance que Gaïa ne l'ai pas convaincu de se battre, je n'aurai pas eu le cœur à le tuer. Un bête tellement adorable.

-Adorable ? Demanda Hazel.

-Oui, un vrai bijou. Il nous suivra pendant notre voyage.

-Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ? Répéta Octave en sortant de sa transe. Les grecs peuvent nous trahir à n'importe quel mom…

-Octave ? Le coupa Mira sans lever les yeux de sa carte.

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule.

Je me retenais de pouffer de rire, quand je me rendis soudainement compte qu'elle venait de dire ''ta gueule'' à Octave… à Octave ? Elle est morte, et à mon humble avis, les autres pensent la même chose…

Mais, à notre grande surprise, Octave sourit.

-Tu as de l'audace. J'aime ça.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et entoura sa taille d'un bras.

-Je serais toi, je retirerais ma main d'ici, dit calmement Mira.

-Et pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu vas sortir tes griffes ?

-Moi, non. Mais eux, si.

Il leva la tête et vit que les frères Alatir arboraient des mines menaçantes, Clarisse se craquait les doigts, Thalia tapait son poing contre sa paume, Percy était sur la défensive, Jason était près à bondir et Léo avait les deux mains en flammes.

Tout ça, sans compter les autres qui s'étaient mis en position d'attaque, prêts à réagir au moindre signe de leur générale.

Octave retira lentement son bras et recula.

-Bien. C'est bon les gars, ça va. La prochaine fois, Octave, je me charge moi-même de ton cas et à ce moment, tu regretteras que ce ne soit pas eux qui t'aient réglé ton compte, prévint-elle.

Elle retourna à la carte et elle rouvrit le marqueur.

-Nous devront aller en Grèce.

-Pourquoi pas à Rome ? Demanda Larry.

-Parce que la Grèce est l'origine des dieux et que Gaïa veut anéantir les dieux à la racine, intervint Chiron que l'on n'avait pas vraiment entendu et qui semblait se contenter de suivre en attendant que nous ayons besoin de son aide.

Mais Larry avait raison. On devait passer par Rome. Ella, la harpie, l'avait dit. Mais comment le rapporter sans qu'Octave ne monte sur ses grands chevaux ?

Je regardais Percy et Hazel. Ils semblaient dans le même dilemme que moi.

Un miracle, vite !

Soudainement, Rachel bascula en arrière. Sans Mira et ses super reflexes, elle se serait fracassé la tête contre le parquet. Et il est dur…

-Une chaise, vite ! Demanda la générale.

-Peuh. Voilà ces grecs ? On nous amène en réunion un demi-dieu incapable de tenir debout ? Railla Octave en toisant Rachel.

C'est vrai qu'il était encore frustré de la honte qu'il s'était tapé après sa technique de drague minable et foireuse.

-Ce n'est pas un demi-dieu, imbécile ! C'est une mortelle !

-En plus ?

-L'hôte de l'Oracle de Delphes est sensé être une jeune mortelle, vierge et pure, ça, même le plus grand des imbéciles le sait ! Dit Katie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi, fille de Cérès.

-Je suis une fille de Déméter, crétin.

-Cérès est l'homonyme romain de Déméter, inculte ! Dit un romain.

Quel con celui-là. Il veut créer une guerre inter-civilisations ou quoi ?

-Non mais, je te permets pas ! Intervint Travis, rouge de colère.

Et en moins de 5 secondes, le boucan à commencé. Tout le monde criait sur l'autre. Eh merde.

Mira ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, elle baissa la tête et serra les poings. Elle empoigna Rachel et la fit s'assoir contre le mur puis, elle se redressa et hurla d'une voix si forte que je crois que tout San Francisco l'a entendu :

-VOS GUEULES ! RACHEL A UNE PROPHETIE A ENONCER ET CE SERAIT MIEUX QUE VOUS VOUS LA FERMIEZ ET QUE VOUS L'ECOUTIEZ AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE POUR DE BON !

Ah ? Parce qu'elle est pas énervée encore ?

En tout cas, ça marche, elle a de l'autorité. Tout le monde retient son souffle.

Rachel se releva tandis que Mira reprenait son souffle.

-_Fille de celui qui contrôle les Mers et Océans_

_Suis la route vers le Parthénon_

_Mais passe par le pays où la déesse Louve feule_

_La fille de la Sagesse marche seule_

_La marque d'Athéna brûle à travers Rome_

_La Sagesse et le Solitaire prisonniers_

_Sont retenus par la mère de tes soupirants au Colisée _

Et Rachel s'écroula dans les bras de Mira.

C'est normal qu'elle ait craché de la fume verte ?

_FIN POV Frank_

Une quête. _Sa_ quête à _elle_, Mira Jackson, fille de Poséidon, dieu des Océans et des tremblements de terre, Maître des chevaux. Sa première quête officielle. Pas comme celle des Enfers, une _vraie_. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire… Elle devait conduire les troupes vers Rome, puis vers la Grèce, et aider les Sept et, qui sait, le ou la Huitième dans leur quête à eux. Oh, elle n'était pas générale des troupes grecques pour rien, et elle y laisserait sa vie s'il le fallait.

Mais venait la partie de la fille de la Sagesse… Annabeth. Oui… elle conduirait Annabeth et l'épaulerait jusqu'au moment de la séparation. Et puis, quelque chose au fond lui disait qu'elle reviendrait, que c'était une sous-mission, et qu'elle la soutiendrait encore à son retour.

Parce que c'est à ça que servaient les vrais amis, non ?

Et elle regarda Léo. Elle sentait que pour lui elle pouvait donner son dernier souffle et même celui d'après. C'était un véritable ami, même plus… _un frère_.

_Seulement un frère, pas vrai ? _

Un frère comme Percy, Tyson, Travis, Connor et Jason ?

Alors pourquoi avait-elle rêvé qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous le clair de lune avant que ce stupide réveil ne l'interrompt pour assister à cette stupide réunion ?

* * *

><p><em>Saluuuuuuuuuuut! Vous allez bien? Moi, ça va! Mais ça, comme d'hab', on s'en fout!<em>

_Vous avez remarqué que Larry est un peu grande gueule? Ce sera peut-être pire au prochain chapitre! _

_Entre nous, Léo a du vraiment se retenir de ne pas tuer Octave lorsqu'il à posé ses sales pattes sur sa Mira, pas vrai? Mais bon, passons. _

_En parlant de Mira, vous en pensez quoi de son rêve? Très révélateur sur ce qu'elle ne veut pas se révéler à elle-même, non? Espérons qu'elle se rendra à l'évidence très bientôt parce qu'a mon humble avis, même les Parques sont en train de suivre le feuilleton qu'ils affichent sur Terre en attendant que la demi-déesse du varech (merci à Carnivore-Encore pour le magnifique surnom) se rende compte qu'elle est amoureuse (et pas qu'un peu) de notre chalumeau ambulant préféré! _

_Quand même, on aurait aimé être à sa place!_

_Au prochain chapitre:_

_-Que se passera-t-il à votre avis?_

_-Larry ne sait déjà pas tenir sa gueule, va-t-il se faire couper la langue?_

_-Léo est canon, c'est un fait, mais comment réagira Mira à ça lorsqu'elle sera confrontée aux bons et mauvais côtés de ce fait?_

_A PLUUUUUUUUS!_

_Reviews, please =333?_


	17. Combat de Gladiateurs!

**Combat de Gladiateurs !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mira. Elle rattrapa Rachel avant qu'elle ne retombe par terre et la redressa.

-Rachel, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'Oracle, complètement perdue.

-Tu as énoncé une prophétie.

-Une… prophétie ?

-Oui. Pour Mira, lui révéla Annabeth.

Cette dernière retourna à la carte et se pencha dessus.

-Il manque une pièce du puzzle… pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose, les mecs ? Demanda-t-elle en toisant les personnes présentes.

-A part que Tyson a une admiratrice ? Demanda innocemment Percy.

-Quoi ? Tyson à une touche ? S'exclama Mira. Et vous ne m'avez RIEN dit ?

-Plus tard, Mira. Pour l'instant, mon frère est prisonnier de Gaïa, révéla Hazel.

-Ton frère ?

-Nico Di Angelo, dit sombrement Frank.

-Ҫa ce tiens, dis soudainement Mira. Le Solitaire, c'est Nico.

-La fille de la Sagesse c'est toi, Annabeth, s'exclama Percy. C'est Héra qui me l'a dit…

La fille d'Athéna écarquilla les yeux.

-La fille de la Sagesse… La Sagesse. Ma mère…

Mira et Percy se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux… ils venaient de comprendre. Si la fille de la Sagesse qui marchait seule était Annabeth, alors la Sagesse prisonnière, c'était Athéna.

-Okey, fit Mira dans un souffle. Valdez, fait le plein d'essence, on passe par Rome.

-D'ac, patron ! Fit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Mais à regarder le nombre de passagers, on devra faire le plein de provisions aussi !

-On s'arrêtera lorsqu'on n'aura plus de provisions. Pour l'instant, nous manquons d'armes. Il faudra qu'on aille en chercher, révéla Reyna.

-Où ça ? Demanda un Centurion. Les dernières qu'on a perdues, Percy les a ramenées.

-Mais nous n'en avons pas assez…

-On… on ira au mont Tamalpais, déclara Mira d'une voix à peu près ferme.

-Mais Mira…

-Non. On ne va pas privilégier mon passé alors qu'une guerre nous attend au pas de la porte, Percy. Nous passerons par le mont Tamalpais, il y a une salle d'arme pleine à craquer. Piper, s'il y a des touristes, je te ferais descendre en priorité pour que tu t'en charges. Compris ?

-Oui !

Léo serra les poings. Il savait comment ça allait finir… une Mira terrifiée, et un Octave satisfait.

-Je connais aussi l'emplacement de cette salle pour avoir essayé de m'enfuir une fois.

-Comment t'as fait pour sortir ? Je pensais que c'était la plus protégée !

-Les deux monstres qui me servaient de gardes s'absentaient durant une dizaine de minutes pour m'apporter mes repas. Ensuite, elles entraient dans ma cellule pour me détacher et me permettre de manger. Après, elles reprenaient leur poste, juste à côté de la porte. Une fois, j'ai profité que mes mains et mes pieds soient détachés, alors, j'ai asséné un coup de pied dans le ventre de la première et un coup de poing à la deuxième. Elles n'ont rien vu venir. J'ai couru et je me suis trouvée près d'une salle. Je suis entrée et j'y ai vu des armes en bronze céleste et en or impérial. Il y en aura pour les deux camps.

_POV Léo_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle joue le rôle de la fille forte et inébranlable, alors qu'au fond, elle est aussi fragile qu'un roseau ?

« A toi de lui servir de pilier, _mijo _» Entendis-je presque me dire. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit. C'est ce que ma mère m'aurait conseillé.

Elle me manque, mais je me sens moins seul depuis que Mira est apparue dans ma vie. Elle me fait penser à ma mère. La même détermination, la même responsabilité dans le regard. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elles deux femmes extraordinaires…

Mon regard se posa sur elle en train de mesurer la distance.

Aller, rien que pour s'assurer, je ferais une révision complète du moteur…

-D'abord, nous irons à Rome…

-Elle a dit elle-même, « _Mais passe par le pays où la déesse Louve feule_ ». C'est où ça ? Faut passer par là d'abord ! S'affola un des Centurions.

Mais il est con, ou il est con ?

-Euh… Michael, le pays où la déesse louve feule, c'est Rome, dit Reyna qui songeait sérieusement à s'enfoncer sous terre.

Y'avait de quoi se sentir bête, pas vrai ?

-Tout ça, ça n'a aucun sens ! Cria soudainement Octave.

Y va s'la fermer lui, ou il attend que Mira le bute ?

-Quoi _encore_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle en séparant bien les deux mots pour montrer son agacement.

-La prophétie du Huitième demi-dieu n'est pas sur le mur des prophéties ! Continua-t-il. Ni sur aucun mur de nos grottes. Toutes les prophéties y sont d'habitude. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que vous l'avez inventée !

Mira se pinça l'arête du nez, ce qui voulait dire entre autre : S'il continue comme ça, je le trucide, alors il a intérêt à se la boucler vite fait…

Une lumière blanche nous a soudainement aveuglés. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bor… bazar, 'scusez…

Je haussais les sourcils en voyant une Héra de six mètres de haut qui apparut, tandis qu'Annabeth plissait le nez. Un grand sourire éclaira ma face… le grand retour du Grand Léo Valdez va se passer tout de suite !

-Hey ! _Holà Tià ! Como estas ?_ T'as présenté d'autres bébés à des serpents à sonnette récemment ? En tout cas, je voulais te dire que la cheminée était confortable. Enfin, j'avais un peu chaud puisque j'étais emmitouflé dans des couvertures et que le feu était allumé, mais j'ai kiffé l'expérience !

-Léo Valdez, gronda-t-elle. Je ne faisais que t'entrainer et te préparer à ta vie de demi-dieu. Et maintenant, excuse moi, j'ai un augure à convaincre et un massacre à éviter vu que ton amie ne va pas tarder à exploser…

-Je me contrôle parfaitement, s'offensa Mira d'un coup.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, et toi, tu n'as pas jeté un biberon à la tête de mon époux un jour, railla Tià.

Cette fille est parfaite.

-T'as jeté un biberon à la tête de mon père ? Demanda Jason en se tournant vers elle, interloqué.

-T'en as du courage, fit Thalia en sifflant.

-Ah bon, j'ai jeté un biberon à tête du Seigneur Zeus ? Demanda Mira.

-Tu avais 7 mois, confirma Héra. Tu as de la chance, il en a rit juste après. Bref… Octave, cesse de chercher des poux à la tête des grecs, c'est moi qui ai accidentellement provoqué cette prophétie, il est donc normal qu'elle ne figure nulle part, le réprimanda-t-elle, agacée.

-Qui êtes vous, au juste ? Demanda Octave.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi.

Son image vacilla et en un instant, elle se retrouva dans son avatar romain.

Je sifflais.

-La vache, _Tià_, la chèvre que t'as tué, tu l'as ramenée d'où ? Si j'en ai une comme ça sur l'Argo, c'est pas la peine de refaire des provisions !

Elle soupira.

-Léo Valdez, tu es incorrigible.

-Je sais.

-Junon Moneta, s'inclinèrent nos frères en demi-divinité.

Ils se relevèrent.

-Si je peux me permettre, que voulez-vous dire ?

Héra/Junon soupira de lassitude.

-J'étais dans la bibliothèque, tout en regardant ce qui se passait chez les grecs, quand j'ai vu un livre en particulier, qui racontait l'histoire de la guerre de Troie. Je me suis alors rappelée de ce qui a déclenché le massacre : l'amour. J'ai constaté tout ce que pouvaient faire les mortels et les demi-dieux à cause de ce sentiment. Ça les rendait plus fort par désir de protéger la personne aimée. J'ai pensé à l'éventualité d'ajouter un Huitième héros qui tombera amoureux de l'un des Sept Premiers, et au même moment, Aphrodite créait un début de flamme… mais, lorsque l'on a une simple pensée qui n'était pas prévue dans le programme des Parques, tout se chamboule…

-C'est possible ça ? Je veux dire, changer ce qu'ont prévu les Parques ?

-Les Dieux passent leur temps à changer, Persée Jackson. Et merci de me laisser continuer ma phrase sans m'interrompre, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir assez hilarant d'après moi. A peine ai-je pensé à ça, et jeté un œil sur la réunion, que j'ai changé le cours du destin. L'Oracle de Delphes à énoncé une nouvelle prophétie.

Annabeth plissa les yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, fille d'Athéna. Et crois-moi, j'assume complètement ton accusation…

Attends… si c'était pas elle, j'aurais pu essayer de plaire à Mira ? J'aurais eu une chance de sortir avec elle sans avoir peur de l'embarquer dans cette foutue prophétie ?

-Oui, Léo. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Je me passais la main sur le visage. Là, je suis à deux doigts de criser.

-Heureusement que lorsque tu t'enflamme, tes vêtements n'ont rien, constata Piper.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, grommelais-je.

-T'es en rogne, tu flambes complètement. Et littéralement.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon chiton… il y avait des flammes dessus. Je me repris et elles disparurent.

-Je comprends ta colère, Léo. Mais c'est pour le bien du monde entier…

-Ouais, ouais, on connait la chanson, grinçais-je.

Elle soupira encore une énième fois et disparut.

-Même Hér… Junon dit que nous ne mentons pas. Que veux-tu de plus Octave ? Demanda Piper, ironique à mort. Un certificat signé de la part de nos parents Olympiens pour assurer que nous sommes des demi-dieux ?

-Je me contenterais de ça, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-A votre avis, ça va prendre combien de temps, le trajet ? Demanda Travis.

-Eh bien…, commença Mira.

Elle se lança dans une discussion animée avec Percy, où il n'y avait que du langage marin, et où nous, pauvres demi-dieux, ne comprenions rien du tout. Puis elle se tourna vers Annabeth et elles parlèrent de distances, de nœuds et d'équations.

-Bien, à peu près six jours pour aller à Rome à vitesse normale, si on ne s'arrête pas, bien sûr et deux jours de moins à vitesse maximale, ce qui, entre nous, bouffera trop d'essence. Et il nous faudra, après ça, un jour entier pour aller en Grèce une fois que nous aurons libéré Nico et Athéna. Des questions ? Dit la beauté en chef qui nous servait de générale.

Il y eut un concert de « non » puis, nous avons roulé les cartes.

-C'est bizarre tout de même, non ? Dit enfin un Centurion.

-Quoi donc, Larry ? S'enquit Hazel.

-Eh bien, les Sept. Des hommes romains, bien sûr, des femmes romaines, ça passe bien aussi, des hommes grecs, ça va, Percy nous as montré ce qu'il avait dans le ventre… mais deux femmes grecques dans le groupe qui est censé sauver le monde…

Bien que nous lui fassions des signes urgents pour qu'il stoppe sa grande gueule, il nous a ignoré et tout de même fini sa phrase… Oups…

Mira, penchée sur sa carte, se raidit, puis, se figea complètement.

-Il va jamais s'en sortir, diagnostiquèrent les jumeaux Alatir.

-Elle va le trucider, renchérit Jason. Puis, elle brûlera les restes de son corps.

-10 drachmes qu'elle commence par lui arracher les bras, fit Will.

-15 qu'elle commence par les yeux, paria elle aussi Clarisse.

-20 qu'elle lui coupe d'abord la langue, s'incrusta Thalia.

-J'espère qu'il va y avoir du pop-corn, parce que ça promet d'être violent, squatta Piper.

-Très violent, dit Annabeth.

-Je vais chercher des pelles et un cercueil ? Demanda Pollux.

-Rest in peace, frère, prononçais-je solennellement.

Mira leva lentement (très lentement) la tête avec un regard à en glacer un volcan.

-Et t'as quoi au juste contre les femmes grecques ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton si froid que si le mec n'attrape pas la crève ce soir, c'est pas normal.

-Bah, renchérit la GGEC (Grande Gueule En Chef) alors qu'il avait la possibilité de se taire. Vous savez, Rome à été un empire et les romains sont décrits comme balèzes. Les grecs, y'en avait quelques uns qui assuraient, je ne dis pas le contraire, même s'ils étaient décrits comme aimant les arts, la littérature et tout le bazar. Mais les femmes, si elles étaient romaines je comprendrais, mais là, votre niveau doit pas être super-super à côté des hommes…

Et les dieux savent que celle que j'ai prise en affection hait les machos.

-Je te réglerais bien ton compte tout de suite, mon pote, parce que même avec une robe, je peux te mettre au tapis, mais ce chiton est trop bien fait, et le déchirer en duel serait un manque de respect aux filles d'Aphrodite qui ont passé beaucoup de temps à les confectionner, songea-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Elle va vraiment le buter….

-Le temps de changer de vêtements, et _je t'arrache moi-même la tête_, lui dit-elle en appuyant sur la dernière phrase.

Elle roula la carte furieusement et la plaça dans son étui avant de sortir.

-Elle est sérieuse ? Plaisanta Larry.

-Plus que sérieuse, acquiesça Jason.

-Je vais tout de même pas me battre contre une _fille_ ?

-Un conseil, mec, fait comme si c'était un homme, lui dit-je en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-Sans doute suis-je en train de me répéter, mais j'aime bien cette fille, nous dit Vitellius sous les hochements de tête des autres Lares.

Percy était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Percy, ça va ? Demanda Frank.

-Je me souviens d'elle comme une fille douce et timide, n'utilisant la violence que dans un cas d'urgence. Pas une générale explosive et qui porte le poids d'une Colonie sur les épaules.

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de la Colonie tant que tu devais te concentrer sur la Prophétie, révéla Clarisse. Alors tâche de lui faire le plaisir de bien t'entrainer, tocard.

-Percy, plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que ta sœur aurait dû être l'un des Sept Héros de la prophétie, dit Chiron. Elle garde son sang froid durant toutes les épreuves, elle peut battre n'importe quel ennemi, aussi fort soit-il en usant de son intelligence et de sa force. C'est une fille redoutable.

-Si elle n'était pas ta sœur, elle aurait pu être la mienne pour son intelligence et sa stratégie digne d'Athéna, dit Annabeth. Ou encore la sœur à Clarisse.

On a fini par tous sortir. Arrivés aux frontières, la statue, Terminus et la fille dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, nous ont rendu nos armes.

-Merci, Terminus.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous, là, jeune homme ! Avec les cheveux bouclés et la ceinture bronze !

-Moi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, vous ! Venez voir !

Je m'approchais.

-Vos cheveux ! Ils sont trop longs ! Voyez-vous la boutique que je pointe du doigt ?

-Vous n'…Oui, je vois, dis-je lorsque je vis Reyna me faire signe de dire « oui ».

-Ils y vendent des mètres rubans et des livres de mesure. Voyez les mesures réglementaires et mettez vous en ordre !

-Bref, z'avez pas vu Percy en fille par hasard ? Demandais-je.

-Quoi ?

-Une fille, sosie de Percy mais avec une peau presque blanche, cheveux noirs, yeux océan, toute petite et fine, mais dégage une aura de guerrière expérimentée et redoutable ?

-Ah, celle là ! Avec le stylo Bic bleu/épée ?

-Ouais.

-Elle m'a demandé où se trouvait l'arène et m'a dit de dire au Centurion Larry de la rejoindre là-bas après s'être changé s'il avait quelque chose dans le ventre qu'il voulait partager. Charmante.

-Je sais, dis-je.

-Très romaine, renchérit-il.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, marmottais-je. Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Jackson, je vous avais déjà dit de couper vos cheveux !

Je m'éloignais pour enlever ce chiton de malheur.

Une fois en jean et en t-shirt, je demandais la direction de l'arène et m'y rendis. Apparemment, les autres ont eu la même idée, et il y a même les Déméter qui vendent du pop-corn fait maison.

-Raah ! Mince ! Entendis-je en direction de leur stand. Léo ! Tu veux pas venir deux minutes ?

-Ouais a vot' service, Léo Valdez ?

-Arrête de faire le pitre ! Mon briquet viens de lâcher et Katie est partie voir où elle pouvait dégotter des allumettes. Tu pourrais pas m'aider entre temps ?

-Y'a pas d'problèmes !

J'allumais leur espèce de four à pop-corn de l'extrémité de mon doigt et j'allais aux premières places, là où mes amis m'attendaient.

-Quoi d'neuf, les mecs ? Demandais-je.

-Mira est déjà prête. Larry n'est même pas encore là, expliqua Percy.

-Eh, bien, s'il tient un minimum à la vie, il ferait mieux de pas se pointer, dit Clarisse en s'asseyant derrière nous.

-Regardez, les Alatir collectent déjà les paris.

Dans un coin de la zone de combat, Mira, en queue de cheval, jean, t-shirt orange de la Colonie et converses se tenait debout, main sur les hanches, l'épée en mode stylo dans sa poche. Ce qui devait au début être un règlement de compte est devenu un vrai spectacle.

Piper et Annabeth sont arrivées avec des milk-shakes et nous les ont tendu.

-Tiens, Frank, je t'ai ramené un jus d'orange étant donné que tu as une intolérance au lactose, dit Piper.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-A votre avis, c'est bien parti pour Mira ? Demanda Annabeth.

-Et comment ! Répliqua Travis en passant par là avec son frère qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Jason pensif. Mira est très forte, même plus, mais Larry est l'un des meilleurs combattants de la légion… Mais bon, je pense que c'est bien partit pour elle.

-J'reviens les gars, annonçais-je.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir la championne.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je descendis et me faufilais jusqu'au passage censé conduire à la zone de combat. Je m'y retrouvais très bientôt.

-Valdez ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Venu te souhaiter bonne chance. Si tu le bas, les romains sauront à quoi s'en tenir.

-Et dire que je voulais juste le buter pour lui prouver que les femmes grecques peuvent être plus fortes que lui… finalement, on dirait un match.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pensé exactement la même chose !

-Ce type n'a rien dans le froc, ou quoi ? Parce que soit il veut m'énerver, soit il a déjà pris un avion en direction des jupes de sa mère, marmonna-t-elle.

On a soudainement entendu des clameurs de la part des pensionnaires de la Douzième Légion.

-Il est là, constatais-je.

-J'vais régler son compte à c't'abruti de mes deux, grommela-t-elle.

-J'y vais. A plus. Si tu gagne, c'est moi qui te porterais sur mes épaules !

-C'est ça, Valdez, compte là-dessus.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien !

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant que je n'aille rejoindre ma place en vitesse grand V.

-C'est parti, déclara Jason.

-T'es pas avec eux ? Demandais-je.

-Bah, en fait, je supporte pas trop Larry et sa grande gueule. Et puis, Mira est une sorte de petite sœur, donc, je suis là.

-En avant, mes cocos, déclarais-je en m'emparant d'un sachet de pop-corn.

-Arrête, on dirait Hedge, lui fit remarquer Piper.

_FIN POV Léo_

_POV Mira_

Il est là, ce crétin macho et sexiste. Je vais tellement le buter, il peut pas savoir… il s'approche.

-Tu sais, d'habitude, je ne me bats pas contre des filles…, clama-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Moi non plus, tu sais, le coupais-je avec le même ton pour bien lui faire comprendre que je le considérais comme tel.

J'entendis des rires de la part de nos pseudos spectateurs.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et baissa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux –faut dire que je suis toute petite. Je lui fis mon plus beau regard froid en réponse.

Il dégaina son épée en or impérial et je sortis mon stylo de ma poche. Il éclata de rire.

-Sans blague ? Un Bic jetable ? Tu compte me crever un œil avec la pointe ?

Je lui souris sadiquement et retirais le capuchon de mon stylo. Stylo, qui se transforma d'ailleurs en une superbe épée rutilante en bronze céleste, à la garde plate cloutée de petits saphirs et au manche recouvert de cuir.

Il ne rit plus, tout d'un coup.

-T'es sur que tu veux toujours te battre ? M'enquis-je, faussement inquiète.

-Tu abandonne ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, c'est tout, répondis-je comme on parle à un enfant en déclenchant les fous rires de l'assemblée.

Rouge de colère, il s'est mis en garde. Ça va être plus facile que prévu s'il est aussi émotif et susceptible.

Je me mis en garde à mon tour.

-Les femmes d'abord, suggérais-je.

Et d'un coup, il me donna un coup de poing au visage qui me propulsa à quelques mètres…

Je m'essuyais la bouche et regardais ma main. Du sang…

J'eu un rire. Le pauvre gars…

Il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Je me redressais soudainement et me jetais sur lui, épée brandie, en poussant un cri de guerre qui aurait fait se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère un fils d'Arès. Mon arme s'abattit sur la sienne et le choc faillit me réduire les os en poudre… au sens propre, hein. Nos lames s'entrechoquaient. Je me battais violemment, et je voyais bien qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force parce qu'il faisait face à une fille. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que pendant un combat, je suis un homme, un vrai. Et ce qu'il sait encore moins, c'est que moi aussi, je n'utilise qu'un pourcentage de ce que j'ai dans le ventre.

_FIN POV Mira_

_POV Annabeth_

Le combat n'avait pas encore commencé. Tant que Mira n'a pas encore sorti sa botte secrète, le Larry pouvait encore rester digne un instant.

Sa botte secrète… c'est en s'entrainant qu'elle avait remarqué de certaines… capacités. Génétiques, je dirais, étant donné que Percy faisait la même chose.

A un moment, ils furent épée contre épée, luttant pour savoir qui feraient flancher l'autre. Larry utilisa un peu plus de sa force et fit basculer l'arme de Mira. Le bras de la sœur de Percy se tordait sous la pression.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? S'affola Percy. Il veut lui déboiter l'épaule, ou quoi ?

-Relax, mec, ça devient intéressant, lui fit nonchalamment Léo, les yeux fixés sur les deux combattants.

-Relax ? _Intéressant?_ Mais le salopard veut lui arracher le bras à la racine !

-Admire le spectacle, et tu vas remarquer qu'il est très loin de la blesser, fit le fils d'Héphaïstos. Elle va lui foutre la honte, ou je ne m'appelle plus Léo Valdez… et je perds 500 drachmes.

En effet, Mira, avec son traditionnel air blasé de Je-m'en-foutiste, pressa ''légèrement'' sur le manche. Enfin, ''légèrement'' au sens très figuré, ça, vous l'avez compris…

Ce qui en résulta fut assez marrant : Larry s'est fait faire un salto par cette simple pression et est tombé à terre, sur le ventre.

-J'te l'avais dit.

Les romains regardaient, médusés, puis quelques uns appelèrent les frères Alatir, qui prenaient encore les paris.

Soudainement, Larry se leva et domina Mira de toute sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant, avant que Larry ne déclare :

-Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là, je suis de la partie. Mais va pas te plaindre si je te fais mal, ragea-t-il.

-Le premier à se trouver l'épée de son adversaire à la gorge, dit Mira avec un regard noir.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse gagner.

Fini de faire mumuse. On passe aux choses sérieuses. Non seulement Larry met plus de force dans ses coups, mais il accélère. Comme quoi, il sous-estimait Mira avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber.

Mira aussi était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Les coups pleuvaient. Les deux styles de combat étaient carrément différant : romain VS grec. Larry était très fort, effectivement.

Les armes s'entrechoquaient. Rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à ce que Larry ne désarme Mira en envoyant Tempête dans l'une des pièces qui servaient d'ordinaire à garder les lions, et ne lui fasse une légère entaille au niveau de la clavicule, tachant un peu son t-shirt de sang et faisant tomber ses perles et un petit pendentif en bois noir…

L'arène était silencieuse. Mira était désarmée.

Elle le regarda et dit simplement :

-Tu vas me le payer.

Elle roula et se releva en les ramassant au passage, les rangea dans une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et regarda sa poche. Rien. Le stylo n'était toujours pas revenu.

Alors, elle fit le truc le plus courageux de sa vie, elle envoya un coup de poing dans au visage de son adversaire, alors que lui était armé et qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre…

Il recula sous le choc, mais elle continuait à frapper.

-Oh, la vache ! Elle est balèze ta frangine, Percy ! Fit judicieusement remarquer Frank.

-Ah, ça ouais, tu l'as dit, répondit-il hébété en regardant attentivement le combat.

Elle disparut soudainement, devenant une silhouette floue et réapparût derrière lui.

-Comment elle à fait ça ? M'écriais-je.

-Ҫa, ma chère Annabeth, c'est la super-vitesse dont elle s'est servie pour arracher l'œil des Sœurs Grises, expliqua Léo entre deux bouchées de pop-corn.

-Elle a… _arraché l'œil_… des Sœurs Grises ? Demanda Percy, écœuré.

-Je me rappelle quand t'as fait ta chochotte, lorsque je te disais de le ramasser, révélais-je d'un air pensif en déclenchant le rire des autres.

Ecarlate, il se re-concentra sur le match joué devant lui. Mira, qui était apparue derrière Larry comme dit précédemment, l'étouffait en emprisonnant son cou dans l'angle de son coude, puis le fit tomber avec un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou. Il l'attrapa par la cheville et l'entraina dans sa chute. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres du sol, il lui donna un coup de poing à la joue, modifiant sa trajectoire, l'envoyant valser sur un mur. Il la vit lever la main, s'arrêta intrigué et éclata de rire en ne voyant rien au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter en levant la main ?

La majorité des romains rirent à gorge déployée à sa suite. Les paris, alimentés par Travis et Connor, allaient et revenaient.

Soudain une énorme boule d'eau surgit de nulle part et vint frapper Larry en plein visage.

Mira essaya de se lever mais elle grimaça. Sa cheville était enflée.

Toute l'eau revint au dessus de la tête de Mira. Haletante, elle se releva et envoya la boule d'eau s'écraser ailleurs d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Elle regarda à nouveau sa poche, rien. C'est pas possible, son épée devait sérieusement être coincée quelque part !

Je la vis fermer les yeux. Elle n'abandonnait pas, trop fière pour ça. Mais elle était dans une situation assez critique et si elle ne se décidait pas, ça allait finir en massacre.

Chaque camp acclamait son héros. Nous faisions de même. Quand soudain, Léo bondit de sa chaise et cria :

-T'ES LA MEILLEURE, SOUVIENS TOI ! T'AS BATTU PLUS CORIACE, C'EST PAS CELUI-LA QUI VA TE POSER UN PROBLÈME !

Elle leva les yeux vers nous. Enfin, pas nous, à proprement parler.

Elle plongea un instant son regard indécis dans celui survolté de Léo. Il lui fit un hochement de tête.

Souriant alors, elle se jeta à mains nues sur Larry qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, les yeux rouges à cause de l'eau salée.

Ils recommencèrent à se battre. Mira eut plusieurs estafilades à cause de l'épée de son adversaire, qui avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle se retrouva encore une fois à terre à cause de sa cheville.

Voyant Larry s'approcher, elle se propulsa à l'aide de ses bras et lui donna un coup de ses pieds joints en plein estomac. Le souffle coupé, il se fit éjecter contre un mur à son tour. Mira se releva en grimaçant, l'état de sa cheville s'étant aggravé sous la puissance qu'elle avait du déployer pour le frapper. Sous les gravats, Larry se remit debout et courut vers elle, épée brandie.

Le choc fut si fort que la terre s'ébranla.

Mira avait ressortit son épée dont l'image vacillait entre Tempête et un trident bleu/vert aux pointes dégageant une faible lumière bleue. L'image s'arrêta brusquement sur son épée tandis que Mira redonnait l'assaut. Elle allait de plus en plus rapidement. Comme un ouragan.

Sa botte secrète.

-Hey, Percy, elle arrive à faire la même chose que toi, intervint Hazel. On dirait qu'elle crée une tempête ou un ouragan.

J'étais la seule au courant. Voilà quoi, Mira jugeait la technique un peu dangereuse et elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Je l'avais aperçut lorsqu'elle essayait d'apprendre à s'en servir. Elle m'avait remarqué et presque supplié de ne rien dire à personne. Si elle l'utilisait, Larry était foutu.

Le vent se fit plus fort. Le romain avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques de la sœur de Percy.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait faire ça, souffla Léo, dont les boucles indisciplinées volaient sous la tempête.

-Moi, je le savais, répondis-je. Je suis la seule. Je l'ai vue lorsqu'elle s'entrainait et elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un contrôle maximal sur cette technique.

Au lieu de se froisser, il eut un énorme sourire et commença à gesticuler, comme le parfait hyperactif qu'il était.

-C'est super ! S'écria-t-il pour couvrir le vent au milieu duquel les deux champions combattaient. Elle va le découper en rondelles ! VAS-Y MIRA !

Le vent doubla d'intensité avant de diminuer d'un coup.

Mira, chancelante et la lèvre saignante, se tenait debout, épée pointée sur la gorge de Larry et murmura un ''Gagné, fillette''. La moitié des spectateurs se levèrent pour l'acclamer. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ''Ouf'', nous nous trouvions dans la zone de combat, et Léo avait hissé Mira sur ses épaules.

-J'te l'avais bien dit, que tu serais sur mes épaules, clama-t-il joyeusement tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait pour s'accrocher à son cou.

-Valdez ! Si tu me fais tomber, je te jure que je vais te trucider en commençant par t'arracher la peau, bout par bout ! Hurla-t-elle.

Léo éclata de rire et la fit descendre. Il passa un bras autours de sa taille et Mira mit les sien autour de ses épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Percy, suspicieux.

-Je la porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle a la cheville cassée, et pas seulement ça, j'en suis sûr, expliqua-t-il en passant son deuxième bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever.

-Je peux m'en charger, passe, offrit-il en tendant les bras, s'apprêtant à recevoir sa sœur.

-C'est bon, t'inquiète, je gère, la fougère.

-Bon, si ça te dérange pas, Valdez…, commença Mira en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en fermant les yeux, tandis que lui tournait à l'écarlate.

Bon, Percy à des algues à la place du cerveau, mais il a presque compris que Léo tenait à Mira un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait…

Oups…

Il resta figé pendant un moment, et lorsque Léo et Mira furent hors de vue, il se déchaina.

-Me dîtes pas qu'il a des vues sur ma sœur ? Fit-il dans un chuchotement irrité.

-Percy, le prend pas mal, mais ta sœur aurait pu passer pour une fille d'Aphrodite répondit Will en recevant le regard noir de mon petit ami.

-Ecoute, c'est pas pour nous plaire, aux Alatir, ton père et moi, tu peux me croire, dit Thalia. Mais tant que Valdez ne tente rien, ça va.

-Il a pas intérêt non plus ! S'indigna Percy.

-Et puis, si on le fait, Mira va nous en vouloir à mort. Léo est le seul à qui elle confie toutes ses peines, et personne n'a envie de la priver de son unique confident, intervins-je.

Percy plissa les yeux et regarda l'horizon, où Léo avait disparu, Mira dans les bras.

-Oh, et puis, t'inquiète, c'est surement passager, inventa Piper en mettant toute sa volonté dans sa voix. Ça va lui passer.

-Ouais, ça va lui passer, se convainquit Percy d'une voix embrumée.

Je pouffais de rire suivie des autres.

-Si c'est pas le cas, se reprit-il en s'adressant à Thalia, trouve lui une place chez les chasseresses !

-La première chose à lui trouver, ce serait d'abord un énorme sandwich frite/poulet avec un peu de mayonnaise, s'exaspéra la lieutenante. Si on la laisse le ventre vide, elle va tous nous trucider.

Suite à la remarque très pertinente de Thalia par rapport à Mira et son estomac, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire pour manger et prendre quelques rations à nos amis.

Puis, on est allés à l'hôpital.

-Mira Jackson, demanda Jason.

La réceptionniste renifla.

-Celle qui s'est enfuie à dos de pégase la dernière fois, et qui est revenue ce matin avec un latino hyperactif ? Chambre 243, premier étage.

On a préféré prendre les escaliers, vu que l'ascenseur n'allait pas tous nous embarquer. On est entrés dans la chambre, et on a vu Mira et Léo rire ensemble, surement sur la honte que Larry s'était écopé.

-'Lut, les mecs ! Fit Léo.

-Diagnostic ?

-Une cheville brisée, deux côtes fêlés, un poignet foulé et une blessure superficielle à la tête, énuméra-t-il.

-On vous a ramené de la nourriture.

-Piper, je t'aime, fit Mira les yeux brillants.

-Un hamburger pour Léo, et un sandwich pour Mira.

-Quel sandwich, demanda-t-elle avidement.

-Ton préféré, annonçais-je.

-Frite/Poulet avec mayonnaise ?

-Exact.

Elle manqua de sauter de joie.

-Nos cinq estomacs vous remercient, prononça solennellement Léo.

-Cinq ?

-Ouais, moi, un, Mira, quatre.

-'T'emmerde Valdez, rétorqua-t-elle entre deux énormes bouchées.

-Mira va mieux ? Demandais-je à Léo.

-Ch'ais pas. D'après le toubib, elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Mais bon, je préférerais qu'elle reste là un jour de plus.

-Valdez, c'est deux ou trois foulures, ça va pas me tuer.

-Quelques minutes ? Alors on vous attend pour aller aux douches.

-Les douches ? Avec les mecs beaux gosses qui se promenaient en short de bain ? J'arrive tout de suite ! Plaisanta Mira, sous les grognements de ses chaperons, excepté Thalia, qui éclata de rire.

Le reste éclata de rire à sa suite. Mira était surprenante, pouvant changer d'un moment à l'autre entre la générale froide et redoutable, et la fille normale et souriante, un peu folle sur les bords.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit le médecin en entrant.

-Bonjour docteur, répondit-on tous en synchronisation.

Il nous fit un sourire aimable.

-Comment va la patiente.

-Parfaitement bien !

-On va voir ça tout de suite, si l'ambroisie a fait son effet, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te retenir. Fait faire une rotation à ton poignet ? Parfait. La même chose pour ton pied… bien.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa tête et écarta ses cheveux.

-Juste une petite cicatrice. Et pour tes côtes…

Il palpa à deux endroits.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors, c'est bon. Tu peux sortir, sourit-il.

-Merci !

Elle se leva d'un bon et on est sortis pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller.

Lorsqu'elle est sortie, on est tous allés vers l'Argo.

-Les gars, en short de bain, les filles, en maillot, et que ça saute, ordonna-t-elle en entrant dans notre chambre.

Piper et moi sommes entrés à sa suite et cinq minutes plus tard, on est ressorties en maillot de bain, habillées d'une petite robe. Les garçons étaient déjà partis.

En allant vers les douches, en compagnie de Hazel, qui nous montrait le chemin, nous avons entendu des bruits de coup dans une ruelle qui finissait en impasse, et des pleurs.

-Alors, gamin ? T'en veut encore ?

-Hey ! Les apostropha Mira en s'engageant dans la ruelle. Mesurez-vous à quelqu'un de votre taille !

Les deux énormes brutes la toisèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elle levait sur eux son regard le plus glacial.

-Pas'que tu crois qu'toi, t'en es, la naine ?

Elle eut un sourire sadique et nous tendit sa serviette de bain. Elle se craqua les doigts et fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

-Profitez du spectacle les filles, annonça-t-elle.

Elle envoya un énorme coup de poing au visage de l'un et l'envoya bouler quelque part.

L'autre se jeta sur elle et elle l'esquiva. Il changea de direction mais sa centaine de kilos de muscles le ralentit. Elle lui fit un croche-pattes et il s'écrasa. Se relevant (il est coriace, lui), il courut vers elle et donna un coup de poing à Mira. Mais avant que le poing de son adversaire ne s'abatte sur elle, Mira l'empoigna par l'avant bras, stoppant ainsi le coup, et, en le tirant vers lui, elle lui asséna une droite qui lui fit tourner la tête et valdinguer contre son pote.

-T'as été gentille, constatais-je.

-J'aurais pas dû ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse en reprenant sa serviette. Tu crois que j'aurais mieux fait de casser un ou deux bras ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, t'as fini rapidement.

-Une minute et trente-six seconde, fit Piper en regardant sa montre. Chapeau.

-Merci ! Fit le gamin en s'inclinant presque.

Mira lui sourit chaleureusement en retours, contraste frappant entre ça et son regard glacial de toute à l'heure. Elle s'accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Mais de rien.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva.

-Bon, avec mon combat de tout à l'heure et celui là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. On y va ?

Après un dernier petit signe au gamin, on est allées vers les douches. Les autres nous attendaient déjà.

-Bah voilà ! Où étiez-vous ? S'exclama Thalia.

-Juste un petit incident, la rassurais-je.

-Un gamin qui se faisait tabasser, Mira lui a vite remonté les bretelles ! Expliqua Piper. Pas vrai, Mira ? Mira ? Eh oh !

Elle avait le regard fixe et les joues d'un rose soutenu.

Suivant son regard, je retins un éclat de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhééééé! Salutation au peuple de ! Vous allez bien? Moi, ça va, mais on s'en tape!<em>

_Comment était ce chapitre? En tout cas, question longueur, j'ai pas pu faire mieux! 17 pages Word, 6000 mots et des poussières!_

_Et le combat Larry/Mira, il était bien?_

_Au prochain chapitre:_

_-Cette fois-ci, la discussion de Léo et Hazel au sujet Sammy Valdez aura vraiment lieu!_

_-Qu'est-ce que Mira à bien pu voir au fait?_

_-L'arroseur arrosé, on connait, mais et le dragueur dragué?_

_-Le départ pour Rome? Quand aura-t-il lieu?_

_Tout ça au prochain chapitre!_

_Reviews =3?_


	18. Douches, brouillard, discussion

**Douches, discussion et conséquences…**

Ce que Mira voyait ?

Une peau légèrement foncée, dénudée et brillante au soleil. Le torse, autrefois maigre et fin, était à présent musclé. Pas dans le genre bodybuilding, mais plutôt une fine musculature dessinant subtilement et légèrement les pectoraux et abdominaux bronzés à souhait. Ses épaules, fortifiées par les travaux manuels dévoilaient tout le mécanisme de leurs muscles lorsqu'il effectuait le moindre mouvement. C'était ce que sa petite taille lui permit de voir en premier.

Quant à son visage, il semblait différent, et pourtant était le même en tout point. Il dû sentir qu'on le regardait, alors, il décrocha de sa discussion et se retourna vers elle. Ses sourcils étaient relevés dans une émotion de surprise appréciative, ses yeux marron, qui vous donnaient l'impression de vous noyer dans une plaquette de chocolat au lait fondu à haute chaleur, se plongeaient dans les siens, à la teinte océan saisissante, puis la détaillèrent attentivement dans la robe assez courte qu'elle portait et qui la mettait assez en valeur. Sa bouche, d'abord s'entrouvrant de surprise, se fendit d'un large sourire qui laissa entrevoir des dents d'un blanc immaculé, digne des plus grandes publicités de dentifrice, et la salua en secouant le bras. Signe qu'elle lui rendit timidement de la main avec un petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres roses débarrassées de tout artifice qu'on lui avait imposé pour la réunion. Il passa alors, sans doute d'un tic nerveux, une de ses mains lisses aux longs doigts fins dans ses boucles brunes légèrement emmêlées qui tombaient parfois sur ses yeux rieurs et hyperactifs, troublé en regardant une autre Mira, avec des joues rougissantes et un petit sourire timide.

Le soleil lui donnait un jour nouveau pour l'enfant de Poséidon, qui, bien qu'elle l'ait vu maintes et maintes fois, découvrait à quel point elle ne l'avait jamais assez bien regardé. Son cœur, qui avait raté un battement, se rattrapait sournoisement et battait à présent une chamade effrénée.

Le propriétaire de ce corps: Léo Valdez, en short de bain noir, chaud dans tous les sens du terme.

A un moment, elle douta.

Puis, elle se reprit. Un frère… rien qu'un frère… rien d'autre…

Son ventre se serra. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que ce serait de l'inceste sinon ? » Proposa une petite voix sournoise au fond de sa tête.

Elle lui intima mentalement de se taire.

Mais avait-elle raison, cette petite voix ?

Son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revint soudainement pour la deuxième fois de la journée… lui… elle… sur la plage… la pleine lune… s'embrassant, coupés du monde.

Elle secoua la tête et se força à ranger tout ça dans un coin de son cerveau et d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Piper et Annabeth se moquaient d'elle.

Hein ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Franchement, t'es sûre que Léo ne te fait aucun effet ? Se moqua Piper.

-Oui ! J'en suis s…

-Salut Mira !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Elle se tourna lentement vers Léo, bien décidée à garder son sang froid…

Bon… échec sur toute la ligne vu que la première chose sur laquelle elle tomba, ce fut ses pectoraux… elle chancela et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle se prépara à subir le choc, mais il ne vint pas… la seule chose qu'elle sentit fut deux bras l'enserrant…

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Léo l'avait rattrapée, et qu'elle avait les mains posées sur son torse…

Piper et Annabeth s'étaient esquivées pour rire aux éclats sans se faire trucider.

Les joues de la fille de Poséidon se teintèrent lentement mais sûrement d'un rouge écarlate.

-Ҫa va, Mira ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Attends, j'appelle un médecin !

-Non, non, c'est bon, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, déglutit-elle. J'irais sans doute mieux quand je sortirais…

Il allait répondre quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Se retournant, ils virent…

-Percy ?

-Dîtes le moi tout de suite, si je dérange.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Se défendit Mira.

-Je ne crois rien, dit-il en les scrutant. Je constate.

-Elle est tombée et je l'ai rattrapée ! Rien de plus !

-Je vois. Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore serrés comme des sangsues ?

Mira cilla et regarda sa position. Léo fit de même. Une seconde plus tard, ils se séparèrent précipitamment, écarlates.

-Mira, tu viens ? Piper est en train de faire une crise, elle vient de voir Jason. Oh, salut Percy.

-Salut Annabeth.

-Ramène-toi.

Elle empoigna Mira et se dirigèrent vers Piper qui était rouge et qui suffoquait contre un mur.

-Pip's ? Pip's ! Debout ! Tenta Mira. Pip's ! Y'a des filles par millier qui courent après Jason !

-QUOI ? ELLES SONT OU ? JE VAIS LEUR ARRACHER LA P…

-Ҫa y'est ? T'es sortie de ton délire ?

-Hein ?

-Explication : Ton regard est tombé sur Jason en short de bain pendant qu'on s'enfuyait pour rire tranquillement et tu as commencé à étouffer.

-Ah… alors Mira ? Aucuns commentaires ?

-Dieux, s'il y a un peu de justice en ce bas monde, répondit-elle rêveusement, faîtes que Valdez ne remette jamais de chemise.

Piper et Annabeth se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, encore une fois.

-Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai formulé le fond de ma pensée à voix haute ? Fit Mira en rougissant.

-Si !

Les portes des douches s'ouvrirent enfin.

-Ah ! On y va !

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de pièce circulaire avec deux portes. Au milieu, sur un panneau en bois accroché au mur, désignait en lettres d'or ce que chaque porte signifiait.

Autrement dit, les bains des hommes, et ceux des femmes.

Les filles s'engouffrèrent dans la salle et refermèrent les portes.

-Waouh…

Ce simple mot exprimait tout. Une centaine de gargouilles en forme de tête de dragon accrochées au mur jetaient des jets d'eau et au milieu trônait une énorme piscine fumante.

Un énorme sourire de gamine illumina le visage de Mira.

Elle retira sa robe et la posa dans une des étagères encastrées dans le mur avec sa serviette et ses chaussures, puis de précipita en dessous d'une tête de dragon.

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. La salle était pleine de rires et de ragots.

Après une douche, elles se précipitèrent dans le bassin.

Mira plongea et s'assit tout au fond.

-Alors ? Combien de temps elle peut tenir sous l'eau ? Plaisanta Reyna.

-Elle respire sous l'eau.

-Sérieux ?

-Yep, fit-elle en émergeant. Je peux ne pas être mouillée, si j'en ai envie.

-Sans blagues ? Fit une romaine.

-Donne-moi ta main, je te montre.

Elle obéit et Mira saisit sa main.

-Oh bin, c'est vrai !

Mira la lâcha.

-C'est assez efficace pour une mission d'infiltration. Je peux me cacher et voir ou entendre tout ce qui se passe. Et si je me fais repérer, je peux aller tout au fond. La pression n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Les romaines se regardèrent.

-Donc tu peux entendre ce qui se passe chez les garçons ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bassin est énorme. Donc, il est coupé par ce mur. Mais, pour filtrer l'eau, ils ont laissé une petite ouverture. Tu es assez fine pour passer. Donc, tu entends, et tu reviens nous faire un rapport !

-Je vous rappelle que Percy est aussi un enfant de Poséidon. Il va me repérer en deux temps, trois mouvements. C'est… un truc instinctif… et il pourra savoir que je suis là si jamais il plonge. Me cacher n'aura aucun effet puisque les enfants de Poséidon peuvent communiquer par pensée lorsqu'ils sont sous l'eau.

Les romaines étaient dépitées.

-Et pour la harpie dans la bibliothèque ?

-Quelle harpie ?

Hazel prit la parole :

-Une harpie est venue avec nous lorsqu'on est revenus de mission. Elle s'appelle Ella. D'après ce que je vois, elle aime bien Tyson, et c'est réciproque.

-Oh, c'est tellement adorable ! Je vais le faire chier dès que je suis hors de la douche ! Déclara la fille de Poséidon.

Sans prévenir, Annabeth et Piper éclatèrent de rire.

-On peut rire aussi ? Demanda Reyna avec un sourire en coin.

-On pensait juste à la réaction de Mira tout à l'heure, hoqueta Piper.

-Rouge comme une tomate et grillée par Percy alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Léo, continua Annabeth qui était affalée sur le bord de la piscine.

-Quoi ? S'écria Thalia.

-Raconte ! S'extasièrent les autres conseillères en chef.

-En fait, Mira à aperçut Lé…

-Tais-toi ! Siffla la principale intéressée en l'aspergeant. Je suis sur mon territoire, et j'aurais facilement l'avantage.

-Vous voulez parler de quand elle a vu le fils de Vulcain et qu'elle est restée scotchée puis qu'elle s'est évanouie dans ses bras ? Demanda une romaine, inconsciente du danger.

Un ange passa.

Puis Clarisse éclata de rire, suivie de toutes les autres.

-Est-ce que je dois impérativement raconter comment on a trouvé Piper après qu'elle ait elle-même vu Jason ? Se défendit la fille de Poséidon.

-T'as des vues sur Jason ? S'écria Reyna avec un énorme sourire.

-Shht ! Il va t'entendre ! Gémit-elle, écarlate.

-On s'en tape ! Ҫa aura au moins le mérite de vous booster ! Vous êtes pires que Travis et Katie ! S'exaspéra Mira.

-Hey ! Se défendit Katie. Il n'y a rien entre nous, ok ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu, fit sarcastiquement Annabeth.

-Toi !

-Oui, Mme Valdez ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas évanouie en voyant Percy ? Dit-elle en ignorant royalement le surnom.

-Je sors avec lui, c'est assez normal. Par contre, toi, tu es en plein déni amoureux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis une fille de guerre, je ne suis pas faite pour être amoureuse… du moins, pas avec Gaïa qui s'éveille.

-Mira, Mira, Mira, Mira, dit Rachel en secouant la tête. On a tous capté qu'il te plaisait. Tu as beau ressembler aux enfants d'Arès sur ce point là, mais tu as aussi un cœur qui bat pour une personne précise. Comme toutes les filles. Enfin, sauf les Oracles, les chasseresses, les prêtresses, et tout le toutim.

-Mais non, Léo ne…

-AHA ! Nous n'avons pas parlé de Léo ! On a dit ''Il'' ! S'écria Piper. Je l'savais ! Je l'savais !

-On le savait tous, Pip's, soupira Clarisse.

-J'vais tuer Valdez, grogna Thalia. S'il te touche… disons que l'une de mes flèches ira se planter seule entre ses deux yeux.

-Thalia, soupira Mira d'exaspération. Je suis une grande fille, maintenant, et j'ai une jolie épée qui est faite pour ça.

-N'empêche, vous êtes si mignons ensemble ! S'extasia Katie avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

Mira soupira d'irritation et plongea.

-Oh non. Elle boude.

-Déni amoureux, fit Piper en haussant les épaules.

-Quelle fille d'Aphrodite modèle.

-Tu veux te trouver en face d'un miroir assez tranchant ?

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de son poignard, Annabeth se tut, avec un sourire en coin du moins.

-Tu compte rester combien de temps à nous faire la tête, Mira ? Cria Clarisse.

Des bulles leur répondirent.

-Encore longtemps, fit Thalia en hochant la tête.

Mira remonta.

-Rien que pour te casser, je reviens maintenant.

-Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi, les garçons ?

-J'en sais rien… De nous ?

-Pas exactement, dit Mira penaude à qui ses super reflexes doublés par l'eau avaient fait entendre la conversation par le trou dont lui avait parlé Reyna.

Bien, allons donc voir ce qui ce passait du côté des garçons.

-Et vous avez vu le tourbillon ? Moi, je peux pas faire mieux ! Déclara Percy.

-Et la boule d'eau ? Larry s'en est mordu les doigts ! Répondit Frank. J'ai demandé de ses nouvelles et il parait qu'il sort demain.

-Demain ? Avec toutes les doses d'ambroisie et de poudre à base de corne de licorne qu'ils lui font ingurgiter ? Elle y est pas allée de main morte, notre Mira ! S'exclama Jason.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié ! Tu te souviens de la dispute de Travis et Connor ? S'incrusta Léo.

-Tu parles ! S'offensa Travis.

-On a faillit perdre des dents, ce jour là, je crois pas que je pourrais oublier ça ! Renchérit Connor.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda curieusement Percy.

-Les jumeaux se disputaient…

-Ҫa arrive…

-Sauf que cette fois, c'était assez sérieux. Ils se crêpaient le chignon en plein entrainement, alors Mira est intervenue entre eux et leur a donné à chacun un coup de poing.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est pas romaine ? Demanda Dakota.

-Nan. Elle est grecque et on en est fiers !

-Et… elle est libre ? Insista-t-il.

Percy et Léo se tournèrent vers lui et grognèrent à l'unisson.

-Ҫa va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! S'empressa de dire le Centurion.

-Ouais, on sait tous ce que peuvent faire les grands frères protecteurs et les petits copains possessifs, sourit un autre romain.

Léo s'empourpra.

-On ne sort pas ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Y'a intérêt, grommela Percy. Déjà que j'ai pas digéré le fait de la retrouvée dans tes bras…

-Dans ses bras ? Grognèrent les frères Alatir.

-Vous préfériez qu'elle embrasse le sol ?

Les jumeaux et Percy marmonnèrent des choses incompréhensibles pour une oreille humaine mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Et puis pourquoi vous refusez que je sois ami avec elle ? C'est vrai ! A vous entendre, je vais lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je la vois.

_Quoi que c'est réellement tentant…_, pensa le faiseur de feu en songeant à la Mira en robe rougissante et timide de tout à l'heure. Avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité. Si ça avait été Mira à une époque, ça ne l'était plus… ça aurait bien pu être les effets de l'anesthésiant qu'on lui avait injecté pour éviter de souffrir lors de la reconstitution des bouts de sa cheville ou encore une fièvre passagère due à sa foulure, mais Mira était une guerrière déterminée… pas une fille qui tomberait amoureuse d'un gars comme lui… faire surgir une gerbe de flamme n'était rien du tout comparé à la tornade que l'enfant de Poséidon avait provoqué.

-Mec, ça va ? Lui demanda doucement Jason, alors que les autres bavardaient sur les exploits de la dame de ses pensées.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Juste un flash back.

Il se força à sourire.

Jason voulût lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais il se tût. Percy était tout près, et si le sujet tournait autour des sentiments qu'éprouvait Léo pour sa chère petite sœur, ça finirait très mal.

De leur côté, les filles partageaient les ragots frais que chacune avait récolté tandis que Mira était au fond.

Elle aimait l'eau froide. Mais l'eau chaude était un réconfort de temps en temps. Assise au fond du bassin, elle se laissait bercer par les douces vaguelettes qu'il y avait en profondeur. Son cœur lui disait de s'allonger et de s'endormir. Mais son cerveau agissait autrement, pensant à des milliers de choses en même temps : la guerre, la prophétie, la stratégie à adopter, Léo… surtout Léo.

_Ton cerveau est surchargé, sœurette, j'arrive pas à discerner tes pensées dans de l'eau douce !_

Percy… elle s'empressa de garder le sujet ''Léo Valdez au fond de sa tête, là où elle pourrait y penser librement.

**Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais en aucun cas lire dans mes pensées… T'y verrais que des trucs de fille.**

_Sérieux ? Comme quoi ? Un mec ? Son nom, pour que je lui brise la mâchoire._

**Je n'ai aucun garçon en vue, Perce.**

Pourquoi il la considérait toujours comme une petite fillette fragile ? Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs…

_Heureusement pour lui… Je laisse papa se charger de toi. Tu préfère être chasseresse ou prêtresse ?_

**Ha… ha… ha, tu me vois morte de rire, Persée.**

_Ne m'appelle pas Persée !_

**Si t'as une plainte, va voir maman. C'est pas moi qui t'es donné ce nom. Remarque, c'est mieux que Thésée… Je peux pas sacquer ce mec.**

_Puis-je demander pourquoi tu hais notre frère à ce point ?_

**Ce n'est pas mon frère !**

_Si t'as une plainte, va voir papa. C'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'enlever cette femme le soir de sa nuit de noce ! Alors ?_

**Il avait fait une promesse à Ariane en échange de son aide contre le Minotaure ! La moindre des choses serait de la respecter ! **

… _Je ne trouve rien à redire._

**Si je le revois, je me fais un plaisir de lui scalper le truc le plus intime de son anatomie moi-même.**

_Outch, arrête, j'ai mal à sa place !_

**C'est le but, imbécile, pour que t'ailles plus dans mes pensées ! Sur ce, bye !**

_Ne me dis pas que je t'ai mise en colère ?_

**Si c'était ton but, t'as réussi, crétin.**

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

**Tu te reconnaitras…** **Et arrête de parler de cet imbécile en ma présence !**

Elle se propulsa d'un coup de pied à la surface et se dirigea vers une gargouille pour évacuer toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pas de chance, il n'y avait que de l'eau chaude qui sortait des bouches des gargouilles. Sa colère fit transformer l'eau bouillante en eau froide.

Elle resta un petit moment dessous, les poings serrés, et les muscles crispés.

Les filles, toujours dans le bassin, la regardaient d'un air étonné.

Hazel sortit et alla vers elle.

-Mira… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant de Poséidon.

Main qu'elle retira lorsqu'elle rencontra l'épaule arrosée d'eau glacée.

-Mira, ça va ? Reprit-elle.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire forcé. C'est juste la pression de la guerre et le fait que Percy squatte mes pensées. C'est rien.

Elle retourna dans le bassin après avoir rendu sa température initiale à l'eau et essaya de se détendre.

Elle se leva au bout de quelques instants et se rendit dans les vestiaires avec ses affaires. Ressortant après un couple de minutes, Mira se précipita vers l'Argo puis vers la salle d'entrainement après avoir demandé le chemin.

Comme elle l'espérait, il y avait des sacs de sable spécialement pour la boxe.

Mettant en place les écouteurs de son MP3, gentiment offert et rempli par Paul, elle fixa un sac et couvrit ses mains de bandages. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas les gants.

Elle se trouvait stupide de transpirer juste après un bain de qualité supérieure, mais elle en avait désespérément besoin.

Se mettant en position, elle commença à frapper sur son défouloir, la musique battant à ses oreilles. Une chanson qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu.

_Saints born together to fight against their holy fables__  
><em>_The streets are where we pray_

Les saints dont il était question dans cette chanson lui faisaient penser aux Sept et à la mission qui les attendait. Et aussi au Huitième qui se caractérisait par son amour pour l'un des premiers…

_Hymns for the lonely, wretched, and forgotten__  
><em>_The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away_

Tiens, on y parlait aussi de sentiments… comme pour le malheureux demi-dieu qui s'embarquerait dans cette quête à cause d'une idylle.

_We stand tall (united)__  
><em>_Watch them fall (divided)__  
><em>_Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

Elle avait pour rôle de lever une armée… une énorme armée de grecs et si possible, de romains. Elle avait été nommée générale par les dieux. Par Zeus lui-même, qui lui était apparut en rêve. Elle allait unir les deux armées pour n'en former qu'une seule. Unie. Une armée assez forte pour les faire tomber.

_Fight for all you know__  
><em>_When your backs against the wall__  
><em>_Stand against the liars__  
><em>_Stronger than before__  
><em>_When your life becomes a war__  
><em>_Set The World On Fire_

Elle frappait de plus en plus fort sur le sac. Gaïa, les géants, Cronos… Elle leur en voulait tous, comme ils étaient. Des menteurs, tous comme ils étaient. Set the world on fire. _Sous les flammes ou la tempête, le monde doit tomber_. Elle avait presque l'impression que cette chanson relatait sa vie. Sa vie qui devenait une guerre.

_Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred, our message of today__  
><em>_Like children crying when all they knew was dying__  
><em>_And we will raise our flags up it's time for them to pay_

Leur rôle à eux tous : protéger la génération future. Parce que le monde n'était pas un héritage de nos ancêtres, mais plutôt un emprunt à nos enfants…

Maintenant, c'était le moment pour les titans, géants, monstres et Gaïa, de payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait.

_We stand tall (united)__  
><em>_Watch them fall (divided)__  
><em>_Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

Oh, oui, ils allaient payer, même s'il fallait qu'elle y laisse des plumes. Parce que tous ces imbéciles qui claironnaient vouloir la paix alors qu'eux même préparaient la guerre lui passaient par-dessus la tête, elle en avait sérieusement sa claque.

_Fight for all you know__  
><em>_When your backs against the wall__  
><em>_Stand against the liars__  
><em>_Stronger than before__  
><em>_When your life becomes a war__  
><em>_Set The World On Fire__  
><em>_Woah oh…_

Dents serrées, points et muscles crispés, le sac subissant et se la fermant, Mira continuait à taper comme si elle avait Cronos en face d'elle.

_So sing it loud you hold the key__  
><em>_We're the rebels and we're free__  
><em>_Woah oh…__  
><em>_Its time to burn all that you see__  
><em>_Now the world belongs to me_

Oh oui, elle demanderait bien à Léo de bruler tout ce qui bougeait et qui avait des intentions agressives envers eux.

Le solo de guitare hurlait dans ses oreilles, ça la motivait. Le sac de sable aurait bien pu pousser des hurlements de douleur en cet instant, elle aurait continué de cogner, rien que par plaisir d'imaginer Cronos à la place. Ou encore sa garce de mère.

_Fight for all you know__  
><em>_When your backs against the wall__  
><em>_Stand against the liars__  
><em>_Stronger than before__  
><em>_When your life becomes a war__  
><em>_Set The World On Fire_

Elle avait bien l'intention de se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Mais Gaïa ne l'emporterait pas. Si elle devait aller en enfer, elle emporterait le plus de monstres possible avec elle.

_Proud in all you are__  
><em>_Showing every scar__  
><em>_As your badge of honor__  
><em>_When you can't take anymore__  
><em>_Of what they're living for__  
><em>_Set The World On Fire_

Elle était fière. Fière d'être demi-dieu, fière d'être fille de Poséidon, fière d'être rebelle. Et surtout, fière de se battre pour le juste.

Elle regarda rapidement le titre de la chanson. _Set the World on Fire_, de Black Veil Brides. Ça lui faisait penser à Léo…

Elle avait dû ne pas la voir. Ou alors…

-Ou alors, c'est moi qui te l'ai ajoutée.

Elle se tourna et vit une femme. Elle reconnut le parfum de roses…

-Dame Aphrodite ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. J'ai ajoutée cette chanson ainsi que pour te faire comprendre quelque chose que les autres ont déjà remarqué. Dis-moi à quoi elle te fait penser.

-A la guerre qui se prépare. A l'armée qui va faire face aux troupes de Gaïa.

-Mais encore ?

-A r…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

-A Léo.

Elle ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle elle devait mentir. Après tout, les dieux pouvaient lire dans les pensées…

-Exact. Léo. Comment le considères-tu ?

-Comme un frère…

L'habituel sentiment de culpabilité profonde et le pincement de cœur de fit sentir en elle.

-Ton cœur te fait mal. Et ta conscience flanche.

La générale baissa la tête.

-Une… une petite voix m'a dit que ce serait…

-De l'inceste ? C'était moi, ça aussi.

Mira s'appuya sur un mur et se laissa tomber lentement sur le sol.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout est si embrouillé dans ma tête ? Je m'énerve pour un rien quand Percy lit dans mes pensées sous l'eau, je tombe presque dans les pommes lorsque je le vois à l'entrée des douches, j'ai même rêvé qu'on s'embrassait ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Aphrodite s'assit à ses côté et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Désolée…

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Léo il y a quelques mois, j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort…

-Mais sur quoi au juste ?

-Tu le comprendras à la fin. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais il viendra un moment où ça te frappera au visage. Pour l'instant, tu es encore trop traumatisée par ce que t'as fait subir Cronos.

-Je ne…

-Si. Même si tu essaye de le nier, ça t'a marqué. Tu es toujours sensible et c'est ça qui te rend forte. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'après avoir passé ce cap, tu le seras encore plus.

Mira se toucha inconsciemment un côté du coup. Une cicatrice sur sa peau laiteuse demeurait et demeurerait toujours.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_FLASH BACK_

Mira courait à en perdre l'haleine. Elle s'était échappée… Cronos ne tarderait pas à se reformer et sa vie qui ressemblait aux Champs des Châtiments frôlerait le Tartare.

Elle venait de mettre au tapis les deux monstres qui lui servaient de gardes…

Un scintillement la fit s'arrêter. Une pièce remplies d'armes… et le soleil filtrait. Le soleil… il y avait tant d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Avançant précautionneusement, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Un ciel bleu limpide et sans nuages.

Les rayons lumineux n'étaient pas très vifs, et à en juger par les nuances rosées à l'horizon, le soleil venait de se lever.

Emerveillée comme un enfant qui recevait un cadeau à Noël, Mira s'approcha des armes. Quelques unes étaient en bronze céleste. Elle les connaissait. Par contre, il y en avait d'autres, faites avec une matière différente.

Sentant soudainement une douleur fulgurante à la tête, elle se débattit. Quelqu'un l'avait agrippée par les cheveux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra le regard sans appel du titan Krios.

La lame aiguisée se son poignard posé sur son cou, il la regarda d'un air suffisant.

Il pressa un peu plus sur son cou et elle sentit le sang couler. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque le titan resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux.

-Krios ! Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur Cronos apprécierait ce que tu fais en ce moment même à sa fiancée.

Luke…

-Oh, mon cher Luke. A ce qu'on dit, tu vas bientôt l'_abriter_.

Mira n'était pas sûre de comprendre…

-Lâche-là, j'en fais mon affaire.

Krios ricana mais obtempéra tout de même. Sa poigne de fer fut bientôt remplacée par celle plus douce de Luke.

Il la raccompagna à sa cellule et demanda aux gardes, qui avaient été remises sur pied, de le laisser avec la prisonnière.

Une fois seuls, il soupira.

-Mira… tu es têtue.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu dois savoir que je ne serais pas éternellement là pour toi, continua-t-il.

-Assumes, assena-t-elle à son tour. _Tu_ m'as enlevée, _tu _te débrouilles.

Luke eut un sourire en coin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Le Seigneur Cronos viendra bientôt te rendre visite lui-même.

La jeune fille détourna la tête, les larmes menaçant de déborder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Il te veut, tout simplement. Tu deviendras, en quelque sorte, Rhéa.

Mira se tût. Elle ne voulait pas… une larme coula de ses yeux et dévala sa joue.

Luke la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient développé une forte amitié qui les unissait tel deux membres d'une même fratrie.

-Tu verras, ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça. Tu t'y plairas en fin de compte.

-Non… Je… ne veux pas devenir sa femme ! C'est… mon grand-père.

Elle avait apprit officiellement qu'elle était fille de Poséidon et l'idée d'épouser son propre grand-père la répugnait au plus haut point.

-Je sais. Mais les dieux n'ont pas d'ADN. Après tout, Zeus s'est marié à sa propre sœur. Cronos aussi. Et puis, les pensionnaires sont tous liés. Mais ça n'a pas empêché les couples de se former.

Mira leva les yeux vers Luke mais n'argumenta pas, préférant se taire.

Luke finit par partir, quelques instants plus tard.

La fille de Poséidon mit sa main sur son cou et grimaça en sentant le sang poisseux couler le long de sa peau.

Déchirant un morceau de son t-shirt, elle le mouilla avec l'eau qu'on lui avait donnée et nettoya l'entaille du mieux qu'elle put. Lorsque l'hémorragie s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard, Mira sentit que la cicatrice demeurerait et resterait l'ultime vestige de son emprisonnement.

A vie.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Mira sortit de ses pensées. Jamais, depuis sa libération, elle ne s'était plongée aussi profondément dans ses souvenirs…

Le chemin de la salle d'armes était clair dans l'esprit de Mira. Avec tout cet armement, il y en avait pour plusieurs troupes. Cronos lui avait dit que ces armes serviraient de rechanges à ceux qui avaient brisé les leurs. Mais c'était plus une collection, pour sa fierté.

-Je vais y retourner. Ça m'aidera à cicatriser mes blessures… et à passer le cap…

Et à devenir plus forte aussi…

Je ne voulais pas devenir forte pour mon plaisir personnel. Seulement pour aider les Sept Héros à mener leur quête.

-Peut importe ce qui se passera là-bas, dit Aphrodite. Je sais pertinemment que tu reviendras plus endurcie que tu ne l'es. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Tes amies devront avoir fini d'ici peu de temps. Ne les fais pas attendre.

Mira hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'Argo dans le but de prendre une deuxième douche.

Retournons voir les autres :

Hazel venait de finir. Elle s'habilla et sortit dans l'idée de retrouver Mira et de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Résolution abandonnée lorsqu'elle vit Léo assis sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.

-Salut, Léo.

Il sursauta et leva la tête.

-Ah, salut Hazel ! Ҫa roule, la vie ?

Hazel haussa les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Il sembla surpris.

-Bah, je viens de te demander si tu allais bien.

Stupide langue qui changeait trop vite ! Pensa la fille de Pluton.

-Oui, merci. Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal avec les nouvelles expressions.

-Nouvelles expressions… ?

-Bon, ça va te choquer, hein, mais je suis morte en 1942.

Il fut hébété un moment puis, un sourire malicieux éclaira sa face.

-Elle est où ?

-Pardon ?

-La caméra. Elle est où ? C'est la caméra cachée ? On est filmés et diffusés sur l'Olympe ?

-Non, Léo. Je suis vraiment morte en 1942. J'habitais en Nouvelle-Orléans et ma mère était une voyante. Lorsque mon père est revenu, elle a décidé de déménager en Alaska, le pays d'au-delà les dieux, là où leur sphère d'influence est nulle. Ma mère à été possédée par Gaïa et j'ai du l'aider à faire revivre l'un de ses fils. Mais à la fin, je suis morte en ralentissant sa réincarnation. Ma mère aussi. Mais la différance c'est que je suis revenue lorsque Thanatos a été capturé. Percy et Frank pourront te dire la même chose.

Léo la considéra un moment.

-Je te crois…

-Bien. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je te dis tout ça.

-Sympa…

-Non ! C'est juste que… C'est lié à toi… en quelque sorte.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos haussa un sourcil.

-A moi ?

-Oui. Avant de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans, je…

Elle rougit mais continua sur sa lancée :

-J'étais amoureuse.

-Et en quoi c'est lié à moi ?

-Sammy Valdez. C'était son nom…

Léo se figea, puis écarquilla les yeux à les faire sortir de leur orbite.

-T'ÉTAIS EN KIFF SUR MON _GRAND-PÈRE_ ?

-G…Grand-père ?

-Ouais, mon grand-père. Sammy Valdez ! Comment t'as su ?

-En fait, quand on a reçu le parchemin, ta tête est apparue et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez pareils… même le regard hyperactif y était. Alors, j'ai su que vous étiez liés, lui et toi. Lorsque les trois juges des enfers m'ont reçu, ils m'ont dit que j'aurai pu l'épouser si j'étais encore vivante.

Mais Léo n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna lentement un regard horrifié vers Hazel.

-D…donc, ç…ça veut dire que t'aurai pu être **MA GRAND-MÈRE** ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement. Bon, si elle n'était pas morte, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Frank… donc, ce trépas momentané est assez positif dans un sens…

-Donc, ça fait de toi… Mon ex-peut-être-grand-mère…, fit Léo pensivement.

Léo eut l'air de prendre la chose plutôt bien en fin de compte…

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sammy ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais oublié la fille qu'il a aimée en Nouvelle-Orléans. Il a fini par se marier et avoir deux filles, Esperanza, ma mère, et Rosa Valdez. Lorsque sa femme est morte, il n'a jamais cherché à se remarier. D'après ma mère, il était toujours nostalgique, et malgré son hyperactivité, il restait des fois immobile, à regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, le jour de ma naissance. Je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Juste d'un regard marron et hyperactif. Comme le mien aujourd'hui. Il est mort peu après.

Hazel essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Ҫa… ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça avec toi. Et j'ai fait mon deuil, sourit Hazel. Je suis avec Frank, et toi tu aimes Mira…

-Je ne…

-N'essaye pas de le nier, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Léo passa la main dans les cheveux, comme plus tôt dans la matinée, et Hazel eut un sourire attendris.

-C'est drôle, Sammy faisait exactement la même chose.

Elle se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'en alla attendre Mira dehors. Elle était sûre que celle-ci viendrait les rejoindre.

-Hazel ? Tu attends Frank ? Lui demanda Annabeth en arrivant.

-Non, je suis sûre que Mira va venir. Je l'attends, je dois lui parler.

-A cause de sa colère subite de tout à l'heure ?

-Hmm…

Hazel se concentra et vit une armée de filles gloussantes arriver.

-Oh, oh…

Annabeth la regarda avec un air interrogatif.

-Les groupies… Elles ont crée le fan-club Percy et Jason. A les voir, elles ne vont pas tarder à en créer un autre… j'espère que ce n'est pas pour Frank ! Je les tue de mes propres mains si elles osent poser leurs sales pattes sur lui !

-Que pourrais-je te dire ? Soupira la fille d'Athéna. Elles les ont déjà posées sur Percy.

-Et Jason, fulmina Piper, qui venait d'arriver. Alors là, croyez-moi, les filles, elles vont encore frapper.

-Qui ce sera cette fois ?

-J'en sais rien… ça va pas être beau à voir, en tout cas…

-Donnez-moi un groupe de filles aux gloussements ridicules et un garçon canon, vous obtiendrez un fan-club tout frais…

Une fille, cependant, gloussais plus que la normale…

-Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Chuchotait-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à nos trois amies.

De son côté, Mira était en route pour les douches après en avoir pris elle-même une. Sa frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur était apaisée par les coups qu'elle avait assénés au pauvre sac de sable.

Arrivée près des douches, elle se figea une deuxième fois de la journée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la vue n'était pas plaisante.

Piper, Annabeth et Hazel, qui avaient tout suivi, virent ses yeux s'écarquiller progressivement. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, les filles étaient sûres d'avoir vu ses yeux briller.

Les larmes coulaient pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait confessé ses peines à Léo...

* * *

><p><em>Konnichiwaa minaaaaa-san! Vous allez bien, chers lecteurs? Moi, ça va, mais ça, en s'en fout!<em>

_J'aimerais, tout d'abord, remercier Carnivore-Encore, pour m'avoir énormément aidé pour la description de Léo, au début du chapitre. Elle m'a donné toute la description en fait et je n'ai fait qu'ajouter quelques détails de mon cru. Et j'aimerais aussi la remercier pour l'idée d ''T'ÉTAIS EN KIFF SUR MON GRAND-PÈRE?'' et aussi pour le ''Ex-peut-être-grand-mère''!_

_Puis, les questions habituelles de fin de chapitre:_

_-Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre, mes très chers critiques?_

_-A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Mira à vu, cette fois encore, pour partir dans cet état?_

_-Et enfin, THE question: Que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre?_

_Reviews =3?_


	19. Baisers Volés

**Baisers volés**

Mira courait. Ses larmes tombaient et se perdaient dans ses cheveux. La raison pour laquelle elle pleurait lui échappait totalement.

Après tout, elle avait juste aperçut Valdez embrasser une perche blonde platine, tout le contraire d'elle, petite et brune, rien d'autre.

Elle s'arrêta devant une statue de Terminus et essuya ses joues humides du revers de sa main.

Il y avait un panneau : à gauche, la plage, à droite, la forêt aux séquoias.

Son premier reflexe fut de se tourner vers la gauche. Mais elle se ravisa et courut vers la forêt.

Bientôt, les arbres vinrent s'ajouter à son paysage. Elle leva la tête et admira les immenses séquoias qui peuplaient la forêt des demi-dieux romains.

Elle repéra le plus vieux d'entre eux. Son visage se tordit en une expression de colère et de douleur et, sans prendre la peine d'enrouler autours de ses poings les bandages qu'elle avait dans la poche, elle se mit à frapper l'arbre aussi fort qu'elle put.

Peu importait la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle frappait contre l'écorce, et elle se fichait complètement des taches rouges qu'elle y laissait.

Elle frappait inlassablement, sa douleur augmentant à chacun de ses coups. Pas la douleur physique. Ça, elle s'en foutait complètement. C'était son cœur… On aurait dit que Léo s'était amusé à le briser en mille morceaux et à brûler les bouts un par un.

Mira frappaient encore quand Annabeth, Piper et Hazel arrivèrent, deux heures plus tard. La fille de Poséidon s'écroula au sol et regarda le dos de ses mains.

Piper regarda l'arbre et les poings de Mira. L'écorce, sous les coups, venait d'être arrachée et le bois blanc qui se cachait dessous, se tachait progressivement de sang à chacun des coups qu'il recevait. En regardant son état lamentable, elle alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

C'est alors que Mira se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots. Ses pleurs résonnaient entre les arbres et semblaient se propager entre les feuilles.

Hazel s'approcha et s'accroupi devant elle. Se joignant à Piper, elle enroula un bras autours des épaules de Mira et lui caressait les cheveux de sa main libre.

Annabeth alla vers elles et se mit à leur hauteur.

-Oh, Mira… je suis désolée que tu ais dû voir ça…, murmura-t-elle.

-C-Ce n-n'est p-pas à toi de l-l'être…, sanglota-elle à mi-voix.

Un silence suivi sa déclaration.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant du dieu des océans après s'être reprise. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? C'est vrai, j-je… j'ai juste vu V-Valdez embrasser cette f-fille, rien d'autre…

Elle laissa sa tête retomber mollement contre l'épaule de la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Laisse-moi voir tes mains, dit Annabeth.

La générale obtempéra et les lui tendit sans grande résistance.

Annabeth détacha une gourde de nectar de sa sacoche et alla en verser sur les poings meurtris de son amie lorsqu'elle l'en dissuada :

-Non… laisse-les…

Annabeth préféra ne pas argumenter.

-Peut-être… peut-être que je suis possessive ? Peut-être égoïste ? Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Peut-être que je réagis comme ça parce que j'ai peur ?

-Peur de quoi ? Demanda Hazel.

-Peur que le lien qui nous unis, et qui fait qu'il est la seule personne à qui je peux me confier, disparaisse s'il sortait avec une fille…

-Ou peut-être que tu éprouve simplement quelque chose de fort pour Léo et que tu es jalouse ? L'éclaira Piper.

-Tu crois que je suis… amoureuse de Léo ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est à toi de voir.

-N-Non… je ne suis… je ne _peux _pas être… Je ne le suis pas… ! Je ne le suis pas !

La voir bafouiller, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le nez écarlate et les mains ensanglantées faisait de la peine à Hazel. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, si fragile, dans les bras de Percy, courant vers l'hôpital, elle lui avait semblée en verre, pouvant se briser au moindre contact. Puis, lors du combat avec Larry, elle avait vu sa force, et lors de la réunion un peu plus tôt, son autorité. Elle était faite pour commander. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la voir dans un tel état… l'amour faisait faire de drôles de choses des fois…

Elle tira un lien de cuir de sous don t-shirt. Elle avait remplacé l'ancien par un nouveau, ses perles brillant à la lumière et son pendentif au milieu.

-Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le retirer…

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-C'est lui qui me l'a fait.

-Pour info, fit-elle. Léo ne…

-MIRA ? MIRA ! OU ES-TU ?

Lorsqu'on parlait du loup, on voyait généralement le bout de sa queue.

-On reste avec toi ?

Elle répondit par la négative. Mira avait toujours réglé ses problèmes seule… ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

Elle tourna les yeux vers le court d'eau à environ trois mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Se relevant, l'enfant de Poséidon marcha vers la rivière et lorsqu'elle se trouva devant elle, elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle retira ses vêtements et avança. Lorsqu'elle fut immergée jusqu'aux épaules, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait les regards hébétés de ses amies sur elle, malgré le fait qu'elle leur tournait le dos.

-MIRA ! REPONDS-MOI !

Léo… autre raison pour laquelle elle tournait le dos à ses amies, c'était pour qu'il ne voit pas l'état dans lequel elle se mettait…

-Mira ne…

-C'est bon, Annabeth, j'avais l'intention d'aller nager un peu, de toute façon. Ici ou sur la plage, ça ne change rien.

Les filles acceptèrent au bout du compte de la laisser seule avec Léo.

Elles disparurent et Mira les entendit dire quelque chose à quelqu'un… sans doute Léo.

-Mira ?

Elle ne se retourna pas.

-Mira ! Insista-t-il.

-Oui. C'est moi.

Sa voix semblait trembler mais le fils d'Héphaïstos ne s'en rendit pas compte.

A la place, il s'avança dans l'eau et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle.

Il admira un moment le dos blanc et sans défauts de l'enfant de Poséidon, dégagé de ses cheveux par sa propriétaire qui les avait ramenés sur l'une de ses épaules. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le fil noir de son maillot de bain sur sa nuque.

-Je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas embrassé cette fille.

Silence.

-C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus.

Autre silence.

-J'étais paralysé. Et puis quand tu es arrivée, tu as empêché le pire d'arriver. Je t'ai vu et je l'ai repoussé avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse. Mais je te jure que je n'ai même pas songé à la toucher, elle et ses gloussements stupides.

Mira eut un petit sourire. Il était trop mignon, à se justifier comme ça… non ! Valdez n'était pas mignon !

-Comment je peux te croire ?

-Arrête, on dirait Octave, là !

Elle se retint de rire.

-C'est vrai… comment je peux savoir si tu ne me mens pas ?

-On dit que les filles peuvent sentir ce genre de choses, parce que vous êtes plus intuitives que nous… alors…

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, la retournant doucement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Jusqu'ici, Mira ignorait ce truc instinctif féminin dont parlait Léo… mais là, elle voyait qu'il disait vrai. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête sautait partout dans son cerveau en hurlant : _Il ne l'a pas embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé, moi !_

Ta gueule, lui intima-t-elle silencieusement.

Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, ses yeux la suppliaient de le croire.

En retour, Mira lui sourit.

Léo soupira de soulagement et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Mira entoura le cou du mécano de ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur… peur de te perdre à cause d'elle, chuchota Léo.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. J'étais terrifiée à cette idée. Je sais, c'est égoïste. Mais je pensais au fait que si vous sortiez ensemble, tu ne serais plus là pour moi… enfin, p-pour me protéger comme tu le fais…

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.

-Mira… je serais toujours là pour toi. Copine ou pas, tu resteras ma priorité.

-Désolé, dit-elle en se séparant de lui. Je ne devrais pas… je suis égoïste…

Elle se dirigea vers le bord et trébucha. Léo l'empêcha de tomber en la rattrapant.

Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner, c'était que leurs visages seraient affreusement, et surtout, dangereusement proches. Front à front, nez à nez.

Seules leurs lèvres restaient séparées.

Et Mira louchait sur celles de l'enfant d'Héphaïstos. Lorsqu'elle se reprit et leva les yeux, elle se noya dans un regard chocolat doté d'une lueur hyperactive.

Seuls, paralysés dans leur position, la légère brise de juin chantant dans les feuilles, et bien sûr, un coup de pouce d'Aphrodite, leurs lèvres, éloignées les unes des autres, se rapprochèrent lentement.

Léo put voir en détail les yeux qu'il avait admirés de loin. Plus que les paillettes qui y brillaient, il y semblait y avoir des mouvements, comme des vaguelettes imperceptibles. Il s'attendait presque à voir une sirène faire un bond hors de l'eau avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas au milieu de l'océan mais simplement noyé dans les fascinent yeux de la sang-mêlée.

Ils se rapprochaient mais ne se quittaient pas du regard les pupilles de l'autre.

Mira songea à ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même et sa tête était un chantier. Un combat se passait entre sa conscience, qui disait non, et son cœur, qui acceptait de toute sa foi.

Ignorant la bataille qui faisait rage au fond d'elle, la générale ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Léo, quant à lui, ne croyait pas à sa chance. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une caméra et si, au moment où il allait enfin embrasser Mira, il n'y aurait pas des confettis et son père qui surgirait de l'eau avec un chapeau de fête et qui éclaterait de rire suivi de Mira en criant tous deux : ''C'était la caméra cachée diffusée sur l'Olympe en direct ! Souris !''

Mais non. Apparemment, il allait embrasser Mira pour de bon. Il devait à tout prix se reprendre et prétexter un truc urgent sinon la générale allait se joindre à la prophétie et il ne valait mieux pas pour elle.

Seulement, son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, il se souvint vaguement de lui avoir pris les mains et de les serrer avant de la voir sursauter et crier un petit ''Aïe !''.

Il retrouva l'usage de son corps et son visage se tordit en une expression inquiète.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…

Elle essaya de dissimuler ses mains derrière son dos mais Léo l'en empêcha. Il les saisit doucement avant qu'elle ne les cache et admira l'étendue des dégâts.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Rien du tout…

-T'appelle ça rien du tout ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Et n'essaye pas d'argumenter !

-Une soudaine envie de taper tout ce qui bouge ? Et ce qui ne bouge pas par la même occasion…

Le regard de Léo balaya les environs avant de s'arrêter sur le séquoia sur lequel elle avait frappé il y avait quelques instants. Il contempla un moment l'écorce arrachée et les traces de sang sur le bois.

-T'es intenable…

-Ҫa va partir. Regarde…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et l'eau de la rivière monta sur ses poings.

Bientôt, ses poings abîmés par les coups se soignèrent seuls. Les plaies se refermèrent et le sang fut lavé.

Lorsque Mira rouvrit les yeux et regarda leurs mains entourées d'eau, elle s'imagina un instant que celle-ci les incitait à les garder entrelacées…

Mais l'une des mains de Léo se retira de la sienne et alla se poser sur le cou de la fille de Poséidon.

-Et ça ?

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Juste un… cadeau du séjour au Othrys' Palace, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter afin de calmer son cœur.

Le regard chaleureux de Léo se rembrunit soudainement.

-Mira… pour les armes…

-Léo, ne tente pas de me dissuader d'y aller, le coupa-t-elle. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle ensuite dans un chuchotement. Si je veux être capable de diriger cette armée… ces deux armées… je dois y aller. Zeus m'a dit en rêve que je devais les commander… je dois affronter mes peurs… ne pas me laisser vaincre par mes pires craintes…

Sa voix se brisa. Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.

-A croire que les enfants de Poséidon de cette génération sont tous destinés à de grandes choses, fit Léo avec un rire sans joie. Tyson et toi, tous les deux au grade de général. Percy dans la prophétie…

Mira se tut. Elle s'imagina être la Huitième et frissonna. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Et de Léo, de surcroît…

Bah quoi ? C'était le seul de libre entre Jason et Frank et pas la peine de penser à Percy…

Bref, en tout cas, se rassura-t-elle, impossible de s'embarquer dedans ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Léo !

Pas vrai, hein ?

POV Percy

Mais où est-elle, à la fin ?

-Annabeth ! Dis-moi ! Gémis-je.

-Percy, la dernière personne qu'elle voudrait voir en ce moment, c'est l'un de ses chaperons ! Incluant avec toi les frères Alatir, Thalia et ton père.

-C'est, genre, le plus beau moment de sa vie, pas la peine de le gâcher, renchérît Piper en aiguisant son poignard.

-Le plus beau moment de sa vie ?

-Elle a dit, pas la peine de le gâcher, répéta Annabeth avec un regard plus que noir.

J'eu un mouvement de recul.

Nous étions tous assis dans une sorte de Central Park (très) miniature à l'intérieur du Camp, quelques uns sur des bancs, d'autres sur l'herbe.

-Si Mira veut rester seule, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Demanda Frank.

-L'embrouille c'est qu'on s'est un peu accrochés tout à l'heure… enfin, elle s'est énervée sans raison.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dis en détail ?

Je lui rapportais la discussion mot par mot.

-Si je m'en tiens à ta version, elle est énervée parce que tu l'as encore traitée comme une petite fille fragile à protéger.

-Je dois la protéger, Annabeth.

-Mais regarde là, Percy ! Elle est allée sur la Mer des Monstres entourés de pirates qui la craignaient comme si elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, elle a tenu tête à Octave, elle a ramené le calme plus d'une fois dans au Sénat, elle a mis Larry au tapis, elle est à deux doigts de contrôler toute une armée de grecs et de romains ! Que veux-tu de plus ? Il faut t'y faire, ta sœur a grandit, et est devenue une guerrière pure et dure. Rassure-moi, tu ne t'attendais pas à la revoir comme tu l'avais laissée ?

En voyant mon expression, elle soupira.

-T'as de la chance que je t'aime, parce que sinon, je t'aurais déjà expédié au Tartare ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire innocent et elle poussa un autre soupir dramatique.

-Mais au fait, où est Léo ? Demanda Jason.

Je me raidis en entendant la question.

-J'en sais rien, fit Reyna. Et vous ?

-Non plus, dirent les Alatir.

-Pas la moindre idée, renchérit Frank, suivi des autres.

Piper, Hazel et Annabeth s'étaient tues, chacune vacant à ses occupations, soit respectivement, récurer _Katoptris_, se blottir contre Frank et retourner dans son bouquin. Mais elles arboraient toutes les trois un petit sourire satisfait.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est avec elle ?

Annabeth tourna une page de son livre, Piper admira la lame de son poignard au soleil, Hazel tira sur un fil qui dépassait du t-shirt de Frank.

-Il est avec elle, déduis-je avec une colère mal dissimulée.

-Bouge et tu crève, fit calmement Annabeth dans son livre.

-On te laissera pas y aller, renchérit Piper en rangeant _Katoptris_.

-C'est mort pour toi, dit Hazel toujours contre Frank.

J'y crois pas ! C'est quoi, cette traitrise, merde ?

-On appelle ça de la solidarité féminine, l'éclaira Reyna comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Ligue contre son jumeau, tu veux dire, corrigeais-je en grommelant.

-Percy, commença Annabeth. Tu ne peux pas empêcher Léo et Mira de se voir. Ce serait injuste. C'est comme si Malcolm me disait de ne pas te fréquenter à l'époque où on n'était pas encore ensemble.

-Mais c'est différent !

-En quoi, je peux savoir ?

Je me tus, ne trouvant pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai juste peur pour elle, décidais-je de dire.

-On a tous peur pour elle et on a notre… instinct paternel qui ressort quand on la voit, fit Travis.

-Mais on se rend compte très rapidement que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, compléta Connor.

Ils se frottèrent à l'unisson la joue en grimaçant au souvenir du coup qu'elle leur avait donné.

-Bien qu'on adorerait cogner Valdez, on se dit juste que s'il fait un truc de mal, elle s'en chargera mieux que quiconque.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Je veux tout savoir.

Ils me racontèrent alors tout, de ma disparition et sa mission aux enfers, jusqu'à leur séparation lorsqu'elle monta sur le Queen Ann's Revange.

Même si je refusais de l'admettre, Mira avait grandi.

-Lorsque tu as disparu, elle est devenue froide comme de la glace. C'était horrible. Mais quand Jason, Piper et Léo sont arrivés, elle a commencé à changer. Lentement mais surement, Léo a fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus chaleureux. Elle était encore froide, mais moins qu'au début.

Je me levais.

-Où est Mira ?

-Percy…

-Où est-elle, Annabeth ?

-Laisse-la avec Léo…

-Annabeth, j'ai laissé ma sœur seule pendant presque neuf mois et lorsque je la revois, je m'embrouille avec elle. Je dois rattraper ça.

Elle céda.

-La forêt aux séquoias. Ne t'étonne pas s'il y a du sang sur un arbre où l'écorce est arrachée par endroits.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Du sang ?

-Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Je courus le plus rapidement possible.

M'arrêtant devant une file de statues de Terminus, je l'abordais.

-Terminus ? Savez-vous où je peux trouver la forêt aux séquoias ?

-Eh bien, mon cher Preator, suivez ma file de statues et vous trouverez un panneau. Il me semble avoir vu votre sœur y aller, suivie de trois filles puis du bouclé.

-Je vois c'que vous voulez dire, marmonnais-je.

Je suivis la file et m'arrêtais devant le panneau.

Allant à droite, je m'aventurais dans l'épaisse forêt aux arbres gigantesques.

Je la trouvai rapidement.

Elle était dans l'eau avec Valdez.

Et ils s'enlaçaient.

Il avait ses mains autours de sa taille et Mira avait les siennes sur son torse.

Oh non, pas ça, pitié ! C'était déjà éprouvant de les voir emmêlés comme ça, alors épargnez moi le sourire niais, s'il vous plait !

Mira se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toujours avec le sourire béat, et rougit.

Allais-je me manifester ou les laisser se mélanger à leur aise ?

Bon, j'y vais !

Je me manifestais par un raclement de gorge en sortant de derrière mon arbre.

Ils se séparèrent, écarlates.

-Percy ! Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois, mais ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS ce que tu crois ! S'exclama Mira sous les hochements de tête de Léo.

-Relax ! Je viens juste pour savoir si tu veux passer une journée avec ton grand frère préféré !

Elle me regarda un instant avant de sourire.

-J'arrive, laisse moi juste le temps de remettre mes vêtements… et de sécher Léo par la même occasion.

Elle sortit de l'eau en maillot de bain, Valdez a sa suite.

Passant rapidement son jean, son t-shirt de la colonie et ses sandales, elle prit la main au mécano et se concentra. Ils furent tous les deux secs en une seconde.

-Alors ? Il est où ce fameux arbre qui a dû subir ta colère contre moi ?

-Là.

Je sifflais.

-Wouaah… t'as sorti tes griffes, le chaton ?

-A moins que le chaton soit un tigre, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, marmonna Valdez. Je vous laisse, je vais faire une révision du moteur et un bilan de nos provisions.

-Wow, Valdez, j'avais juste dit de faire le plein d'essence…

-Je sais, mais ma mère me renierait depuis les enfers si je ne faisais que le plein. Elle disait toujours que si on voulait quelque chose de la part des machines, il fallait en prendre soin. J'y vais. A plus !

Il fit volte face et alla vers l'Argo II.

-Elle était quoi au juste, sa mère ?

-Ingénieure en mécanique. C'est pour ça qu'elle a plu à Héphaïstos. Enfin, je crois. On passe un coup de fil à maman ?

-Okey !

Plus loin, il y avait une chute d'eau et une ouverture parmi les feuilles, créant ainsi un arc-en-ciel.

Mira prit un drachme et le lança.

-Ô Iris, accepte mon offrande, montre-moi Sally Jackson.

L'image se centra sur notre mère en compagnie de Paul.

-Ahem, ahem, se manifesta ma jumelle.

Maman se tourna et se précipita vers nous.

-Les enfants ! Vous allez bien ? Oh Percy, mon chéri ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée, tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Moi aussi je suis contant de te voir, m'man…Salut, Paul.

-Salut vous deux !

-Mira, ma chérie ! Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ?

Ma sœur grimaça.

-La première visite ou la deuxième ?

-La DEUXIÈME ?

-J'insiste sur le fait que cet imbécile l'avait cherché ! Se défendit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, juste un Centurion un peu macho et le caractère de cochon de Mira…

-PERSÉE ! M'engueula ma sœur. LAISSE MON CARACTERE TRANQUILLE !

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ҪA !

-SI T'AS UN PROBLÈME AVEC TON NOM, MAMAN EST JUSTE EN FACE !

-ET PUIS D'AILLEURS, C'EST MIEUX QUE THÉSÉE, TU L'AS DIT TOI-MÊME !

-NE PARLES PAS DE CET ABRUTI !

-SI T'AS UN PROBLÈME AVEC TON FRÈRE, T'AS QU'A T'EN PRENDRE A PAPA !

-CE N'EST PAS MON FRÈRE !

-LES ENFANTS !

On s'est tournés vers notre mère.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Vous ne le faisiez jamais, avant.

-Pardon m'man, marmonna-t-on.

-Alors, dîtes-moi, comment est l'Argo ?

-Oh, tu le verrais maman ! Fit Mira les yeux brillants en changeant radicalement d'émotion. Il est magnifique ! La figure de proue est la tête de Festus !

-Qui est Festus, déjà ?

-Je t'en ai parlé ! C'est le dragon que Léo a attrapé et réparé et qui s'est détruit à cause de Chioné ! Sa tête a servi de figure de proue.

-Ah ! C'est bon, je vois !

-Je suis tellement fière de Léo sur ce coup là ! Le bateau est magnifique !

-D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Valdez ? Il fait une révision du moteur et un bilan des provisions qu'il nous reste pour les beaux yeux de Mira, répondis-je.

Et ça recommençait de plus belle.

-Percy, ne me force pas à dégainer mon épée.

-Ne me force pas à riposter.

-Si t'as un problème avec Valdez, faut le dire tout de suite !

-Oui ! Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autours !

-Percy, tu te fais des idées ! On est amis ! Il a été là quand personne ne me comprenait !

-Je devrais plutôt envoyer un Iris-Mail à papa plus vite pour lui dire de demander à Artémis de te caser comme Chasseresse !

-Essaye et tu verras.

Maman soupira.

-C'est donc ça ? Tu te montre trop protecteur envers elle…

-Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Mira en levant les bras au ciel.

-Je ne fais que lui épargner une peine de cœur !

-Percy, Léo est un garçon adorable ! Le défendit ma mère.

-Je le trouve plutôt correct, intervint Paul. Mira l'a invité à la maison pour parler des plans de l'Argo II. Il est très intelligent, ce gamin…

Je regardais Mira, énervé.

-C'est bon ? T'as maman et Paul de ton côté ? Mais je te préviens, j'ai encore papa, les Alatir et Thalia de mon côté !

-Percy, je m'en fous complètement de qui tu as avec toi où ce que tu penses ! Si j'ai envie d'être amie avec Léo Valdez, je serais amie avec Léo Valdez ! Et s'il me prend la moindre envie de sortir avec lui, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation rien que pour t'énerver.

-Mira, s'il te plait, ton frère essaye seulement de te protéger…

-Non, il me prend pour une petite fille ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Larry ? Dit-elle en revenant à moi. Je suis générale, par le trident de Poséidon ! S'il y a bien un CV que je n'ai pas, c'est celle de la fille faible qui s'en tient aux autres pour la sauver !

Je soupirais, agacé.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Mira, ton frère veut juste te protéger…

-C'est exagéré ! Juste parce que j'ai eu un vertige et que Léo m'a rattrapée, il en fait toute une histoire !

-Vous étiez collés comme des ventouses !

-Tu préférais je me croûte par terre ?

-Non, mais pas que vous vous accrochiez l'un à l'autre comme s'il y avait une tornade et que vous deviez agripper quelque chose !

-T'as qu'à directement dire que je l'ai embrassé, ça fera plus court !

-Vous l'auriez fait si je n'étais pas intervenu !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas ? Pourquoi vous voulez tous que je devienne à la rigueur une chasseresse ? Ce sera quoi, le pire ? Que si les dieux me demandent si je veux devenir déesse moi aussi, j'aurai obligation d'accepter et de faire le vœu de chasteté comme Artémis ? Alors là, tu rêve, mon pote !

Son visage était rouge de colère.

-Si je me mettais à surprotéger les filles comme tu le fais avec moi, je peux t'assurer que tu devras avoir des horaires et un couvre-feu pour voir Annabeth. Alors fait pas ton malin, ni ton dur parce que je peux l'être plus que toi !

Elle tourna la tête vers l'Iris-Mail.

-Maman, Paul, maintenant, vous pouvez me dire où vous êtes.

Ma mère la regarda, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ma chérie ?

-Vous n'êtes pas à la maison, ça se voit.

Paul sourit.

-On est venus vous voir, figure-toi.

-Vu que vous ne pouvez pas faire exception à la règle et subir un traitement de faveur de la part du pilote en vous arrêtant à Manhattan, alors on est à Berkeley.

Mira sourit soudainement.

-Il y a une fête foraine se soir. Ça vous dit ? Proposa Paul.

-Un petit moment en famille, rien de tel pour décompresser !

Nous avons accepté et maman nous a donné un lieu de rendez-vous.

-A se soir les enfants ! Au fait, Mira, remercie Léo pour la voiture de Paul !

L'Iris-Mail se dissipa et on est sortis de la forêt.

-La voiture de Paul ?

-Elle était en panne et Léo a gentiment insisté pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

La première personne que nous vîmes en sortant de la forêt fut Jason.

-Jason ! T'es l'homme de la situation ! Viens ici ! Le héla Mira.

-Ouais ?

Mira lui donna le lieu où notre mère nous avait demandé de la rejoindre et il nous indiqua clairement comment y aller.

-J't'avais dis que t'étais l'homme de la situation ! Bon, maintenant, je dois aller régler une petite affaire… je veux tout le monde, grecs et romains, demain à 9h30 au Champ de Mars, faites passer le message, vous deux. Demandez des gradins, ou un truc comme ça, mais je veux que tout le monde soit assis et qu'ils puissent se lever en cas de besoin. Si je dois commander cette armée, on doit mettre quelques trucs au clair sur l'entente, l'esprit d'équipe et éclairer les autres sur la prophétie. Et je veux aussi les Sept au complet, n'oubliez pas. Chiron aussi doit être présent. Bref, je veux tout le monde.

Puis, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla.

-Je hais quand on me laisse en plan et sans explications ! Déclarais-je. On fait le contraire de ce qu'elle a dit, juste pour se venger ?

-T'es malade ? Je tiens à ma vie ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Annabeth soit veuve avant d'être mariée ?

Je grimaçais. Mira était devenue autoritaire et forte. C'était pas gagné pour la faire chier…

-Y'a plus qu'a rameuter toute la Colonie et le Camp sur l'arène demain.

-Attends, Reyna ne t'a pas parlé des haut-parleurs ?

-Nan…

-Viens, on fait passer le message de Mira.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la Principia, dans la ferme intention de rester en vie.

FIN POV Percy

POV Mira

Je marchais vers les douches et attendis.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, je m'élançais vers elle avec mon expression la plus froide.

Elle discutait et gloussait avec ses amies toutes aussi gloussantes. Mes oreilles… !

Je me plantais devant elle.

-Hey, Abigail, il te veut quoi, le nabot ?

Abigail, hein ? C'est entre nous deux, à présent… et il n'y aura ni Annabeth, ni Clarisse, ni Piper pour te sauver les miches.

-Léo Valdez, dis-je à Abigail assez froidement. Ça te dit un truc ?

-Bien sûr, gloussa-t-elle. Le Septième de la prophétie. Canon et bien foutu.

-Exact. Ne t'approche plus de lui.

Elle et ses amies se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterais, la grecque ?

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. Je détestais qu'on conteste mes ordres.

-Tout d'abord, Léo est aussi grec que moi. Donc si tu pensais que tu m'insultais en me disant ça, crois-moi, c'est raté. De plus, il est l'un des Sept et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit déconcentré. Pour l'instant, le seul but de ma vie, c'est que les Sept, et éventuellement le Huitième, puissent vaincre les géants.

Elle me toisa.

-Surtout, tu te prends pour qui, la naine ?

-Peut-être pour la générale des troupes Gréco-romaines ? Suggérais-je sèchement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tape complètement.

N'en pouvant plus, je la saisis par le cou et la plaquait au mur.

-Ecoute-moi, murmurais-je à son oreille avec une voix que je ne contrôlais plus. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu ré-embrasse encore une fois, tu prépare ton cercueil. Ce sera inutile de fuir. Je te retrouverais dans n'importe quel océan, n'importe quelle grotte, n'importe quelle crevasse. Alors tu vas retirer tes salles pattes aux faux ongles de Léo et tu ne vas plus jamais les reposer.

Je me redressais et parlais de ma voix normale.

-CAPICH ?

-O-Oui !

Je la lâchais et tournais les talons.

-Ce ne serait pas très romain de m'attaquer de dos, dis-je sans me retourner en la sentant bouger derrière moi. Et au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, j'ai battu le Centurion Larry à plate couture. Je pourrais te stopper…

Je me retournais et lui chopais le poignet alors qu'elle allait me donner un coup de poing.

-…avec une seule main, terminais-je durement en la poussant en arrière.

Laissant ses amies la rattraper, je me mis en route.

Une annonce retentit dans les haut-parleurs accrochés aux poteaux électriques :

_«- Votre attention à tous, ici les Preators Jason et Percy. Afin de se préparer à l'imminente guerre qui approche, la générale grecque demande aux pensionnaires de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et aux guerriers des cinq Cohortes de la Douzième Légion Fulminata de se présenter demain au Champ de Mars à 9h30, _dicta la voix de Jason_._

_-Et si vous ne voulez pas y laisser des plumes, veuillez ne pas être en retard, ou mieux, à arriver à l'avance, _ajouta Percy_._

_-Sur ce, à demain. »_

Quels imbéciles…

-Abrutis… j'en demandais pas autant ! Et c'est quoi ce truc de laisser des plumes, dis-je en arrivant sur l'Argo.

-Des plumes. Plumes. Les harpies ont des plumes. Ella est une harpie. Ella a des plumes.

-Grande sœur !

La seule chose que je vis avant de me faire écraser fut une chemise à carreaux en pilou.

-Tyson… peut… pas… respirer.

Il me lâcha avec un petit « désolé ».

Mon regard passa entre Tyson et Ella qui voltigeait autour de lui.

-Tyson, Tyson, Tyson…, fis-je en secouant la tête. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais pas dit que t'avais une copine, à moi, ta grande sœur ?

Il s'empourpra.

-Copine. Amie. _Friends_. Série américaine. Arrêtée à la saison 10.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Mémoire photographique ?

-Oui. Et elle a lu les Livres Sibyllins, fit Hazel en arrivant derrière moi.

-Quoi ? Si Octave s'en aperçoit…

-Tyson est fort. Tyson va protéger Ella, marmonnait la harpie en voltigeant.

-Elle a le béguin, diagnostiquais-je.

Hazel eut un sourire.

-Tyson ? Tu peux réunir ton armée de cyclopes et venir demain vers 9h30 au Champs de Mars ? Il y a une réunion où je dois expliquer… quelques trucs.

Tyson baissa la tête.

-C'est toi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Oui. C'est moi, la générale-en-chef. Celle qui devra conduire les deux armées au combat.

Il y a quelque temps, Tyson et moi avions discuté.

Chiron nous avait expliqué que les intentions d'Héra étaient claires, que les deux camps se rejoindraient pour combattre ensemble.

Mais ce qu'il nous avait expliqué aussi, c'était qu'en plus des Sept et du Huitième, il y aurait quelqu'un qui devrait commander ces deux armées. Une sorte de général-en-chef. La nuit même, Zeus m'était apparu en rêve et m'avait dit que ce serait moi.

-Mira ! Il y a un truc pour toi et Percy ! Fit Katie en descendant du bateau.

Elle m'entraina dans une pièce où il y avait deux malles. Une corde les reliait et un papier était inséré dedans, à la manière d'un collier.

_« Pour la fratrie Jackson. »_

Les deux malles étaient assez simples et seules quelques inscriptions et leurs noms, Percy sur l'une et Mira sur l'autre, y étaient gravés.

Je descendis et allais vers Tyson.

-Où est Kitty ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

-KITTY O'LEARY ! Appela mon petit frère pour simple réponse.

Un chien de la taille d'un tank apparu près d'eux en un rien de temps, aboya joyeusement, et sauta sur moi.

-Coucher, Kitty ! Ris-je.

-OUAF !

Je me reçus un coup de langue gigantesque de sa part.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ma belle. Tu pourrais trouver et ramener Percy pour moi ?

Elle aboya et disparut dans les ombres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec Percy sur le dos.

-Yo, petite sœur !

-Pas le temps. Y'a des malles pour nous. On y va.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à Kitty de me ramener ?

-Non, c'est le Père Noël qui a obéit à l'ordre du Pape, imbécile. Suis-moi.

Je l'entrainais vers la pièce.

-Sors ton épée en cas où, dit-il en dégainant la sienne.

Je suivis son conseil et la faible lueur de mon arme rejoignit la sienne.

Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris, puis rejoignit Percy près des deux malles.

Tranchant la corde qui les reliait, je passais ma lame dans la fine fente et tirais d'un coup.

Apparemment, Percy avait eu la même idée que moi. Nos colis-surprises s'ouvrirent et je clignais des yeux.

-On a l'air con, observa Percy.

-Tellement con, tu peux pas savoir, fis-je les yeux braqués sur les deux malles.

-Je ne savais pas que des armures nécessitaient une telle précaution, fit une voix moqueuse derrière nous.

-Papa ?! S'écria-t-on.

-Et ouais ! Alors, elles vous plaisent ?

Je reportais mon regard sur l'armure. C'était une armure pour femmes. Elle était bleue.

Je soulevais la pièce du buste.

-Hyper léger, remarquais-je.

-C'est pour ma générale préférée, plaisanta-t-il.

-Et moi, je compte pour des prunes ? Marmonna Percy.

-Jaloux.

Il grommela un truc pas très compréhensible. Satisfaite, je retournais à mon armure.

-Merci papa ! Fit-on en chœur comme des jumeaux modèles.

-Pas de quoi.

C'est à ce moment que Léo est entré.

-Désolé de vous déranger pendant la réunion de famille, mais le malaise des transports du coach semble s'être dissipé et il a pété un plomb en sortant.

Un « Crève ! » appuya ses dires.

-Vraiment pété un plomb, grimaça Valdez.

-J'arrive.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina dehors si vite que la seule chose que je pus entendre fut les grognements irrités de mon père et de mon frère. Je réglais le problème avec un coup de poing à la gueule pour Hedge et quelques excuses aux romains et surtout à Terminus, et me rendis dans la salle où mon père et Percy m'attendaient.

-Alors ?

Je soufflais sur mon poing comme un tireur sur son revolver.

-C'est réglé. Terminus était en rage, mais j'ai réussi à calmer le jeu.

-Ah, ce bon vieux Terminus, rit mon père. Toujours aussi parano ?

-Pire que tu ne peux l'imaginer, soupira Percy.

-Diane et Apollon lui en ont fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres lorsqu'ils étaient petits, se remémora Poséidon. Ils faisaient les pires bêtises possibles et comme il était assez méticuleux, il hurlait tout le temps et à tous les coups.

Artémis et Apollon, donc.

-Ils vous ressemblaient un peu. En version blonds. Je vous laisse les mômes.

-Ok. A plus !

-Et félicitez Tyson de ma part. Pour Ella, nous éclaira-t-il.

Et il disparut.

Percy et moi déplaçâmes les malles jusqu'à nos chambres respectives.

J'entrais dans la mienne et essayais mon armure. Je dégainais mon épée et la plaçais dans son fourreau. Un mot y était accroché :

_« Quand tu portes cette armure et que tu perds ton épée, elle se matérialisera dans le fourreau. » _

Eh bah dis-donc, me dis-je en souriant.

Soudainement, je sentis la terre trembler et je sortis précipitamment, juste à temps pour voir un immense visage dans le ciel. Un visage fait de terre. Une femme endormie.

Gaïa…

* * *

><p><em>SAAAAAAALUUUUUUUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Esquive des tomates et des choux pourris)!<em>

_Comment allez-vous? Moi, ça va, mais en s'en fout!_

_Mia68: On doit sûrement avoir le même esprit psychotique toi et moi! _

_Les questions importantes:_

_-Quels passages avez-vous aimé?_

_-Qu'est-ce que Gaïa fait ici, d'après vous?_

_-La soirée fête foraine avec Maman et Beau-Papa sera-t-elle de tout repos?_

_-Percy laissera-t-il sa soeur vivre tranquillement sa future histoire d'amour avec Léo ou ira aux Enfers chercher César et son armée pour traquer notre faiseur de feu préféré? Et je ne parle pas de Tonton Posy!_

_-Et plus important, QUE SE PASSERA-T-IL AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, HAHA!_

_-Reviewerez-vous votre Fanfickeuz adorée, où la laisserez-vous bouder dans son coin =3?_

_A LA PROCHAIIIIIIIIIIINE!_


	20. La vengeance se mange froide, Percy!

**La vengeance se mange froide, Percy !**

Sa voix résonna dans leurs têtes, ancienne, dure, autoritaire.

_« Stupides demi-dieux. Vous ne voulez toujours pas vous mettre à l'évidence ? Nous sommes plus forts. »_

Tous tremblaient. Les plus courageux sentaient leur bravoure fondre comme de la neige au soleil.

_« AGENOUILLEZ-VOUS DEVANT LA TERRE NOURRICI__È__RE ! »_

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mira sentit ses genoux fléchir. Elle ne les contrôlait plus.

_« Quand admettrez-vous que vous incliner devant les Êtres Immortels est votre état naturel ? Obéissez-moi ! »_

-JAMAIS !

Léo s'était redressé.

-Pas après que tu aie tué ma mère, que Chioné ait détruit mon dragon, et que tu aie essayé de faire de même avec le bateau ! Peut-être que je m'inclinerais un jour devant les dieux, même si ma fierté en prendrait un coup, mais jamais devant TOI !

La fille de Poséidon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Léo en avait, du courage… tutoyer Gaïa ? Chapeau… ça le rendait… sexy, en quelque sorte… mais bref, elle parlait à quelqu'un de très fort, moralement, fallait pas s'étonner !

_« _Tu_ as tué ta mère. »_

Mira sourit et trouva la force de se relever. Enfin, c'était pas tout son courage qui répondait, mais bon…

-IL SE DEFENDAIT CONTRE VOUS ! QUE FAIRAIT UN ENFANT DE HUIT ANS DEVANT UNE VIEILLE SADIQUE QUI LE FAIT FLIPPER ? QUE TOUS SE RELEVENT ! JE VOIS L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS A TERRE, IL PASSERA UN QUART-D'HEURE DONT IL SE SOUVIENDRA TOUTE SA VIE COMME LE PIRE, QUE VOUS SOYEZ GREC, ROMAIN OU PRÊTEUR !

Les yeux clos de Gaïa se tournèrent vers elle.

_« Mira Jackson. Enfin. »_

Elle éclata d'un rire purement sadique.

_« Apparemment, mon fils Cronos n'était pas assez bien pour toi. »_

-J'aimerais mieux mourir que l'épouser, répliqua-t-elle dédaigneusement.

_« Peut-être voudrais-tu mieux ? »_

-Je n'accepterais même pas Adonis s'il venait de vous, offert sur un plateau d'or, cracha-t-elle.

_« Du caractère… Je pensais que mon fils t'avait laissée plus… réservée. »_

-Traumatisée, vous voulez dire ? S'énerva Percy.

La Mère Terre inclina la tête sur le côté.

_« Persée Jackson. »_

Elle éclata de rire.

_« Vois-tu, je me suis toujours demandée : pourquoi un fils de Poséidon se nommait-il comme un enfant de Zeus ? »_

Percy eut une idée soudaine. Il pensa fort, très fort.

**« Parce que d'après vous, Thésée, c'est mieux ? »**

La voix de Gaïa résonna dans sa tête comme dans celle des autres.

_« Thésée avait au moins le mérite d'être un enfant de Poséidon. »_

La terre trembla violemment. Ils mirent du temps avant de comprendre que ça ne venait pas de Gaïa.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC CET IMBÉCILE ? THÉSÉE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN SALE TYPE ! JAMAIS JE NE LE CONCIDERERAIS COMME UN ENFANT DE POSÉIDON ! Aboya Mira. DÉGUERPISSEZ !

Elle leva le bras et toute l'eau de l'Aqueduc se concentra au dessus de sa tête. Elle dirigea ensuite sa main vers la tête de Gaïa.

Avant que l'énorme boulle d'eau ne la percute, elle disparut.

Percy alla vers sa sœur et l'aida à la remettre en place. Elle s'effondra après l'effort.

-C'est bon, je m'en charge, dit Léo en la rattrapant par la taille et en passant un bras sous ses genoux.

Ça ne plu pas à Percy, surtout lorsque sa sœur, qui luttait pour rester consciente, posa sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur du fils d'Héphaïstos afin de ne pas la laisser pendouiller lamentablement comme _« ces héroïnes gourdes à la télé lorsqu'elles se faisaient sauver d'une mort certaine »_ pour reprendre ses dires exacts.

Mira, quand à elle, était épuisée. Créer un tremblement de terre puis lever _toute_ l'eau de l'Aqueduc… Elle aurait vu plus grand, comme soulever aussi celle du Tibre, elle serait à la morgue à cette heure-ci.

Dans un était second, elle n'entendait et ne sentait plus rien et ne voulait rien d'autre que son lit. Enfin, si, elle sentait sous son oreille quelque chose de dure mais confortable, et elle entendait un bruit.

_Boum-Boum-Boum_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

_Boum-Boum-Boum_

Drôle de son. Peut-être qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, après tout ?

_Boum-Boum-Boum_

Le bruit fut comme une approbation. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux après un petit effort et tomba sur une étoffe orange.

Le t-shirt de la colonie, se dit-elle.

Elle leva discrètement les yeux et aperçut des boucles noires.

Léo la tenait dans ses bras.

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais la dernière fois, elle était inconsciente et la deuxième elle n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qui se cachait sous ce pull. Elle se mit à rougir et enfouit sa tête dans la torse du mécano. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire réagir.

-T'es réveillée ?

Elle essaya de répondre mais ne put rien prononcer : de un, elle était trop fatiguée, de deux, sa gorge était nouée et il était impossible qu'elle parle. Ah, et de trois, elle était hyper gênée. Bah quoi ? C'était quoi cette pulsion et cette soudaine envie d'enfouir sa tête là ?

Alors, elle formula la seule réponse qu'elle pensait pouvoir donner. Elle poussa un long gémissement fatigué.

Le mécano eut un petit rire.

-Apparemment non.

Il monta sur l'Argo, arriva devant une porte et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mira, Piper et Annabeth en espérant ne rien trouver de trop compromettant dans la salle.

Il eut une chance énorme, les filles de cette chambre étaient maniaques.

Il déposa Mira sur son lit et lui toucha le front. Pas de fièvre. Il la couvrit d'une légère couverture et la laissa se reposer.

Au moment où Léo allait sortir, Percy entra.

-Comment elle va ?

-Bien. Elle se repose.

-Comment notre père y arrive ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment il arrive à provoquer des tremblements de terre et à contrôler des millions et des millions de litres d'eau sans se fatiguer ?

-C'est un dieu. Et nous, on est que leurs rejetons à demi-mortels.

Il prit congé en les laissant en famille.

-Hey, Léo ! Ça va ?

-Reine de Beauté !? Quoi de neuf ?

-Pas mal, pas mal, rit Piper. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas passé un moment tous les trois…

-Ouais… Jason est pris par ses trucs de Preator, et moi avec l'Argo…

-Et Mira!

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle sourit.

-Ne me contredis pas ! Je trouve super le fait que vous soyez plus proches !

-On peut aller parler de ça ailleurs que devant la porte de votre chambre ? Gémit-il. Percy est avec Mira et s'il t'entend, je donne pas cher de la peau de mes fesses.

-Oh, désolé ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Ils sortirent discuter de choses et d'autre.

Lorsque Mira reprit conscience, elle se demanda où elle pouvait être. Elle ouvrit courageusement un œil avant de le refermer aussi vite que possible suite à l'épouvantable migraine qui lui scia le crâne.

-Soit j'ai passé un moment très arrosé après que Gaïa soit partie, soit je me suis fais écraser la tête par l'éléphant que j'ai vu aux écuries.

-Non, tu n'as pas bu, non, Hannibal ne t'a pas marché sur la tête, fit une voix moqueuse.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit son frère.

-Tu vas bien ?

-A part ma tête ? Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-En fait, tout le monde était tétanisé et même si tu avais répondu à Gaïa, je voyais que toi aussi. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de t'énerver un peu pour réagir et donner plus de courage aux autres… Mais tu n'as pas réagi comme je le pensais.

-A la place, tu as déclenché un tremblement de terre, dont on parle aux infos, et tu as levé l'eau de l'Aqueduc, fit Reyna en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte. Mais tu as redonné courage à nos troupes. Tu gagne chaque jour un peu plus de respect au Camp Jupiter.

Mira se précipita dans la cabine du capitaine, ignorant royalement son mal de tête, et alluma la télé.

_« …tremblement de terre est inexpliqué. D'après nos géologues, la secousse ne s'est pas propagée jusqu'à San Francisco, ne semblant se délimiter que dans Berkeley. Nous tenons à informer nos téléspectateurs que le foyer n'a toujours pas été localiséé. Ce phénomène, ainsi que la courte concentration de nuages au dessus des tunnels d'O… »_

Elle éteignit la télévision, complètement dégoutée. Elle savait que sa mère avait vu le visage de Gaïa et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses enfants, sans compter le tremblement de terre…

Elle empoigna Percy et sortit, à la recherche d'Annabeth.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle lui sauta dessus.

-Annabeth !

-Mira ! Ça va ?

-Oui. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton téléphone, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, tiens.

Elle le lui tendit et Mira composa rapidement le numéro de portable de sa mère. Sally répondit deux tonalités plus tard d'une voix complètement affolée.

-Annabeth ?

-Non maman, c'est Mira.

-Oh, Mira ma chérie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui était cette femme endormie dont j'ai vu le visage ? Et ce tremblement de terre ?

-Du calme. Je vais bien et Percy aussi. La femme…

Sa mère était d'un naturel sur-angoissé pour ses deux enfants… pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, mais elle était obligée.

-…c'est Gaïa.

Elle entendit un hoquet de stupeur à l'autre bout du fil.

-C-C'est elle qui a créé la secousse… ?

-Non.

Elle s'était jetée à l'eau, elle devait finir la course…

-C'était moi. Poséidon était le dieu des tremblements de terre.

-Tu comptes toujours combattre en Grèce ?

-J'ai pris ma décision. J'irais. Tu te souviens, Chiron nous avait dit que, en plus des Sept et du Huitième, il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre, que les dieux choisiraient comme le plus digne de conduire les troupes grecques et romaines au combat. Je suis cette personne.

-Mes enfants… mes deux enfants… Percy est l'un des Sept, et toi, la générale des troupes. Je suis fière de vous, mais j'ai affreusement peur.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, maman. Si tu veux, rien que pour te rassurer, on fait un tour à Los Angeles et je fais un plongeon dans le Styx.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, rit sa mère. Je te laisse. Passe le bonjour à Annabeth.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Je t'aime. A se soir.

Elle coupa.

-Merci, Annabeth, dit-elle en lui rendant son téléphone. Ma mère te passe le bonjour.

Le trio se sépara, la fratrie allant d'un côté et la fille d'Athéna de l'autre.

-Bon, Percy, fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais dans la salle des moteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la salle des moteurs ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas voir Léo ?

Mira rougit. Bah quoi ? Elle avait le droit de le voir, non ?

-Tu vas voir Léo, déduit Percy.

-C'est pas toi qui vas me l'interdire !

Elle tourna les talons après un dernier regard où brillait le défi, et marcha vers la salle des moteurs.

Mira franchit la porte et appela :

-Léo ?

Le fils d'Héphaïstos sortit de dessous le moteur.

-Yo, général ! Alors, t'as décidé de te tuer une bonne fois pour toute ? Parce que t'es sur la route. Si Percy me vois avec toi, par contre, c'est ma vie qui est en danger. Mais je m'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle eut un petit rire et le garçon se releva.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment présentable.

-C'est rien. Tu fais ton boulot. Enfin, plus. Je ne t'avais demandé que de faire le plein d'essence.

Il tira un mouchoir de sa ceinture, qui ne le quittait jamais, et entreprit de se décrasser les mains. Une fois la tâche finie, il remit triomphalement le bout de tissu dans sa ceinture.

-Attends, t'en as encore là, dit la générale en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle leva la main et ses doigts blancs effleurèrent la joue du mécano. Ses doigts se tintèrent de noir lorsqu'elle essuya la petite trace sombre. Elle retira sa main avec un petit sourire à l'intention de son ami.

-Au fait, ma mère tient à te remercier.

-Hein ? Pour quoi ?

-Pour la voiture de Paul. Grace à toi, elle ne cale pas chaque deux mètres.

-Rooh, c'était rien, j'ai juste…

-Ne me dis pas ce que tu as fait, je n'y comprendrais que dalle, sourit la générale. C'est ton domaine la mécanique.

Son sourire lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'admirait.

Sa main alla se poser sur le bras de la fille des Océans. La chaleur de la peau du mécano sur celle de Mira la fit frissonner imperceptiblement. Léo avait toutes les bonnes techniques pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Ça, il ne le savait pas, mais il le faisait inconsciemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Rien…

-Ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne le remarquent pas que moi non plus, Mira. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Bien sûr, il savait toujours quand elle n'allait pas bien… il devait être branché sur Radio-Mira, le mec. Pour un génie comme lui, ça devait pas être si compliqué…

-Je… Mes retrouvailles avec mon frère ne sont pas telles que je les imaginais… j'aurais voulu que ce soit comme avant entre lui et moi… mais on arrête pas de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non…

Ou pour un Léo…

-Il me renvoie tout le temps à l'époque où j'étais craintive du monde… je comprends qu'il veuille me protéger, mais je veux qu'il comprenne aussi que je ne suis plus une gamine… pour lui, je reste l'ancienne Mira. Je veux qu'il voie seulement que je ne suis plus faite pour être protéger mais pour vous protéger…

-Je croyais que les filles aimaient être protégées justement, plaisanta son ami.

-Faut croire que Travis et Connor avaient raison, je suis un garçon.

« _Si t'es un garçon, _pensa Léo, _je veux bien être gay, moi ! »_

-Je te laisse, t'as du boulot.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-A plus !

Elle le laissa.

Léo soupira.

-Elle me fait tourner la tête, murmura-t-il en éteignant une flammèche dans ses cheveux.

Il replongea sous le moteur et travailla en sifflotant.

Un moment plus tard, il entendit un bruit infime, mais bizarre. Ce n'était pas un bruit, à proprement parler… plutôt un truc résonnant dans sa tête, un peu comme la voix de Gaïa. Il mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à voir que ça venait de ses machines…

C'était comme si elles broyaient quelque chose d'indésirables…

Léo s'extirpa de sous son moteur et scanna la pièce. Il vit une personne qui lui donnait dos à lui, penché sur une machine.

Le mécano indigné, pris très à cœur sur le fonctionnement de ses machines, sauta sur l'inconscient qui osait faire du mal à ses bébés.

-PAS TOUCHE ! Vociféra-t-il en le mettant à terre.

Avec sa nouvelle musculature, Léo n'eut aucun mal à maitriser l'adolescent maigre et longiligne qui lui servait d'adversaire.

S'en suivit une bagarre à terre qui alerta Mira, Jason, Reyna et Will.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? S'exclama Mira en mode Général, les sourcils froncés et la mine stricte.

-Demande à ce zigoto qui fout le bordel dans mes machines !

Il retourna le garçon afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Octave ? S'écria-t-il.

-Octave ! S'indigna Reyna.

-_Imbécile_ ! Fit Jason.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de bousiller mes machines ?

-Je vérifiais juste si tu faisais ton travail correctement, répondit-il avec mépris.

-Ҫa, c'est mon boulot, je crois, ironisa Mira. Et jusqu'à maintenant, Léo à toujours pris soin de ses machines ! C'est le meilleur forgeron et mécano du camp, et je ne crois pas trouver mieux ici aussi, vu qu'Hera l'a choisi elle-même !

Léo se leva et jeta un œil sur la machine la plus proche.

-Et je ne crois pas avoir mis du sucre entre les rouages récemment ! A moins que ta nouvelle technique ne serve à nettoyer les machines, _tu as merdé tout mon boulot, crétin! _Dit-il en colère. T'aurais pas pu mettre du sel, non plus?

Léo poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme et grommela un truc sur l'eau, la rouille et les fourmis.

-Octave, je ne crois pas que mettre du sucre dans des rouages t'attirera ma sympathie. Je risque de vraiment me mettre en colère un jour, prévint Mira.

-S'il est vraiment compétant, fit dédaigneusement le descendant d'Apollon, il s'en sortira.

Une gerbe de flammes lui grilla quelques cheveux sur le haut de la tête.

-TOI, TA GUEULE ! ET JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR DANS MON ATELIER OU DANS CETTE SALLE DURANT TOUTE LA PROCHAINE DÉCENNIE ! CRETIN !

Vint une nouvelle salve de mots incompréhensibles où l'on discernait quand même, ''Saboteur'', ''Tuer pendant son sommeil'', ''Abruti'', ''Manger'' et ''Rembourrage de peluches''.

Octave avait détalé. Mira soupira.

-Désolée, Léo. Un coup de main ?

-Non, vas-y. Je sens qu'on va pas se voir tout à l'heure au dîner. Alors profite bien de ta soirée et amuse-toi bien. A plus. Will passe moi une flèche et de l'huile. Plus un bout de tissu.

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Léo était un personnage attachant.

-Merci. A plus.

Elle retourna à son boulot initial, à savoir, se préparer pour sa fête foraine.

-C'était quoi, tout ce raffut ? Lui demanda Percy lorsqu'elle entra.

-Devines ?

-Je donne ma langue au chien des enfers…

-Octave a mis du sucre dans les rouages. Et l'ennui avec le sucre, c'est que ça colle. D'après Valdez, il aurait mieux fait de mettre du sel.

-Sale con ! Il a mit du sucre dans les rouages ? Comment Valdez va se débrouiller pour enlever ça ?

-J'en sais rien… mais on peut compter sur lui. Il a toujours un truc en réserve…

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-On a fait le tour des garages de Manhattan pour la voiture de Paul. On a même fait un tour au New Jersey mais on a rien trouvé. Les garagistes disaient que le moteur était impeccable. Les meilleurs disaient que c'était peut-être un problème avec la batterie. On l'a changée trois fois. Et lorsque Léo à entendu maman et Paul en parler, il a insisté pour jeter un œil. Maman se demandait comment un ado de 15 ans pourrait trouver une panne là où tous les mécanos avaient fait choux blanc.

Mira avoua ensuite, un peu honteuse, qu'elle-même avait eu des doutes, mais que Léo s'en été vraiment bien sorti et que tous les mécaniciens des Étas-Unis pouvaient remballer leurs affaires.

Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plut pas vraiment à Percy.

_« Non mais… j'en ai ma claque de les voir toujours fourrés ensemble, alors là d'entendre l'un parler de l'autre comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde… »_

Mais il fit comme si de rien était et sourit à sa sœur. Pas besoin de créer un nouveau problème juste avant leur sortie.

-C'est pas tout, p'tite sœur, mais t'es encore en armure, tu sais ?

-Ah, ouais ! C'est vrai ! Dégage, je l'enlève et j'en profite pour me changer.

-A plus ! S'empressa de dire Percy avant de sortir.

Mira se retrouva seule et se tourna vers son armoire en soupirant. Qu'allait-elle porter ?

_«_ _Peut-être un survêt… nan, un jean, plutôt. Ou un short.» _

Elle retira son armure, prise dans un dilemme…

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fit face à Piper et Annabeth.

-Salut ! Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit Piper.

-Oui, ça va mieux, sourit Mira en pensant qu'elle avait des amies géniales.

-Alors on est rassurées ! S'exclama Annabeth. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Léo ? Ajouta-t-elle, conspiratrice.

L'enfant de Poséidon s'empourpra soudainement en pensant au presque baiser qu'ils avaient eu… c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé…

-Oh mon dieu…, murmura-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit en position assise. J'ai quand même pas fait ça ?

Elle se rappela alors que les lèvres de Léo avaient effleuré les siennes avant qu'il ne presse ses mains. Elle se toucha les lèvres, puis laissa sa main retomber sur ses genoux.

-Mira ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle leva les yeux vers Piper et Annabeth, qui se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

-Mira ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Léo ! Insista Piper. S'il a fait un truc de mal, je vais lui enfoncer sa clé à molette dans le…

-S'il te plait Piper, je veux avoir l'esprit pur encore quelques années ! La coupa Annabeth.

Prenant une inspiration, la jumelle de Percy essaya de reprendre contenance.

-J'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'arrive, déclara-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en admirant l'océan.

Plus loin, sur la plage, un groupe de faunes étaient assis en face de Grover qui leur parlait de boulot, de participation aux guerres et au développement de leur Camp.

Quelques couples se baladaient sur le sable en riant.

Des mouettes volaient paisiblement dans le ciel orange de la fin de journée.

Elle soupira en sentant les regards de ses deux amies. Mira se mordit la lèvre :

-J'ai…

-Tu ?

-J'ai failli l'embrasser…

Une légère brise caressa son visage et elle sourit.

-Que veux-tu dire par ''J'ai failli l'embrasser'' ? Demanda Piper avec un semblant d'excitation dans la voix.

-Je veux dire que nos lèvres se sont effleurées avant qu'on ne se sépare…

-C'est Percy qui vous en a empêché ?

-Non… tu sais quoi, Annabeth ? Si je t'avais laissé me mettre du nectar sur les mains…

Elle se tourna vers elles avec des yeux brillants.

-…on se serait vraiment embrassés…

_« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette perspective me plait assez… » _Pensa-t-elle.

-Tu as… Failli… Embrasser…Léo ? Fit Piper, la voix devenant plus aiguë à chaque expression.

-Pas si fort ! Persifla la fille de l'Océan. Si Percy t'entendait, je suis bonne pour la chasse.

-Si tu savais, fit Thalia en entrant. Désolé, je passais par là et j'ai entendu la discussion.

-Pas grave, sourit Mira. Et si je savais quoi ?

-Eh bien, les déesses suivent de très près ''Les Feux de l'Amour'' version demi-divine.

-Les Feux de quoi ?

-''Les Feux de l'Amour'', c'est une série romantique et guimauve à souhait, grimaça la lieutenante.

-Quel rapport ?

-Eh bien, la série est basée sur des couples et leurs problèmes… là, c'est pareil, avec nous en avant. Enfin, les Chasseresses hors des histoires d'amour.

-Nous ? Demanda Annabeth.

-Oui… dans le genre Percy et toi, Jason et Piper, Travis et Katie, nouvellement Connor et Reyna et tous ces couples qui se tournent autour… mais surtout l'intrigue Mira/Léo.

-QUOI ?!

Thalia soupira théâtralement.

-Moi qui ait tout essayé afin de protéger ma chère petite Mira… mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas un œil sur tout ! Nos loups n'ont rien à faire ces temps-ci et derrière les arbres, il y a des oreilles ! Et des yeux !

-Thalia ! Je te jure que lorsqu'il m'a serré dans ses bras, c'était totalement fraternel !

La chasseresse haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Il t'a enlacée ?

_« Aïe… j'ai gaffé »_, pensa-t-elle.

Les deux autres la regardaient bizarrement.

-Bah quoi ? Un geste entraine un autre et c'est comme ça que j'ai failli l'embrasser ! Me regardez pas comme ça !

Soupirant sous le regard de braise de la lieutenante, elle s'affala avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sur son lit.

-J'avais juste besoin d'un coup de main pour m'habiller. Je sais que ça fait un peu cliché… mais je suis bloquée.

Les regards des trois autres filles s'illuminèrent.

-Mais bien sur…, susurra Piper.

-Oh, on t'aidera, déclara Annabeth, doucereuse.

-Par contre, fit mielleusement Thalia, il se peut que nous n'aillons pas fini pour le dîner. Mais ce n'est rien, cinq petites minutes de retard…

-Si vous le dîtes…

Plus haut, au 600ème étage de l'Empire State Building, dans une énorme salle semblable à un temple par son toit soutenu par des colonnes de marbres, un énorme écran de fumée se tenait face aux déesses qui attendaient, paresseusement allongées, leur programme de 19h.

A 19h pile, le visage sur-maquillé d'Eole apparut à l'écran.

-Bonsoir, chers téléspectateurs ! Bienvenue sur votre programme de 19h ! Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, laissons place à votre programme préféré, Mesdames, _Love Behind War _!

-_Dans l'épisode précédent de _Love Behind War_, Hazel et Léo s'entretiennent sur le sujet « Sammy Valdez », _dit la voix off en montrant quelques brèves images de l'épisode de la matinée. _Et lorsque Mira arrive sur les lieux aperçoit Léo en compagnie d'une Romaine sur le point de l'embrasser, elle s'enfuit en courant. Piper, Hazel et Annabeth la suivent. Cela va-t-il s'arranger ? La suite, dans cet épisode !_

-Némésis, fit Hestia, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Passe-moi le pop-corn.

-Il est à côté d'Héra, répondit-elle en scrutant attentivement l'écran afin de ne pas rater une miette de l'épisode une fois le générique achevé.

Après une bataille acharnée, les énormes pots de pop-corn furent partagés, le générique achevé, et l'épisode commença enfin.

On montra un récapitulatif de la journée, c'est-à-dire : la discussion avec Piper, Hazel et Annabeth, puis avec Léo et leur presque baiser (auquel les déesses piaillèrent de joie, puis soupirèrent de déception en fusillant du regard les poings endommagés de la fille de Poséidon), le coup de fil des jumeaux Jackson, la discussion animée entre Mira et Abigail, la Romaine qui avait faillit embrasser Léo, les armures, Gaïa (à cette parties, nos chères déesses se montrèrent satisfaites de Léo, qui avait pris les devants en portant Mira au nez et la barbe de Percy), la tentative d'Octave pour saboter les machines et Thalia, Piper et Annabeth qui aidaient Mira à se préparer.

L'épisode était donc, à cet instant précis, arrivé à l'étape « Direct ». Les protagonistes étaient filmés en direct.

On montrait ainsi Léo, au dessus d'une machine, une flèche, dont le bout était recouvert d'un tissu trempé dans de l'huile, enfouie dans les engrenages.

-Saleté d'Octave, j'te jure, marmonna-t-il. Si j'l'attrape au dîner, Héra ou pas Héra, je lui scalpe la tête, même si ça doit entrainer la guerre inter-colonies.

-Quelles pensées joyeuses a donc ton protégé, Héra, ricana Amphitrite.

-Laissez un peu Valdez tranquille, réprimanda Aphrodite. Il est triste parce qu'au lieu de passer un peu plus de temps avec Mira, il est condamné à nettoyer les rouages qu'un certain imbécile à saboté ! Et s'il ne le fait pas très vite, le sucre va chauffer et se transformer en caramel et là, bonjour les dégâts !

-Si Héphaïstos pouvait lui donner un petit coup de main, songea Déméter. Il serait à l'heure pour le dîner…

-Peut-être, mais cela nous gâcherait tout le suspense, déclara Artémis.

-Je pensais que tu étais une vierge effarouchée qui ne voyait pas l'amour d'un bon œil, rouspéta la déesse de la beauté.

-Je ne vois pas l'amour d'un bon œil chez celles qui le refusent, c'est-à-dire mes chasseresses. Et puis, c'est assez amusant de regarder ces couples se tourner autour, gloussa la divinité de la chasse. Surtout que Poséidon a réservé une place à sa fille dans la chasse en cas où elle devenait assez proche de Valdez.

Elles se reconnectèrent à leur feuilleton.

Léo soupira et posa sa flèche par terre.

Bien sûr ses pensées étaient transcrites, y'a pas moyen.

_« Et si Mira est en train de se faire draguer par un Romain, alors que moi je suis ici à retirer du sucre comme un con ? Elle est trop jolie pour son bien… »_

Piper entra.

-Léo ?

-Hm ?

-Mira te dit d'aller manger, sinon elle viendra t'arracher les cheveux un par un et autres souffrances que je ne citerais pas.

-Mais j'y tiens, moi, à mes cheveux ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Elle sait. Alors va au réfectoire. On aura bientôt fini avec Mira.

-Elle est avec vous ?

-Ouais, elle nous a demandé de la préparer pour sa soirée avec sa famille.

-J'arrive.

Piper sortit, et Léo soupira.

-On y va, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit à son tour en verrouillant la porte de la salle des moteurs. Il fit un petit tour par la salle de bain, se lava et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

A présent, on montrait le réfectoire.

-A votre avis, il est où, l'amoureux ? Plaisanta Jason.

-Surement avec l'amoureuse, répondit Frank.

-Si Percy était là, il nous scalperait la tête, raisonna Hazel.

-Il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est partit respirer un peu d'air marin.

-Et les frères Alatir ?

-En train de donner un coup de main à Reyna.

-Ils passent beaucoup de temps avec Reyna, dit Katie en baissant la tête.

-C'est pour Connor. T'inquiète pas, Travis est toujours libre.

Katie s'empourpra.

-Mais je ne…

-C'est ça, on y croit ! Ricana Will.

-Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Fit Percy.

-Crise de jalousie de Katie.

-Ne les croyez surtout pas !

-Oh ! Dupont et Dupont !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Alatir et Alatir !

-Salut ! Firent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Vous étiez pas en train de foutre le bordel en prétendant aider Reyna ?

-Qui ? Nous ? Foutre le bordel ? Jamais !

-Connor est tellement amoureux qu'il me demande même d'éviter de faire des blagues à Reyna, se lamenta faussement Travis.

-Ch'ui pas amoureux, marmonna le deuxième.

-Et le Pape, il danse la tchatcha avec le Père Noël ?

-Salut tout le monde ! Fit Léo en s'asseyant à côté de Jason.

-T'as réussi à retirer le sucre des machines ?

-J'ai retiré le plus gros. Reste plus que les petits grains. Je vais verser de l'huile de moteur dedans, ou sinon, je démonte. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps…

-Ҫa m'étonne que tu sois venu manger.

-Je ne serais pas venu, si Piper n'était pas entrée en disant que Mira allait me buter si je ne mangeais pas.

Quelques personnes frissonnèrent.

-Ah, ouais, quand même…

-Ҫa, c'est la menace en chef…

-Ne jamais prendre les baffes de Mira à la légère…

-En parlant du loup… Mais pourquoi elle est en jupe ? S'exclama Percy.

Léo tourna la tête (au ralenti à l'écran, bien sûr), et resta un moment bouche bée.

Une chanson romantique se fit entendre.

-Houlà… ces filles sont sadiques, ricana Amphitrite. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ce pauvre garçon si mon époux le voyait en ce moment…

-Que veux-tu, c'est l'intelligence familiale, commenta Athéna.

-Et pour Piper, c'est l'instinct.

-Quand à ma lieutenante, elle est assez machiavélique lorsqu'elle le veut…

-En tout cas, le pauvre Valdez va avoir du mal à garder son sang froid, déclara Némésis.

-Surtout que cette jupe met ses jambes en valeur.

Eh, oui, revenons sur place :

Mira avait été piégée : les filles l'avaient préparée, certes, mais elles avaient pris tous leur temps de sorte que le dîner aie déjà commencé et qu'elle fasse une entrée en beauté. Elle allait les buter juste après son retour… oh, oui… et elle se régalerait de leur souffrance.

Pour une entrée spectaculaire, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux : un petit top sans bretelles blanc cassé avec de grandes rayures bleu nuit, comme un pull de marin, avec un ruban du même bleu noué en bas de la taille, une jupe bleu marine lui arrivant au dessus du genou et une paire de sandales à talon compensé.

Elle marcha rapidement, la tête basse, vers la table et se laissa tomber à côté de Léo en grommelant.

-Tu comptes attirer tous les mecs de San Francisco, ou quoi ? Demanda Percy d'un ton assez dangereux.

-Ne me demande rien, explique toi avec ta chère et tendre qu'ici voilà, ironisa sa jumelle. Et si quelqu'un fait un commentaire, je lui bute sa race à l'envers, qu'il soit grec ou romain, dit-elle en haussant le ton. COMPRIS ?

Les derniers regards encore posés sur Mira se baissèrent. Seul Octave continuait à la déshabiller du regard.

Mira, bien que dos à lui, sentit un regard brulant peser sur elle.

Elle se retourna et foudroya du regard le garçon.

-Ҫa compte aussi pour les augures, Octave. Surtout après qu'ils aient sabotés le matériel destiné à la guerre qui est sur le seuil de la porte. Alors arrête de me reluquer.

Elle revint à sa position initiale et coupa son énorme steak en deux.

-La vache, t'es enragée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Grover.

La générale le fusilla lui aussi du regard. Elle enfourna une énorme bouchée de viande dans sa bouche, refusant de répondre.

-Et toi, Léo, rien à dire sur notre générale ? Ricana Piper.

Le mécano poussa un couinement pas très audible, ni très masculin, puis se reprit.

Il se racla la gorge et dit simplement :

-Ҫa fait bizarre… mais c'est du bon boulot…

Mira regarda ses ongles un moment et marmonna :

-J'aurais du y aller en jean et en t-shirt… Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve en jupe et avec des ongles manucurés… Si jamais je décide de vous entrainer, je serais cruelle… Oh, oui… je vous torturerais toutes les trois…

-Mais regarde toi, tu es magnifique !

Elle fusilla du regard la pauvre Piper, qui gloussa au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

-J'crois que je vais aller me changer juste après le dîner, continua la générale.

-Non, reste. T'es vraiment super comme ça, dit Léo avant de se plaquer la main contre la bouche.

Silence sur la tablée… et dans le réfectoire. Même les nymphes s'étaient arrêtées de bouger. Percy... allait... le... tuer.

-Valdez, grogna Percy. T'as pas dit ça, j'espère.

-Bah quoi ? Se résigna le mécano. J'ai pas le droit de dire la vérité ?

-Ҫa sent la drague, Valdez…

-Mais je ne drague pas ! Si c'était le cas, je serais mort depuis longtemps !

Mira se leva, en colère.

-Persée ! Arrête de le guetter à chaque mot qu'il prononce. On ne va pas se battre à chaque fois pour ça ! Oh, et puis, j'ai plus faim.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant en plan son steak et ses frites à peine entamés, et s'en alla dans le silence de mort qui régnait au réfectoire, d'habitude bruyant.

-Tu me trouveras sur l'Argo quand tu auras enfin mûri, l'entendit-on clairement dire.

Annabeth regarda Percy avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Ҫa y'est, t'es content ? T'as réussi à faire perdre l'appétit à ta sœur ?

-Une grande première ! Mira ne perd jamais l'appétit même si elle avait un cadavre en putréfaction sous son nez ! En rajouta Piper, avec son tact légendaire.

-Piper… n'enflamme pas la situation, lui murmura Jason.

-Oh, que non, je n'arrêterais pas ! Parce que vous, les mecs, ne comprenez pas une chose ! Même si quelques unes sont garçon manquées, il y a une chose que toutes les filles partagent : on aime être complimentées. Le fait qu'un garçon nous dise qu'on est belle, ou ce genre de trucs, ça nous redonne confiance.

Elle se retourna vers Percy.

-Et si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois qu'un garçon, ou plus souvent Léo, dise à Mira qu'elle est jolie, son estime d'elle-même va encore plus baisser. Elle va se renfermer encore plus dans une carapace d'insensible, froide et encore plus garçon manquée que jamais !

Son regard se leva et elle sonda tout le réfectoire.

-J'AI PAS RAISON ? Cria-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Toutes les filles se levèrent à sa suite.

-SI ! Lui répondirent-elles.

La fille d'Aphrodite s'assit, satisfaite.

-Tu en fais trop, rit Hazel.

-Je fais ce qu'il faut, rétorqua la Colombe.

Sur l'Olympe, Aphrodite regarda l'écran avec fierté et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

-Tu es trop sensible, Aphrodite, la réprimanda Héra.

-Mais je lui donne raison, sa fille est une vraie tigresse ! Lui dit Némésis. Si l'une de mes filles était comme ça…

-Vous avez vu comment elle a rembarré Jason ! D'habitude, elle ne peut pas prononcer un mort devant lui !

-Chuut ! Ҫa reprend !

Les déesses retournèrent à leur feuilleton.

Mira avait retiré ses chaussures et marchait sur le sable froid de la plage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. N'étant pas habituée à ces perches que les filles appelaient ''Semelle compensée'', ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Quelle plaie.

-Je sais que tu es là, Valdez, alors sors de derrière ce rocher.

Le mécano, rougissant comme un collégien, alla vers elle.

-Pourquoi Percy contrôle-t-il tout tes mots ? Il va finir par me rendre folle…

-Il veut seulement te protéger…

-Mais de quoi ? De toi ? Tu ne me ferais jamais aucun mal…

Soudain, elle se tut et regarda autour d'elle.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Mira scruta l'obscurité, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Alors ça…, grogna-t-elle dangereusement.

Elle se tourna vers le mécano. Une lueur féroce brillait dans son regard. Elle laissa tomber ses chaussures sur le sable, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa Léo par le col de sa chemise et lui chuchota rapidement :

-Joue le jeu !

« La vengeance se mange froide, Percy ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les cris de victoire des déesses, suivis de leur désespoir lorsque le présentateur annonça la suite dans l'épisode suivant.

Elle avait bien fait de se moquer de Percy avant d'embrasser Léo…

… car après cela, elle ne put plus penser…

Le baiser, d'abord timide, devint ardent à la seconde suivante. Léo savait que Mira ne le faisait que pour énerver Percy. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une réjouissance malsaine à l'idée d'énerver ce cher Persée. Et bien que ce soit mal, il savait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, alors il s'en donna à cœur joie. Il entoura solidement la taille de la fille de Poséidon de ses bras.

Ils se détachèrent, faute d'air.

-Tu sais que si ton père nous voyait, il piquerait une crise ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Autant les énerver tous les deux, répondit-elle sur le même ton, d'une voix toute aussi basse et sourde.

Elle noua à son tour ses bras autour du mécano et elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Grands dieux, où Léo Valdez avait-il appris à embrasser comme ça ? Cédant à une impulsion soudaine, elle fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Léo, se rapprochant de lui un peu plus.

Ils se séparèrent, encore une fois à cause du manque d'air. Etroitement liés, ils haletaient sous l'ardeur de leur baiser.

-Whow…, chuchota Mira. C'était…

Léo posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Shht, lui intima-t-il. Ecoute.

Elle obéit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Le bruit des vagues raisonnait à ses oreilles, ponctué du hululement des hiboux. Une légère brise fraîche vint lui caresser les jambes. Mira sourit. Un Elysée terrestre…

Elle entendit un chant mélodieux et leva la tête. Une sirène –pas ces horribles créatures comme sur la Mer des Monstres –peignait ses cheveux dorés. Elle croisa le regard vert de la créature, et elle sentit Léo faire de même. La femme poisson inclina la tête et les regarda curieusement avant de se redresser et d'entamer le refrain d'une des chansons de l'IPod de Mira.

_-__It was like a time bomb set into motion__  
><em>_We knew that we were destined to explode__  
><em>_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage__  
><em>_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

Elle aurait continué, si ce n'était l'une de ses comparses qui lui avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. Elles s'étaient ensuite regardées, puis après des gloussements hystériques, elles avaient replongé dans les profondeurs.

Mira était raide et tendue comme un arc.

-Il…il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… retourne au réfectoire, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et courut vers l'Argo. Léo, hébété, se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Une chance pour lui, Jason le rencontra avant d'y entrer.

-T'as ramené Mira ?

-Elle arrive tout de suite.

-OK… Et dis, tu mets souvent du gloss ?

-Quoi ?

Il se toucha le visage. Oh, mince… heureusement que c'était Jason et non Percy.

-T'as un mouchoir ?

-Tiens, fit Jason en lui tendant le sien.

-Merci…

Il s'essuya le visage et lui rendit son mouchoir.

Voyant que son ami s'interrogeait, il souffla à mi-voix :

-Mira m'a embrassé… elle m'a vraiment embrassé, mec…

-Tu veux dire… que vous sortez ensemble ?

Léo détourna le regard, gêné.

-C'est compliqué… Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à table.

-Où est Mira ? Demanda Annabeth.

-Elle arrive. Elle est partie vérifier un truc.

Percy demeurait silencieux, lèvres pincées, le visage presque violet de rage.

-Je suis là ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Mira s'assit à côté de Léo.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? S'enquit-elle en coupant un morceau de son steak réchauffé par les nymphes.

-Rien.

-Houlà, Percy ! T'as une arête de poisson coincée dans la gorge ? Attention, ce serait le comble pour un fils de Poséidon de mourir de la sorte !

-Et ce serait un comble pour une fille de l'Océan d'embrasser un faiseur de feu, répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

Il y eut un silence sur la tablée. « _C'est là que ma vengeance commence, Percy… »_

-Et quand est-ce que je l'ai donc embrassé, mon cher frère ?

-Là, tout de suite !

-Attends…, le coupa Annabeth. Donc, ton truc d'aller deux secondes remplir la carafe d'eau, c'était du pipeau ? T'es allé voir ce que Léo et Mira allaient se dire ?

-J'ai bien fait ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé !

-Persée Jackson, tu vas arrêter de me materner un instant et découvrir que je ne suis pas la petite fille que tu crois que je suis…

Le téléphone d'Annabeth sonna. Elle répondit.

-Oui ?... Ah, bonsoir madame Jackson…

Elle tendit le téléphone à Mira.

-Ta mère veut te parler.

Mira répondit.

-Oui maman ?

-Ma chérie, on vous attend au point de rendez-vous. Où êtes-vous ?

-On arrive. A plus.

Elle coupa, rendit son téléphone à la fille d'Athéna, et engloutit la suite de son repas.

-On y va, cervelle de krill. Vous serez sans doute endormis lorsqu'on reviendra. Alors, demain, 9h30 sans faute, sinon, je vous tue.

Elle marqua une pause et les darda du regard.

-Tous comme vous êtes.

Elle empoigna Percy et l'entraina vers la sortie. Inspirant l'air de la nuit, elle lâcha son frère, et alla au point de rendez-vous. La Prius de Paul les attendait. Et leur mère devant la porte. Après des embrassades, des « Oh, Percy, tu m'as manqué ! » et des larmes, ils grimpèrent en voiture.

-Salut Paul ! Firent-ils en chœur avant de se fusiller du regard.

-Ҫa va, les deux gouttes d'eau ?

-On va dire…, marmonna la première goutte, à savoir Percy.

Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer…

-Un certain frère ci-présent, dont je ne citerais pas le nom, me couve comme pas possible.

-T'aurais pas embrassé la Flammèche, on n'y serait pas !

Paul fut tellement surpris qu'il tourna la tête vers eux un instant, ne remarquant pas une vieille dame qui traversait la route et fit un énorme écart pour ne pas la renverser, et Sally sursauta tellement fort qu'elle faillit se cogner la tête au plafond.

-Tu m'aurais pas espionné, tu ne m'aurais pas vu embrasser Valdez !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, déjà ?

-Parce que le fait de te remarquer stupidement caché derrière un rocher m'a tellement blessé que j'ai eu envie d'embrasser Valdez, point sur la ligne ! Hurla-t-elle.

Silence radio.

-Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, continua-t-elle. Mais je me suis trompée… au fond, t'es toujours un gosse.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Message clair signifiant : « Je te bouffe si tu me parle ».

Sally soupira. Pour une sortie en famille, ça commençait un peu mal...

Paul la regarda. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre que ça irait un peu mieux une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Lorsque Paul gara sa voiture au parking, ils descendirent. La fête foraine illuminait toute la plage, un peu plus bas.

De jeunes couples se baladaient en gloussant ridiculement (ce à quoi Mira poussa un « Tss » dégouté).

Paul se frotta les mains.

-On y va, les enfants ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire enjoué.

La famille lui emboita le pas.

La première attraction qu'ils rencontrèrent fut un stand de tir.

-Monsieur voudrait-il gagner une peluche pour madame ou pour sa fille ? Les attira le marchant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Sally.

Paul choisit un petit pistolet, visa et tira. Il réussit à atteindre le milieu après le troisième essai et offrit à Sally un énorme ours en peluche.

-Et monsieur ? Demanda le marchant à Percy.

-Laissez tomber, il vous éborgnerait, le prévint Mira.

-T'es mieux que moi, peut-être ? S'indigna son frère.

-Ce qui n'est surement pas héréditaire, c'est ta capacité à viser. Laisse-moi faire, plutôt.

-Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle ?

-Absolument. Passez-moi l'arbalète.

-L'arba…l'arbalète ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'arc, si je ne me trompe ? Or, je vois une arbalète, sur la table. C'est mieux que rien.

-Mais ce sont de vraies flèches !

-Et… ?

-Laissez tomber, monsieur, intervint Percy. Quand cette tête de mule vous dit quelque chose, c'est qu'elle est sûre d'elle.

L'arbalète fut confiée à Mira. Elle se craqua les doigts, empoigna l'arme et visa. Le pauvre marchant ferma les yeux lorsque Mira appuya sur la gâchette. Un raclement de gorge les lui fit ouvrir. La flèche était fichée au centre de la cible.

Il la félicita chaleureusement et elle se décida pour un dauphin bleu et blanc.

Mira se moqua de son frère et ils se dirigèrent plus loin. Les jumeaux finirent par se dérider et commencèrent à rire.

Les attractions s'enchainaient. Après des montagnes russes un peu éprouvantes, ils rejoignirent Sally et Paul, qui s'étaient installés à une petite table, et qui s'étaient abstenus d'y monter.

Une bouteille d'eau bien fraiche les attendait. Ils s'écroulèrent, pâles, sur les chaises. Mira saisit la bouteille, en même temps que Percy. Ils se disputèrent un moment lorsque la terre se mit à trembler, et que les lumières s'éteignirent. Lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, c'était la panique.

-J'vous jure que c'était pas moi, cette fois ! S'exclama Mira.

-Non, c'était pas toi, affirma Percy.

Les deux demi-dieux entendirent un rire guttural dans leur tête.

-C'était quoi, ce rire ? Demanda Sally, affolée.

-Quel rire ? S'étonna Paul, en ramassant la bouteille d'eau.

-Gaïa…

-ATTENTION ! Hurla Mira.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! AAAAAAAAH! (Esquive des tomates) Oui, oui, je sais, je suis en retard! Mais compatissez, j'ai mon brevet à passer, cette année! Alors, ce chapitre vous à plu? Je l'espère, en tout cas! Alors, à votre avis:<em>

_-Qu'est-ce que Gaïa leur a envoyé?  
><em>

_-Comment est-ce que nos amis vont s'en sortir?  
><em>

_-Va-t-on les aider?  
><em>

_-Et enfin... QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, AHAHA?!_

_Reviews =3? Aller! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit x3!  
><em>


	21. Aux armes, Romains!

**Aux armes, Romains !**

-ATTENTION !

Mira leva la main suite à son cri et déploya toute son énergie à stopper l'énorme tsunami qui se profilait.

En un rien de temps, Percy joignit ses efforts aux siens.

-On n'y arrivera pas ! Geignit-il.

-Tiens bon, cervelle de krill ! Répondit-elle, la voix étranglée. On va y arriver.

Elle ployait déjà et les cris des personnes présentes ne les aidaient pas. En effet, si on ne faisait pas attention aux jumeaux, la vague avait effrayé tout le monde.

-Courage, gémit Mira.

Presque à genoux, elle fit un énorme effort pour se redresser et continuer.

-Arrêtez-vous, les enfants ! cria Sally.

-Non, on y est presque !

Ce qui était loin d'être vrai…

-S'il vous plait ! C'est trop pour vous !

-Ne t'approche pas ! Paul, retiens la, on déploie trop d'énergie, et le choc pourrait être brutal si elle nous touche ! On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! S'exclama Mira.

Emprisonnée par Paul, Sally tenta son dernier recours.

-POSEIDON ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pas la peine de déranger papa ! Intima douloureusement Percy.

Une énergie se fit sentir. Une grande énergie. Mais elle était bizarre. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de se manifester.

-Papa, exhala Mira. Il essaye de nous aider. Percy, j'ai une idée. Lâche tout.

-Quoi ?!

-Lâche ! Et concentre-toi au maximum. Tu ressentiras une énergie à un point fixe. Accumule la tienne sur ce point.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Fait ce que je te dis !

Percy lâcha doucement la pression et obéit. Mira suffoqua lorsqu'il lâcha. Elle ne pouvait même plus respirer tant le fardeau était lourd. Puis, elle pensa à Percy qui avait porté le ciel… si elle voulait être à la hauteur de son frère, elle devait soutenir ça…

Respirant profondément, elle libéra le peu de puissance qu'il lui restait pour maintenir la colossale trombe d'eau pour éviter à cette partie là de San Francisco de sombrer.

Elle allait lâcher… c'était trop… Mira crispa les articulations et serra les mâchoires… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que le débile qui lui servait de frère faisait ?

La charge devint beaucoup moins lourde. Elle glapit, apeurée à l'idée d'avoir tout foiré, lorsqu'elle vit son père à ses côtés. L'océan rencontra l'océan. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, et Mira hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Percy aussi avait rejoint le lot. Ensemble, ils remirent l'eau à l'endroit et Poséidon claqua des doigts. Les mortels clignèrent des yeux et reprirent leur panique due au séisme, oubliant brusquement que deux ados avaient retenu un tsunami et qu'un homme s'était matérialisé devant eux.

-Cervelle de krill, j'étais sur le point de lâcher ! Hurla Mira.

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé assez de forces pour lui crier dessus ! Tout va pour le mieux alors, affirma Poséidon.

Elle serra son père dans ses bras.

-Merci papa. Sans toi, ça aurait tourné au vinaigre…

-Je vois que ma fille adorée a apprit les ficelles, tu as causé un tremblement de terre, à ce qu'on dit sur l'Olympe ! Plaisanta le dieu. Tout va bien, Sally, Paul ? Salua-t-il.

-Heureusement que tu m'as entendu, soupira Sally.

-Et heureusement que Paul t'a retenue ! On ne plaisante pas avec l'énergie, maman ! C'est comme de l'électricité, ça peut tuer ! S'exclama Mira.

Elle reprit sa respiration et s'écroula sur sa chaise, épuisée.

-On n'a pas d'ambroisie ?

-Hey ! Les mecs !

Tournant la tête, ils virent une petite troupe composée de Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, les Alatir et Léo se diriger vers eux.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Frank en s'arrêtant devant eux.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Poséidon.

-C'était une mauvaise idée de te faire venir en jupe, admit Annabeth.

-Très mauvaise, claqua Mira en la foudroyant du regard.

-Une chance que je ne dormais pas ! S'exclama Léo. Faut que je pense à remercier Octave d'avoir mit du sucre dans mes machine.

Mira avisa un sac rempli d'ambroisie entre ses mains.

-C'est de l'ambroisie ?

-Hein ? Ah, ouais !

-Donne !

-Valdez, tu me sauve la vie ! Se récria Percy en mangeant un carré du précieux remontant.

Une deuxième secousse ébranla la place.

La grande roue tomba dans un grand fracas. Mira remarqua deux _Drakainas _derrière, qui venaient de disparaitre.

-Vite ! Thalia, Hazel, restez avec ma mère et Paul ! Ordonna la générale avec son tact légendaire.

-Je m'en vais, dit brusquement Poséidon.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai abandonné mon royaume qui se faisait attaquer par le monstre du Loch Ness, Mira, je dois y aller.

Mira se calma et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle siffla. Un tentacule sortit discrètement de l'eau, un peu plus bas.

-Le Kraken ira avec toi. Monstre VS Monstre. Mais tu me le rends, hein ! Menaça-t-elle. Et tu essaye de rallier Nessie !

-Promis, sourit son père. Ne vous éloignez pas de la plage, je reviendrais.

Puis, il plongea de la falaise et disparut dans les eaux.

Mira courut aider les blessés.

-Léo, jette un œil sur la grande roue. J'ai vu deux monstres.

-Yep… les boulons ont sauté.

-C'pas vrai, grommela-t-elle.

Elle sortit une petite fille de la cabine. Heureusement, personne ne se tenait sous la grande roue après la première secousse. Il n'y avait que des blessés.

La fille pleura dans ses bras un instant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

-Chut, rassura Mira. Tout va bien.

-J'ai entendu un rire, après la première secousse. C'était horrible. Puis j'ai vu deux créatures en bas. J'ai eu peur.

-Deux créatures ? Et tu as vu d'autres monstres, dans ta vie ?

-Oui. Des monstres comme ça. Une fois, j'ai même vu un monsieur avec un seul œil !

-Un cyclope, murmura Mira. Hey ! Les mecs ! On a une mortelle qui voit à travers la brume !

-Mon papa m'a défendue de parler de ça, désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Annabeth. On les voit, nous aussi.

La petite leva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Ah oui ?

-Lilly !

Un homme courait vers eux.

-Papa !

-Oh, Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ! J'ai eu peur !

-Papa ! Ils les voient aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Les monstres !

Son père se raidit.

-Lilly, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire des idioties pareilles ! Tu as dépassé l'âge de croire aux monstres ! La réprimanda-t-il avec une sorte de peur dans la voix. Excusez-la.

-Qui était sa mère ? Demanda calmement Mira.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…, fit l'homme en regardant ailleurs.

-Vous le savez, je le vois, dans vos yeux, dit Piper. Mon père n'a jamais su ce que ma mère était. Estimez-vous heureux de connaitre la nature de la mère de votre enfant.

-Déméter.

-Pardon ?

-Sa mère. C'était Déméter.

-Tiens, la petite sœur à Katie ! S'aventura Travis.

-Ouais, ta future belle sœur, taquina son frère.

-Connor, si tu veux que je commence avec ta Reyna, on n'en finira pas !

-Ce n'est pas…

-On se calme, les jumeaux, sinon je vous donne un coup de poing !

-Non, non, c'est bon, on se calme.

-J'ai mal à la cheville, gémit Lilly.

La générale inspecta la cheville de l'enfant.

-Elle est foulée. Ce n'est rien.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la cheville et les retira en entendant le petit cri de douleur que poussa la petite.

-Passez-moi le sac, ordonna Mira.

Elle découpa un carré d'ambroisie et le donna à Lilly.

-Mange ça.

Elle obéit et se remit aussitôt sur ses jambes.

-Allez, fuyez, dit-elle à son père. Mais ramenez-la l'année prochaine, à Long Island, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Elle lui expliqua où il devrait allez et, après un hochement de tête, l'homme et sa fille s'en allèrent.

-Une charmante fille. Allons aider les autres.

Talonnée de sa petite équipe, Mira continua à aider les blessés.

Puis, ils retournèrent vers Sally et Paul. Thalia et Hazel étaient toujours à leur poste.

-Merci, les filles.

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la fête foraine et descendirent sur la plage, sur conseil de Poséidon.

-Attention, Mira ! S'exclama Léo.

Il la prit par la taille et la plaqua à terre, juste à temps pour éviter un long pieu en bois, pointu au bout, se diriger vers elle. Le pieu l'égratigna à la joue. Mira cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis demanda :

-C'est moi, ou tu viens de me sauver, Valdez ?

-J'en ai fait le serment, j'vais pas me défiler tout de suite !

-Tu es blessé, dit-elle en regardant l'entaille sur sa joue.

_« Comme c'est mignon, le faiseur de feu protège la fille de Poséidon. »_

-Va crever en Enfer, Gaïa, cracha Léo, en se relevant.

_« Tu veux que je rejoigne ta mère là-bas, histoire de lui tenir compagnie ? »_

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA MÈRE, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, prêt à prendre feu à n'importe quel moment.

_« Esperanza Valdez… hum… elle doit se sentir bien seule. Et quelle honte pour elle de savoir que c'est son propre fils qui l'a tuée. »_

Gaïa s'amusait comme une petite folle à appuyer sur cette corde, Mira le voyait. Ses poings étaient serrés et une aura meurtrière se dégageait d'elle. Comment osait-elle évoquer Esperanza ? Elle allait lui dire deux mots, à cette Mère Nourricière de mes deux…

-Parle encore d'Esperanza, tonna une voix bourrue, et avise-toi de dire encore une fois que c'est mon fils qui l'a tuée, et je te jure que je te brûle sur place.

Ils se retournèrent. Héphaïstos avait quitté son atelier. Même avec la magie, fit une voix dans la tête de Mira, il était aussi laid que son fils était beau.

Stop. Rembobinage. Pause. Ralenti.

Valdez, beau ? Pourquoi elle pensait ça ?

Sally fit l'aller-retour entre Héphaïstos et Léo. C'est fou ce que le père et le fils n'avaient rien en commun !

L'un était horrible et l'autre, beau comme un cœur.

-Seigneur, s'inclina Mira.

_« Tu t'inclines devant cet Immortel, fille de Poséidon, mais pas devant ta Mère Originelle ? »_

-Je n'ai qu'une seule mère, tronche de terre, et elle se tient devant moi, claqua Mira.

-Elle en a, du répondant, cette petite, fit Héphaïstos. Je l'aime bien…

_« C'est surement héréditaire, ça »_, pensa Léo.

-Gaïa nous parle, et nous, on se tape une causette, sortit Travis.

_« C'est ce que je vois. Et rien que pour m'avoir manqué de respect, Mira Jackson, je te laisse un petit cadeau. »_

Une _Empousai _sortit des rochers en gloussant machiavéliquement. Gaïa sourit et Héphaïstos tomba à terre en se tenant le crâne.

-Papa ! S'écria Léo.

Il allait courir vers lui lorsqu'un mur de flamme l'en empêcha. Que cela tienne, il résistait aux flammes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se brûla en touchant d'un doigt le mur.

**« Tu es plus fort que cela. Tu contrôles les flammes, alors pourquoi pas celles-ci ? »**

-C'est bon, Mamie Nova, je suis pas Rambo, grogna-t-il.

-Tu parles à qui ? Demanda Mira.

-A Héra.

-Si elle pouvait ramener son royal fessier…

-Mira Jackson, s'indigna sa mère.

-… _faciès, _je lui en serais gré !

L'_Empousai_ les regarda, puis attaqua.

-Holà, ma jolie ! Zen ! Se récria Léo en lançant une gerbe de flammes.

-Ta jolie, Valdez ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'en sortir avec un plan de drague ?

-Si je l'invite à diner, elle va nous lâcher ?

-J'crois pas, nan. Rah, papa fait vite ! S'exclama Mira. C'est pas possible ce que Kraken me manque !

Sa mère articula silencieusement le mot ''Kraken'', comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas…

-Eh, dîtes donc, les amoureux, on n'a pas le temps, là ! Rétorqua Percy en bloquant l'_Empousai _qui avait sauté sur lui.

-Tuer ! Tonna une voix.

-Rooh, mince ! Un _Lestrygon_ !

-Tuer Mira Jackson.

-Hey ! Gros plein de soupe ! Je suis là, si tu veux me tuer !

Il était balèze, c'était ce que l'on pouvait dire. Des melons –que dis-je ? Des pastèques, plutôt !- lui tenaient lieu de biceps et des tatouages ornaient son corps.

-Mira, tu le provoques pas un tout petit peu, là ?

-C'est le but ! EH GROS LARD ! VIENS ICI, SI T'ES UN HOMME !

Elle tira son stylo épée et le décapuchonna.

-Maman, aujourd'hui, tu vas voir ta fille chérie se battre contre un monstre.

-Tu vas te battre contre ce… ce géant ?

Mira évalua son adversaire, puis haussa les épaules.

-Ҫa va être de la petite bière. Mettez-vous mettre à l'abri.

Elle fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

-Et on fait comment, pour le seigneur Héphaïstos ?

-Léo. Les flammes sont à toi.

-Mais je me suis brûlé en les touchant !

-C'est que tu ne les as pas apprivoisés.

-Ok, c'est toi, le chef.

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, et se lança vers le cannibale en rugissant.

Il stoppa son épée avec ses mains.

-Jolie. Je comprends le seigneur Porphyrion. Tu viens avec moi.

-Ta gueule, imbécile ! Jamais je n'appartiendrais à quiconque !

Elle dégagea son épée et la lui asséna sur le bras. Le cannibale esquiva. Il sortit un poignard d'un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et ils croisèrent le fer un instant.

-Fini, le jeu, gros balourd, tu me saoule sérieusement.

D'un coup d'épée, Mira lui trancha la tête et le monstre éclata en poussière. Elle sauta sur l'_Empousai_ et lui enfonça sa lame dans le ventre. Elle subit le même sort que son ami.

Léo, de son côté, était toujours en train d'essayer de dompter le mur de flammes rouges sang qui le séparaient de son père.

-Mira, attention ! Entendit-il soudainement.

Une _Drakaina _sortait des fourrés et avait lancé une flèche sur Mira.

Ce n'était pas passé loin. Léo avait réussi à cramer la flèche avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bien-aimée…

…avec les flammes rouges.

Il les regarda un instant, puis posa sa main sur le mur de flammes. Il était toujours aussi brulant.

**« Montre leurs que tu es plus fort !»**

-Facile à dire…

Il passa un pied dans le mur et eut un petit cri de douleur. Se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue, il sentit bientôt le gout du sang l'envahir. Il passa un deuxième pied et s'en perfora presque la langue.

Léo se brûlait pour la première fois.

Il sentit son visage se couvrir de cloques, à l'instar du reste de son corps.

Pantelant, il réussit à sortir de l'autre côté des flammes, dans un état lamentable. Son père était allongé, inconscient, sur le sable. Vacillant, il se précipita vers lui. S'écroulant plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla, il le secoua, faisant éclater quelques cloques sur les paumes de ses mains.

-Aller, papa, debout !

Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Léo ? Mais que… ? Attends, tu es blessé ?

Il se releva et regarda le visage de son fils.

-Ma parole, tu t'es brulé, où quoi ? Tu résiste aux flammes, normalement !

-Heureusement que je résiste aux flammes, je serais mort, sinon…

Héphaïstos regarda les flammes rouges.

-Ces flammes… je ne les ai pas vues depuis tellement longtemps… ce sont celle du géant qui est né pour me combattre. Je comprends…

Le mur disparut soudainement.

Mira hoqueta de stupeur en voyant Léo.

-Léo ?

Elle accourut et prit son visage en coupe. Elle le lâcha immédiatement après lorsqu'il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Oh ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais pas du te dire de…

-T'inquiète pas Princesse. Je vais bien…

Mira sourit tristement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ''Princesse''. Il avait dit, un jour, en riant, qu'elle ressemblait plus physiquement à une princesse qu'à une guerrière sanguinaire… Elle avait failli l'étriper.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Percy en arrivant.

-Le mur a disparu ?

-Ils ont battu en retraite.

Elle reporta son attention sur Léo.

-Valdez, écoute-moi. Tu vas essayer de te lever et de m'accompagner dans l'eau.

Elle passa délicatement un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se lever. Une fois –enfin –dans l'eau, Mira lui prit la main et se concentra. Elle sentit l'eau monter sur le corps de Léo et soigner ses blessures.

Une fois la tâche faite, elle s'écroula dans l'eau salée et respira.

-Mira ? Articula Léo.

-Ouaip ?

-Merci.

-Pas de problème.

Mira se releva.

-Au fait, dit-elle en se triturant les doigts. Pour… pour le baiser de tout à l'heure…

Il haussa un sourcil et elle lui tomba dans les bras, l'enlaçant à l'étouffer.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que je ne devais pas te… t'utiliser de la sorte, mais j'étais tellement en colère que…

-Eh ! La rassura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Eh, Princesse. Y'a pas de problèmes, tu sais ! T'avais dit que j'étais ton frère, alors t'inquiète, un frère est toujours là pour aider sa sœur ! Si ça à pu t'aider à faire enrager ton frangin, ça ira !

-Si seulement Percy était comme toi, sourit-elle tristement.

-Eh ! S'indigna-t-il. Je suis unique, moi !

Mira éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est vrai !

-Alors ? Ma gueule est arrangée ?

-Nickel !

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent près des autres.

-Ҫa va mieux, Léo ? Demanda Piper.

Pour toute réponse, il tourna sur lui-même.

Mira arborait un petit sourire triomphant.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me fous les jetons, rétorqua Percy.

-Je pense juste à mon nouveau copain.

-Qui encore ? S'exaspéra son frère.

-Nessie !

-Et malheureusement, super papa n'a pas pu te le ramener, fit une voix faussement triste.

-C'est pas juste, bouda-t-elle.

-Mais si, que je te l'ai ramené ! Pas le choix, d'ailleurs… Quand il a vu le kraken, il est resté collé à lui.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, excitée comme un gosse, un matin de Noël.

-Il joue avec son nouveau copain… Houlà, Héphaïstos, tu t'es pris une raclée, où quoi ?

-Oui, de la part de Gaïa elle-même.

-Eh ben, tiens ! Elle est revenue ?

-Ouaip ! Répondit sa fille. On ferait mieux de rentrer… on a une réunion demain à 9h30.

-Ah, oui, je me souviens, ironisa Piper.

-C'est pas comme si tu nous avais littéralement menacé de mort, continua Annabeth sur le même ton.

-Alors là, pas du tout, hein ! Renchérit Hazel.

-Voyons, loin de moi cette idée ! Se choqua faussement la fille de Poséidon.

-Mira, t'es une tortionnaire née, faut pas faire l'innocente, rétorqua Thalia, blasée.

Mira éclata d'un rire sadique.

-Je dois toujours vous tuer, toutes les trois… attendez demain…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, demain ? Demanda Héphaïstos.

-Eh, bien, les romains et les grecs mettent les choses au clair entre eux, expliqua Mira.

-Remarque, y'a pas besoin de mettre les choses au clair entre eux et toi, t'as déjà envoyé au tapis un mec de deux fois ta taille et de trois fois ton poids en muscles, railla Percy.

Poséidon tourna la tête vers Mira si vite qu'elle en avait mal au cou à sa place.

-Tu as fait _quoi _? Et j'étais sensé le savoir quand, ça ?

-Un jour, peut-être, on ne sait jamais, répondit-elle nerveusement.

-La digne fille de Poséidon que voilà ! S'exclama son père, fier.

-Tu félicite ta fille de s'être battue ? Se fâcha Sally.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Mes enfants sont tous combattifs !

-Moi qui espérais la rendre plus féminine, c'est raté ! Déplora la mère de famille.

-Désolée, M'man ! Mais je ne fais pas partie du club de lutte du lycée pour rien…

-Toi, dans le groupe de lutte ?

-On a pas gagné le championnat de fin d'année pour rien, cervelle de krill ! J'ai mis le champion de l'autre lycée au tapis… faut dire qu'il misait plus sur sa force que sur sa vitesse…

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Gaïa va peut-être revenir.

-Tu as raison. Je préfèrerais maman et Paul en sécurité qu'ici. On y va.

Les jumeaux embrassèrent Paul et Sally. Cette dernière prit tous les demi-dieux dans ses bras en leur intimant de faire très attention à eux. Elle promit de leur envoyer des cookies aussitôt qu'ils reviendraient de guerre.

-Vous me préviendrez de votre départ, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. On t'appellera pour te prévenir, la rassura Mira.

-Et vous me promettez de revenir ? Demanda-t-elle, émue, à ses enfants.

-J'essayerai, sourit Percy.

Mira tourna les talons et ne répondit rien.

-Et toi, Mira ?

Pour toute réponse, elle leva le bras, main tendue en guise d'au revoir, toujours dos à sa mère.

Percy la rejoignit.

-Tu n'as rien promis, remarqua-t-il.

-Percy… on a une chance sur deux de revenir vivants. Je ne veux rien promettre.

Léo arriva par derrière et jeta nonchalamment un bras autour de ses épaules.

-T'inquiète ! Tu peux promettre sans crainte ! N'oublie pas mon serment.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et fut vite fusillé du regard par Poséidon et Percy.

-Mais, oui, plaisanta la fille du dieu des océans. Mon chevalier servant sera toujours là pour me protéger.

-Toujours, assura-t-il nerveusement, menacé de mort de part et d'autre.

En un éclair, ils étaient devant l'entrée du Camp.

Chacun alla à ses quartiers.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les filles soupirèrent.

-Quelle soirée…

-Tu l'as dit.

-Toute la journée à été bizarre.

-Je suis claquée !

-Dodo…

Mira se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama en vitesse éclair et s'endormit aussitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Elle se fit réveiller, vers huit heures du matin, par un hurlement à s'en briser les tympans. Le genre de truc qui annonce l'Apocalypse avec un grand A, la vraie.

Un instant plus tard, tous les demi-dieux étaient dehors, le cri venant de la limite entre la ville et le Camp, poussé par ce cher Terminus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mira, en poussant un peu pour arriver au premier rang, épée brandie.

S'il avait des mains, Terminus serait en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais là, il se lamentait.

Devant lui, il y avait un groupe composé d'une douzaine de personnes.

-Mais enfin, Terminus, on vous a bien manqué un peu, nan ?

-J'ENRAGE !

-Aller ! Je suis sure que vous nous aimez bien au fond !

-CESSEZ DE PROFERER DE TELLES BALIVERNES, VOUS DEUX !

-Diane, Apollon, cessez d'importuner ce pauvre Terminus.

Thalia grimaça.

-Mon père, chuchota-t-elle à Mira. Mon père romain… Oh, merde… cache-moi, Mira !

Eh, oui ! Tous les dieux, sans Athéna, avaient débarqué en plein Camp. Chouette, hein ? Comment ça, non ?

-Mes chers demi-dieux ! Clama Zeus-Jupiter. Aujourd'hui est une journée décisive pour notre future entente. Les Centurions et les Conseillers en Chef se sont entendus, mais entre les autres pensionnaires, rien n'est réglé. Passons à la réunion…

-Ahem, monseigneur ? Quémanda Mira, amusée. Je crois que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Nous sommes tous en pyjamas et je risque de faire un génocide si quelqu'un d'autre pose _encore_ son regard sur mes jambes.

Poséidon gronda et une légère secousse ébranla le sol.

-Merci, papa, mais je règle seule mes combats.

-Je vous prierais de retourner dans vos dortoirs et d'enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés, jeunes gens ! Gronda Terminus. Jackson ! Pourrais-je savoir si vous désirez entrer dans le Guinness du short le plus court ?

-C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-elle. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas votre cri, je ne serais jamais sortie comme ça !

Terminus tourna la tête et poussa un 'Humph' très clair quand au fait qu'il boudait.

-Soit. Allez vous changer, déclara Zeus-Jupiter.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et, quelques instants plus tard, Mira, Annabeth et Piper étaient dans leur chambre.

Mira enfila son armure par-dessus ses vêtements et se regarda dans la glace. Elle était classe, comme ça, n'empêche…

-Aller, on y va ! Mira, cesse de te regarder dans le miroir, on dirait que tu deviens une fille, c'est flippant !

Elle se détacha de son image et elles se dirigèrent vers le Champ de Mars.

Mira siffla d'admiration devant l'estrade et les gradins.

Mis à part les dieux, Reyna, Rachel et elles, il n'y avait personne.

-Alors, c'est suffisant ? Demanda la Prêteur à Mira.

-Tu parles… c'est parfait !

Les autres arrivèrent bientôt. Jason et Percy, essoufflés comme des bœufs, essayaient de se maintenir sur le pauvre Léo.

-Pourquoi ils sont à court de souffle ?

-Ils ont eu peur d'arriver en retard.

-Je vois. Prenez place sur l'estrade. Et bien droits, je vous prie, pas avachis comme des plats de flan ! Léo, crame-les s'ils se ramollissent.

-Entendu…

Les pensionnaires se succédèrent, si bien qu'avant 9h30, tout le monde était là.

Les Sept et Mira étaient sur l'estrade.

Tyson aussi venait d'arriver. Il se plaça entre sa sœur et son frère et ses cyclopes allèrent s'installer au sommet des gradins, sous les yeux incrédules et hébétés des romains.

Les chasseresses lançaient des regards assassins aux garçons qui osaient poser les yeux sur elles.

Blackjack, Pégase, Skippy et Arion se tenaient près de l'estrade et conversaient allégrement.

-On s'en fout de savoir si l'avoine est meilleure que le blé ou encore si l'or se mange ou pas, les mecs, maugréa Mira à voix basse.

Un raclement de gorge fit taire toutes les discussions.

-Aujourd'hui, reprit Zeus-Jupiter, les armées se font face et se réuniront, et, à leur tête, un général. Celui que j'ai choisi.

-Eh bien, qu'il se montre, mon frère, fit une voix derrière eux.

-Mon frère ? C'est toi ?

Hadès-Pluton, était là. Il n'était ni avec ses harpies, ni avec sa femme, mais seul.

-Je suis là, en tant qu'Hadès, pour demander au général des armées une faveur particulière.

-Rejoins-nous donc, mon frère, avança Poséidon-Neptune.

Hadès-Pluton obtempéra et monta sur l'estrade.

-Que ton général se montre, père, demanda Arès-Mars. Il me tarde de voir qui tu as choisi.

-Mon général, appela le seigneur des dieux.

Mira respira et s'avança. Puis, elle s'inclina devant son oncle.

Les chuchotis arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

-C'est elle ?

-Moi, j'aurais cru que ce serait un romain ! Doit y'avoir une erreur quelque part !

-Regardez-la, elle a pas le gabarit.

-En plus, c'est une fille ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'même pas un mec…

Ce fut le mot de trop. Mira se leva et fusilla du regard le malheureux.

-Il me semble avoir déjà démontré que je détestais les machos, dit-elle, glaciale. De plus, ce que j'ai fais au Centurion Larry hier, je peux le refaire aujourd'hui. Si vous vivez encore dans le passé, vous serez toujours aussi bouchés.

Elle fit taire les exclamations indignées d'un seul regard.

-Silence, claqua-t-elle.

Les romains se turent, sous les regards satisfaits des grecs.

-Jason, lui, l'a toujours comprit, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que les romains ont colonisé la Grèce, il y'a longtemps, que vous restez les maîtres suprêmes. Je vous ferais remarquer que _nous_, les grecs, étions là avant vous. La Grèce est la racine des dieux. Alors, vous me ferez l'immense plaisir d'arrêter de vous prendre pour les plus forts. Et le caractère sexiste, les garçons, vous avez intérêt à le faire disparaitre, car je n'accepterais pas ce genre de comportement sous mon commandement. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Elle les toisa encore un instant avant d'asséner.

-Et enfin, c'est le seigneur de l'univers qui m'a choisie. Si vous avez une réclamation, adressez-vous directement à lui. Ce sera tout sur ce sujet.

Héra-Junon soupira.

-Mira Jackson a raison. Rome a possédé la Grèce, il y a longtemps. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Vous ne vivez pas dans la trace de vos ancêtres, vous vivez l'instant présent.

-J'ai choisi Mira Jackson comme général en chef des troupes gréco-romaine. Elle aura sous ses ordres les troupes grecques, romaines et mythiques. A elle de choisir ses généraux.

-Mon choix s'est déjà arrêté, mon seigneur.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Par exemple : Clarisse, tu seras à la tête de l'armée grecque et Reyna, de l'armée romaine. Tyson, tu reste général de celle des cyclopes. Chiron, les Poneys Fêtards sont à vos ordres…

-Ô ciel, murmura-t-il.

-… ainsi que les griffons, les chimères et les sphinx, continua-t-elle en ignorant son commentaire. Le monstre du Loch Ness commandera les dragons et les drakôns et le kraken sera aux commandes des animaux aquatiques comme les sirènes. Ces deux monstres, ainsi que les autres qui viendraient à nous rejoindre, sont sous mon commandement direct. Il y'a d'autre troupes, ainsi que d'autres généraux, bien sûr, mais je n'en cite que quelques uns. Nous parlerons des affectations plus tard. Le plus alarmant est le fait que notre ennemi dispose du Léviathan.

-Le Léviathan ? La créature de l'Apocalypse ? Demanda un romain, effrayé.

-Oui. Il est prioritaire que ce monstre doit être épargné en cas d'attaque. Le rallier à notre cause pourrait nous être utile. Il ne faut le tuer qu'en cas d'urgence.

Arès-Mars éclata de rire.

-J'étais réticent, en te voyant, Mira Jackson, mais je me suis trompé. Je vois que tu as l'autorité d'un chef.

-Venant de vous, c'est un honneur, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les Sept.

-Je me suis organisée de façon à ce vous soyez entièrement concentrés sur votre quête.

-A présent, dit Zeus-Jupiter, parles, mon frère. Quelle est ta requête.

-Mon fils, Nico Di Angelo, a disparu. Je soupçonne Gaïa.

-En effet, c'est elle, dit Hazel. Elle a enlevé Nico.

-De plus, Athéna s'est volatilisée. Serait-elle… ?

-Prisonnière ? J'en ai peur. Rachel a énoncé une prophétie, pour Mira.

-Je dois retrouver Nico et dame Athéna.

-Et si tu échoue ? Fit une voix désagréable. Et si tu te plantais ? Si Gaïa a décidé de les enlever, elle fera tout pour que tu ne les retrouve pas. Après tout, tu n'es qu'à demie mortelle… et tu es une fille.

Artémis-Diane dû retenir ses chasseresses pour éviter qu'elles ne le tuent pour son commentaire déplaisant et Mira posa la main sur l'épaule de son père qui avait amorcé un pas.

-Je suis surprise, Octave, dit-elle calmement. D'habitude, les _soldats _cherchent à avoir des promotions et des montées en grade. Toi, tu fais tout le contraire. De plus, il me semblait t'avoir dit de ranger ce caractère misogyne dans un tiroir et de ne pas le ressortir. Et enfin, tu me demandais comment moi, une demie mortelle, pouvait libérer les otages alors que Gaïa fera tout ce qui est en son œuvre pour que je ne puisse pas les retrouver. C'est très simple…

Les oreilles se tendirent. Chacun voulait savoir comment Mira allait s'y prendre.

-Et bien saches que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la belle vie, comme je l'ai raconté, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cela veut donc dire que je connais, à peu près, le caractère tordu des gens comme ça. De un, ils ont la folie des grandeurs, ce qui veut dire que toutes nos batailles se dérouleront dans des sites historiques et des monuments d'époque. On peut donc être surs que l'on ne trouvera pas nos deux disparus dans un parking ou dans une salle de cinéma.

Les grecs se trémoussèrent sur leurs sièges, fiers de leur chef.

-De deux, même si dame Athéna est prisonnière, elle pourra nous envoyer des signaux, comme l'a fait dame Héra ici présente il y'a environ huit ou neuf mois. Nous aurons donc la certitude que nous ne serons pas seuls. Et de trois…

Elle marqua une pause et se racla la gorge.

-Et de trois, répéta-t-elle, Kitty O'Leary est dotée d'un flair extraordinaire et qu'elle peut sentir une odeur à des kilomètres…

-Quel rapport avec les deux prisonniers ?

Mira haussa les épaules.

-Chaque demi-dieu à son odeur que les monstres peuvent sentir de très loin –sans vous offenser. Et Nico est un demi-dieu. Et l'un des Trois Grands, qui plus est.

-Ouais, grimaça Jason.

-On est de vrais aimants à monstres, renchérit Percy.

-Ils nous flairent même au détour d'une ruelle, se désola Hazel.

-Ou encore dans une forêt enneigée et tapissée de sapins, acquiesça Thalia.

-Roh, ça va ! Vous au moins c'est dans des lieux anodins ! Moi, j'étais sous la douche quand un _Lestrygon_ s'est infiltré dans la salle de bain.

-Bilan ?

-J'lui ai cassé deux côtes, déboité le bras, brisé la cheville et je lui ai coupé la tête. Et tout ça en maintenant la serviette !

-Trop forte !

-Merci…

-On n'a pas le temps, là.

-Désolée… bref. Tout ça pour vous dire que trouver dame Athéna et Nico sera peut-être difficile, mais pas impossible.

-Et le Huitième ? Fit une voix, parmi les romains. On ne sait pas encore qui c'est ?

-Octave pourrait peut-être le localiser ? Demanda un deuxième.

-Bonne idée, fit Percy. Quelqu'un a un nounours ?

Apollon réprima un rire et fit apparaitre un ours en peluche.

Dignement, Octave poussa un « Humph ! » et descendit les gradins, puis, il se plaça près de Mira, face à une table qui n'était pas là, un instant plus tôt.

-Je n'ai pas mon couteau, fit-il remarquer.

-Arrête de faire ta chochotte, railla Piper en lui lançant _Katoptris_.

Il le considéra un instant avant de se saisir de l'ours en peluche que son ancêtre lui tendit et de l'éventrer.

-Aïe, pauvre ourson, grimaça Mira.

-Le Huitième…, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par Rachel.

-Le Huitième est là, parmi nous.

Elle était en haut des gradins avec les chasseresses.

Brusquement, elle s'était levée, les yeux fous et embrumés.

-J'allais le dire, merci, fit Octave en la fusillant du regard.

Il se racla la gorge et regarda les rembourrages d'ours en peluche.

-Le Huitième s'est fait choisir récemment, rapporta-t-il. Le geste qui a scellé son sort a été commis hier.

Instinctivement, Jason afficha une mine inquiète.

-Durant l'incident des jumeaux à la fête foraine ?

-Non, avant, dit Rachel, qui était descendue et qui se tenait maintenant au côté d'Octave.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Mira en s'approchant d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Rachel. C'est comme si… comme si j'avais un mot sur la langue, mais que je ne pouvais pas le dire…

-Les présages sont flous. On dit qu'il est issu de l'Amour mais sans plus.

-Je sais… c'est dit dans la prophétie.

-Et le champ d'action des Sœurs Grises ne s'étend pas jusqu'en Californie…

-J'aurais du leur demander de me donner l'identité du Huitième lorsque j'ai demandé celle des Sept…

-Elles n'auraient pas pu, la coupa Apollon. Le Huitième n'a été choisi qu'hier, et, semble-t-il, l'ennemi a jeté un voile sur son identité.

-Je n'aime pas ça, fit sombrement Mira en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Gaïa a une longueur d'avance sur nous et, tant que le Huitième est inconnu, on a de quoi s'en faire…

-Elle sait qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Reyna.

-Oui, et elle s'amuse à nous le cacher.

-Bon, je vais remédier à ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Mira se retourna vers les gradins.

-Je veux votre entière attention, prononça-t-elle si durement que chacun arrêta de parler pour l'écouter. Le Huitième est parmi nous, mais n'avons aucun indice sur son identité. Alors je vous préviens : Gaïa vous menacera surement, que vous soyez le Huitième ou non. Elle voudra un espion de son côté. Ce que je vous ferais subir si vous rejoignez ses rangs sera pire que les pires souffrances qu'elle pourra vous infliger. Compris ?

Silence de mort.

-Alors, dit Zeus-Jupiter. Que pensez-vous de mon général ?

-Elle en a, du discours, votre fille, mon oncle, fit Arès-Mars en se tournant vers le dieu des océans.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je pose mon accord, assura le dieu de la guerre.

-Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, fit celui du soleil.

-Pareil…

Les dieux soumirent leur consentement.

-Quand irons-nous ? Demanda soudainement un romain.

Le brouhaha se leva instinctivement.

-S'il vous plait ! S'exaspéra Mira.

Le silence revint.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne pas traîner, reprit-elle. Entrainement intensif, les gars, on s'en va dans cinq jours.

-Cinq jours ?

Mira soutint le regard d'Octave.

-Oui, Octave. Cinq jours. Quatre jours d'entrainement et on s'en va le lendemain. Nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous. Gaïa, si. Donc, tout le monde se lève, l'entrainement commence.

L'estrade disparut sous terre et les pensionnaires se redressèrent. Le Champ de Mars fut soudainement rempli de Sang-Mêlés grecs et romains debout devant Mira.

_« Heureusement que ce champ est immense » _pensa la générale.

-Aller ! On commence avec une petite cinquantaine de pompes ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Se promettant de ne pas se démonter devant cette fille, les romains s'exécutèrent, suivis des grecs.

Mira fit comme eux, bien décidée à montrer l'exemple. Elle eut tôt fait de finir.

-Aller ! Plus vite ! Mon grand-père avait plus d'énergie ! Les encouragea-t-elle.

-Ton… grand-père… c'était Cronos, rétorqua Piper, essoufflée, tout en luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Tout juste ! Aller, aller, aller, aller ! Vous enchaînerez avec soixante-dix abdominaux !

Elle s'attela à ses soixante-dix abdos afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

A la fin, les Sang-Mêlés haletaient si fort qu'ils lui firent pitié.

-Vous venez de me convaincre de vous soustraire cinq tours du Champ de Mars, admit-elle. Aller, dix tours, les mecs !

S'ils avaient pu pleurer, les Sang-Mêlés l'auraient fait.

-Elle ne s'arrête jamais, ta frangine ? Haleta Dakota.

-J'sais pas, mec, répondit Percy dans le même état. Ça fait huit mois que je ne l'ai pas vue…

-Elle nous en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, souffla Jason.

-Aller ! Plus vite que ça ! Ordonna la principale concernée, en tête de troupe.

Sur les gradins, les dieux regardaient.

-Elle a de l'entrain, cette petite.

-Bon… je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, nous.

-Ouais.

Et ils se volatilisèrent.

-Ce n'était que l'échauffement, les vieilles ! Prévint Mira. Le véritable entrainement commence !

Et leur calvaire continua… et continua… et continua…

Ils ne mangèrent que très peu, trop occupés à s'entrainer.

La nuit tomba. Mira déclara la fin de l'entrainement de la journée.

-Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne dirais plus jamais que les femmes grecques sont moins endurantes et moins fortes que nous tous, se plaignit un romain.

-Contente de l'entendre.

-Nous, on va aller prendre une douche, manger et se coucher…

-Mais il n'est que huit heures ! S'étonna Percy.

-Oui, mais y'a rien d'autre à faire…

-Allez prendre une douche, manger et revenez ici juste après, demanda Mira.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je vais vous apprendre une coutume grecque, aujourd'hui… question de nous unir un peu plus.

Chacun vaqua aux douches, puis au réfectoire.

Enfin, ils revinrent au Champ de Mars.

Les grecs étaient assis dans les gradins et discutaient entre eux.

-Vous voilà, fit Percy avec un grand sourire.

-Léo, dit Mira. Tu peux l'allumer.

Léo hocha la tête et alluma un tas de bois, juste en face des gradins en pierre et Lou, la Conseillère en Chef du bungalow d'Hécate, l'ensorcela.

-Venez, ne restez pas debout comme ça, les invita la générale.

Ils s'assirent.

-Chez nous, on appelle ça un Feu de Camp, leur apprit Annabeth.

Les romains, incrédules, virent les Apollon commencer à chanter des chansons débiles, puis virent Travis et Connor Alatir se lever et danser sous les acclamations.

Mira, ayant troqué son armure pour un t-shirt, se fit embarquer de force, et se prêta au jeu.

Les rires furent contagieux et les romains suivirent le mouvement.

Quelques uns se levèrent même et dansèrent avec les autres.

Le feu changea graduellement : du feu normal, il passa au jaune vif, puis à l'orangé, avant de virer au doré, dénonçant une humeur des plus favorables.

Ce premier soir, les relations s'améliorèrent, si bien que l'on vit beaucoup plus de groupes mixtes.

Mira sourit et disparut soudainement. Léo la vit et la suivit.

Elle marchait sur le sable froid, la légère brise faisant voleter ses cheveux et la lune la faisaient ressembler à une déesse.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son souffle se coupa.

Léo s'avançait, un sourire en coin, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, ses cheveux bouclés rayonnant sous l'astre de la nuit, ses yeux hyperactifs brillant de milles feux. Il était tellement beau…

Ils semblaient irréels. Deux êtres tenant des dieux.

Alors, comme si c'était naturel, elle tendit la main, un sourire étirant ses lèvres rosées. Il sortit la sienne de sa poche et s'en saisit. Entremêlant leurs doigts, ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis Mira l'entraina vers l'océan.

Elle plongea avec lui et entoura sa tête d'une bulle d'air.

-N'aie pas peur, le rassura-t-elle.

-Jamais avec toi, répondit-il en pressant un peu plus ses doigts.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Elle lui intima de fermer les yeux.

Puis, elle nagea et s'enfonça un peu plus.

-Tu peux regarder, sourit-elle.

Léo ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta. Le fond des eaux brillait par la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait, malgré la couverture d'eau, sur les coraux multicolores, et des poissons lumineux et brillants nageaient entre les algues rougeoyantes.

-C'est… c'est…

Mira le regarda fixement.

-C'est magnifique, finit-il par avouer.

-Tu vois, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, ça, c'est mon royaume.

-Tu t'y intègre si bien, lâcha-t-il.

Il plaqua rapidement les mains sur sa bouche, ses doigts traversant la bulle sans la faire éclater.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Mira, perplexe.

-Je veux dire que… cet endroit te met tellement en valeur et… et tes yeux brillent… encore plus sous l'eau, balbutia-t-il, écarlate.

Mira rosit.

-Merci, dit-elle en baissant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu es tellement gentil…

-Je dis la vérité, assura-t-il.

Elle rit doucement, puis lui jeta un regard mutin et se mit à nager.

-Rattrape-moi, si tu es capable ! Le nargua-t-elle en riant.

Elle était dans son territoire. Elle avait donc l'avantage.

Mira lui coulait littéralement entre les doigts : à chaque fois qu'il était près de la rattraper, elle s'enfuyait.

Elle finit par se cacher derrière un rocher. Elle regarda derrière le roc pour essayer d'apercevoir Léo. Personne.

Intriguée, elle ramena sa tête vers sa cachette, un sourcil haussé.

Soudainement, deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

-Attrapée, chuchota une voix moqueuse près de son oreille.

Mira, la bouche entrouverte, rougit.

Il était si proche… si proche…

Le contact de ses bras puissants autour de son corps était si plaisant… elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Puis, elle se contorsionna de manière à lui faire face.

Erreur… leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres.

Sans son rendre compte, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs. La bulle autour de la tête de Léo s'agrandit jusqu'à les englober entièrement.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

En face de leur écran, les déesses retinrent leur souffle. Deux fois en deux jours ?! C'était mieux qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !

Deux millimètres…

Mira savourait déjà le contact des lèvres de Léo sur les siennes.

Son cerveau était engourdi.

Elle ne devait pas, pourtant. C'était défier son père sur son propre territoire. Mais elle le voulait tellement ! Et, pour une fois, elle mit ses sentiments avant son devoir.

Un millimètre…

Quand à Léo, il anticipait le goût fruité de celles de Mira. Il savait que c'était risqué pour elle, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger, hypnotisé par la magie du moment, au milieu des coraux brillant comme en plein jour, et la lumière diaphane de la lune perçant la surface faisant s'illuminer les écailles des poissons.

Plus que…

-Ahem, ahem, fit une voix dangereusement autoritaire et familière.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je sais! Je suis en retard! Mais comprenez-moi un peu, avec mes examens, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps! En plus, j'essaye d'écrire le maximum possible pour vous, mes chers lecteurs adorés que j'aaaaaimmmmeeeeeeuuuh x3! Oui, j'ai pris mes médicaments, c'matin. Pourquoi?<em>

_Bref..._

_C'est comme d'hab! Les questions qui auront une réponse au prochain chapitre... enfin... peut-être!_

_-Quelle personne a osé stopper notre rêve le plus profond (Enfin, qui s'est déjà réalisé mais qui aurait pu se réaliser une deuxième fois, hein...)?_

_-Une alliance greco-romaine se profile à l'horizon. Un espoir?_

_-Avant la Grèce, c'est le mont Othrys. Mira sera-t-elle insensible ou sa peur est-elle simplement enfouie au fond d'elle?_

_-Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Avez-vous des critiques, même négatives qui pourraient m'aider à arranger tout ça?_

_A plus les gars! Et vive le Miréo! (Dédicace à Carnivore-Encore!)_

_Reviews =3?_


	22. Le grand Départ

**Le grand Départ**

-Ahem, ahem, fit une voix dangereusement autoritaire et familière.

Mira et Léo se retournèrent vivement.

-Triton ? S'exclama Mira, écarlate. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son demi-frère, Triton, était allongé à plat ventre sur un rocher, une mine goguenarde au visage, sa double queue battant l'eau.

-Moi ? Oh, rien ! Je profite juste de la vue. Père ne va pas être contant du tout…

-Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à raconter ça à papa ! Je te tue, sinon !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais, petite sœur ? Demanda l'autre, moqueur, en se caressant la barbe.

-Si tu le fais, je raconte à papa ce que tu as fait avec la princesse des Sirènes le mois dernier, sur son lit, je précise, et que c'est pour ça que l'accord qu'ils étaient sur le point de signer a foiré.

-Tu vas pas oser ! Se choqua-t-il, épouvanté.

-Oh, que si ! Croire qu'elle ne le fera pas, c'est mal la connaître, grimaça Léo.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Mira haussa les épaules.

-Les sardines.

-Rah ! Mais quelles commères ! Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que c'était la princesse ! Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de sa suite !

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir les détails ! C'est ok?

Il jura en grec.

-Bon, d'acc', marché conclu ! Tu te tais pour la princesse et moi je me tais pour Valdez.

-Comme on s'arrange, fit-elle, mielleuse.

Il lui tira la langue et fit volte-face.

-Eh, bien, fit Mira, perdant soudainement de sa superbe.

-Ouais…

-On… on y va, alors ?

-C'est le mieux à faire…

Ils retournèrent à la surface, une tension nouvelle s'étant installée entre eux.

Au Feu de Camp, seuls Annabeth et Hazel s'étaient rendu compte de leur absence.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent discrètement dans l'ombre, elles poussèrent un imperceptible soupir de soulagement : personne n'avait envie que Percy ne pique une crise…

-Hey, Jackson ? Fit Larry, avec un sourire en coin.

-Lequel ?

-Mon Général, reformula-t-il.

-Oui, soldat ? Entra-t-elle dans son jeu.

Larry avait admis, pendant la journée, qu'elle n'était pas faible, loin de là. Il s'était excusé publiquement pour sa conduite.

-Ici, une cicatrice, c'est un signe de courage et d'honneur. Tu en as, toi ? Enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser, hein…

Les romains braquèrent leurs regards sur elle. Mira sourit.

-Non, tu ne m'offense pas. Et oui, j'ai des cicatrices. Beaucoup, même. La plupart sont morales et émotionnelles. Mais…

Elle releva un peu son t-shirt, s'arrêtant un peu au dessus du nombril.

Une petite balafre blanche se démarquait sur sa peau pâle, comme si elle avait fait une opération pour l'appendicite. Sauf que la marque était clairement l'œuvre d'un couteau.

-Un peu plus à gauche, dit-elle, et ce guerrier des enfers aurait touché un organe vital.

Puis, elle montra son bras. Sur le biceps, une estafilade horizontale s'étalait.

-Ҫa, c'était pendant un combat avec un _Lestrygon_.

Puis, Mira hésita. Elle sursauta lorsque Léo posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea doucement, puis offrit son cou à la lumière dorée du feu.

-Et ça… ?

-La lame du titan Krios.

Silence de mort. Les flammes, couleur d'or, devinrent orangées. Mira y plongea les yeux.

-Je me souviens de la sensation grisante de ma fuite. De mes pas claquant sur le pavé, puis sur le marbre noir. Je me rappelle d'un rayon de lumière, dans la noirceur… des armes… et du soleil. Ce soleil que je n'avais pas vu de puis tant d'années… je me souviendrais toujours de la douleur cuisante qui m'a tiraillé la tête alors que Krios me tirait les cheveux, moins d'une minute après ma découverte… et de sa lame sur mon cou. Le sang a coulé, et Luke est arrivé.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Il n'était pas si mauvais. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi Hermès le délaissait tellement. Il voulait juste… qu'il soit fier de lui, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour là, il m'a épargné la torture. Et, en même temps, j'ai appris que Cronos voulait m'épouser. Que ce soit pour mes pouvoirs ou pour avoir un moyen de pression sur mon père, et donc sur les dieux, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'était aussi pour la prophétie.

Les romains la toisèrent, incrédule. Quoi ? Cette fille ne savait-elle pas qu'elle était un canon de la pure espèce ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les grecs avaient renoncé à le lui dire : ils avaient peur d'elle et, plus spécialement, de ses chaperons.

-Bref, assez parlé de moi ! Déclara-t-elle.

Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, elle raconta l'une de ses batailles contre un monstre.

A leur tour, les deux trios relatèrent leurs aventures.

-…alors, là, Léo a été gé-ni-al ! Avança Piper. Il lui a dit : « Tu vas mourir par le feu », et elle a éclaté de rire en disant que les cyclopes y résistaient. Alors, il a utilisé ses dons d'enfant d'Héphaïstos, a repéré un maillon faible, sur une chaîne, et l'a brisé, avec ses flammes. Un énorme poids est tombé sur Mo Joindculass et l'a réduite en poussière !

-C'était rien, Pip's, rougit-il.

-Et après, l'ignora-t-elle, il lui a dit : « Je t'avais bien dit, que tu allais mourir par le feu ! ».

-Pas mal, Valdez, fit Dakota, admiratif.

-J'admets, acquiesça un autre Centurion.

-Léo est plein de surprises, dit Mira avec un sourire énigmatique. Un jour, avant notre venue, nous étions restés tard, le soir. Gaïa nous avait encore joué un tour et le bateau était dans un sale état. Je devais m'en aller le lendemain pour la Mer des Monstres. Je n'étais pas tranquille, étant donné qu'ils avaient un problème et que je ne serai pas là. Alors, Léo m'a dit d'aller me coucher, vu que je devrais me réveiller tôt. Puis, le lendemain, à l'heure du départ, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Ses frères et sœurs non plus. Et puis, au moment où j'allais grimper sur le bateau, il a déboulé sur la plage en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage, entre les pensionnaires, s'est planté devant moi et m'a annoncé tout fier, les yeux injectés de sang, que la panne était réparée et que l'Argo II était près à décoller. Il était resté toute la nuit au Bunker, à réparer et à réviser le bateau, rien que pour éviter que je ne me ronge les sangs.

Elle le regardait, à la fin de sa phrase.

-T'inquiète, Princesse ! Tant que je serais là, ce bateau volera sans problème ! Promit-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Derrière eux, les Alatir faisaient mine de vomir.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle « Princesse », toi ? Menaça Percy.

-Bah… depuis quelques moi, enfaite, dit-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité. Bah, quoi ? Percy faisait peur, avec ces yeux là !

-Percy, ça suffit, dit Mira en roulant les yeux. Vous êtes dans le même camp, un peu d'entente, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal, non ?

-Elle a pas mal raison, les mecs, admit Jason. Fais quelques efforts, Percy. Ce n'est pas parce Léo est ami avec Mira qu'il cherche automatiquement à sortir avec elle…

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû ramasser bout à bout les morceaux de Mira, à son retour. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous vous êtes réveillés en pleine nuit alors qu'elle hurlait, après un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez apprit à sortir en public sans aucune crainte…

-Tais-toi, Percy ! Cria Mira, les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles. Tais-toi…, ordonna-t-elle ensuite plus faiblement.

Elle le regarda ensuite douloureusement.

-J'essaye de franchir cette étape, d'oublier. Mais c'est quasiment impossible, depuis que je t'ai retrouvé : tu n'arrête pas de me renvoyer à cette époque. Je sais que ça t'as marqué, comme pour Travis, Connor, Thalia, Clarisse, Léo, papa et d'autres, encore. Mais c'est révolu. Ok ?

-Ok, se résigna-t-il. Mais, fit-il en fusillant tout le monde du regard, ça tient toujours. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher jusqu'à tes trente ans, minimum !

-Percée, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle.

-Là, y'en a marre, Mirabelia Jackson.

-Hey !

-Mirabelia ?!

-Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit à ce sujet !

-A nous, tes amis !

-Comment as-tu osé ?!

-Traîtresse !

Une seule voix ne se fit pas entendre, parmi les grecs. Les regards se tournèrent vers Léo, et Piper s'exaspéra.

-Ne me dit pas que t'étais au courant ?!

-…Si… ? Hésita-t-il.

Soupir en concert.

-Mirabelia…, fit Reyna, pensive.

-C'est latin, ça, dit Jason.

-Ouais, renchérit Dakota. Ça veut dire « merveille ».

-En grec aussi, il y a une signification à « Mira », révéla Annabeth. Ça veut dire « l'éclatante ».

Puis, un brouhaha retentit. Chacun parlait de la signification de son prénom ou de celui de ses amis. La flamme, qui était devenue jaune, retrouva sa belle couleur dorée.

Vers neuf heures, tous dormaient debout.

-Allez, ordonna Mira. Au lit ! Demain, je veux tout le monde au Champ de Mars à sept heures ! Zou !

_**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Le soleil s'était à peine levé. Les oiseaux se réveillaient et les mouettes survolaient déjà la baie de Frisco. Une brise légère soufflait sur Berkeley.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine les stores. Il était six heures du matin quand…

-ALLER DEBOUT LES FEIGNASSES ! JAMAIS VU DES COMBATTANTS DE CE GENRE ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ARMÉE DE MES DEUX ?

-Mais quand est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle ? Gémit Piper en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

-Quand nous, on dormait encore, marmonna Annabeth.

Elle se leva comme un zombie, son oreiller en main.

Mira, dans le couloir du bateau qui menait aux chambres, criait, ou plutôt, s'époumonait, pour que les autres se lèvent.

-TA GUEULE ! Intima la fille d'Athéna en lui jetant son oreiller en pleine face.

Mira l'esquiva habilement.

-Endormie, on dirait Percy qui vise un truc, railla-t-elle en montant sur le pont. ALLER ! TOUT LE MONDE SE LEVE OU CE SERA UNE DOUCHE FROIDE POUR COMMENCER !

Convaincus par cette menace, elle vit une tonne de demi-dieux en pyjamas sortir du bateau et se mettre au garde-à-vous sur le pont. Elle sourit en remarquant que le bateau était si grand que l'armée grecque n'occupait qu'un infime espace. Les deux armées tiendraient parfaitement.

Puis, elle rit un peu en voyant l'allure de ses soldats. Ceux qui dormaient en boxer ou en caleçon avaient eu le tact de mettre un pantalon.

Ainsi, elle vit une Piper avec un short et un t-shirt assez grand manquer de défaillir devant le torse (barré de quelques petites cicatrices) musclé de Jason.

Et il fallait avouer que l'expression de Drew face à un Will en bas de pyjama était marrante.

Ou encore celle de Katie en voyant Travis.

Et encore… et ça se disait insensible ?

Elle rit beaucoup moins lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Léo. Elle reprit contenance et donna ses ordres (essayant de ne PAS regarder le torse de l'enfant d'Héphaïstos).

-Tout le monde aux douches ! Et je veux tous vous voir en armure, dans une heure, au réfectoire ! Vous trouverez vos affaires sur vos lits. J'ai déjà demandé aux nymphes de les y déposer.

Bien sûr, elle était déjà prête. Elle avait revêtu son armure, dont le buste se prolongeait en lanières de bronze reliées par des maillons. Elle avait noué un pagne, au lieu d'un pantalon, insistant sur ses origines antiques. Elle avait des manchettes aux avant-bras et des jambières. La générale tenait son casque sous son bras et son épée était dans son fourreau. Le tout était en bronze bleu.

L'armure que lui avait offerte son père. Elle tourna brusquement les talons, faisant tinter les lanières de bronze.

Mira resserra nerveusement les sangles au niveau de ses épaules et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

A part Reyna, il n'y avait personne. La Preator lui fit signe. Mira alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-J'ai eu ton message. C'était une bonne idée de se rapprocher de nos ancêtres, commença la générale du Camp Jupiter.

Mira regarda le pagne de Reyna avant de ramener son regard vers elle.

-C'est une guerre d'origines, de racines, dit-elle. Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses…

-Les garçons vont criser.

-Clair…

Elles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Déjà, quelques romains arrivaient, mécontents, en armure et en pagne.

-C'est pas possible, rouspéta l'un. On ne va pas se battre comme ça.

-Si ! Claironnèrent les deux filles.

-Tu verras, tout le monde sera habillé comme ça ! Après tout, ce sont nos racines que Gaïa essaye de viser, non ? Alors, oui, nous contre-attaquerons de la même manière.

Percy arrivait, justement, hors de lui.

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME BATTE EN JUPE !

-C'EST UN PAGNE, INCULTE !

-TU NE POURRAS PAS ME CONVAINCRE, LAISSE TOMBER !

-PERSÉE !

-MIRABELIA !

-STOP ! ON A LA TÊTE DANS LE CUL, IL EST SIX HEURES DU MATIN, ET SI Y'A BIEN UN TRUC POUR ME REFILER UNE MIGRAINE, CE SONT VOS DISPUTES A LA CON, MERCI !

Percy et Mira fusillèrent Piper du regard, qui leur rendit la pareille.

Les Sept furent conviés à la table. Percy et Mira se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

-Euh… c'est assez tendu, dit Frank.

-T'as pas idée, soupira Piper.

-Au fait, demanda Percy en brisant la glace. T'as appelé maman ?

Mira avala sa tasse de café, qui se remplit automatiquement.

-T'as pas appelé maman…, articula Percy. J'hallucine, tu l'as vraiment pas appelée ! On avait promis.

-J'ai promis de lui dire quand on partait. J'ai pas dit que j'allais le lui dire en avance.

Apparemment, seul Léo devina sa détresse et lui prit la main.

-Percy, comprend la un peu, intervint-il.

-Valdez, c'est familial…

-Non, je sais ce que je dis. Quand ma mère…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il culpabilisait toujours…

-Bref… tu m'as compris… je faisais tout pour ne pas voir son visage inquiet. C'était… la pire chose que je pouvais voir. Des fois, je changeais d'avis rien que pour la rassurer. C'est pareil pour Mira. Elle en supporte assez pour en rajouter une couche.

Il y'eut un silence sur la table. Puis, la tasse de Mira disparut et laissa place à une canette de Kool-Aid. Dakota la remarqua et leva la sienne à sa santé. Mira l'imita.

-Mira… je crois qu'avec ton hyperactivité… ça va pas le faire…

-Percy, ta gueule, dit-elle en la décapsulant.

Elle la but d'un trait.

-Et cul-sec ! Hurla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Mira se leva.

-Bon, tout le monde ! Dans dix minutes devant l'Argo ! Ordonna-t-elle. Anna ?

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais avoir ton téléphone, une seconde ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Puis, elle s'éloigna et siffla. Pégase se posa devant elle.

_Oui, patronne ?_

-Sur l'Argo.

_No problemo !_

-Percy, j'vais te tuer, grogna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore _fait ?

-Ton cheval a apprit au mien à parler pareil !

-Oups… Boulette.

Mira grimpa sur le dos de Pégase et il s'envola. Puis, il la déposa sur le pont. Elle alla chercher une boîte dans sa chambre, puis descendit.

-Allô ? Fit une voix endormie dans le combiné.

-Maman ? Répondit Mira d'une voix nouée.

-Ma chérie ? Mais… il est six heures et demie de matin !

-Je sais… je… je voulais juste te dire que…

-Que… ? Mira ? Tu pleures ?

-Non, pas du tout, mentit-elle en essuyant les larmes traitresses qui coulaient sur son visage. Je voulais te dire qu'on part.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Quand ? Demain ?

-Non…

-Cet après-midi, alors ?

-Maman… on part tout de suite.

-QUOI ?

-…

-Mira ! Vous… vous ne pouvez pas partir tout de suite… c'est…

-Maman. J'ai déjà pris ma décision… nous sommes prêts. Nous partirons dans quinze minutes, au plus tard.

-Mira !

-Au revoir, maman…

Elle raccrocha, pile au moment où un sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge. Un bras l'attira contre le métal froid d'une armure.

-Chut. Ne pleure pas…

Elle posa sa main sur le plastron de Léo et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-J'ai… j'ai été… lâche, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Non. Je te comprends.

-Jamais je ne pourrais être à la hauteur de mon frère.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu l'as déjà égalé. Ou même surpassé.

-N…non ! Lui… lui aurait dit… à notre mère que nous partions. Je n'ai pas eu ce courage.

Elle serra le poing et commença à donner de petits coups sur le torse de Léo. Il sut tout de suite que Mira n'allait pas bien : ce serait le cas, un seul coup de poing l'aurait expédié à l'hôpital, puis à la morgue. Cause du décès ? Hémorragie interne.

-Calme-toi, Mira ! Tu crois vraiment que Zeus t'aurait choisi si tu étais faible ? Tu crois que Cronos t'aurait prise en otage s'il ne t'avait pas crue capable de détruire les dieux ?

-Tu… tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. Aller. Reprend-toi et sèche tes larmes. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es la Générale-en-chef des armées gréco-romaines.

-Léo… Merci…

-Y'a pas de quoi, Princesse !

Pégase hennit.

-Ah, non ! Pas toi !

-Quoi ?

-Il est aussi devenu l'un de mes chaperons… C'est mon frère, lui aussi…

-Mais y'en a marre ! Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus ! S'exaspéra le mécano en direction du cheval, qui le regardait d'un air suffisant.

-Au fait… qu'est-ce que tu as donné aux romains pour les prévenir de notre venue ?

-Euh… au fait… je l'ai donné à Tyson… je crois bien que c'est Percy qui l'a reçu… avec Hazel et Frank…

-C'était quoi ? Insista-t-elle.

-C'était ça ! Fit une voix.

Elle se tourna et vit Percy. Il lui tendit un parchemin.

-Ah… euh… héhé ! Fit nerveusement Léo.

-Valdez, on avait dit sobre, dit Mira en anticipant le pire.

-C'est rien, j'te jure !

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et l'hologramme enregistré par Léo apparut.

-Sobre, Léo, sobre : ça veut dire une lettre, pas un hologramme super compliqué…

-_Yo, les mans ! Dit Léo sur la vidéo._

-Eh ben… ça commence bien, soupira Mira.

_- Vous avez le bonjour de vos potes de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Ici Léo. Je suis le... _

_Il regarda hors du cadre et cria :_

_-C'est quoi mon titre ? Amiral ? Capitaine... ?_

_-Mécano, cria une voix de fille, qu'elle identifia comme celle de Piper._

_-Trop drôle, Piper, grommela Léo, qui se retourna face à la caméra. Alors, ouais, ch'uis, euh, le commandant suprême de l'Argo II. Ouais, c'est bon ça ! Bref on va se mettre en route d'ici une heure à bord de ce navire de guerre du feu de la mort, et on va venir à votre rencontre. Si vous pouviez éviter, genre, de nous exploser en plein ciel, on apprécierait. D'accord ? Si vous pouvez faire passer le message aux Romains. A bientôt. Vos brothers en demi-divinité vous saluent et tout ça. Tchô, les mans._

Mira referma soigneusement le parchemin, le rangea dans l'un des étuis destinés aux plans, messages, ou autres (papa avait vraiment toit prévu !) et… éclata de rire.

-Mon dieu, Léo, t'es le meilleur ! Comment est-ce que t'arrive à me faire rire quand je suis au plus bas ?

-Chais pas ! Déformation professionnelle.

Elle essuya une larme de rire au coin de ses yeux.

-Tant mieux, tu ris ! J'aime pas te voir pleurer, fit Percy, soulagé.

-On est pareils, alors, grommela Léo.

Le reste des Sept arriva.

-Aller, les mecs, en ligne ! Raaaah ! Mais où est Tyson ?

-Je suis là !

-Bien, mets-toi avec les autres. ALLER ! Ordonna-t-elle aux pensionnaires qui arrivaient par petits groupes.

Avant la fin du temps impartis, ils étaient tous là.

Elle ouvrit sa boite et passa dans les rangs. Puis, elle sortit une médaille en passant devant Clarisse.

-Pour le général des armées terrestres grecques.

Puis, devant Reyna.

-Pour le général des armées terrestres romaines.

Puis, ce fut le même manège avec Chiron, en accrocha une sur l'armure de Tyson, en plaça sur le cou du monstre du Loch Ness, et sur l'un des tentacules du Kraken, fit fondre en larmes d'émotion Ella en lui en accordant le titre de générale des armées aériennes, dora Will du titre de médecin-général, Larry et Malcolm de stratèges, Bobby (un romain, fils d'Apollon) de chef de l'équipe archère, ainsi que d'autres.

Les Sept Héros se virent décorés d'une médaille rappelant leur titre.

-Bien. Le seul qui me manque est le général de l'équipe marine ! En avant, soldats !

Ils montèrent à bord. Les chevaux se virent attribuer une espèce de cale, qui leur plut énormément. Le bateau était si grand que tous y tenaient aisément.

-Nous avons du serrer un peu : arrangez-vous pour être quatre par chambres. Sous la demande de certains dieux (elle soupira) les chambres ne doivent en aucun cas être mixtes.

Percy empoigna Frank.

-Toi, tu viens avec nous.

-Et toi, avec nous, dit Piper en attrapant Hazel.

-Au moins, les plus haut gradés seront ensemble, soupira Chiron.

-Parez au décollage ! Fit une voix bien connue dans les haut-parleurs.

Thalia glapit.

-Mira… je te hais…

Mira monta sur le pont et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau. Elle s'accouda au bout du navire, et offrit son visage au ciel. Puis, l'Argo II prit de l'altitude. Soudain, elle entendit son nom. Elle regarda en bas et croisa le regard de sa mère, qui était devant l'entrée du Camp Romain.

-Mira !

Elle agita la main avec un sourire triste.

-Au revoir ! Cria-t-elle.

-Promets-moi de revenir ! Demanda-t-elle, l'air désespérée.

-Comprend-moi… je ne peux pas…

Puis, l'Argo gagna de l'altitude, si bien que sa mère devint un point insignifiant, puis… rien… puis, elle soupira et regagna la cabine de pilotage.

-Yo, Générale !

-Tiens, c'est plus Princesse ? Demanda Piper.

Devant le regard des deux intéressés, elle leva les mains en signe de paix et descendit sur le pont. Mira rejoignit Léo, qui était aux commandes et se planta, bien droite, les poings sur les hanches, à côté de lui.

-Destination ? Demanda une voix froide et féminine qu'elle identifia comme le GPS.

-Mont Tamalpais, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Léo toucha quelques commandes et se leva, en s'étirant.

-Tu ne pilotes pas ?

-J'ai intégré le pilotage automatique.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, admirative. Puis, ils sortirent sur le pont. Mira siffla.

-On vole vraiment haut… j'espère que Zeus ne s'offusquera pas de la présence des enfants de ses frères sur son territoire…

-Je ne pense pas, non… s'il vous foudroie, il perdra deux des Sept et son Général.

Elle alla s'accouder à la balustrade, à l'arrière du bateau, comme précédemment. L'y rejoignit.

-Ҫa va te paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux, lui dit-elle en ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux, mais à chaque fois que je vole, j'ai l'impression d'être une reine, de contrôler le monde.

-Pour nous, tu es une reine, Princesse. Tu ne t'en rends simplement pas compte.

-Ah… ?

-Oui… tu es comme une reine, un symbole que tous suivraient.

-Et toi, Léo ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu me suivrais, même avec tous mes défauts ?

Il lui sourit doucement.

-Je te suivrais toujours, et quoi qu'il arrive, Mirabelia Jackson. Je suis et serai toujours à 101% derrière toi. Même Gaïa ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu… tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

-Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains, même.

-Merci, Léo… je te confierais la mienne également.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Ils regardèrent l'horizon, sans savoir que, plus loin, à l'abri de leurs oreilles, deux

-Regarde ça, dit Piper à Annabeth. S'ils sont pas trognons ?

-Si. Il ne manque que « My heart Will go on » et on se croirait dans Titanic !

-Raaaah ! Pourquoi on n'a pas autant de chance ?

-Pourquoi _tu _n'as pas autant de chance ! Moi, j'ai Percy !

-Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour filer le parfait amour avec Ja… avec quelqu'un…

Annabeth sourit mystérieusement.

-Dis, on est sur ce rafiot…

-C'EST PAS UN RAFIOT ! Fit la voix lointaine de Léo.

-…pendant une semaine, continua-t-elle dans se formaliser d'avoir offusqué son ami. Alors pourquoi ne pas…

Elle chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. Le sourire de Piper fut énorme.

-Si ça peut aider à en décoincer quelques uns, je marche !

-Oh… non ! Piper, geignit Mitchell qui passait par là, j'aime pas ton sourire, là !

-T'inquiète ! Le rassura-t-elle. Rappelle-moi, tu en pince pour Nyssa, toi, non ?

Mitchell nia en bloc, les joues rouges, avant de s'enfuir.

-Alala, j'adore emmerder mon petit frère !

-Le plan commence après notre expédition sur le mont Tamalpais !

-Yeah !

-Bon ! Entendirent-elle déclarer. C'est pas tout, mais faut s'occuper en attendant ces quinze infernales minutes !

Mira passa devant elles après sa résolution.

-Qui est partant pour un tournoi de bras de fer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ҫa marche, sœurette ! Je rêve de défier depuis que tu es devenue comme ça !

-Allons-y !

Ils disposèrent un petit tonneau et les jumeaux s'installèrent. Les deux se mirent en position.

-Attention ! Trois, deux, un, GO ! Arbitra Jason.

Mira encra son regard dans celui de Percy et le regarda intensément en ne déployant qu'un cinquième de sa force.

Les deux restèrent dans la même position pendant un bon moment avant que le bras de Percy ne s'abatte sur la table.

-Comment t'as fait ? Hallucina-t-il.

-Eh, bien, j'ai ma méthode. On sait jamais, frangin, peut-être que ta sieste prolongée t'a ramolli !

-Moi, j't'le dit, c'est Hercules en meuf, cette fille-là ! Marmonna quelqu'un dans le cercle de spectateurs.

-Jason ! Viens là !

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Aller, viens, on dirait que tu t'avance vers l'échafaud !

Il déglutit.

-Bye ma réputation, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il ne se passa pas quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se fasse battre, lui aussi.

Mira sourit, sa méthode secrète, n'utiliser que la force nécessaire pour résister à la pression du bras de l'adversaire et le laisser se fatiguer avant de le battre, marchait du tonnerre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la balustrade et regarda le paysage à ses pieds, laissant les autres se défier.

-Souviens-toi, dit une voix derrière elle. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort.

Elle se retourna. Personne.

-Je suis debout depuis cinq heures du mat'. C'est normal, grommela-t-elle.

Puis, elle retourna à son paysage et sursauta. L'intrus n'était plus derrière elle, mais devant.

-Qui… ?

Elle avisa la flèche qui dépassait, sanglante, de son talon.

-Achille, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en sa direction et disparut. Mira secoua la tête.

Trop tôt, la montagne se dessina. Elle monta à la cabine du capitaine, s'empara du microphone et cria :

-Fini de jouer, les gars ! En rangs ! Et que ça saute !

Le tonneau reprit sa place et les pensionnaires se placèrent en grommelant. Léo la rejoignit dans la cabine et elle entendit clairement un « Pas de bêtises ! » suivi de plusieurs rires.

-T'inquiète, abruti, y'a pas de risque, grommela Léo en s'asseyant.

-T'occupe, dit-elle en saisissant le microphone grâce auquel elle fit passer un message : Ok, les gars, le prochain commentaire de ce genre, ce sera une centaine de pompes pour le responsable et s'il ne se dénonce pas, ce sera les cent pompes pour tout le monde. Bien reçu ?

Silence sur le pont.

-Je vois que oui, dit-elle à Léo.

-Prochain arrêt, annonça celui-ci, le mont Tamalpais !

Il regarda son radar.

-Pas de touristes. On peut prendre notre temps, les visites commencent à partir de onze heures.

-Bien. L'Argo pourra être casé, si je me souviens bien. Le palais de Cronos était énorme. Atterris sur la cour.

-Bien reçu.

Mira descendit sur le pont. Le mont Tamalpais…

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et une passerelle se déploya. Les deux camps regardèrent sombrement les ruines du palais. Mira posa un pied à terre et regarda autour d'elle.

-Allons aux cachots…

-Mira, tu es sûre que…

-Les chasseresses, appelez Thalia.

-C'est bon, je suis là.

-Allons-y, alors.

Léo s'empressa de la rejoindre. Les pensionnaires s'éparpillèrent sur le site en regardant autour d'eux.

-C'est par là.

Ils suivirent le chef dans les dédales des couloirs. Puis, la pierre grise remplaça le marbre. Mira s'enfonça encore plus loin.

-Mira, il n'y a plus rien de ce côté-là…

-Suivez-moi, et taisez-vous.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle continua de s'enfoncer avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Puis, elle s'approcha de l'une des cellules et resta sur le seuil.

-Mira… ?

Percy s'avança.

-Mira.

-C'était la mienne…

Elle ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit les cachots. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle était seule… dans la cellule. Puis, elle vit un corps endormi à même le sol.

C'était elle.

Elle regarda brusquement la porte. Deux yeux dorés regardaient la Mira du passé. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, et Luke congédia les deux gardes. Puis, il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui.

-Luke ?

-Bonjour, Mira.

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas Luke.

-Perspicace. Qui suis-je alors ?

-Cronos…

Il éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est moi.

Mira se vit alors se lever, puis retomber assise sur le sol froid.

-Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?

-Laissez-moi !

-Epouse-moi. Nous régnerons en maîtres sur l'Univers ! Tu auras la jeunesse et la beauté éternelle, le pouvoir !

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Pourquoi pas, Mira.

Il s'approcha d'elle au point où elle en vint à essayer de reculer, bloquée par le mur. Il posa une main sur sa joue, puis elle descendit jusqu'à son cou.

-A…allez-vous-en !

-Je reviendrais.

Il sortit.

_Mira…_

Un appel.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, dans l'espoir où elle reviendrait sur terre.

Mais elle se revit, assise sur le même sol.

-Mira…

- Allez-vous-en.

Mais Cronos ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Il entra dans la cellule et dit :

-Je te le répète. Tu m'épouseras !

-Je préfère mourir !

En une seconde, il Mira plaqua au mur, la bâillonnant d'une main. Puis, sa bouche prit possession de son cou. Il embrassait, léchait, mordait férocement. Son autre main, descendait le long de son dos. Puis, au dernier moment, il la passa sous son t-shirt. Elle remontait, à présent. Mira le mordit farouchement.

-Sale garce !

Il la gifla et arracha son t-shirt déjà usé. Puis, il empoigna violemment l'un de ses seins, la faisant crier de douleur. Ensuite, sa main descendit. Arrivée à la frontière de son pantalon de toile, il tressaillit. Son regard devint bleu un instant avant de redevenir doré.

Il se leva, lui jeta son t-shirt en pleine figure, alors qu'elle se cachait la poitrine de son mieux, avec les mains enchaînées, et il sortit.

Plus tard, on vint lui amener une tunique pour la couvrir.

_Mira !_

Le cri de Léo la ramena à la réalité.

-Mira, ça va aller, maintenant ! Regarde-moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Mira s'était laissée tomber à genoux et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

-On… on va vous laisser entre vous, déclara Piper. On vous attend à l'entrée des cachots.

Les pensionnaires présents avec eux s'éclipsèrent. Léo posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

-Mira, regarde-moi.

Elle sanglotait et se débattait. Puis, elle se laissa faire et se pressa contre lui.

-Je suis là. Ne pleure plus.

Elle ne se calma pas pour autant.

-Mirabelia Jackson, regarda-moi dans les yeux.

Elle obéit et se calma un peu en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. Puis, ses sanglots se tarirent. Et, sans crier gare, elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Léo.

D'abord surpris, il ferma les yeux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser sauvage sur la plage. C'était un baiser plus doux : à travers lui, Léo ressentait toute la vulnérabilité de Mira. Puis, il reprit ses esprits et se détacha d'elle à regret.

-Je… je ne peux pas, Mira. Je ne peux pas t'embrasser alors que tu es si vulnérable, en ce moment…

-Pourtant, ça ne te dérangeait pas, sur la plage…

-Tu étais dans ton état normal ! La preuve, tu voulais faire chier ton frère ! Tu viens juste de sortir d'une transe, d'une espèce de flash-back. Ce serait profiter de ta faiblesse, maintenant, et tu le regretterais plus ta…

Elle l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole. Puis, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rompit leur baiser.

-Oh ! Léo, je suis désolée ! Je… je ne pensais pas… excuses-moi, je… !

Encore un eu étourdi, il la rassura :

-Y'a pas de mal. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu avais besoin de réconfort…

Elle l'enlaça.

-Merci de me comprendre…

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi. Je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et je te protégerais toujours…

Mira se releva, essuya ses yeux et appela les autres.

-C'est par là, déclara-t-elle.

Elle les guida encore une fois dans le palais en ruine avant d'arriver à une salle protégée par la magie. Elle toucha la porte.

-Elle te reconnait comme l'un des anciens habitants du palais, murmura Lou Ellen, des Hécate.

-Encore heureux.

Le sort se désactiva et ils entrèrent. Les armes étaient là, par centaines.

-Wow ! Y'en a tellement qu'on pourrait même en avoir deux ou trois chacun !

-Allons-y. Embarquons tout ça.

-Ouais !

Un autre groupe arriva, contacté par micro.

-Vous avez notre emplacement ?

-Ouais, on piste ton mouchard, sur l'écran ! Fit une voix de fille.

-Hylla ? Hallucina Reyna.

-En personne, soeurette !

-Tu m'as placé un mouchard ?

-Depuis que nous sommes parties du camp romain, avec les filles ! On est là.

-J'avais remarqué !

-Parfait ! Il me semble que j'ai mis une médaille pour toi, de côté. Générale Hylla, reine des Amazones.

Les autres groupes arrivèrent aussi. Chacun prit autant d'armes qu'il le pouvait.

-Les gars, je vous laisse, je retourne à la cellule.

-T'y vas pas seule, dit Percy. Va avec elle, Valdez.

-Entendu.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la cellule.

-Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il entra à sa suite. Il vit un bout de tissu orange délavé. Il était en lambeaux.

-C'était quand il avait failli te…

-Oui…

Léo serra les poings. Puis, il essaya de se calmer, en vain. Surtout lorsqu'il vit des traces de sang séché, dans la poussière, ou encore les menottes rouillées.

-Léo ? Viens voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Regarde.

Elle prit un bloc et le retira.

-Attention ! Tu vas…

-Rien ne va tomber, Valdez, ce palais a été fait avec de la magie ! C'est pas une pierre qui va le faire s'écrouler. Regarde.

Il vit le ciel à travers le trou carré. Rien que le ciel.

-C'était le plus beau spectacle auquel j'avais droit. Tous les jours, j'avais une heure de liberté : les gardes me laissaient seule. Alors, je déplaçais ce bloc et je regardais le ciel. Et rebelote chaque jour.

Alors, brusquement, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Plus personne ne te fera du mal, Mira, personne !

-Je sais… tu es là…

-N'oublie pas, cette épreuve ne t'a pas tuée. Elle te rendra plus forte encore.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Achille se tenait devant eux.

-J'ai vu ton frère, Mira. Il est donc juste que je te voie, toi aussi. Le Styx aurait dû me tuer. Je suis devenu presque invulnérable.

-Merci, Achille.

-Je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester. Au revoir.

Il disparut.

-Tout ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort… tu vois ! Tu as réussi cette épreuve ! Maintenant, tu es le plus fort des généraux ! Tu vas écraser les géants !

-Hop, hop, hop, Valdez ! _Vous _allez écraser les géants. Moi, je vais faire une bouchée de leurs armées !

-Au fait… je n'ai rien contre Clarisse et Reyna… mais je ne comprends pas ton choix… tu aurais pu choisir Percy et Jason, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je me suis arrangée de façon à ce que vous ne vous concentriez que sur la quête. Mettez-vous en tête que la seule chose dont vous devriez vous soucier, c'est de vaincre les géants !

-Entendu, chef.

-Tu viens ? Ils nous attendent.

-J'arrive.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'Argo II.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Désolée ! J'étais prise dans mes souvenirs. On y va ?

-Allons-y.

-Il y a des chambres pour vous, dit-elle au groupe d'Amazones qui étaient venues.

-Merci, mais nous ne serons que trois. Les autres nous attendent déjà à Rome et le reste du groupe prendra le jet, dit Hylla avec un sourire en désignant le jet noir qui était un peu plus loin.

-Parfait. Les autres sont sur place, tu dis ?

-Oui. Elles font un repérage des lieux.

-Parfait. Tout est normal, là-bas ?

-Rien d'inquiétant en vue.

-Gaïa doit attendre que nous arrivions. Bon…

Elle se retourna.

-TOUT LE MONDE A BORD DE CE BATEAU, ET QUE ҪA SAUTE !

Chacun s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres de la Générale.

-Tu semble avoir un grade plutôt élevé, remarqua Hylla.

-En effet. Je suis la Générale-en-chef de l'armée gréco-romaine.

Hylla soupira.

-Et bien soit, je m'en remets à ton autorité.

-Tu n'es pas obligée…

-Moi, Hylla, fille de Bellone, reine des Amazones, je te jure fidélité au combat. Tes ordres seront exécutés et je mets mes Amazones sous ton commandement.

-Mes ordres seront exécutés, tu dis ?

-Tous, sans exception.

Mira eut un sourire.

-Alors… Annabeth ! Viens là !

-Oui ?

-Oh, non…

-La paix ! Claironna la générale.

-…

-La paix ! Répéta-t-elle, plus dangereuse.

-Hylla… excuse-moi… pour… pour l'île de Circée.

-Y'a pas de mal, grommela-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Aller ! Tout le monde à bord ! Invita Léo.

-Entendu…, commença Mira.

Elle passa devant lui en susurrant, moqueuse :

-M. le Commandant Suprême de l'Argo II.

Léo rit nerveusement.

-Tous sur le bateau ! D'ailleurs, on va faire le compte de nos provisions !

-Maman nous a approvisionnés avec quelques céréales, grimaça Katie.

-Ah…

-On en a pas pris beaucoup.

-Ouf… si je mange une céréale de plus, je crois que je vais exploser ! Elle m'a gavé, avant de partir pour la Mer des Monstres !

-Tu l'as dit !

Ils montèrent.

-On se revoit à Rome ! Cria Hylla à ses Amazones.

-Au revoir, ma reine ! Répondirent-elles toutes, certaines en larmes, même.

-Venez, c'est par là.

Elle les conduisit à travers le bateau.

-… Et, en descendant au « sous-sol », en quelques sortes, du bateau, il y a les chambres. Là, ce sont les quartiers des garçons. Et l'étage en dessous, c'est celui des filles.

-Parfait !

-Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'on descend, il y a d'autres salles.

Elle descendit deux étages au dessous.

-Ici, la salle à manger prend cette partie là (elle montra le couloir de droite), et l'autre, c'est la cuisine (elle désigna celui de gauche).

Puis, elle dévala un autre étage.

-Ici, c'est l'espace « armée » : il y a la salle d'armes, la salle d'entrainement et la forge, pour réparer et entretenir les armes…

-Où va la fumée ?

-Dans un générateur. On s'en sert pour chausser l'eau des douches. Après utilisation, l'eau est épurée et est utilisée pour le ménage, sur l'Argo. Nous en avons une réserve quotidienne, grâce à mon père. Continuons…

Elle descendit dans la salle en dessous, où Léo s'affairait à quelques nettoyages.

-Ici, c'est le paradis de Léo Valdez. C'est la salle des moteurs. De plus, c'est ici que sont les canons, au cas où l'on se fera attaquer… Et voilà Léo, le Maître de ce bateau ! Vous le connaissez, vous l'avez vu à la réunion. Léo, voilà Hylla, la reine des Amazones, sa seconde, Kitty et sa conseillère, Noah.

-Salut, les filles ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous serrer la main…, dit-il en montrant les siennes, noires de graisse.

-Pas grave. Tant que tu fais un bon boulot…

-Oh, mais il fait un bon boulot ! C'est lui qui a construit l'Argo II !

L'avant dernier étage, expliqua-t-elle, étaient les douches. Le couloir à droite était pour les filles et celui à gauche, pour les garçons.

Puis, elle leur montra le dernier étage.

-Enfin, là, ce sont les écuries pour les pégases, les chevaux et quelques licornes.

Un barrissement retentissant se fit entendre.

-Oups ! Désolée, Hannibal ! Bref, et Hannibal aussi, vous l'aurez compris. Ils sont sous l'étroite protection de Kitty O'Leary. Non ! Kitty ! Coucher !

Le chien des enfers ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et lui tomba littéralement dessus en jappant joyeusement.

-Kitty ! Non ! Ne me lèche pas ! Coucher !

-Au pied, Kitty !

-Merci, frérot. Bref…

-C'est ton frère ?

-Ouaip ! Mon adorable p'tit frère ! Bon, venez, je vous montre la partie supérieure.

Elle leur montra la salle de pilotage, la « Salle de torture des filles d'Aphrodite » et la salle de réunion.

-Uniquement réservée aux généraux, aux Sept et aux stratèges. Ah… également à Rachel et (elle grimaça) Octave. En parlant de lui…

Elle sortit de la salle de réunion, se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et cria :

-On a fait le plein d'ours en peluche, j'espère ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète ! Répondit la voix de Reyna.

-Au pire, on pourra en coudre ! La rassura une fille d'Aphrodite.

-Parfait, alors.

-Des ours en peluche… ?

-Octave lit les présages dans les rembourrages d'ours en peluche.

-C'est… glauque.

-Je sais. L'Oracle de Delphes est moins flippante !

-T'as raison ! Ironisa Piper en passant par là. Elle a juste de la fumée verte qui lui sort de la bouche et une voix d'outre-tombe ! Sinon, tout va bien !

Mira se racla la gorge et redescendit sur le pont.

-Bref…

Une lumière vive éclaira soudainement le pont, et un homme se matérialisa sur le bateau. Mira réagit très rapidement : en un éclair, son épée sortait de son fourreau. Mais, elle arrêta son geste quand Hazel s'inclina.

-Seigneur Thanatos, salua-t-elle.

Mira rangea son épée et détailla le nouveau venu dans le cercle de pensionnaires s'étaient rassemblée autour du dieu. Il y eut plusieurs gloussements. Thanatos était si beau… !

La fille de Poséidon se mordit furtivement la lèvre inférieure. Puis, il s'exprima de sa voix grave et belle :

-Tout d'abord, Persée Jackson, Hazel Levesque et Frank Zhang, je vous remercie de m'avoir libéré de l'emprise du géant Alcyonée.

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! On a fait ce qu'on devait faire ! Assura Percy.

-Arrête, frangin, on dirait que tu copie les répliques de films westerns. Redescend sur terre, cow-boy, t'es pas au Far West.

Thanatos tourna son regard vers elle. Il cilla puis la regarda dans les yeux. Puis, un énorme sourire éclaira son visage, et l'on put voir le dieu de la Mort sous un autre jour.

-Mais… mais… mais c'est ma petite Mira !

-Hein ?

En un éclair, il fut près d'elle, et lui tirait les joues.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Euh… Vous êtes le seigneur Thanatos… ?

-Tatata ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Je me rappelle quand tu commençais à parler ! Tu m'appelais tonton Thanos !

Silence.

-Tonton… Thanos… ?

-Eh voilà ! Roooh ! Je me souviens, tu étais minuscule.

_« Ma réputation de Générale est simplement… foutue. Souris, Mira. C'est un dieu. »_

Mira se força à sourire.

-Ralala ! Tu as grandi ! S'extasia-t-il. Tu étais à peine plus grande qu'un pot de fleur, quand Poséidon t'a ramenée ! Ce petit cachotier ! J'aurais du me douter que tu étais sa fille ! Avec des yeux pareils ! Et dis, tu te rappelle de ton tonton 'Pnos ?

-Qui ça ?

-Mon frère, Hypnos ! Roooh, ce que vous étiez mignons, quand il essayait de t'endormir et qu'il piquait du nez aussitôt tes yeux fermés ! Je dois avoir une photo, quelque part ! Ah ! Voilà !

Il sortit son iPad, qui lui servait à répertorier les morts, et montra le fond d'écran. Un homme, aussi beau que Thanatos, et aussi blond qu'il était brun, dormait sur un canapé sombre, avec un bébé endormi dans les bras.

Mira regarda la balustrade, envieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait, pour sauter…

-…et puis, un jour, tu as fugué de…

-C'est bon Thanatos, je crois que tu lui fous la honte, fit une voix amusée derrière eux.

-Hypnos, mon frère !

-Salut Mira ! Je crois que Thanatos l'a déjà dit, tout à l'heure, mais tu as vraiment grandit !

-Mon seigneur, s'inclina-t-elle.

-Alors, Thanatos ? La nouvelle grandiose que tu devais annoncer ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Désolé. Nous avons trouvé le moyen de renvoyer Gaïa dans son sommeil.

Mira se redressa.

-Qui est… ?

-Jusqu'à son réveil, sa force vitale est connectée à celle de ses fils. Porphyrion est celui sur lequel elle a misé 70% de cette force vitale.

-Donc, si on élimine tous ses fils, Gaïa sera affaiblie et retournera dans son sommeil.

-Tu as tout compris !

-Attention. Chioné est capable de tout pour vous empêcher de réussir. Elle vous suit à la trace ! Avertit Hypnos. Elle a une dent contre Léo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Eh bien, Léo a refusé son offre.

-Bien sûr qu'il va refuser ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait ?

-Oh ! Léo était amoureux d'elle, il paraît, révéla Hypnos, nonchalant.

Thanatos, un peu plus sensible que son frère aux émotions de Mira, se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Léo vit les yeux de Mira se glacer et son corps même se figea. Elle se tenait raide, froide, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis prononça d'une voix aigüe :

-…Mira ?

-Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, claqua Mira d'une voix si gelée que tous en eurent la chair de poule, je serai dans la salle d'entrainement.

Elle entra dans le vestibule et claqua la porte derrière elle tellement fort que les Héphaïstos jurèrent avoir vu une visse se détacher.

Léo se frappa la tête contre le plat de sa main.

-Euh… J'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda Hypnos, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Toi, viens par là ! Soupira Thanatos. On y va. A plus, tout le monde. Lorsqu'on aura une info, on vous préviendra.

-Par pigeon voyageur, ça vaut mieux, déclara Frank, mal à l'aise pour ses deux amis.

Les dieux disparurent et l'assemblée resta silencieuse.

-Je vais régler ça…, amorça Piper.

-Non, _je _vais régler ça, la coupa Léo.

-Pas du tout, Valdez, t'en as assez fait ! Répliqua Percy d'une voix acidulée.

-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

-Ouais, t'as qu'à ranger tes hormones dans un placard et foutre la paix à ma sœur !

-Ta sœur, c'est la mienne, aussi, et je ne vois pas ce que mes hormones viennent faire là-dedans !

D'habitude, Léo n'osait pas répondre à Percy, ni lui faire face. Il était vraiment trop flippant, surtout quand on en venait à sa sœur.

Mais là, il était vraiment énervé, contre Cronos, contre Hypnos, contre Chioné et surtout, contre lui-même. Il enchaînait mensonge sur mensonge en prétendant considérer Mira comme sa sœur, et malgré ça, il lui faisait mal.

-Je te préviens, Jackson, aujourd'hui, je suis pas d'humeur, et j'ai pas envie de nous faire cramer en plein ciel. Donc tu garde tes répliques dans le tiroir au-dessus de celui de mes hormones et tu me laisse faire le boulot que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à savoir être présent pour Mira.

Il s'élança dans les escaliers afin de retrouver l'élue de son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer… ? Demanda Rachel, abasourdie.

-Valdez va encore faire le con avec ma sœur, ragea Percy.

Il alla le suivre dans la salle d'entrainement lorsqu'Annabeth le rappela à l'ordre.

-Percy, reviens.

-Mais Annabeth.

-Je sais que tu veux protéger ta sœur, mais Léo ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Mira lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux de Chioné.

-Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Rétorqua Drew.

-L'amour, ça dure ! Renchérit Lacy.

-Ce que Léo éprouvait, c'était de l'_attirance _! Corrigea Piper.

-Amour, attirance, je m'en fous ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Mira réagit comme ça !

-Ah ? Tu ne comprends pas, ou tu ne _veux pas _comprendre ?

-Pardon ?

-Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Mira ressent quelque chose, même infime, on s'en fout de combien, mais elle n'est pas indifférente à Léo. Capich ?

-… Je vais le tuer…

A quelques mètres de là, Léo pestait. Quel con, mais quel con !

Il soupira.

-Mira ?

-Oui, Léo ? Fit une voix enjôleuse.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

-Entre !

Il obéit. Mira était dans la salle d'entraî…

-Mira ?!

Il la toisa de haut en bas. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement innocente, en tournant sur elle-même.

A ce stade, elle aurait pu être nue, ça ne changerait rien ! Mira était vêtue d'un top sombre à bretelles, orné de dentelle, lui arrivant quelques centimètres au dessus du nombril, très serré, qui écrasait un peu sa poitrine et la relevait vers le haut, avec un décolleté plongeant, ainsi que d'une jupe noire courte. Très, _très, _courte. A cinq centimètres au dessous des fesses, maximum.

De plus, elle complétait sa tenue d'une paire de talons aiguille.

Elle s'approcha de Léo et se colla à lui. Puis elle entoura son cou d'un de ses bras et joua distraitement avec l'une des boucles noires du mécano.

-Mira, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-J'ai décidé de me relâcher, dit-elle avec une moue sur les lèvres.

Puis elle délaissa ses cheveux et murmura à son oreille, si proche qu'il sentait la chaleur de sa joue sur la sienne :

-J'espère que ça te plait, _beau gosse_.

Elle se recula un peu et il eut des frissons en la voyant passer langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhéhé! NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! PAS LES TOMAAAAAAAAATES!<em>

_Tout d'abord, j'ai honte, pour Thanatos, croyez-moi. Mais quand on était en plein délire, avec une copine, c'était assez drôle, donc... ahem, je m'enfonce dans la merde... C'EST DE TA FAUTE, LILLY!_

_Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (Plus de 8000 mots, les gars!) et que vous avez prit plaisir à le lire, parce que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! Dîtes-moi ce qui vous a plu et déplu, dans ce chapitre, surtout, pour que je puisse continuer et, éventuellement, corriger les trucs incohérents ou nuls._

_Alors, comme d'hab, les petites questions chiantes et qui vous font attendre un peu!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mira?_

_-A-t-elle radicalement changé?_

_-Et Percy, comment réagira-t-il au nouveau look de sa soeur... et à sa... ahem... proximité avec Léo (rappelons qu'elle est littéralement collée à lui)?_

_-Je vous réserve une rencontre-surprise pour le prochain chapitre. A votre avis, qui est-ce que ce sera?_

_-Et enfin, QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE?_

_A vous de me donner vos impressions! Et tout cela, en appuyant sur le bouton blanc qui indique "Post a Review"! Je vous jure, ça ne va pas vous faire de mal, au contraire! Ça va vous muscler les doigts!_

_Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre!_


	23. Traversée du ciel

**Traversée du ciel**

Léo suivit une Mira pour le moins bizarre sur le pont de l'Argo II. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, menaçant de faire éclater le bout de mouchoir qui lui servait de top. Les activités cessèrent. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle scruta tout ce beau monde de ses grands yeux soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon avec une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un rouge vif et brillant. Puis, elle leur fit un sourire charmeur.

-Circulez, y'a rien à voir ! Pesta une voix en approchant un peu plus à chaque mots. Mirabelia Jackson, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

-C'est pas tes oignions, Perce !

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle « Perce » ?

-Y'a un début à tout _Percy_, dit-elle en insistant sur son surnom.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Léo, et se colla à lui.

-Alors, Léo-chou ? Tu viens dans la cabine de pilotage ? Roucoula-t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Léo déglutit.

-Euh… je ne crois pas que…

-Rooh, si ! Viens !

Elle passa son bras sous le sien, toujours fixée à lui.

-Valdez, demanda sèchement Percy. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien, je te jure ! Plaida-t-il en résistant à Mira qui essayait de le traîner de force dans la cabine. Quand je suis rentré dans la salle d'entraînement, elle était comme ça !

-T'es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ?

-Comme maintenant : elle s'est collée à moi.

-Ne vas pas dire que ça ne te plait pas !

-Tu couve un truc, ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en lui touchant le front.

Mira refit sa désormais célèbre moue et songea à voix haute :

-Normalement, ça devrait être moi, dans le rôle de l'infirmière super-sexy. Mais… faut bien varier, l'inverse aussi, c'est valable. Surtout que toi aussi t'es sexy, mon Léo d'amour.

Léo s'empourpra. Percy grogna. Le reste retint son souffle.

-Will !

-Ouais ?

-T'es médecin ! Trouve ce qu'elle a. _Tout de suite_ !

Après un rapide examen magique, Will fronça les sourcils.

-Elle va très bien.

-Merci, BG, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire rentrer dans leurs caboches depuis un bail et demi !

-B…BG ?

-Bah ouais ! BG, Beau Gosse. Vous êtes bouchés, ou quoi ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas bien… Mira était vraiment bizarre. Primo, elle ne portait jamais de jupes. Deusio, elle ne se maquillait jamais. Tertio… depuis quand elle parlait comme ça ?

-Elle a du boire quelque chose, c'est pas possible !

-C'est peut-être le Kool-Aid…

-Nan, je pense pas, fit Dakota en s'approchant. J'en bois depuis des années avec mon hyperactivité, ça ne fait rien de grave.

-Même la première fois ?

-Même la première fois.

-Eh, les gars ! C'est quoi, le problème à ce que je change de look ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème, sœurette. Juste que tu aurais pu placer des feuilles de vignes à la Adam et Ève, on aurait pas vu la différence !

-Restons calmes… appelons Apollon, je sais pas, moi ! Dit Léo.

-On appelle d'abord papa pour qu'il la bâillonne, puis, on verra pour la suite.

-Bon sang, Mira !

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête de sa principale activité, à savoir draguer un romain qui avait l'air assez gêné. On a le droit de vivre, non ?

-Je. Vais. Commettre. Un. Meurtre, ragea calmement son jumeau en se mordant le poing.

Léo fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-Tout ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Tu parles, Valdez, je ne reconnais plus ma sœur depuis que je l'ai revue après huit mois, alors tu m'excuseras si j'arrive pas à gérer la situation !

-Oh, non, souffla le fils d'Héphaïstos en voyant sa supérieure un peu plus loin. Mira, reviens ici !

-Si on peut même plus s'éclater, soupira-t-elle.

Elle changea d'expression en voyant Léo.

-Oh ! Mon Léo !

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Je te comprends, tu me veux pour toi tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi !

-Mais que… euh, oui, t'as raison. Je crève de jalousie. Aller, viens, en s'en va.

Percy, qui arrivait près d'eux, entendit leur petit dialogue.

-A quoi tu j…, commença-t-il, irrité, avant de se faire écraser la main par Annabeth.

-Il bluffe, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Pour qu'elle reste tranquille.

-Eh, les gars ! Y'a… Bonté divine et Sainte Merde ! Jura Piper. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle s'approcha un peu et Mira resserra sa prise sur Léo en grognant presque.

-Hey ! Calme-toi, Mira, je ne vais pas te le voler.

-Y'a intérêt, midinette, sinon ça ira mal !

-Excuse-là, Pip's ! Implora Léo. Elle… va mal, en ce moment.

-Je vois ça… tu veux que j'essaye de voir ce qu'elle a ?

Jason eut un grand sourire. L'Enjôlement de Piper, mais bien sûr !

-Oui, si tu veux bien.

Piper mit alors toute sa force dans sa voix.

-Mira ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu peux nous faire confiance. Dis-moi, tu es mala… ?

-Comment oses-tu essayer de m'Enjôler ? Siffla froidement Mira en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Sidérés, ils la regardèrent. Certains avaient même commencé à hocher la tête, l'air hagard, lorsque Piper avait commencé à parler, tellement elle y avait mit toute sa force et sa conviction ! Et Mira avait résisté !

A ce moment, Kitty O'Leary se matérialisa sur le pont. Elle aplatit ses oreilles sur sa tête, prit une posture menaçante et commença à grogner après Mira.

-Ta gueule, sale cabot ! Intima-t-elle sèchement.

Kitty arrêta de grogner, recula et se mit à gémir. Puis, elle se cacha derrière Hazel.

Ok… Quattro : Mira a-do-rait Kitty O'Leary.

Alors où il était, le problème ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna une grosse voix.

-C'est pas vrai, l'vieux est là, marmonna Mira de façon inaudible.

-Papa ! Fit Percy, soulagé et désespéré en même temps.

-Je surveillais un peu, quand j'ai perçu ton appel. Qu'est-ce qui se p… ?

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit sa fille chérie, cramponnée à Léo Valdez comme si sa vie en dépendait entièrement.

Léo croisa son regard avant de démentir :

-C'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez, mon seigneur ! Je peux tout expliquer !

-Salut Pop's !

Poséidon, perplexe, décala ses yeux coléreux de Léo pour les poser sur sa fille chérie.

-Pop's ?

-Bah, ouais ! Papa, Pop's, Daddy, c'est pareil ? T'en veux d'autres ?

-Euh… je m'en passerais. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Personne ne sait !

-Hypnos a du dire une gaffe, mentit partiellement Piper, parce qu'elle s'est énervée et elle est allée en salle d'entrainement sans que personne ne comprenne rien.

-Je l'ai suivie, continua Léo, heureux que son amie n'ait pas mentionné que la gaffe était reliée à lui. Et quand elle m'a autorisé à entrer, elle était comme ça.

-C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a bu quelque chose ? Mangé… je ne sais pas, moi… un truc bizarre ?

-A part du Kool Aid ce matin ? Nan.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas ça ?

-Oui, sûrs ! On a demandé à Dakota.

-Pour sûr que c'est un expert en la matière, marmotta Piper.

-Eh ! J'suis là ! S'irrita Mira. Faîtes surtout pas comme si j'étais ailleurs ! Et mettez dans vos caboches que je vais parfaitement bien ! Y'en a marre de jouer à la petite fille sage et inoffensive qui suit toutes les règles qu'on lui impose !

_Tlit._

Léo regarda Mira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Viens, Léo-chou ! On va ailleurs ! Susurra-t-elle alors que son père tournait au violet.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en retournant sur terre. Euh…

-Eh ! Vous êtes partants pour un autre tournoi de bras de fer ? Entendirent-ils crier joyeusement.

-Hors de question pour moi ! S'opposa Mira, écœurée. Je pourrais me casser un ongle !

Léo tenta le tout pour le tout. En une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre, il s'empara du poignard de Piper, saisit Mira par la gorge, la plaqua à terre, le genou sur l'abdomen, la menaçant de _Katoptris _d'une main et d'une flamme de l'autre. Une lueur de peur passa rapidement dans son regard avant de disparaitre, confirmant les soupçons de Léo.

-Léo ! S'exclama Hazel.

-T'es fou ? Cria Frank.

-Valdez ! Relâche ma sœur _maintenant _!

-Je vais te tuer, Léo Valdez ! Laisse ma fille !

-Ta première erreur, dit-il à la jeune fille en ignorant totalement les autres, c'était d'avoir essayé de te faire passer pour Mira Jackson.

-Mais… Léo-chou… !

-Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu voir tout ça plus tôt. Ta deuxième erreur, c'était la jupe : Mira hait les jupes. Et aussi courte ? Non, je ne crois pas. De même que le maquillage et la drague. Ta troisième erreur, c'était d'avoir dit que tu en avais marre d'être une, je cite, « petite fille sage et inoffensive qui suit toutes les règles qu'on lui impose ». Mira Jackson est la fille la moins inoffensive que je connaisse. Et elle n'obéit pas aux règles qu'on lui impose _elle_ impose les règles auxquelles on doit obéir sans discuter.

Annabeth commença à comprendre.

-Quatrième erreur, l'ongle cassé. Mira n'aurait _jamais _dit une chose pareille. Cinquième, Kitty O'Leary. Mira l'adore, et elle règle le compte de tous ceux qui la traitent de « cabot ». Et ta dernière erreur était d'avoir éprouvé de la peur lorsque je t'ai menacée. Mira m'aurait mit un coup de poing et elle aurait paré ma botte d'une main, vu que c'est elle qui me l'a apprise. Maintenant, arrête de jouer et dis-moi qui tu es et pourquoi avoir prétendu être Mira ?

« Mira » ferma les yeux et sourit. Puis, elle se mit à rire.

-Bravo, Léo Valdez. Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

-Non. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué tôt ou tard. Parce que la Mira que tu as affiché était trop différente.

-Oh, c'était le but ! Rien de tel que de salir son image pour que plus personne ne la respecte. Puis, ce sera le chaos et Gaïa en profitera.

-Tu en as fait trop en une fois. Qui es-tu ?

Soudain, la jeune fille se mit à changer, prenant tout d'abord quelques centimètres. Puis, elle troqua la peau pâle de Mira contre une peau plus mate et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un noir profond, semblant si infinis qu'ils pouvaient héberger plusieurs galaxies.

Son corps se recouvrit d'une longue robe grecque, noire comme les ténèbres.

-Je suis…

-Eris ! Rugit Poséidon.

-Elle-même.

-Je vais te…

-Tututut ! Ne dis rien de gore devant ces pauvres enfants.

-Je vais t'en donner, moi, du gore ! Tonna une voix effrayante.

Une furie approcha à grande vitesse vers eux, saisit l'épaule de Léo, le faisant lever, le jeta plus loin, tira Eris par le bras et dévia sa direction en lui donnant un coup de poing. Puis, elle la remit à terre avec un coup dans l'estomac.

-Ne crois pas que la seule arme que je possède est mon épée, cracha Mira en frottant son poing endolori.

-Mira !

-La seule, la vraie. J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez confondu avec cette… cette… garce.

-Un peu de respect, eh ! Je suis une déesse ! Dit-elle en se relevant.

-Une déesse ? A d'autre ! Tant que tu es du côté de Gaïa, tu es une ennemie. Que tu sois une déesse, un cyclope ou un satyre, je m'en fous.

-Tu le regretteras, Jackson. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain. Mais, un jour, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Et elle disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Grover.

-Elle m'a attachée et bâillonnée, puis, elle a à peine eu le temps de copier mon apparence et prendre ma place dans la salle que Léo est arrivé. J'étais à moitié sonnée, et c'est juste quand vous êtes sortis que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai laissé passer une occasion de me libérer. Mais, j'ai utilisé mon poignard et j'ai découpé mes liens… enfin, avec un petit sacrifice. J'ai du me contorsionner un peu et me casser le pouce pour le saisir, mais j'ai réussi.

Machinalement, elle remua son pouce nouvellement ressoudé à coup d'ambroisie. Puis, elle se tourna vers son père et son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

-Heureuse de savoir que vous me faites autant confiance ! Claqua-t-elle, acide.

-Désolés, firent les deux, penauds.

-Euh… je crois que je vais retourner dans mon royaume…

-Fais donc !

Il disparut.

-Heureusement que Valdez était là, commenta Travis, de loin.

-Ouaip, renchérit son jumeau. T'a été fort, sur le coup.

Mira soupira, puis se tourna vers l'équipage.

-Les mecs ! Trois séries de cinquante pompes espacées d'une minute ! Tout de suite !

Elle regarda Percy.

-Même toi ! Pour ne pas m'avoir fait confiance !

-Eh ! Pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait !

-Mais vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de regarder l'autre Mira, avec ses nouveaux vêtements, non ?

-Ce n'était pas toi !

-Mmmh… quand même ! C'était mon corps, et il ne change pas, à ce que je sache. Ne trouvez pas d'excuses ! Et que ça saute !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent en grommelant.

-Léo ! Toi aussi !

-Mais… !

-Pas de mais ! L'Autre t'a collé comme une sangsue ! Tu n'as sûrement pas pu empêcher ton regard de… disons, errer un peu ! Aller !

De mauvaise grâce, Léo se plia à ses ordres et rejoignit les autres garçons au sol.

-Grand-père Jackson avait plus d'énergie –paix à son âme ! Cria Mira. Aller ! Me faîtes pas regretter de vous avoir pris dans l'armée !

-Tu es un peu dure avec eux, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Annabeth en retenant un sourire.

-Mmmmh… Non !

-Et tu as raison ! Appuya Clarisse. ALLER LES ARÈS ! FAITES-MOI CES POMPES ET SANS RECHIGNER !

Mira soupira de lassitude. En un jour, il y avait déjà des problèmes. Elle n'osait pas penser à la suite !

-Un thé ? Demanda une nymphe en se matérialisant près d'elle.

-Une grande tasse de café, plutôt. Très corsé.

La nymphe disparut et réapparut aussitôt, une tasse de café chaud dans les mains. La première gorgée la réconforta.

-Tu vas finir insomniaque.

-Annabeth, arrête de parler comme ma mère.

-J'arrête pas de lui dire ça, commenta Percy.

-Toi, fait tes pompes et ta gueule.

Son frère se renfrogna et continua ses pompes.

-Un peu de nerfs ! On dirait de vieux ballons de baudruche tout ramollis !

-Je t'y vois bien, toi !

-Oui, effectivement ! J'en fais trois fois plus ! Aller ! Ne trouvez pas de prétexte !

Elle posa soudainement sa tasse sur un tonneau, près d'elle, et prit littéralement la fuite.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Piper à Annabeth.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Allons dans la chambre, pour l'attendre, proposa Hazel.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Mira n'était pas là. Mais son côté de la chambre était dans un bazar pas possible et son armure était par terre.

-Elle a du aller prendre une douche, diagnostiqua Annabeth.

En effet, lorsque Mira revint, un peu plus tard, elle était enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

-J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements, souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges. Les nymphes ont pris les miens pour les laver.

-Mira ! S'écria Hazel en hoquetant de surprise.

Sa peau était rouge. Ses bras en saignaient presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mira serra la mâchoire.

-Cette… cette connasse a osé dévoiler mon corps de cette façon ! Je… je sens presque les regards des autres dessus.

Hazel hocha doucement la tête et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout le monde te respecte trop pour te voir de cette façon, la rassura Annabeth. Ils étaient tous gênés, je peux te l'assurer.

Mira hocha la tête.

-Viens par là, toi ! La gronda Piper en brandissant une gourde de nectar.

Elle en versa un peu sur ses bras écorchés, qui se soignèrent sur la seconde. Mira prit des vêtements et des sous-vêtements dans son armoire, disparut derrière un paravent et s'habilla en vitesse chrono avant de sortir.

-Je me pose une question, Mira, fit Piper, pensive.

-Mmmh ? Répondit-elle en retirant son épée de son fourreau.

-La dernière fois, quand Léo a ouvert la porte et t'a vue, en petite serviette, avec ton soutif à moitié apparent, tu n'as… enfin… tu n'as pas réagis comme ça… alors que tu étais à moitié nue…

Silence.

Mira cligna des yeux, puis rougit furieusement et détourna le regard.

-Ce… c'était pas la même chose !

-Ah oui ? Minauda la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Oui !

_Piper : 1 – Mira : 0_

-Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

-Ma relation avec Léo, c'est à peu près comme celle que tu entretiens avec Jason ! Tu lui fais confiance ! S'il entrait, ce serait… bah, comme moi, la dernière fois.

Piper rosit un peu.

-Mouais…

_Piper : 1 – Mira : 1_

-Attends ! Cria Piper. Donc, avec cette affirmation, tu avoue être amoureuse de Léo !

_Piper : 2 – Mira : 1_

-Et tu viens aussi de te trahir, chérie ! Répliqua Mira.

_Piper : 2 – Mira : 2_

-En gros, les filles, les coupa Annabeth, vous avouez toutes les deux êtres respectivement amoureuses de Jason (elle pointa Piper) et de Léo (elle montra Mira).

_Annabeth : Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin ! Jackpot !_

-Annabeth Chase, on t'emmerde ! Crièrent les deux, cramoisies.

Hazel rit doucement. Alala, ces filles, elles la surprendraient toujours !

-Bon, zen ! Le plan tient toujours ?

-Quel plan ? Demanda la générale.

-Oh ! On a oublié !

-On va…

Le reste se perdit dans un chuchotement et, dans leur « salle de cinéma », les déesses soufflèrent de frustration.

-GENIAL ! Hurla Mira. On commence maintenant !

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant ! Avec les Tratie !

-Apportez-moi une poêle à frire !

-T'es sure ?

-Ouais…

Mira éclata d'un rire sinistre.

-Elle fait peur.

-C'est pas tout, mais on a du boulot ! Moi, je vais aux cuisines, Pip's, charge-toi de Katie, Hazel, avertis les autres, Mira, tu te chargeras de Travis !

-Go, go, go !

Elles se séparèrent. On vit Hazel courir partout et chuchoter à gauche et à droite. Piper accapara Katie.

-Eh ! Mira ! Chuchota Annabeth.

-T'as le matos ?

-Ouaip !

Elle montra une poêle, d'apparence solide.

-Il a la tête dure.

Mira ricana et se saisit de l'arme.

-Tu auras besoin d'un peu d'aide, non ? Pour le porter ?

-Un peu, oui. Envoie-moi le frangin.

Elle disparut alors.

-Hey, Travis ?

-Ouais ?

-Viens par là, un peu.

/BAAAM/

-Première phase, enclenchée ! Percy, ramène-toi !

-Quoi _encore _?

-Prend le par les pieds. Je le soulève de l'autre côté.

-Putain, Travis, t'as grossi, commenta Percy, le souffle coupé.

-Tais-toi et soulève ! Fit sa sœur, tout aussi essoufflée.

Ils réussirent à le transporter dans sa chambre.

-Pose-le par terre. Et déchire son t-shirt, pendant que tu y es. Je vais chercher Katie.

-Hey ! Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Le couple le plus ancien de cette colonie va se foutre ensemble ou je ne suis pas la générale de cette foutue armée ! Et vide les armoires !

-Y a plus qu'à, soupira Percy.

Elle sortit et vit un attroupement de filles sur le pont.

-Alala, Katie chérie, je te cherchais.

-Bon ! Votre comportement est louche, depuis tout à l'heure ! Et, bon sang, Mira, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette poêle ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Suis-nous sans faire d'histoires ou…

Elle brandit la poêle.

-…Ou on fera ça à l'ancienne.

-Vous suivre où ?

-Dans la chambre de Travis, évidemment.

-Quoi… ? NON ! HORS DE QUESTION !

Katie se mit en position de défense.

-Je vous jure que si vous me faites ça, ça va barder ! Drew ! Tu vas te retrouver dans un lit avec Will ! Et toi, Piper, je te mettrais en nuisette avec Jason dans un cachot !

Les deux filles d'Aphrodite, horrifiées, s'écrièrent :

-Tu vas pas oser ?

-Oh, si ! Et toi, Mira, tu vas te retrouver, un matin, à dormir avec Léo !

-M'en fous, j'ai déjà dormi ave…

Silence de mort dans le groupe. Mira mit précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche

-Tu as fait quoi, avec mon traître de meilleur ami que ne m'a rien dit ? Articula Piper.

-C'était sur la plage, ok ?

-Ah, en plus, tu provoque ton père comme ça ? Je t'adore définitivement ! Acquiesça Reyna.

-On parlait un peu et on s'est endormis ! Rien de plus !

Nyssa éclata de rire.

-Bah voyons, Léo, bricoler à cinq heures moins vingt du matin, et puis quoi, encore ?

-Où tu vas, Katie ? Tonna Mira en la voyant s'éclipser à l'anglaise.

Katie, repérée, détala.

-ATTRAPEZ-LA !

La course poursuite commença alors dans les couloirs et les tréfonds du bateau.

-Wow ! Doucement, les filles ! Cria Jake Mason, en train de bricoler avec Léo dans la salle des moteurs.

-T'occupe ! Cria Mira. On essaye de caser un vieux couple. Très, très vieux !

Les deux frères se regardèrent et eurent un sourire machiavélique. Léo courut vers elles et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Mira avant de s s'en aller de son côté avec Jake.

Mira sourit et se remit en marche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Piper.

-Plus tard…

-Ok. On speed !

Elles finirent par acculer Katie contre un mur.

-Je vous jure que mes menaces seront mises à exécution ! Fit-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Les filles reculèrent.

-J'aime mieux ça !

-Héhéhé ! Rit Annabeth, derrière elle. Moi, je m'en fous, je suis déjà avec Percy.

-Oh, mer…

Mira avait pressé une artère dans son cou, ce qui la mit hors d'usage.

-Enfin, fit la générale.

Elles la portèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Travis. Mira sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte. Travis était déjà réveillé.

-Les filles ! Sortez-moi de… !

-Ta gueule et profite ! Lui lança Mira en faisant signe à Clarisse et Nyssa de déposer Katie par terre.

-Katie !

-Elle a rien ! Bye !

Elle referma la porte, étouffant le juron de Travis.

-T'as bien fermé la porte ?

-A double tour, même !

-A qui le tour ?

-Hé ! C'est quoi, cette histoire de tour ?

-Bah quoi ? Y'en a tellement qu'on a vraiment du boulot ! Pas le temps de trainer !

-Drew chérie !

Drew recula, les mains en avant, comme pour se protéger.

-Oh, non !

-Oh, si !

Drew détala.

-A L'ATTAQUE, LES FILLES !

-AYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Drew courait. Elle avait les jambes en compote, et elle était prête à vomir. Mais bon… s'il le fallait… bah quoi ? Ces tarées essayaient de la rattraper pour l'enfermer avec Will !

Comment ça, et alors ?

Allô ! Y'a quelqu'un, dans la tête ? Will ! Will Solace ! Le beau gosse des Apollons ! Le Conseiller en Chef le plus sexy de tous les temps !

Elle négocia un virage à 90°. Ouf. Tout juste. Entendant un bruit sourd, elle en conclut que l'une de ses assaillantes s'était mangée un mur. Bien fait !

Tournant la tête, elle désespéra. Elles lui couraient encore après, n'ayant cure de leur camarade encastrée dans l'Argo.

Elle faillit percuter un mur et renégocia un virage. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Léo, avec ses virages de malades ?

Elle ricana en entendant un autre bruit sourd et un juron particulièrement senti… elle se retourna, tira la langue à ses assaillantes, et…

/BAAAAAAAAAM/

Elle se prit un mur… Mais, bon, un mur plutôt confortable, hein… Et qui avait des bras. Comment ça, un mur n'a pas de bras ?! Comment il l'aurait rattrapée, ce mur, alors ?

-Drew ? Ҫa va ? Fit une voix diablement sexy.

Ça parle, un mur ?

Drew ouvrit les yeux. Ah, non… c'était pas un mur. Elle leva la tête et…

-W-W-W-W-Will ? Bégailla-t-elle.

-Euh… ouais, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne put que balbutier des termes incompréhensibles.

-Drew ?

-Pas le temps ! Je fuis des folles furieuses !

-Pareil.

-On s'enfuit ?

-Allons-y.

Ils se mirent à courir. Ils enchaînaient virages sur virage. N'importe où, l'essentiel, c'était de semer ces… ces… ces tortionnaires !

Avisant un placard à balais, ils se regardèrent et, haussant les épaules, ils s'y précipitèrent, en fermant la porte derrière eux. C'était moins une, puisque, de leur minuscule pièce, ils entendirent des « Merde, ils sont où ? »

C'était bien sur sans compter sur Mira, qui sortit de derrière une armoire pleine de détergents et autres, un sourire carnassier au visage. Puis, elle pointa le placard à balais et Léo fit le reste du boulot. Quand on avait construit l'Argo, on avait le double de toutes les clés. Il ferma alors le plus silencieusement possible le placard.

Le groupe s'éloigna un peu.

-Vite fait, bien fait ! Se réjouit Clarisse.

Miranda Gardiner et Lou Ellen, qui s'étaient pris un mur, grognèrent.

-C'est rien, les filles. Où j'ai foutu la liste ? Ah, elle est là.

Mira décapuchonna un feutre rouge avec ses dents.

-Alors, on barre le Tratie, résuma Piper, et le Drill.

Le geste fut joint à la parole.

-Je persiste à dire que Drill, c'est un nom ridicule, insista Keira.

-C'était ça ou Wrew.

-Je préfère Drill.

-Je m'en doutais.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, les caractères, sur cette liste, fit remarquer Annabeth en jetant un œil sur les noms que Mira avait noté.

-Oh, t'inquiète Annabeth. J'ai fait un code, rien qu'à moi, pour cette liste.

-Gné ?

-Comme ça, ça vous tombera dessus sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez de quoi que ce soit !

Derrière, les garçons frissonnèrent. Très, très flippante, cette fille…

Les autres filles se regardèrent.

-Donc, résuma Piper, ça pourrait être notre tour sans que nous le sachions…

-Ouaip !

-… Ok. Je me terre dans ma chambre.

-Pip's. Etant donné que c'est _notre_ chambre, on pourra entrer, te faire sortir, ou encore _le _faire entrer sans aucun problème.

-… Chui mal barrée…

-Bon, je vais m'occuper des affaires de cœur de mon petit frère, et je reviens.

-A plus, générale !

-TYSOOOOOOON ! L'entendit-on. VIENS ICI UNE SECONDE !

-Je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que je vais aller me cacher, simplement par précautions.

-Ouais… juste au cas où Mira déciderait de nous prendre par surprise aujourd'hui.

-Et les amoureux ?

-On les laisse respectivement dans la chambre et dans ce placard. D'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est assez exigu. Nan ?

-Si.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant le petit couple dans le placard.

-Les sales traîtres, rageait Drew depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Relax. Et si on sortait de là ?

-Bonne idée.

Elle tourna la poignée et commença à paniquer.

-Will… ils ont fermé la porte…

-Quoi ?!

-La porte… elle est fermée à clé.

-Merde. J'ai pas de quoi l'ouvrir. J'ai laissé mon poignard dans ma chambre et j'ai même pas mes flèches !

-C'est pas vrai !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'empourpra. Il était proches… trop, même. Son cœur battait une chamade effrénée. Si ça continuait comme ça, il sortirait de sa poitrine.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, aussitôt hors de sa cage thoracique, il irait se tamponner au cœur de Will, qui se serait lui-même échappé.

-On… on devrait attendre qu'une nymphe passe par là.

-Je crois que ça va prendre un peu de temps. Elles préparent le déjeuner.

-Oh…

-Ouais…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Will osa demander :

-Drew ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ils nous ont enfermés ?

-… On s'est nous même enfermés là-dedans.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ils nous ont courus après ? Je sais que tu sais. Alors dis-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire…

-Drew. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Oh, si. D'habitude, elle le faisait très bien. Mais pas à ce satané mec… puis, essayant une autre méthode, elle lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

-Ce n'est rien Will. C'est juste…

-Et n'essaye pas de m'Enjôler, veux-tu ?

-D'habitude, j'y arrive très bien ! C'est seulement avec toi que ça ne marche pas !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche aussitôt sa phrase prononcée.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui, avec toi, idiot ! Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien !

-Compte pas là dessus, Drew. Je les entendues, avec leurs noms bizarres.

-On a dressé un plan pour ne pas s'ennuyer durant le vol.

-Quel genre de plan ?

-Will ! Arrête, avec ton interrogatoire ! S'exclama-t-elle, rougissante.

Elle essayait d'esquiver le sujet, bien évidemment.

-Quel genre de plan ? Insista le fils d'Apollon en essayant de résister devant ses joues rouges.

Si, à ses yeux, c'était d'habitude la plus belle femme du monde, de près, il pouvait bien avouer qu'elle devait être plus magnifique encore qu'Aphrodite…

-… Tu sais… les plans foireux et typiquement féminins… c'est notre marque de fabrique…

-Vraiment foireux, alors. On ne peut même pas bouger, dans ce réduit…

-Mmmh…, acquiesça-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi toi et moi ?

Elle suffoquait. Ce que Will était borné, tout de même ! Et quand Drew était à bout, elle disait n'importe quoi…

-Elles organisent des plans foireux pour des gens comme Katie… et Travis… d'ailleurs, on s'en est chargées et… Pourquoi tu souris ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es drôle, à essayer d'esquiver ma question…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, si c'était possible.

-Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus drôle ? C'est de te voir bredouiller et essayer de contrer mes questions pour me cacher que je te plais, chuchota-t-il.

Drew hoqueta.

-Ok… C'est Keira qui a vendu la mèche ? Oh, ça va barder pour elle ! Je te jure qu'elle va finir par se réveiller dans un lit, menottée à Malco…

Trop tard.

Cela dit, Will embrassait tellement bien. Quel merveilleux moyen de la faire taire…

-Personne n'a vendu la mèche, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. J'ai deviné lorsqu'ils nous ont pris en chasse, toi et moi. Et je voudrais que tu saches que toi aussi, tu me plais.

Drew passa les mains autour de son cou.

-Imbécile. Embrasse-moi et tais-toi.

Le brusque afflux de lumière et une voix grave les fit sursauter :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, les cocos ? Y a fricotage dans les placards à balais ? Solace ! Si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma batte de base-ball, retire tes mains de là immédiatement !

-Roh, coach, ce que vous êtes rabat-joie, détendez-vous un peu, l'Enjôla Drew.

-Hein ? Euh… ouais, ouais.

-Et pourquoi ne pas aller vous endormir, là-bas.

-T'as raison, fit-il, un peu embrouillé.

Will éclata de rire et embrassa sa nouvelle petite amie. Ils entendirent du bruit, derrière. En se tournant, Drew rit devant la danse de la victoire improvisée par les filles.

-Ils sont ensemble !

-Mission Drill réussie !

-Et le Tratie, à votre avis ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est une affaire de pourcentages et de calculs.

-…Et ça va marcher ou merde ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Annabeth.

-Bah, on a 50% de chance que ça marche. De plus, on sait qu'ils s'aiment, ça rajoute au moins, 30%. Donc 80%. Katie est timide et Travis est… comment dirais-je ?...

-Il a tendance à cacher un peu ses sentiments ?

-Exact, donc ça enlève 10% à chacun.

-C'est du 60-40.

-Et… cette expression existe ?

-J'en sais rien, mais si 50-50 existe, pourquoi pas ?

-O…k…

-On va voir où ça mène ou on reste à moisir ici ?

-On y va.

-Parfait.

-Je prends la serrure !

-Rooh ! Pip's ! C'est pas juste !

-On s'en fout ! J'l'ai dit avant vous ! Nah !

A ce moment là, Mira commença à s'exaspérer :

-On y va ou sinon on va tout manquer ! Et puis, y'a pas besoin de s'agglutiner devant la serrure ! Y aura qu'à activer la caméra.

-Une… caméra ?

-J'ai demandé à Léo de placer des caméras, dans certaines chambres.

-…Tu te doutais qu'on aurait l'idée de ces plans…

-Oh que oui. On y va.

La salle de pilotage les contenait à peine tous (Oui, oui, tous ! Même certains garçons !). Mais, avec un peu d'organisation, ils eurent tous une place, sans qu'aucun ne se plaigne de ne rien voir.

-Les hyperactifs, calmez-vous !

-C'est pas not' faute !

-Chut !

-La caméra est activée, les gars.

-Commencez à réfléchir à un plan de rechange, en cas où on celui-là ne marche pas.

-On a 60% de chances de réussir.

-Mais 40%, ce n'est pas négligeable.

-CHUUUUT !

Dans notre cas, allons plutôt voir du côté de Travis et Katie, pas seulement à travers un écran de télévision.

Lorsque Travis s'était réveillé, c'était avec un mal de tête abominable. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, c'était une poêle. Puis, plus rien.

Il n'y avait personne avec lui, jusqu'à ce que les filles ne jettent une Katie inconsciente dans la chambre.

Il passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux en balayant son beau visage des yeux. Katie. Katie Alat… GARDNER ! Bon sang ! Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser à elle sous le nom de Katie Alatir, tout de même ?!

Les déesses, devant leur programme du matin, gloussaient. Déméter, bouche bée, demanda :

-Il n'a quand même pas pensé « Katie Alatir » ?

-Et si ! Travis Alatir comme gendre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ooh ! Gémit la déesse des moissons. Mes champs de blé… ils sont foutus…

Bref.

-Katie ! Katie ! Debout ! Insista Travis en la secouant délicatement.

-Mmh… Travis ? Bailla-t-elle.

-Ouais, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elles m'ont coursée, puis acculée contre un mur avant de m'endormir avec un coup à la nuque.

-C'pas juste ! Moi j'ai eu droit à un coup de poêle à frire en pleine tête ! S'offusqua-t-il. Katie ? T'es sure que ça va ? T'es toute rouge.

-T'as pas de t-shirt, idiot !

-Meeeerde !

Il se leva, comme piqué par une abeille et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans les armoires.

-Elles sont vides ! Se lamenta-t-il.

-Elles sont pas vraies, elles !

-Qui ? Les armoires ?

-Les filles, idiot !

Et une énième dispute éclata entre eux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LEUR A PRIS DE NOUS ENFERMER ICI ?! S'égosilla Katie au bout d'un moment.

-TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR ! VOUS COMPLOTEZ DEPUIS CE MATIN !

-TA GUEULE, CRETIN !

-LA TIENNE, IMBECILE !

-TU ME FAIS CHIER !

-COMME SI TOI, TU EPARGNAIS MES NERFS !

-BAH TIENS, TU CROIS QUE TOI, TU ME MENAGES, AVEC TES BLAGUES A LA CON ET TA MUSCULATURE PARFAITE ?

-ET TOI, ALORS ? TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS A BOUT, AVEC TON VISAGE D'ANGE ET TES BEAUX YEUX ?

-J'AI UNE FOLLE ENVIE DE TE GIFLER !

-ET MOI, DE T'EMBRASSER !

-FAIS-LE, ALORS ! ELLES N'ATTENDENT QUE ҪA ET MOI AUSSI !

-BAH TIENS, J'VAIS PAS ME GÊNER !

Il écrasa rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les genoux de Katie se dérobèrent. Il dut la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Dans les deux salles, les pots de pop-corn volèrent, les cris résonnèrent, les mains se serrèrent et les félicitations enjouées retentirent.

-On a réussi !

-Bravo, Houston !

-L'incouplable est en couple !

-Une des plus grandes réussites de l'histoire !

-Faut le marquer dans les annales !

-J'vous avais dit que, si ces deux là n'étaient pas en couple aujourd'hui, j'étais pas la générale de cette putain d'armée !

-Stop, STOP !

Tous se turent devant le cri d'Annabeth.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait les… faire sortir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Jette un œil aux mains de Travis…

En effet, Travis avait les mains assez… baladeuses (?) et le premier bouton du chemisier de Katie était déjà hors jeu.

-Euh… en admettant qu'à ce moment même, les déesses matent leur programme du matin…

-…Et que, dans ce programme, y a leur série des Feux de l'Amour version nous…

-…Mère risque de péter un plomb…

-Oups…

En un instant, il n'y avait plus aucune fille dans la salle de pilotage. En une minute, les premières filles étaient devant la porte.

-Non… non… non… non…, marmonnait Mira en enchainant les clés sur le trousseau piqué dans la poche de Léo.

-Fais vite ! Cette série va bientôt se transformer en film X !

-Euh… Mira… c'est celle-là, je crois, fit remarquer Léo.

-AHA ! Triompha-t-elle en remarquant que la clé passait sans problème dans la serrure.

Elle ouvrit la porte, assez tôt pour voir le deuxième bouton sauter.

-FREEZE ! PUT YOUR HANDS OVERHEAD ! Hurla la générale en pointant son épée sur Travis.

-J'ai rien fait ! Glapit-il.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

-Trav'… on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-La bonne, c'est que la personne qui pointe son arme sur toi, c'est pas Hedge, ni Déméter.

-La mauvaise, c'est que c'est Mira.

-Oh, c'est rien, il menace juste de se faire griller par Déméter pour avoir essayé de débaucher sa fille ou de se faire donner un coup de batte de base-ball en pleine gueule. Moi, je risque juste de lui couper les couilles et on est quittes !

-Juste ?!

-C'est rien ! T'auras peut-être un peu mal au début, mais ça passera !

-C'est bon ! Je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi, puisque tu semble utiliser les moyens forts de défense ! Au lycée, personne ne t'as embêté ?

-Le quaterback, mais je l'ai buté.

-T'as tabassé ce tas de muscles de Rick McConrad ? Hallucina Percy.

-Oh, que oui ! Ce connard et sa bande m'ont fait tellement chier, au retour des vacances, après ta disparition, que j'ai utilisé quelques unes de mes techniques ! Et c'est là que les gars du club de lutte, qui n'avait plus de capitaine, m'ont repérée.

-Chapeau !

-J'ai frappé McConrad directement dans votre… point faible, je dirais. Il a dû le sentir passer. Depuis, Mira Jackson, la douce et gentille petite fille modèle, est devenue le caïd du lycée.

-Et… qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

Mira fit une moue boudeuse.

-Il a fait remarqué que, pour une fois, t'étais pas là pour me protéger, et que je portais un pantalon. Ensuite, il a dit que ça ne l'arrangeait pas puisqu'il ne pouvait plus me mater en paix.

Léo se crispa.

-Rick McConrad, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip.

-J'te jure, si je viens à Manhattan, ce sera ni pour le Time Square, ni pour l'Empire State Building, mais pour casser la gueule à ce connard.

-Herm… Léo ? Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emporte un peu ? Demanda Nyssa.

-Naaan. Je ne fais que défendre notre supérieure !

-Techniquement, Valdez, _on _est ses supérieurs, fit remarquer Percy.

-De qui ? De Mira ? On dirait vraiment pas, rit Frank.

-Avec les pompes de tout à l'heure, c'est raté, précisa le mécano.

-Hey ! On arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et on essaye –enfin, vous –de sauver les couilles de Travis.

-Tu vas laisser les couilles de Travis tranquille, hein, parce que, mine de rien, ça fait très mal, dit doucement Léo en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant plus loin, dans le fol espoir de la calmer.

-Raaah ! Je les supporte plus, gronda Percy.

-Euh… Travis, tu voudrais pas mettre un t-shirt ? Et toi, Kat', je crois que y a un bouton de trop, qui est ouvert…

-Eh, merde ! Merci de nous l'avoir dit, Reyna.

-Pas de problème.

-On parie combien qu'elle est en train d'imaginer comment est la musculature de Connor ? Chuchota Piper à Hazel et Annabeth.

-J'ai entendu ! S'exclama-t-elle en les fusillant du plus splendide regard noir, l'effet de frayeur malheureusement gâché par ses joues d'un pourpre presque fluorescent.

-Enfin… on a empêché l'irréparable. Travis, Katie, vous savez bien que les demi-dieux n'ont pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses avant… bah, avant la majorité, pour les plus tolérants ! Le mariage pour les plus… sévères.

-Dis mon père, pendant que t'y est ! Répliqua Mira en arrivant.

-Il ne te laissera pas sortir avec un garçon et moi non plus, affirma son frère.

-Percy, je n'ai ni besoin de ton avis, ni de celui de papa, et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de petits amis, c'est pour deux raison : de un, nous sommes en pleine guerre, de deux, ça ne m'intéresse pas, du moins, pas pour l'instant.

-Et… c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, pas pour l'instant ?

Mira sourit.

-Prends-le comme tu veux.

-Où est Léo ?

-Salle des machines. Il doit faire un contrôle pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas des restes de sucre.

-Crétin d'Octave.

-Je vais remettre mon armure. Je reviens.

Mira traversa les couloirs de l'Argo et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avisa son armure, soigneusement astiquée, posée sur son lit.

Une fois habillée de pied en cap, elle s'assit sur son lit. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait un petit album.

Les premières photos étaient des photos de la colonie, avec Travis, Connor, Percy, avant sa disparition, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, et tous les autres.

Puis, elle avait une photo prenant toute la page d'elle et de Léo. Ils riaient (l'un de ses premiers fous rires après que Percy ait disparu). C'était une magnifique journée de printemps, à Central Park. Ils s'étaient octroyé une pause et avaient décidé de pique-niquer. Ils avaient demandé à un père de famille de prendre la photo, et au même moment, Léo lançait une blague particulièrement tordante. L'homme, qui avait trouvé leur rire tout à fait opportun, ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre une des photos les plus réussies.

Mira sourit devant la photo. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était particulièrement faite belle, ce jour là.

Ses cheveux avaient été noués en une queue de cheval haute. Elle s'était soigneusement habillée d'un haut marin, dont les manches lui arrivaient au coude, et d'un jean mettant assez en valeur ses jambes. Elle avait fait un effort en mettant une paire de ballerines que sa mère lui avait acheté, sur un coup de cœur, et qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de porter.

Elle avait même souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon, assez invisible, mais qui mettait sensiblement ses yeux en valeur. Ce jour là, cela lui avait semblé normal. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Cette photo, elle l'avait en double, dans son classeur. Ce qu'il était difficile pour la générale d'aller en cours alors que d'autres se préparaient pour une guerre meurtrière. La photo lui redonnait du courage.

Elle se souvenait même d'une altercation avec une peste du lycée…

_Flash back_

Mira retint un soupir en entrant en classe. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la paillasse du laboratoire, en s'asseyant, et son classeur s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Une photo d'elle et Léo à Central Park attira son regard. Elle la contempla longuement et, sans s'en apercevoir, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Une main s'abattit sur la photo, soigneusement ajoutée à la fin du classeur, dans une pochette plastifiée.

-Hé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Regardez, les filles !

-Rends-moi ça !

-Alors, Jackson ? C'est ton petit ami ?

-Ce n'est…

-Qui aurait voulu d'un garçon manqué comme toi, de toute façon ?

-En plus, ce garçon est plutôt beau gosse.

-Il est trop bien pour toi, Jones, laisses tomber, cracha la générale.

-Tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je la déchire, alors ? Demanda la dénommée Jones en jetant la feuille plastifiée qui protégeait la photo.

-Essaye et je te jure que je vais te tuer…

-Oh, le chaton sort ses griffes.

-Rends-moi-ma-photo ! Articula-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hum… non.

-Je serais toi, Jones, je la lui rendrais, fit un garçon blond. Elle a fait mordre la poussière à McConrad, le trimestre dernier et elle est capitaine du club de lutte.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de la lui rendre ?

Mira feula presque et lui saisit le bras, la faisant crier. Elle l'immobilisa grâce à une botte de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés et récupéra l'image.

-Avises-toi encore de toucher à cette photo, et je te tords le bras, ok ? Et sans état d'âme.

Elle la lâcha et, deux secondes après, le professeur de biologie entra.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Monsieur ! Jackson m'a tordu le bras ! Sanglota-t-elle, de façon convaincante.

Mira leva les yeux au ciel.

_Fin du flash back_

Oh, bien sûr, il avait fallu se justifier, et insister sur le fait que cette botte n'aurait pas fait de mal à un bébé. Enfin, pour le prouver, elle avait dû la refaire devant le professeur d'EPS, un ancien lutteur, qui avait approuvé. Sa mère avait beaucoup rit, lorsque Mira lui rapporta les évènements de la journée.

Sa mère…

Serrant les dents, elle sortit son épée et caressa la lame. La lame était équilibrée, parfaite et l'avait aidée à gagner de nombreux combats. Mais… en l'empoignant, elle ressentait un certain vide. Comme si un pouvoir en elle ne pouvait pas se dévoiler par le biais de Tempête. Elle resserra sa prise sur la poignée.

« Aller ! Ressens quelque chose, Mira ! »

-Aller…, grommela-t-elle.

Rien. Elle soupira de déception.

-Un problème avec ton épée ?

Mira sursauta.

-Papa ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

-Désolé. Je venais m'assurer que tu allais mieux, depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-Tu parles, grogna-t-elle.

-Alors, un problème ?

Mira détourna la tête. Elle était reconnaissante à son père pour cette lame, mais…

-Non… rien…

-Mira. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je… je ne ressens rien, papa. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette épée est un prolongement de mon bras. C'est juste… un corps étranger…

-Je comprends…

-Moi, non… Cette épée m'a tellement aidé… J'ai toujours cru que c'était celle qu'il me fallait. Mais, depuis le combat dans l'arène, en Nouvelle Rome, j'ai… j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir, pendant un très cours laps de temps, tenu entre mes doigts ce qui était vraiment un prolongement de moi.

-Si effectivement cette arme que tu as eu l'impression de tenir est vraiment celle qu'il te faut, alors elle viendra a toi.

-Je l'espère…

Trop tard, son père avait déjà disparu. Elle alla donc aux écuries pour rendre visite à Pégase.

Elle n'y trouva que les licornes et les chevaux ailés des officiers qui lui dirent que Pégase était parti faire un tour avec Skippy et Blackjack et que ce kamikaze d'Arion avait sauté de la trappe (-TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! –Oups… bêtise ?) pour atterrir sur l'eau et flirter un peu avec les vagues.

D'ailleurs, eux aussi voulaient aller faire un petit tour.

-Très bien. Mais attention, ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Elle ouvrit une trappe assez large et transparente, et s'accrocha à une barre au mur. Ses cheveux volaient sur son visage. Elle regarda les chevaux, libres, voler dans le ciel.

Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

-Tyson ! Ferme la trappe derrière moi, tu veux ?

-Ok !

Elle siffla aussi fort qu'elle le put avant de sauter dans le vide. La sensation était grisante. Puis, elle se réceptionna brutalement sur la croupe blanche de Pégase.

_Mais t'es malade, ou quoi ?_

-Disons que je ne suis pas aussi coincée que j'en ai l'air.

_A d'autres ! Si t'es pas coincée, t'es folle ! T'es schizophrène, ma parole !_

-Relax, Pégase. J'ai juste sauté.

_T'AS JUSTE SAUTÉ ? JUSTE ?!_

-T'énerve pas. Je vais bien.

_Imbécile !_

-Je sais. Ralentis un peu. Je vais essayer un truc un peu frappadingue mais que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Elle se mit alors debout sur le dos de Pégase et écarta les bras, offrant son visage au vent.

_RASSIS-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !_

-MIRA ! MAIS T'ES MALADE, OU QUOI ?

Elle leva la tête et regarda au dessus d'elle. Ses amis étaient regroupés devant la balustrade et la regardaient, mi-horrifiés, mi-impressionnés.

-Relax, les gars ! Les rassura-t-elle. Je vais très bien !

-MIRA, MERDE, RASSIS-TOI SUR CE CHEVAL ! Ordonna Percy.

-Comme si tu n'avais jamais pris de risques, toi !

-MIR…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ET LAISSEZ-MOI VIVRE !

Elle devint sourde à leurs cris et regarda en bas. A cette hauteur, elle arrivait à voir l'océan. Et, en souriant, elle intima à Pégase de descendre au maximum. Ses sabots touchèrent l'eau et Mira se laissa tomber en arrière, directement dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle remonta sur son cheval, elle eut l'impression d'avoir brisé une de ses chaînes. Elle avait le besoin pressant de voir Léo, lui dire qu'elle avait traversé le ciel et la mer, qu'elle avait touché les frontières qui les séparaient. Elle sauta de son pégase, une fois sur le pont et elle se mit à courir vers la salle des moteurs, ignorant totalement les appels courroucés de Percy.

-Mira ! Ecoute-moi, merde à la fin !

-Pas le temps !

Il la poursuivit à travers les couloirs.

-Mais où vas-tu ?

-La salle des moteurs.

-_Quoi ?_

-La salle des moteurs ! Je vais voir Léo !

-Tu passe trop de temps avec Léo.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda férocement dans les yeux.

-Et alors ? As-tu un quelconque avis là-dessus que tu voudrais partager ? Saches seulement que je n'en prendrais pas compte. Tout ce qui compte, là, maintenant, c'est ça, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sourde en pointant du doigt le côté gauche de sa potrine.

Son cœur…

Et ce que son cœur lui disait, c'était de foncer, de voir Léo et de combler ce vide…

Quel vide ?

Le vide qu'il laissait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait. Elle ne savait pas la nature exacte, de ce vide. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir Léo près d'elle, de le regarder et d'admirer le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

Le reste, elle s'en foutait comme de sa première dague. Percy y compris. Alors, elle se retourna, le planta là, et courut le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua que la salle en question était surchauffée. Puis, elle remarqua la paire de jambes sortant de dessous le moteur. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé, puisqu'il portait un jean sombre et qu'un t-shirt orange de la colonie était abandonné par terre, souillé de tâches de graisse de moteur. Alors, elle se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait. Elle déglutit et alla sortir de la salle lorsque Léo, pestant et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, sortit de sa cachette.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu Léo torse nu, elle réagissait toujours de la même manière. Son regard s'y accrocha, et elle dévora presque du regard cette peau bronzée aux muscles saillants. Il faisait chaud dans la salle et les gouttelettes de sueur qui dévalaient ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux le rendaient horriblement sexy. Il avait quelques tâches de graisse par-ci, par-là, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'attirance qu'elle ressentit.

Soudainement, Mira se rendit compte que Léo n'était pas un frère. C'était plus. Vraiment plus. Et ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi, au juste.

« Un frère ! C'est un frère, Mira ! » Lui somma une petite voix agaçante.

N'empêche, elle voulait vraiment lui rouler une pelle, là…

* * *

><p><em>Saaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuut! Alors, les gens, ça roule? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PAS LES TOMAAAAAAAAAATES! (Esquive) Je sais, je sais, j'avais promis une surprise mais c'était un peu tôt. N'empêche, elle viendra! (Esquive une tomate supplémentaire) Héééééééééééééé!<em>

_Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai tardé pour poster, mais bon, pour 8000 mots et des poussières, c'est légitime, nan? Comment ça, nan? J'ai 8 fics à nourrir, moi, plus un livre et écriture!_

_Bref, c'est pas de ma vie dont on parle, mais de celle de héros!_

_Questions habituelles:_

_-Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_

_-Quoi, en particulier?_

_-Quel sera le prochain couple, sur la liste? _

_-Mira résistera-t-elle à la tentation?_

_-Papa ou grand-frère-de-mon-cul viendront-ils tout gâcher?_

_-QUE SE PASSERA-T-IL AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT?_

_Vos reviews me font plaisir. Voudriez-vous en poster, pour votre auteure(trice? teuzz?) adorée? Allez! Siouplaiiiiiit =3! (Yeux-de-chaton-mouillé-que-tu-peux-pas-leur-dire- non-sinon-t'es-un-sans-coeur)._


	24. Embrasse-moi

**Embrasse-moi**

Mira se mordit la lèvre et s'empêcha de lorgner sur un Léo Valdez à moitié dénudé. Peine perdue. Très perdue, même. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être attirés par les abdominaux du garçon qui pestait dans toutes les langues possibles avant de l'apercevoir.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

-S…Salut…

-…Salut…

Ils se regardèrent, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. La chaleur étouffante de la salle acheva de contracter le ventre de Mira. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Finalement… t'as porté un pagne ? Je pensais que tu haïssais les jupes ? Rit nerveusement Léo.

-C'est juste… une blague… cette histoire de pagne, je veux dire… et d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu triché.

Elle remonta le pagne sur ses jambes et Léo déglutit. Il aperçut un short en jean lui arrivant en haut de la cuisse. Son regard se fixa alors sur la jambe de sa générale. Elle lâcha le pan de pagne qu'elle tenait, le laissant retomber au dessus de son genou. Mira amorça un pas.

Le bateau s'ébranla. La fille de Poséidon fut précipitée sur la porte et elle faillit se faire écraser par Léo s'il n'avait pas mit ses mains devant lui au dernier moment.

-Ah ! Votre attention s'il vous plait, ici votre commandant de bord, Apollon ! J'ai basculé du pilotage automatique au pilotage manuel, sans avoir connaissance du mode d'emploi, alors vous m'excuserez pour ces quelques secousses…

Ils n'écoutaient plus. Ils ne voyaient plus rien de distinct hors du visage de l'autre. Les mains de Léo étaient sur la porte, de part et d'autre de la tête de Mira. Les lèvres sèches, elle y passa la langue. Le fils d'Héphaïstos suivi avidement ce mouvement, comme hypnotisé.

Sur un geste impulsif, il posa doucement son front contre celui de sa générale et ferma les yeux.

-Léo ?

-Hmm… ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Léo resta silencieux, yeux clos, contre elle.

-Mira… tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais. Et je m'en fous. J'aimerais… avoir ce moment… avant d'entrer en guerre…

-Moi aussi. Mais… j'ai peur.

-De quoi ? De mon frère ? De mon père ?

-Non. De t'embarquer là-dedans.

-Je n'en ai pas peur.

-Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou le Léo et y déposa furtivement ses lèvres. Il frissonna et se rapprocha un peu plus de Mira. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

-Désolée… de t'avoir demandé ça…

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, se sépara de lui et s'en alla précipitamment. Elle se ravisa, retourna vers la salle des moteurs et dit à Léo :

-J'ai traversé le ciel et la mer. J'ai touché la frontière qui les séparait. J'ai presque transpercé le soleil. Et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à mon premier baiser. Et tu sais quoi, Valdez ?

-Non… ?

-C'est toi qui me l'a volé.

Elle lui sourit et alla s'enfuir lorsque Léo agrippa son poignet et la ramena dans la salle des moteurs. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et y plaqua Mira. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les sienne et il sembla à la générale que toute sa frustration et ses peurs s'envolaient. Elle ferma les yeux et ses mains remontèrent sur le torse de Léo, puis sur son cou où ses bras se nouèrent. Son cœur se mit à marteler contre sa poitrine. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et entrouvrit les lèvres. Timidement, la langue du fils d'Héphaïstos rencontra la sienne avant de caresser la lèvre inférieure de son amie. Mira resserra sa prise autour de lui et émit un gémissement étouffé par le baiser ardent qu'ils partageaient. Si ardent qu'elle sentait la température du corps de Léo grimper. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et l'une de ses mains remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la générale.

-On ne devrait vraiment pas…, murmura le faiseur de feu, contre ses lèvres avant de rompre leur baiser.

-Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher…

-Impossible…

-Des fois, tu me fais perdre mes moyens, Valdez…

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mira leva ses grands yeux verts d'eau sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Léo ? Entre nous, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous prend…

Le cœur du fils d'Héphaïstos se brisa. Il balaya des yeux son visage avant de soupirer.

-Je… Je ne sais pas non plus, mentit-il. Je crois que… chacun d'entre nous… a besoin de l'autre pour évacuer son anxiété.

-Parce que toi et moi, on se comprend, sourit-elle doucement.

-Ouais…

-Léo ?

-Oui, princesse ?

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi…

Elle lui fit un sourire rougissant, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

-Encore une fois, tu te retrouve seul comme un con, marmonna Léo.

-Jolie scène. Cela-dit, je me demande si Poséidon est d'accord, fit une voix bourrue et moqueuse.

Léo se retourna et piqua un fard en voyant son père.

-Euh… Salut p'pa… Considère que t'as rien vu et fais gaffe à ce que tout ça n'arrive _jamais _aux oreilles du seigneur Poséidon.

Son père éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Il n'en saura rien.

-T'es là depuis quand ?

-Voyons voir… Depuis la secousse, juste avant qu'elle ne te demande de l'embrasser ?

Léo s'affala à terre.

-J'arrive pas à lui résister…

-Je sais. Elle ressemble un peu à ta mère : elle dit ce qu'elle pense franchement, sans détour, elle ne se laisse pas faire…

-Mira… ma mère… elles se ressemblent tellement. Elle me manque.

-A moi aussi, Léo, à moi aussi.

Le père et le fils se turent.

-Hey, p'pa ?

-… ?

-Jason a cassé son arme, l'hiver dernier. Tu sais, l'espèce de pièce qui se change en lance et en épée ? Il m'a demandé de la réparer mais avec la construction de l'Argo, et tout ce qui suit… j'ai un peu oublié. On pourrait… je veux dire… tu pourrais m'aider un peu ?

Héphaïstos sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Bien sûr, fiston. Montre-moi cette arme.

Devant leurs écrans, les déesses soupirèrent, dépitées.

-Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassent, Mira doit faire preuve d'une bêtise pareille ? S'agaça Aphrodite. On dirait qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressent alors que je l'ai mise sur la voie il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Tu connais Mira : elle est très intelligente, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, c'est une débutante, rit Amphitrite.

-Ce jeu dure depuis un bon moment. Ils se courent après, ils se disent des mots doux, ils s'embrassent, puis ils se séparent, embarrassés, comme si ce moment n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et attention ! Ils ne se contentent pas d'oublier gentiment ! Ils se posent aussi des questions qui me font monter mes pics de tension ! S'énerva la déesse de l'amour.

-Dois-je te rappeler que, en tant que déesse, tu n'es pas hypertendue ? Se moqua Héra.

-C'est tout comme !

-Je peux savoir ce que mon imbécile de frère fait dans la cabine de pilotage ? S'exclama soudainement Artémis.

-Artémis ! La réprimanda Léto. Ne parles pas ainsi de ton frère !

-Je n'y peux rien si ce coureur de jupon devient niais dès qu'il voit une paire de longues jambes !

En même temps, elles virent Mira s'arrêter, à l'écran.

En effet, celle-ci pensait à son baiser. De ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec Léo, il était parfait à sa manière… La chaleur du corps de Léo, celle de la salle des moteurs, leur proximité, la voix d'Apollon dans les haut-parleurs…

Stooooooooooooooooop !

Comment ça, la voix d'Apollon dans les haut-parleurs ?

-COMMENT-ҪA, LA VOIX D'APOLLON DANS LES HAUT-PARLEURS ?

Elle courut le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle de pilotage et croisa Jake en route.

-Jake !

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que le seigneur Apollon fout dans la cabine ?

-Je me posais la même question.

-C'est Léo qui lui a demandé de piloter le navire ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Après avoir ouvert la porte à Travis et Katie, il est allé dans la salle des moteurs. Tu le connais, quand il bricole. En plus, j'étais avec lui, durant les cinq dernières minutes.

-Ouais, bah, en attendant, allons voir le seigneur Apollon parce que, d'après les rumeurs, il adore les loopings et autres.

-Tu saurais piloter cet engin ?

-Ouais, normalement. Je vais le remettre en pilotage automatique.

-Et moi, je vais essayer de décrocher Apollon du siège.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de se remettre en route pour la cabine de pilotage.

-Bon sang…, marmonnait Apollon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, encore ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jake en déboulant, talonné de Mira.

-Oh… Euh… Rien, rien… Je me demandais juste pourquoi l'écran était… brouillé ?

-Oh, merde… Mira, lève un peu le manche et assure-toi qu'on garde de l'altitude. Je vais essayer de ramener le contrôle GPS.

Jake pianota un instant sur le clavier et appuya sur _Reset. _Les écrans reprirent leur fonctionnement en un petit soubresaut de l'Argo.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, ici Jake Mason, du bungalow Héphaïstos, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les dernière secousses, il ne s'agit rien d'autre que d'un petit problème technique au niveau des commandes GPS que nous avons réussi à régler. Je répète, tout est en ordre.

Mira soupira, rassurée.

-Commandes GPS enclenchées, fit la voix froide de l'appareil. Voulez-vous récupérer les données précédentes ?

-Oui.

-Récupération terminée. Direction Rome, Italie.

Mira se tourna vers Apollon et mit les mains sur ses hanches, sourcils froncés, dans une parfaite attitude de mère en colère.

-Euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois… ? Hésita-t-il avec un sourire un peu bête.

Mira ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je. Peux. Savoir. Ce. Qui. C'est. Passé ? Articula-t-elle.

-Euh… C'est une très longue histoire, très amusante, d'ailleurs…

-Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir, soupira Mira, l'esprit un peu trop embrouillé par son baiser.

Apollon eut un grand sourire en percevant ses pensées et, goguenard, lui souffla :

-Je peux remercier Léo de m'avoir sauvé, alors…

-H…Hein ?

-Tes pensées sont tellement centrées sur ce baiser que même ton père, au fond de l'Atlantide, peut t'entendre !

-Un baiser ? Quel baiser ? Demanda Jake, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Léo vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Rien ! Il divague ! Se précipita de répondre la générale. Merci, Jake.

-Euh… De rien…

-Et, s'il te plait, ne parles pas à Léo de ce qui vient de se passer, ok ?

-Pas de problème.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Mira sauta presque sur Apollon lorsqu'il disparut sur le pont.

-Pas un mot sur ce baiser à quiconque, ok ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai, en échange ?

-Je ne dis rien à Léo pour l'incident du bateau. Je sais qu'il ne peut rien faire de grave face à un dieu, mais le seigneur Héphaïstos, lui, pourrait bien vous en vouloir pour avoir failli saccager une merveille pareille. Ainsi que toute le bungalow 9. Ils ont passé tellement de temps là-dessus…

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Je ne parle de ton baiser avec Léo à personne, et dans ce cas, tu ne parles pas à notre fils d'Héphaïstos préféré du léger problème que je viens d'occasionner.

-Vous voyez, comme on s'arrange.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Apollon disparut. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Léo (habillé, cette fois-ci) accourut dans la cabine.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai senti les secousses et j'ai entendu Jake parler d'un problème. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, j'étais occupé…

-Tout est en ordre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et maintenant, regarde et admire.

Elle se pencha sur le micro et annonça :

-Bon, ok, les mecs. Vous êtes plus vrais que nature avec des pagnes, mais fini la plaisanterie et allez mettre un jean. On va combattre Gaïa, pas Casimir. Et non, Reyna, ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier qu'on est complices.

De sa position, elle entendit un « MIRAAAAAAAA ! » indigné de la part de ce cher Percy.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, je vais aller mettre un jean et essayer d'éviter de me faire lapider.

-Je vais rendre sa pièce à Jason.

-On y va.

Avant de sortir, Léo la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Quoi ?

-J'te rend la monnaie de ta pièce, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-Toi aussi tu me fais perdre mes moyens, Jackson, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, il sortit, la plantant au milieu de la salle, les bras ballants. Puis, elle se réveilla, eut un sourire et alla dans sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, essayant d'échapper à ses assaillants.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez de Will qui voulait la tuer et se tourna pour faire face aux regards noirs de Piper et Annabeth. Hazel était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant leurs grognements incompréhensibles.

-Je vous préviens ! Prenez-vous en à Reyna, chuis pas seule dans l'affaire ! S'indigna la générale.

-Profil bas, Mirabelia Jackson, ou on te tue ! La foudroya Annabeth du regard. Je hais les jupes.

-Et moi, alors ? Je les hais autant que toi ! Mais c'est pas drôle de voir Percy ou Jason en pagne ? Perso, j'ai kiffé !

-Il faut dire que Frank était pas mal, en jupette de lin ! Hoqueta Hazel.

-Parlons de Léo, un peu ! Attaqua Piper.

-T'es lourde, à la fin ! Il n'y a rien entre Léo et moi.

-Ah oui ? Et le « Léo, embrasse-moi » que j'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

Blanc.

Gros blanc.

Très gros blanc.

Le fou rire de Hazel s'était calmé, c'est dire.

-Comment ça « Embrasse-moi » ? S'écria Annabeth.

-Piper… J'te déteste…, gémit Mira. On… On n'a rien fait.

Piper regarda son visage attentivement avant de demander :

-Ah ? Et pourquoi tes lèvres sont gonflées ? C'est le signe que tu as embrassé Valdez !

-Qui te dit que c'est Valdez ?

-Et retour au « Embrasse-moi ». C'est lui, je le parie le t-shirt que Lacy a piqué dans l'armoire de Nico il y a deux mois, parce qu'il avait encore son odeur. Et je ne parie dessus que parce que je suis sûre, parce que si je le perds dans une mise, elle va me liquider.

-Lacy ? Elle est amoureuse de mon frère ?

-Ouais… Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'elle désespère depuis qu'il a été enlevé…

-On ne dirait pas.

-C'est une fille très joyeuse et optimiste. Quand elle a vu que Mira avait pris les choses en main pour le sauver et que la prophétie la concernait de près, elle a arrêté de stresser. Enfin, presque, puisque je dois l'Enjôler de temps en temps pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Mais je m'égare.

Elle se tourna vers Mira, la mine sans appel. Elle voulait des réponses.

-Bon, ok ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Il était torse nu, et il faisait très chaud, dans la salle et…

Elle chercha quelques excuses avant d'exploser :

-Et on est en guerre, putain de merde ! J'ai bien le droit de faire une ou deux choses stupides de temps en temps !

Les filles se regardèrent et se mirent à pousser des cris de joie.

-Alors ? C'est la première fois ? S'extasia Hazel.

Mira grommela incompréhensiblement en dénouant son pagne et en se saisissant d'un jean.

-Pardon ?

Elle disparut derrière le paravent et soupira bruyamment pour souligner son agacement en lançant son short à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-C'est la troisième fois…

-VOUS VOUS ÊTES EMBRAPHHHHFFFFFF !

En une seconde, Mira s'était précipitée sur elle et lui avait couvert la bouche d'une main, l'autre soutenant son jean.

-Mais t'es malade ? Glapit-elle. Si Percy t'entends, je ne donne pas cher de Léo, ni de ce bateau, d'ailleurs !

Elle la lâcha et boutonna son pantalon.

-Trois fois ? Articula-t-elle.

-Sur la plage, dans les cachots de Cronos et maintenant, grogna la générale.

-Ah, oui, sur la plage ! J'avais oublié…

-Mais je pensais que Percy s'était fait des idées ou…

-Non, je te le confirme, c'était bien Léo et moi.

-Dans les cachots de Cronos… t'es sérieuse, Mira ? A moins que tu sois maso ?

-J'étais effondrée ! Il était là, il me tenait dans ses bras et il me réconfortait ! Je n'étais pas moi-même ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai juste… posé mes lèvre sur les siennes et… Et voilà…

-Vous vous êtes embrassés trois fois, répéta Piper.

-Pas un mot, les filles, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mira, on ne dira rien, promit Hazel. Pas vrai ? Insista-t-elle, coulant un regard appuyant sur Piper et Annabeth.

-Oh, non, non !

-Rien !

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rassure pas du tout, s'inquiéta Mira.

-Bien sûr qu'elles ne diront rien. Je m'en charge personnellement. Bien sûr, j'aurais l'aide de Frank.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Annabeth se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Oh… Salut Annabeth !

-Salut Tyson !

-Je peux voir grande sœur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ty ? Demanda Mira en le rejoignant.

-Je… Je voudrais te donner ça. Je l'ai fait moi-même !

Il lui tendit une montre avec un grand sourire.

-Une montre ? Fit-elle, un peu perplexe. Merci, Tyson. C'est gentil.

Elle l'enfila à son poignet gauche.

-Non, non ! Pas une montre ! Appuie sur le bouton.

Elle localisa ledit bouton et appuya dessus. Un large bouclier se déploya avec tant de force qu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour éviter de le heurter.

-Ouah ! Merci Tyson ! Trop génial !

-J'en ai fait un pour Percy ! Et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher une image pour toi ! J'espère qu'il te plait…

-T'es le meilleur, Ty !

Elle regarda son bouclier. Une lanière de cuir s'était nouée sur son avant bras. Le bouclier était rond et large d'un mètre. Il était tapissé de cuir sur le côté intérieur et le côté extérieur, en bronze bleu, était décoré de motif compliqués et, au milieu, le haut d'un trident.

Elle caressa distraitement du bout des doigts son nouveau rempart avant d'appuyer sur le bouton chrono.

-J'adore, Ty. Merci.

-Comme tu es la générale-en-chef… Et que tu vas te jeter dans la bataille, je me suis dit que… ça pourrait t'aider.

De grosses larmes remplirent l'œil unique de Tyson. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa grande sœur qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

-T'es le meilleur petit frère au monde, dit-elle sincèrement. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Ella ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est angoissée, pour son poste de générale des armées aérienne. Apprends-lui un peu les ficelles du métier, d'accord, Tyson ?

-Ok ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire à nouveau.

-Je compte sur toi, Grand Lascar.

Il fila, heureux d'apprendre à son amie (et plus, si affinité, foi de Mira !) comment gérer des troupes.

-Aller, cours. Et fait pas comme ta sœur, murmura-t-elle. Moi, je ne sais même plus où j'en suis.

-Bon, maintenant toi, il faut qu'on s'explique ! Claqua Piper, irritée. C'est quoi cette histoire de liste ? Qui sont les prochains ?

-Secret.

-Aller !

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être Jasper, qui sait ?

-Jasp…, répéta-t-elle avant de comprendre et de s'empourprer. Non ! Il n'en est pas question, tu entends ? Jamais !

-Relax, Pip's ! Je déconnais !

-Y a plutôt intérêt ! Pas de Jasper, je te préviens ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrivera au Miréo !

-Miréo ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-« Embrasse-moi » peut-être ?

-Tu… Tu n'as entendu que ça ?

-Ouais, et après, le « Je ne peux pas » ou un truc comme ça avant de m'éclipser parce que tu avais ouvert la porte, grimaça la fille d'Aphrodite. Pourquoi ? T'as des choses à cacher ?

-Non, pas du tout !

En vérité, Mira pensait que, si elle avait entendu autre choses, elle serait vraiment dans la merde…

-Et finalement, t'as réussi à l'embrasser ! Se réjouit la colombe. Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

-C'est un secret !

Elle se détourna, ignorant totalement les gémissements plaintifs de Piper.

-Aller quoi !

Mira résista un moment avant de craquer devant ses grands yeux suppliants.

-Bon, ok, ok ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais traversé le ciel, la mer, leur frontière, mais que la seule chose qui me revenait à l'esprit, c'était notre premier baiser ! Contente ?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Piper poussait des cris stridents en sautillant partout.

-Je crois que tout ce qu'elle a ressentit tout à l'heure quand tu lui as annoncé que tu avais embrassé Léo et ce que tu viens de lui avouer ont fini par lui griller le cerveau, chuchota Annabeth à Mira, qui la foudroya du regard.

Mais, néanmoins, elle eut un sourire victorieux. Le reste était secret… C'était à elle, et elle ne le partagerait avec personne. Sauf, bien sûr, les déesses qui les espionnaient du haut de leur perchoir. Mais elles, ça ne comptait pas. Pas plus que les Parques. Elles, elles savaient tout à l'avance.

Enfin, bref… Elle se saisit de son iPod en fredonnant et l'alluma avant de faire défiler jusqu'à la playlist contenant ses chansons préférées.

Elle alla vers l'arrière du bateau. Elle était seule… Parfait. Elle s'assit avec un grand sourire et regarda les griffons suivre l'Argo de près. Elle agita la main en signe de salut en direction d'Ella qui voletait près de son armée.

Puis, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle écoutait… Il lui semblait qu'elle avait entendu cette chanson il n'y avait pas longtemps. Elle tiqua au refrain.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<em>

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's diffuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it, wouldn't have it_

_In any other way_

Mira se crispa. _It was like a time bomb set into motion… _Une bombe à retardement mise en marche…

-Hey Mira ! Pourquoi t'es toute seule, dans ton coin ? Mira ?

Frank s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle regardait toujours dans le vide, l'air éberlué, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.

-Mira ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oh… Oui, merci, Frank.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

-C'est juste que… Non, c'est rien, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires…

-Tu ne m'embête pas, je t'assure. Si tu as envie de parler, vas-y.

Il se tut et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit Mira lui confier :

-On est une bombe à retardement, Frank…

-Qui ? Les demi-dieux ?

-Non… Léo et moi… On est… une espèce d'explosif… dont le temps est compté…

-Il se passe quelque chose, entre Léo et toi ? Demanda doucement le fils de Mars, même s'il s'en doutait un peu.

-…On va dire, admit-elle en rougissant. Et on a eu tendance à déborder de temps en temps…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas Frank Zhang, grogna-t-elle. Ça… ça nous arrive de nous embrasser... S'il te plait, n'en parle pas à Percy !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça restera entre nous. Et puis, il vous a déjà aperçus…

-Oh…, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. C'était fait exprès…

-Comment ça, exprès ?

-Quand je l'ai vu derrière un rocher, je me suis énervée et j'ai… j'ai sauté sur Léo, on va dire… rien que pour l'énerver… et…

-Et tu es accro, diagnostiqua-t-il.

-Oui… NON !

Frank éclata de rire. Mira ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

-C'est pas drôle ! Protesta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-Oh que si !

-… Va te faire foutre, lâcha-t-elle.

Frank redoubla d'hilarité face à l'insulte. Une cloche sonna au même moment. Mira se leva et se frotta le ventre.

-J'ai faaaaaaaaim ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Gémit-elle avant d'accourir au réfectoire.

-Eh ! Attends-moi !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et lui tira la langue en riant. Frank finit par sourire. Elle rattrapait visiblement son enfance gâchée par Cronos, pensa-t-il tristement.

-Aller, Frank ! Ne traînes pas, sinon, il ne restera plus rien !

Elle détala. Puis, elle arriva au réfectoire et s'assit près de ses amis. Frank arriva bientôt, légèrement essoufflé.

-Bha qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Frank ? S'étonna Léo pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait. On dirait que t'a été coursé par un chien des enfers. Non, Kitty ! J'ai rien dit ! Non ! On jouera plus tard ! Pas maintenant !

-C'est presque ça. J'ai croisé Mira sur le chemin et on a un peu parlé avant la sonnerie. Elle a détalé vers le réfectoire.

-Morfale, se moqua Percy avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le bras. Aïe !

-Bien fait ! Chantonna Annabeth.

-Et j'ai dû la rattraper parce que, décidément Léo, tu t'es laissé emporter, ce bateau est trop grand et je ne m'y retrouverais jamais ! Tu cours vite, dis donc !

-Les entrainements de lutte, je les corses et je les suis comme les autres !

-Et tu manges autant qu'eux ? Demanda Percy, intéressé.

Comme on s'y attendait, il se reçut un coup de pied.

-Plus, marmonna-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard et en enfournant un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche.

-Et Mira Jackson bat le record ! Scanda son frère.

-Euh… Percy… Si tu continues, elle va vraiment te foutre un coup de poing, le prévint Jason.

-Roh, ça va, je déconne, sœurette.

-Ouais, bah, en attendant, je me retiens de t'en mettre une, grogna-t-elle.

Elle finit de manger et se leva. Puis, elle disparut.

-Elle est fâchée ? S'inquiéta Hazel.

-Non, répondirent Léo et Percy en chœur.

-Quand elle est fâchée, elle serre toujours la mâchoire, expliqua Percy.

-Et elle a une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Tu sais ? Le truc qui est censé te faire fuir à toutes jambes mais qui te paralyse de manière à ce que tu ne puisses plus faire le moindre geste, ajouta Léo.

-Comment tu sais autant de choses sur ma sœur, toi ? Demanda Percy.

Il n'était pas en colère. Juste surpris.

-Mira a trouvé un grand soutien auprès de Léo, révéla Annabeth.

-Ouais. Quand elle avait un problème, elle allait le voir, dit Jason.

-Pas toujours, Jay. Elle a toujours peur de me déranger. Alors, des fois, je m'en aperçois et je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

-Comment tu sais quand elle ne va pas bien ?

Léo sourit tristement.

-Tu sais, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Y a personne de meilleur que moi pour cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions depuis la mort de ma mère. Et a force de la côtoyer, je sais quand elle a besoin d'être réconfortée ou non. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Elle ne peut rien me cacher.

-C'est grâce à Léo qu'elle est devenue moins froide.

-Eh ! On admire le travail du pro ! C'était pas de la tarte ! Se vanta Léo.

-_Votre attention s'il vous plaît, ici la générale-en-chef, _fit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

-Comment elle se la pèèèète ! Commentèrent les jumeaux.

-_Les généraux sont priés de se rejoindre après le déjeuner dans la salle de réunion, ainsi que les stratèges et les Oracles. Et évitez de vous défiler, les Sept !_

-Je suis un Augure ! Protesta Octave.

-Ta gueule, Octave ! Intimèrent la majorité des personnes présentes dans le réfectoire.

-Humph !

-On speed, les gars. Le dernier arrivé se verra gratifier d'un magnifique regard noir !

-Où est Léo ?

-Il est parti à la salle, il a fini de manger.

-Ils sont seuls ?!

-Percy, ils ont été seuls dans le bunker 9 plusieurs fois. Ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus du jour au lendemain ! S'exaspéra une Thalia tellement pâle qu'elle en était translucide.

Piper s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pain et lança des regards complices et amusés à Annabeth et Hazel. Elles explosèrent de rire en concert.

-Quoi ?

-R-R-Rien ! Prononça Hazel.

Elles essayèrent de se calmer, mais à peine se regardaient-elle qu'elles se remettaient à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Les filles, vous avez sniffé quoi ? Demanda curieusement Travis.

-La-La-La fumée… de la salle des moteurs ! Hoqueta Piper.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Annabeth et elles repartirent toutes les trois dans un rire incontrôlable.

-Je vais demander à Léo ce qu'il met dans l'huile de moteur, parce que là, ça devient grave, commenta Jason.

A l'entente du nom de Léo, l'hilarité des filles redoubla. Quand même… les autres étaient tellement naïfs, s'ils croyaient que, ces jours-ci, Mira et Léo ne faisaient que discuter, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

-Ok… Jason, Percy, Frank, vos copines sont folles, déclara Rachel.

Piper s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et s'unit à Jason pour protester :

-On n'est pas ensemble !

-Ouais, ouais. C'est aussi ce que disaient Travis et Katie. Regarde comment on les a sortis de la chambre !

Travis tressaillit.

-Ne me rappelle pas que j'ai failli les perdre !

-On n'est pas là pour parler de ton anatomie, Travis ! Vois ça avec Katie, elle en sera plus qu'intéressée !

-Hé ! On est ensemble depuis même pas une heure !

-En parlant de couples… Où sont Will et Drew ?

-Eclipsés.

-Piper ? Appela Mitchell en venant vers elle.

-Oui, Mitch ?

-On a _vraiment _besoin de toi.

-J'arrive.

Elle le suivit plus loin et les filles la virent parler un moment avec Lacy avant de revenir. Elle soupira et s'affala sur le banc.

-J'ai dû l'Enjôler. Elle refuse de manger…

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les garçons.

Annabeth poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-Les gars. Quand une fille ne veut ni manger…

-Ni dormir. C'est aussi le cas.

-…Ҫa veut dire qu'elle est amoureuse !

-Bah… Essayez avec votre super groupe, là. Vous venez de faire vos B-A pour deux décennies en mettant ensemble Will et Drew. Et Katie et Travis.

-Impossible. Il est retenu par Gaïa.

Leurs homologues masculins les regardèrent, perplexe.

-T'en as beaucoup des potes, qui sont prisonniers et que tu dois sauver dans l'immédiat ? S'exaspéra Hazel en regardant Percy, les yeux torturés.

Ce dernier comprit soudainement puisque la compréhension s'inscrivit sur ses traits et il écarquilla les yeux.

-N… ! S'écria-t-il avant qu'Annabeth ne lui écrase violemment le pied. Hé !

-Ta gueule ! Elle nous en voudra toute sa vie si on fait remarquer qu'elle est amoureuse de Nico ! Siffla sa copine.

Percy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit, presque fier.

-Ah lala ! Nico, mon pote, t'as une touche ! Ces gosses sont tellement précoces !

-Percy… Ils ont quatorze ans… C'est largement l'âge, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je trouve qu'ils sont assez jeunes. Ma sœur aussi, elle n'est pas en âge d'avoir un copain.

-Percy, elle a presque seize ans. C'est l'âge qu'on avait, quand on est sortis ensemble. Elle est assez vieille tu ne crois pas ?

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ma sœur sort avec quelqu'un ?

-N-Non !

-Qui ça pourrait bien être, de toute façon ? Ils ont tous peur d'elle…

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se taper le front contre la paume de main.

-C'est vrai, y a Valdez ! Il l'aime et c'est réciproque…

-On a dit qu'elle n'était sûre de rien ! Mais qu'elle soit amoureuse de Léo ou non, une chose est sûre ! S'emporta Piper. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle posa ses couverts, se leva et prit congé en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ? Demanda Connor.

-Elle a ses règles, ou quoi, ta copine, Jay ? Renchérit son jumeau sans aucun tact, se recevant une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Aïeuuuuh ! Katie, ça fait maaaaaal !

-C'est le but, imbécile ! Regarde Jason, il est tout rouge ! Il a peut-être pas envie d'entendre ce qui se passe tous les mois dans le corps de Piper.

-Désolé !

-Y'a pas d'mal…, marmonna-t-il. Et on n'est pas ensemble.

-Houlà… A t'entendre, on dirait vraiment que t'as envie que ça change !

-A votre avis ? Rit Annabeth. Jason ne serait pas tout rouge à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

-Ahem ! On va à la salle de réunion ? On va se faire trucider, sinon !

-Euh… Ok. Allons-y.

Ils croisèrent Piper sur le pont.

-Alors ? T'es calmée ?

-Ouais. On va à la salle parce que Mira va nous tuer.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle des généraux. En entrant, ils virent Léo qui tenait la main de Mira au niveau de ses yeux et qui la regardait attentivement.

-Putain, Valdez, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda brusquement Percy.

-Mais merde, votre frère est trop doué !

-Hein ?

-Il regardait la montre-bouclier, Percy, ne te fais pas d'idées.

-Ah…

Mira secoua la tête, désespérée, un petit sourire aux lèvres néanmoins.

-T'as eu droit à la montre bouclier de Tyson ?

-Ouais ! Et avec le haut du trident de papa comme décoration !

-La chance… Moi, j'ai eu des scènes de batailles.

-Au fait, Jay. Je t'ai cherché partout, tout à l'heure, et j'ai complètement oublié de te la donner, tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?

Léo lui lança une pièce en or qu'il réceptionna tant bien que mal. Il la regarda et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa pièce.

-Tu l'as réparée ?

-Avec l'aide de mon père, tout à l'heure, ouais.

Il rougit un peu et Mira craignit le pire.

-Bon bah… on attend le reste ?

Rachel entra, talonnée de Will, Larry et Malcolm. Reyna, Hylla et Clarisse arrivèrent peu après, suivies de Chiron, Tyson et Ella.

-On a trouvé notre homme mort, chuchota Léo à Jason.

-_Ci-gît Octave, augure et connard de sa profession. Tu ne nous manqueras pas._

-Parfait résumé de la situation, acquiesça Percy.

-Où est cet abruti de mes deux ? S'exaspéra sa sœur.

-Vous parlez de moi ?

Il se vit gratifier d'un regard noir de toute l'assemblée. Mira se dirigea vers lui, le saisit par le cou et le plaqua au mur.

-Un autre retard comme celui-là, et je te sers en pâture à mes requins de compagnie.

-Et c'est agréable, ces animaux ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

Mira resserra sa prise sur son cou.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Octave. Fais-moi chier encore une fois, et je te jure que mon poing, ni toi, ni moi, ne le verrons partir. Compris ?

Il ne répondit rien. Elle serra son étreinte sur son cou.

-COMPRIS ?

-C…Compris.

Elle lâcha son cou et il se laissa tomber le long de la cloison.

-Si on est là, c'est pour parler de la prophétie des Sept et de celle du Huitième.

-Encore ?

-Elles sont floues.

-Même ta prophétie à toi est floue.

-Commençons par le commencement. Rachel ?

-_Sept demi-dieux obéiront à leur sort._

-Stop. Les sept, selon l'ordre des prédictions des Sœurs Grises, sont Jason, Percy, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Frank et Léo. Que quelqu'un note ça.

-J'm'en charge, se proposa Malcolm.

-Bien. Sur ce point, nous n'avons aucun problème. Continue.

-_Sous les flammes ou la tempête le monde doit tomber._

-Bien. Les flammes ou la tempête. Les flammes peuvent faire référence au don de Léo. Et la tempête à Percy.

-Et toi.

-Ouais. Percy et toi, vous pouvez provoquer des tempêtes en vous battant !

-Oui. Mais seulement Percy, dans notre cas. Je ne suis pas l'un des Sept. Le troisième vers ?

-Attendez ! Quel monde devra tomber ?

-C'est l'un des passages les plus flous. Notre monde ? Celui des Géants ? Le monde des Enfers ? Je l'ignore. Continue, Rachel.

-_Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier._

-Merci. Un serment. Mais lequel ?

-Celui des dieux, peut-être ? Ils ont fait le serment de reconnaitre leurs enfants avant l'âge de treize ans.

-Ouais, big dédicace à toi, papa, ironisa Léo.

-Un peu de sérieux, Léo. Bref, peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que c'est autre chose.

-En un souffle dernier. Ça… ça veut dire la mort, ça, non ?

-…Le dernier, Rachel.

-Non, stop ! S'imposa Octave.

-On t'a pas sonné, toi, l'attaqua Thalia.

-Et si notre chère générale arrêtait de fuir ? Dis-nous, Mira ? En un souffle dernier. Cela veut dire la mort, non ?

-Octave. On est en guerre, pas dans une partie de Paint-ball. Il y aura sûrement des morts.

Octave se saisit négligemment d'un ours en peluche. Puis, il l'éventra sans états d'âme.

-Je vois ce serment. Un serment très puissant.

-Lié par le lien de l'amour, continua Rachel à mi-voix, les yeux dans le vague.

-Exact. Un serment se soldant par la mort. Et fait pour l'amour. C'est étonnant ce que ces deux mots se ressemblent, non ? Il n'y a qu'un pas pour passer de l'un à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre, bon sang ?

-Deux silhouettes. L'une est allongée. L'autre est à genoux. Ses épaules sont secouées, elle pleure. Sa main tient celle de la personne à terre. La main se fige. Et tombe.

Un silence plana sur l'assemblée. Chacun regardait les autres, ressassant le nom de ses amis pour deviner qui allait y passer.

-Rachel. Continue.

-Hein ? Ah, oui, pardon…

Elle se racla la gorge.

-_Des ennemis viendront en armes aux portes de la Mort._

-C'est où, ça ?

-C'est très clair. Les ennemis, c'est nous. Ils nous attendent aux portes de la Mort. Et pour trouver les portes de la Mort qui d'autres à part un enfant des Enfers pour nous aider.

-Hazel ? Demanda Percy.

-Non, Hazel est plus reliée à la Terre et à ses richesses. Je te parle d'un autre enfant des Enfers. Celui qui flaire la Mort, qui ressent le passage des êtres du stade de vivants à morts. C'est pour ça qu'on doit aller à Rome et sauver Nico. C'est ok, pour la première prophétie ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

-C'est parti pour la deuxième. Si on ne peut pas trouver le Huitième grâce aux visions de l'Oracle et de l'augure, alors on va deviner qui c'est. Malcolm ? Tu as noté pour la première ?

-Ouais !

-Prends une nouvelle page. Rachel !

-_Un Huitième Héros à la Grande Prophétie fut oublié._

_Il sera ajouté lorsque par le pouvoir d'Aphrodite il se verra lier_

_A l'un des Sept Premiers qui furent choisis_

-Bien. Là, on sait pourquoi le Huitième a été oublié : parce qu'Héra pensait à ce que l'amour faisait faire aux gens et aussi parce qu'en même temps, Aphrodite créait un nouveau couple. Donc, le Huitième devra être amoureux de l'un des Sept.

-La prophétie marche par paires, intervint Larry. Y a déjà Annabeth et Percy. Ensuite, Jason et Piper –_oui, on a pigé, vous n'êtes pas en couples, mais ça ne va pas tarder _–et enfin Hazel et Piper. Ce qui nous laisse Léo. Donc le Huitième, enfin, la Huitième, sera avec lui. Non ?

-Mais l'amour ne concerne pas directement les deux personnes impliquées, révéla Piper.

-Développe ?

-L'une des deux personnes peut ne pas être amoureuse. L'amour à sens unique. Ce n'est pas automatique que deux personnes partagent le même sentiment.

La mâchoire de Léo se serra et Piper regretta ses paroles.

-Ecris ça aussi, Malcolm. Je t'en prie, Rachel ?

-_Son but tant désiré sera enfin accompli_

-Merci. Nous savons donc que c'est quelqu'un d'ambitieux, puisqu'il a un but qu'il désire accomplir plus que tout. Continue, s'il te plait.

-_Mais les cruelles Parques les larmes lui arracheront._

-Parfait. Malcolm, écrit ça et souligne « arracheront ». Grâce à ce mot, on sait que le Huitième ne pleure pas souvent. Ce n'est pas très utile, mais ce minuscule détail peut nous aider à trouver le ou la Huitième. Le dernier ?

-_Quand… Quand elles viendront chercher l'âme de son compagnon._

Il y eut un silence sur la salle.

-Ҫa… Ҫa veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Ҫa veut dire que l'un des Sept va mourir, fit nonchalamment Octave.

Mira se leva et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ils entendirent un hurlement étouffé par l'épaisseur du bois, puis, la porte se rouvrit et elle réapparut.

-La réunion est finie.

-Mais…

-LA REUNION EST FINIE !

Tous s'empressèrent de sortir. Léo resta dans la salle.

-Mira…

-Va-t'en…

-Non.

-C'est un ordre.

-Je suis ton supérieur. Alors, non.

-…Conn ard…

-Ouais, de ma profession.

Elle eut un sourire et il l'attira contre lui.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

-J'étais vraiment naïve. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne me suis jamais confrontée à la réalité. Dans mes rêves les plus parfaits, la guerre est finie. Tout le monde est heureux et vivant. Il… Il m'arrive même de voir ceux qui sont déjà morts dans la précédente guerre. Comme Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, des fois…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Je te consolerais à la fin de la guerre. Et je t'ai promis de toujours être derrière toi et de couvrir tes arrières.

Mira rit amèrement.

-Normalement, je devrais te faire ce genre de promesses. Tu es l'un des Sept, je ne suis là que pour te protéger. Je pourrais mourir pour que vous puissiez mener votre mission.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Ma vie ne vaut rien à côté de l'enjeu de…

-Tais-toi !

Incrédule, elle leva la tête vers Léo. Il avait sur le visage un air si sérieux qu'il lui faisait peur.

-Ta vie vaut tellement plus que ce que tu t'imagine, Mira. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais promis de te protéger. Tu es encore plus précieuse que nous tous réunis. Sans toi, rien ne marcherait correctement, à commencer par nous sept.

_« Moi, surtout » _pensa-t-il.

-Ce sont Percy et Jason, les ponts. Moi, je ne suis que Mira Jackson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Zeus m'a choisie pour être générale, ni pourquoi tout le monde a tant confiance. Je sais juste que quelqu'un va mourir… Et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Léo lui caressa la joue. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu. Ils n'étaient qu'à une infime distance l'un de l'autre lorsqu'on tambourina plus qu'on ne tapa à la porte.

-Hey, doucement ! Cria Léo en ouvrant. Jake ?

-Le moteur est surchauffé, Léo ! On va s'écraser, si ça continue ! Et si on se pose on risque de perdre du temps, et peut-être même d'attirer l'attention sur nous !

-Relax, mec. N'oublie pas. A l'origine, c'est un bateau.

Léo lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla.

-Oh… Salut Mira !

-Salut Jake…

-T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je… Je vais bien. Juste un peu étourdie…

Elle se leva et chancela.

-Oh ma tête… Je vais prendre l'air…

-Y a un truc pas normal, dehors ! Haleta Travis en déboulant dans la pièce.

-Quoi ?

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion. Une énorme boule d'eau entourait le bateau.

-Oh, merde alors…

Mira se rendit compte qu'elle était tendue. Très tendue. Et frustrée.

-C'est arrivé quand ? Demanda Jake.

-A peu près quand je suis allé poser le bateau sur l'eau. Je suis sorti de la pièce et l'eau a complètement entouré l'Argo ! Expliqua Léo.

A ce moment, Mira s'effondra et l'eau retomba. Elle mouilla le bateau et inonda le pont. Le reste retourna à l'océan. Tyson se précipita au chevet de sa sœur et l'emporta plus loin.

-Percy, fait un truc, ça va prendre trois heures pour tout nettoyer !

L'enfant de Poséidon soupira et leva les mains. L'eau présente sur le pont fut réunie à nouveau en forme de boule qu'il jeta par-dessus bord. Quand aux voiles, il dut les toucher une à une afin de les sécher. Une fois le navire à sec, Léo put le poser sur l'eau. Aussitôt l'Argo stabilisé, il se leva et courut vers la chambre de Mira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Cria-t-il à l'intention de Will.

-Calme-toi. Elle est épuisée. Je crois qu'elle est à l'origine du phénomène de tout à l'heure.

-Mais… elle avait l'air aussi étonné que nous !

-Elle l'a fait sans s'en rendre compte. Ne négligeons pas le fait qu'elle est la fille de l'un des Trois Grands, ses pouvoirs dépassent ce qu'on imagine. Percy se contrôle. Elle semblait éprouver une émotion très forte, ce qui a déclenché ses dons. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, avant que tu ne sorte de la salle de réunion ?

Les regards de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la chambre des filles, soit les Sept, Tyson, Hylla et Chiron, se posèrent sur lui. Il s'empourpra et secoua négativement la tête. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les regards retournèrent à Mira. Sauf les prunelles dorées d'Hazel. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Après tout, il avait les mêmes manies que Sammy. Et il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux. Ils perçurent un hoquet de peur et le corps de la générale se cambra avant de retomber, inerte, sur le lit. Horrifiés, ils attendirent quelques secondes. Les sourcils de l'endormie se froncèrent avant qu'elle ne pousse un gémissement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Geignit Mira en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur l'eau et tu t'es épuisée…

-Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai pas…

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. D'après Jake, tu avais mal à la tête. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose après que Léo soit sorti ? Insista Chiron.

-Beaucoup de choses en même temps. J'étais en colère, pour la prophétie, impuissante, face aux Parques, et… frustrée. C'était… comme si j'avais quelque chose que je désirais ardemment à portée de main, mais qu'au moment où j'allais m'en saisir, une force supérieure me l'enlevait…

-Et… c'était quoi, cette chose ? S'enquit Percy.

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

-Mira ?

-Hein ? Ah, pardon. Je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est flou.

Percy et Léo la regardèrent. Ils la connaissaient par cœur. Elle mentait. Percy jugea bon de ne pas demander plus et s'éclipsa, suivi de près par les autres.

-Alors… c'est vrai, ce que tu disais à Chiron ?

Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Léo. Mira détourna la tête, les joues rouges.

-Tu le voulais vraiment, ce baiser ?

-…Oui, bougonna-t-elle, une moue boudeuse et coupable sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Valdez, mais je suis accro…

-Mira ? T'es debout ?

-Oh, c'est Thalia. Ouvre la porte, Léo.

Il obtempéra, déçu qu'encore une fois, on vienne les déranger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez seuls, la porte fermée ?

-On discutait. Rien de compromettant, Thal's, promis.

-Je vous crois.

-T'es guérie de ton vertige ?

-Miraaaaa ! N'en parle pas devant tout le monde !

-Qui, tout le monde ? Y a que Léo ?

-Et d'ailleurs, je vous laisse entre filles. A plus !

Aussitôt Léo dehors, le sourire de Mira se fana.

-Houlà, t'es pas contente de rester avec ta cousine préférée ?

-C'est pas ça… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre… Et… je ne m'en rappelle pas, ça me dérange.

Menteuse. Elle était une vraie menteuse. Elle les accumulait, aujourd'hui.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ?

-Oui… Merci, Thalia.

Une fois sa cousine sortie, elle put penser pleinement à son rêve. Elle avait vu les trois Parques, sous la forme de jeunes femmes. Elles filaient en chantonnant un air envoutant et terrifiant, à la fois. Puis, elles avaient tourné la tête vers Mira et avaient souri tristement.

-Le septième sera maudit, Mirabelia. Ne l'oublie pas. Profites-en, ils vous sont comptés. Rappelle-toi. Vous en avez eu six. Plus qu'un.

Puis, elles avaient repris leur air avant de couper brusquement le fil entre leurs doigts. A ce moment, Mira avait senti son souffle devenir laborieux. Son cœur battait plus vite et une douleur sans nom lui tordait les entrailles. Puis, elle s'était réveillée, le crâne aussi lourd que la voûte céleste.

-Mira ? Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Hein ? Oh, euh… Oui Thalia. Merci.

-Je t'ai pris une tasse de café au lieu d'un verre d'eau. Je sais que tu préfère ça.

-Merci…

-Et un cachet d'aspirine.

-T'es la meilleure.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Et en plus, t'es narcissique ! Quelle cousine parfaite j'ai là !

-…Connasse.

-Toi-même.

Elles se foudroyèrent du regard. Peine perdue. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, elles explosèrent de rire.

-Alors, ton vertige ? Demanda Mira en avalant d'une traite le cachet d'aspirine et la moitié de sa chope.

-J'ai pas le vertige ! Je ne supporte simplement pas d'être en hauteur !

-Waouh, on la croirait tirée du dictionnaire, ta définition du vertige.

-Imbécile. Mais bon, tant qu'on est sur le sol –enfin, presque –ça devrait aller.

-Oui. Et ensuite, la vaillante lieutenante d'Artémis retournera se terrer dans sa chambre, annonça théâtralement la générale-en-chef avant de terminer sa tasse et de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

-Alors ça…

Thalia se saisit d'un oreiller, qui alla presque aussitôt s'échouer sur sa cousine. Eclatant de rire, celle-ci riposta de plus belle. La bataille battait de son plein lorsque Mira s'arrêta.

-Thal's, stop…

-Aha ! Tu t'avoue vaincue ?

-Non… L'océan… Tu ne sens pas une… onde… qui se dirige vers nous ?

-Nan…

Elle sortit et se prit son frère en pleine gueule.

-Mira…

-Oui, je sais…

A peine sa phrase terminée que le bateau se fit bringuebaler par les flots, pourtant calmes. L'eau se troubla autour d'eux et une silhouette immense et floue se mit à tourner autour de l'Argo. Elle était si grande que la tête et le bout de la queue de ce qui semblait être un serpent se touchaient presque autour du gigantesque navire de Léo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'écria Reyna.

-Mira… ? Hésita Percy. Tu… Tu l'entends, toi aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête, livide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez, les jumeaux ?

-Il n'a qu'un seul mot à l'esprit.

-Tuer.

Au même moment, une tête environ cinq fois plus grande que le corps de Festus en entier sortit des flots. Elle était recouverte d'écailles noires dans ce qui semblait être un mélange entre Dragon, Drakôn et serpent. Ses crocs étaient d'une longueur assez inquiétante d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient vraiment tranchants et ses yeux jaunes avaient la pupille en fente typique des reptiles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?

-Le pire de tous les monstres marins, affirma sombrement Percy.

-C'est le Léviathan, souffla Mira, fascinée.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaam! KYAAAAAAAAA! (Evite un jet de légumes pourris) Pas sympa!<em>

_Alors tout d'abord, je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, ni aucune autre! J'ai juste eu un problème avec mon ordinateur qui a passé un bon moment chez le réparateur. Et il est de notoriété publique que j'écris assez lentement._

_Ensuite, merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai eu ma centième ce matin! Merci, merci, merci! De plus, on m'a demandé un moment entre Mira et Léo, le voilà! Héhéhé! Mira a résisté à la tentation!_

_Alors, comme d'habitude:_

_-Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?_

_-Quel a été votre passage préféré?_

_-A votre avis, que voulaient dire les Parques?_

_-Le Léviathan adhérera-t-il à la cause de Mira?_

_-Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre?!_

_Reviews =3?_


	25. Annonce

**Annonce**

_(Les personnages se regardent. Une seule et même question plane au dessus d'eux.)_

Mira : Bordel de merde, où est ma cuisse de dinde ?

Percy : Euh… Je ne pense pas qu'on parlait de ça…

Annabeth : Non, la question serait plutôt, pourquoi on est là… ?

Octave : Je vais lire les présages des dieux.

Jason : Ah ? Y a un ours en peluche, dans le coin ?

Octave : J'en ai trouvé un par terre…

Piper : _(Débarque)_ Quelqu'un a vu Philibert ?

Jason : _(Jaloux)_ C'est qui, lui ?

Piper : C'est… NOOOOOOOOOOOOON PHILIBEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT !

Octave : _(La dague déjà dans le ventre de l'ours en peluche, alias Philibert)_ Quoi ?

Jason : C'est pas grave, Pip's, je t'en rachèterais un autre.

Piper : Mais…Mais…Mais…

Mira : Bon, Pip's, sois courageuse.

Octave : On est là pour… Attends, c'est quoi cette merde ?

Tous :… ?

Octave : C'est dit mot pour mot : Faire les guignols pour faire attendre les lecteurs en attendant que Maddie poste la suite !

Mira : C'est une blague, c'est ça ? J'ai un géant à défoncer, et une Mère Nature à renvoyer six pieds sous le Tartare à coups de pieds dans le cul, je vais pas faire le clown !

Léo : Bon, on se calme !

Mira : Non ! Pourquoi elle vient pas le faire elle-même, d'ailleurs ?

Frank : Bah… P'têtre parce qu'elle est occupée à écrire le chapitre 25 ?

Mira : Faux ! Parce que c'est une dégonflée !

Maddie :_ (Déboule)_ T'as dis quoi, toi ?

Percy : On se calme, les filles !

Maddie/Mira : _(Le foudroient du regard)_ Toi, ta gueule !

Léo : Les filles, un peu de calme.

Mira : Désolée…

Maddie : Pff, soumise.

Mira : Je te rappelle que je suis sensée te ressembler.

Maddie : Humph ! _(Voit qu'elle est exposée au public et, après un cri strident, va se cacher derrière Frank en évitant les tomates)_ Frankinou, sauve-mooooooooooooi !

Frank : _(S'écarte)_ Ah, non, tu te débrouilles seule comme une grande fille.

Hazel : T'es sadique avec elle, Frank.

Frank : Avoue, tu me préfère en Bad Boy.

Maddie : Euh… Héhé… Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un énoooooooooorme problème d'ordi. Mais le chapitre est en route, je vous rassure ! Il est déjà à moitié écrit !

_(Un étrange homme fait son apparition. Il a une moustache à la Salvadore Dali, un tablier et un pantalon en damier noir et blanc. Il a une calculatrice à la main et une grosse toque sur la tête.)_

Mec Zarbi : Oh, _si_, _si_, _si _! _Uno _dé plous… La _generalitta _compte pour _quattro…_ _Si, si, _et le grand chinois pour _tre_, pout-être… _Ooooh Dio moi _! Oune grosse somme ! Pizza, _i miei amici _!

Connor : Je rêve ou le gars compte combien on va lui rapporter ?

Travis : Quelqu'un pourrait l'assommer ?

Mira : M'en occupe _(lui donne un coup sur la tête et l'envoie dans les pommes avant de le jeter plus loin)_ aller, retourne dormir, toi.

Percy : Elle a pas digéré le fait qu'il la compte pour quatre…

Maddie : ***Peut-être que c'est le moment pour m'esquiver…***

Annabeth : Nan, toi, l'auteure, tu restes ici !

Maddie :_ (Se fait retenir par Jason et Frank)_ Nioooooon ! Mira, aide-moi ! Je t'ai créée !

Mira : Crève.

Maddie : Quelle fidélité, non mais…

Mira : Fidélité au champ de bataille, oui. Fidélité dans un cas aussi débile, non merci, je suis générale, pas comique.

Maddie : Comment elle s'la pèèèèèèèète !

Mira : Je te rappelle que _**TU**_ es derrière le clavier, alors ta gueule.

Hazel : Je sens que ces deux là vont finir par s'entretuer...

Léo : Bon, et si on réglait ce problème de retard ?

Maddie : Bah voilàààààààà ! Prenez exemple sur Léo, un peu ! C'est le plus terre-à-terre !

Piper : Nan, il est juste pressé puisque Mira et lui doivent sortir en ville, après.

Les deux : _(Rougissent)_ Piper !

Percy : Répète ?

Léo : Juste en amis !

Mira : Pas plus !

Maddie : T'as rien à dire, Percy, **_JE_** décide. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Reyna : Aherm, s'il vous plaît, revenons à nos faunes.

Les grecs : Satyres !

Les romains : Faunes !

Les grecs : Satyres !

Les romains : Faunes !

Les grecs : SATYRES !

Les romains : FAUNES !

Maddie : VOS GUEULES !

Mira : Une seconde de plus et mon crâne explosait.

Maddie : Bon, on va pas aller par trente-six chemins. Désoléééééééééééééééée !

Grover : Ah, ouais, ça c'était direct…

Maddie : J'ai eu de gros gros groooos problèmes d'ordinateur et j'ai dû, au final, en racheter un autre ces temps-ci. J'ai écrit un peu plus de la moitié du chapitre 25, et comme j'ai un projet de maths un peu dur, j'écris un peu moins. Mais promis, le chapitre sera posté. J'ai aussi un weekend prolongé…

Mira : Vive Thanksgiving…

Percy : Toi tu dis ça pour ton estomac…

Maddie : Estomac ou pas, j'ai quand même quatre jours de weekend.

Léo : Le chapitre devrait être écrit d'ici là…

Maddie : Espérons, du moins…

Léo : Et on est désolés pour l'attente !

Rachel : Je prédis des surprises pour ce chapitre, puisqu'Octave n'a plus de peluches pour le faire.

Tous : A LA PROCHAINES, NOS CHERS LECTEURS.

Mec Zarbi : Et venez à Rome pour manger nos Pizza, _si _! _Arivederci _!

Mira : Il s'est réveillé, lui ?

Maddie : Fuis, petit pizzaiolo !

Mec Zarbi : _(Prend ses jambes à son coup)_ Yé souis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !


	26. Le Léviathan

**Le Léviathan**

-Le quoi ?

-Lé-vi-a-than, crétin !

-J'y vais, déclara Mira.

-Tu reste ici ! Intima Léo en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi, Léo. Je le veux avec les deux autres ! Il est magnifique !

-Magnifique ? Bah ses dents, elles sont peut-être magnifiques aussi, mais je donne pas cher de ta peau si elles t'attrapent !

Elle se dégagea doucement, siffla et monta sur le dos de Pégase.

-Mira, reviens c'est trop dangereux !

-Je reviendrais vivante. Promis ! Aller, le canasson, décollage immédiat !

Pégase hennit d'indignation devant le sobriquet avant de se mettre à battre frénétiquement des ailes. Il s'envola dans les airs et apporta Mira juste devant le nez du monstre. Elle se mit debout sur sa croupe et le héla :

-Eh ! Léviathan !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il la considérait comme un dérangeant moustique avant de détourner la tête.

-C'est pas vrai, il me snobe !

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. L'eau en dessous d'elle se mit à bouillonner et explosa soudainement. L'eau vola dans tous les sens, éclaboussant l'Argo II, Pégase, Mira et le Léviathan. Ce dernier, comprenant la puissance de cet être si minuscule comparé à lui, se concentra sur la demi-déesse.

**Quel est cet être qui ose me défier ? **

-Mira Jackson !

De l'étonnement se dessina dans les yeux jaunes et reptiliens du monstre. Il la toisa.

**Tiens donc ? Tu es capable de communiquer avec moi ?**

-Je suis la fille de Poséidon ! Je peux communiquer avec les chevaux et tous ce qui peuple les mers !

**Oui, cela me revient, maintenant. Mirabelia Jackson, la sœur de Persée Jackson.**

Mira serra les mâchoires. La sœur de Percy. La fille de l'un des Trois Grands. La nièce de Zeus et Hadès. On la connaissait seulement comme affiliée à quelqu'un. Jamais comme elle-même. Néanmoins, elle ignora ses pensées sombres et s'adressa au Léviathan.

-Rejoins-nous ! Allie-toi à nous contre Gaïa !

Le Léviathan émit un son répétitif comme s'il s'acharnait avec une machette sur un corps déjà sanglant. Elle eut la chair de poule et les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il riait.

**Je ne m'allie qu'aux plus forts, petite. Tu n'es qu'un faible obstacle que je balayerai sans encombre.**

Elle ne vit pas sa patte se lever et la percuter de plein fouet. Elle se sentit voler. Haut. Elle ne ressentit l'horrible douleur que quelques interminables millisecondes plus tard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Le sang l'en empêcha. Puis, elle heurta l'eau et coula.

Léo avait vu la scène au ralenti. Il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il réagit. Quelqu'un cria le nom de Mira (il ne se rendit compte que plus tard que c'était lui). Lorsqu'il voulu transformer le Léviathan en serpent grillé, il avait déjà disparu au fond de l'eau.

-L'ancre ! Jetez l'ancre !

-Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?

-Festus, l'ancre !

Dans plusieurs cliquetis métalliques, le dragon –ou du moins sa tête –obtempéra.

-Elle va remonter d'une seconde à l'autre, je le sais.

-Léo…

-Je suis d'accord. C'est une battante, elle…

-Percy, Léo, arrêtez ! Hurla Piper. Vous avez vu le coup de patte que lui a donné ce monstre ?

-Piper, je connais Mira et je sais que c'est pas un coup comme ça qui la ralentira. Elle va remonter.

Annabeth posa une main sur l'épaule de Piper, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à se mouiller.

-On va attendre un peu.

-Une heure, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Léo n'arrêta pas de bouger durant toute l'heure. Il allait de bord en bord, guettant l'arrivée de son amie. Percy n'était pas mieux.

L'heure passa. Une demi-heure fut ajoutée à ce délai. Puis, une heure. Bientôt, la petite lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Léo et de Percy commença à s'amenuiser avant de s'éteindre.

-Percy, Léo…

-Encore un petit moment, Annabeth…

-Non, Léo ! On attend depuis plus de deux heures ! Mira… Mira n'aurait pas voulu… qu'on stagne…

-Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était morte, lui reprocha le mécano.

-Léo…

-Non !

-Léo Valdez, maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Rend-toi à l'évidence ! Elle serait remontée si elle était toujours en vie ! Mira est morte !

Léo recula, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Percy se laissa tomber à terre. Les larmes coulèrent seules sur leur visage. Léo s'adossa au mat avant de se laisser choir à son tour. Piper éclata en sanglots et Annabeth ne réussit pas à contenir les siens.

-Non, je ne te crois pas !

-Léo !

-Pas Mira ! Pas… pas Mira…

Sa voix se brisa dans ses sanglots.

L'ambiance sur le navire était à la déprime. Ella, quasi-invisible entre des tonneaux, marmonnait entre ses plumes. Tyson avait l'œil si rouge et injecté de sang qu'il aurait habituellement fallu plusieurs nuits blanches et une quantité incroyable de larmes (ce qu'il avait versé, en somme) pour arriver au résultat. Kitty O'Leary gémissait dans son coin, les oreilles basses. Pégase, Arion, Scipion et Blackjack, qui, d'habitude, ne savaient plus quelle bêtise faire, étaient silencieux. Pégase semblait avoir perdu de sa blancheur et de sa grandeur. Chiron regardait fixement l'horizon, le chagrin au visage. Lui arrivait à se contenir. Il en avait vu mourir, des héros. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Mira serait la première à succomber dans cette guerre.

Percy entra dans la « Salle de Torture » comme aimait l'appeler sa sœur. Il aperçu un métier à tisser, au fond, et se sentit très bête : il ne savait pas tisser. Au moment même où il s'en rendit compte, sa petite amie entra. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Ouais…

Ils allèrent piocher dans les coffres. Annabeth étouffa un sanglot et serra contre elle le chiton bleu océan de Mira.

-Je… je reviens tout de suite…

Elle le plia soigneusement et sortit. Traversant le pont, son bagage sous le bras, elle se rendit dans la chambre des garçons. Frank et Jason essayaient de faire sortir Léo du placard.

-Aller, Léo ! Sors d'ici !

-Non.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait aimé te voir comme ça ?

-M'en fous.

-Léo ? C'est Annabeth. J'ai… quelque chose, pour toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'ils n'entendent un léger cliquetis. Elle poussa la porte. Léo était là, entre les armures, les épées et les vêtements. Elle lui tendit la robe. Il la déplia et renifla en la reconnaissant. Il y enfouit son visage et respira profondément. L'odeur de Mira y était encore. Il n'avait pas oublié la douceur de sa peau, ni même le gout de ses lèvres.

-J'y vais. Je dois aider Percy à tisser le… enfin… tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Il hocha pitoyablement la tête avant de fermer à clé la porte du placard derrière lui.

-Empêchez-le de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle retourna, après ce dernier ordre, auprès de Percy. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré durant son absence.

-Annabeth ?

-Oui ?

-Comment je vais faire pour annoncer ça à maman ?

-Oh, Percy…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il tenait dans ses mains deux bobines de fil de soie. Une verte et une bleue.

-Ce sera parfait.

Ils s'installèrent devant le métier à tisser et commencèrent leur ouvrage. Au moment où le plus gros fut fait et où il ne restait plus qu'à broder les ornements, Léo entra. Sans un mot, il tendit une bobine de fil de bronze au couple. Puis, il ressortit.

-Il a vraiment l'air déprimé.

-Percy, souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé, la dernière fois : Léo et Mira… c'est… je ne sais pas… comme un aimant entre eux. L'un n'est rien sans l'autre. Il y a quelque chose de fort entre eux. Un peu comme toi et moi.

Percy se tut et se saisit du fil de bronze que Léo leur avait fourni. En silence, ils se mirent à broder sur le linceul.

Ce soir là, personne n'alla dîner. Tout le monde se regroupa sur le pont. Deux braseros en bronzes étaient allumés de chaque côté de la structure en bois qui soutenait le linceul bleu aux reflets vers lorsque la toile bougeait, décoré aux bordures par des arabesques que l'on trouvait sur les vases de Grèce Antique. Au milieu, il y avait un long trident, toujours fais de fil de bronze. Mira l'aurait adoré.

-Quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? Demanda Annabeth, la voix rauque.

Piper se racla la gorge.

-Mira… Mira était une vraie amie, sur laquelle on pouvait compter. C'était la plus déterminer à anéantir Gaïa et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son armée. Le seigneur Zeus n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur choix. Je ne t'oublierais jamais…

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots. Jason la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, dit-il en caressant le dos de Piper. Alors je me contenterais de peu. Mira laissera un grand vide parmi nous. Et pas seulement à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés.

-Elle a fait une très grande impression au Camp Jupiter. Elle était si… romaine. Elle avait des principes et des valeurs profondes, elle n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait en essayant de gagner un allié en plus pour tous nous sauver, ajouta Reyna.

-Mira était unique, renchérit Frank.

-Elle voulait plus que quiconque que nos deux civilisations vivent en paix, accorda Hazel.

-Euh… ch'uis pas très doué pour parler, marmonna Hedge. Mais je vais quand même dire un truc à sa mémoire. Jackson était… parmi les balèzes des balèzes. Une fille sacrément forte. De quoi impressionner tout le monde, même moi. On l'oubliera jamais. Et j'y compte bien, les cocos, sinon je vous la fait rappeler à la batte !

Il y eut de faibles rires.

Chiron avança, le pas lourd.

-Je la connais depuis son plus jeune âge. Depuis sa première année, plus précisément. Elle a ramené une joie indescriptible à la Grande Maison. A à peine trois ans, elle réclamait déjà du haut de ses quatre-vingt cinq centimètres d'aller dans un bungalow. Elle a laissé un vide, lors de son kidnapping. Elle en laissera un plus grand aujourd'hui. Mira Jackson était et restera une légende pour les demi-dieux.

Les jumeaux, étrangement silencieux, voulurent dire quelques paroles.

-La première fois qu'on l'a vraiment vue, c'était, comme l'a dit Chiron, lorsqu'elle avait trois ans.

-Elle est arrivée comme une fleur au bungalow Hermès, un oreiller et une couverture sous le bras, escortée par Chiron qui nous a fait clairement comprendre que si quelqu'un la faisait pleurer, c'était foutu pour lui.

-Connor et moi, on l'a immédiatement prise sous notre aile.

-Et aujourd'hui, on se rend compte qu'on a été inutiles.

- Mira veut dire « l'éclatante » en grec, renchérit Thalia. C'est ce qu'elle a été toute sa vie. Je m'assurerais qu'elle devienne une étoile. Mira, si tu nous entends, saches qu'on ne t'oubliera jamais. Je te le promets, cousine.

Annabeth s'avança doucement.

-Mira était comme une sœur pour moi.

-Compte rendu de la relation entre son frère et toi…, fit quelqu'un en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

-Bref, fit la fille d'Athéna en rougissant. Elle adorait se qualifier comme tel, je disais. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et ne rechignait jamais à aider quelqu'un. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que jamais plus je ne l'entendrais se disputer avec Percy ou le coach Hedge, ou encore parler armes avec Jason ou plaisanter avec les jumeaux.

-T'oublie les discussions avec Léo dans le Bunker et les entrainements avec Clarisse dans l'arène, renifla Piper.

-Elle était très proche de chacun d'entre nous. Et c'est ce qui fait d'elle un général extraordinaire. Percy ? Un petit mot ?

-Ouais…

Il chercha ses mots un instant.

-Je ne connais Mira que depuis un an, à peu près. Et encore, je ne compte pas mon absence. Mais, la première fois que je l'ai aperçue, j'ai eu l'impression de toujours la connaitre. On était tellement pareils, tellement identiques, mais aussi tellement différents. C'était exactement moi à quelques différences près. Ma moitié est morte avec elle. Parce qu'elle était une part de moi, et que j'étais une part d'elle. Repose en paix, petite sœur.

Piper leva ses yeux rouges d'entre les bras de Jason et regarda Léo qui fixait le linceul, les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge.

-Léo ? Dis quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y, mec, l'encouragea Percy.

Le mécano eut un court instant d'hésitation. Puis, il se décida à parler.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé mon pouvoir. Grâce à Mira, je ne le déteste plus. Elle m'a fait entrevoir d'autres possibilités. Elle a vu que, derrière le guignol, j'avais aussi mes secrets et mes peurs. Je… je crois que ce qui me manquera le plus, c'est les discussions dont à parlé Piper tout à l'heure. Mira aurait voulu qu'on gagne. Rien que pour ça, je suis près à aller botter moi-même le cul de Tronche de Terre. On t'aime, Mira. On les anéantira. Pour toi.

Il retourna dans les rangs. Il y eut un flottement où tout le monde continua à le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-Brule-le Léo.

-Je… Je ne peux pas…

-Brule-le. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit toi et personne d'autre.

-Annabeth…

-Montre lui que tu t'es réconcilié avec ton don.

Réprimant un sanglot en comprenant que c'était vraiment fini, il enflamma sa main, puis la tendit vers le linceul. C'était vraiment fini, à présent.

-Bon, les gars, remballez-moi tout ça avant que je ne vous fasse faire des pompes jusqu'à ce que vous recrachiez votre cœur sur le pont. Non mais quelle fidélité, les mecs ! Me précipiter dans la tombe avant mon heure ! Comme si j'allais crever d'un coup de patte aussi ridicule ! Aller, on se ressaisit, exécution !

Tout le monde se retourna.

-Mira ?!

-Bah quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ?

-Cervelle d'algues ! L'insulta Thalia en courant vers elle.

-Ah non, ça c'est pas moi…

Thalia lui coupa la parole –et la respiration –en la serrant contre elle.

-Crétine !

-Tu l'as dit ! J'hésite encore entre te tuer ou non, sœurette.

-Mira !

Piper était à moitié retenue par Jason.

-Si je t'attrape, je te tue, tu m'entends ? Je te tue !

-Mais voyons, ma Piper, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas m'envoyer dans le monde des morts, moi, ta Mira adorée ?

Travis lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

-Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !

Pour toute réponse, Connor lui donna lui aussi une claque à l'arrière de la tête, lui jetant le même regard que son frère.

Mira regarda autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelqu'un. L'objet de ses désirs finit par se frayer un chemin vers elle. Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre inferieure. Même le visage gonflé par les larmes, il était beau. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais deux choses l'en empêchaient. La première, Percy. La seconde, une peur sans nom qui lui tordit les boyaux.

_« Pas maintenant ! » _Lui souffla une voix agaçante mais apeurée.

Dégage, la voix ! Pour l'instant, elle voulait se concentrer sur les yeux de Léo qui la dévoraient littéralement. Puis, sans rien comprendre, elle se trouva propulsée contre quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle, de plus fort.

Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'elle entendit des pulsations régulières. Alors, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et posa les mains à plat sur son torse. Les pulsations devinrent plus rapides.

-Mira… Ne me refais _plus jamais_ ça.

-Promis, Léo.

-Tu m'as manqué…, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-C'est pas que vous nous gênez, mais je trouve que tu tiens ma sœur _un peu trop près _Valdez.

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, rougissant sous le rire de Piper.

-T'étais où durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens que maintenant ?

-Calme-toi, frangin, je vais m'expliquer.

Elle se racla la gorge et s'assit près d'un brasero.

-Lorsque le Léviathan m'a frappé, c'était comme si tous mes organes avaient bougé dans mon corps. C'était horrible. Je faisais une hémorragie interne. L'eau m'a permis de rester en vie un peu plus. J'allais mourir lorsqu'un groupe de dauphins m'a trouvé. Ils m'ont emmené jusqu'au palais de mon père. C'était pas la porte à côté. Dieu merci, l'Atlantide a bougé, elle aussi, avec le reste de la civilisation grecque. J'ai été soignée. Ils ont même eu besoin de l'aide d'Hestia et d'Apollon pour ça. Finalement, j'ai récupéré et je me suis empressée de revenir. Et j'ai pris un peu plus de temps parce que vous n'êtes pas restés sur place. Voila.

Elle les regarda tous, désapprobatrice.

-Me dîtes pas que vous croyiez sérieusement que j'allais me faire tuer _aussi facilement _? Gaïa ne se débarrassera pas de moi comme ça ! Bon, je vais me coucher. A plus !

Elle disparut dans le couloir.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va faire pareil…

-Ouais…

-Toutes ces émotions, moi ça me fatigue un peu.

Lorsque Piper, Hazel et Annabeth entrèrent dans leur chambre, Mira était déjà enfouie sous les couvertures. Elles ne savaient simplement pas qu'elle faisait seulement semblant de dormir. Une fois sûre que les trois filles, ainsi que tous les autres passagers du bateau, dormaient à point fermé, Mira se leva et alla sur le pont. Elle frissonna. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête : en pleine nuit, au milieu de l'océan, et elle était en short. Tant pis. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, près de la tête de Festus.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

-Je ne suis même pas surprise, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Léo.

-Comment tu savais que je n'allais pas bien ?

-Je t'en prie, Mira. Toi, aller au lit sans rien avaler ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Même ton rire sonne faux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et mit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit tout de suite plus réchauffée.

-Dis-moi tout.

-…J'ai assisté aux funérailles. Je voulais me manifester, mais vous avez commencé à parler et… tout ce que vous aviez dit… ça m'a touchée…

Elle renifla et Léo remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

-J'ai écouté jusqu'à la fin et… j'ai dû me retenir très fort pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde.

-Mira. Tu compte pour nous tous.

-Merci.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il attendit que ses pleurs se tarissent. Puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle allait mieux, il parla d'un ton moqueur :

-Alors ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, tu regrette que Jake nous ait interrompus alors qu'on allait s'embrasser.

Mira s'empourpra et hocha timidement la tête.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis accro.

-Tu sais… ça peut s'arranger…

Le cœur de Mira rata une pulsation ou deux avant de se mettre à battre plus vite. Elle se retourna pour être face à Léo. Ses bras forts se nouèrent de manière possessive autour d'elle. Elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque. Et ils se rapprochèrent. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus très loin l'un de l'autre, les entrailles de Mira se contractèrent violement. Elle avait si peur qu'elle se mit à trembler. Léo le sentit et s'éloigna d'elle, la regardant, inquiet.

-Mira ? Tu vas bien ?

-O-oui… On… On ne devrait pas… Vraiment pas… C'est… On est sur le territoire de Poséidon et… et c'est la pleine lune… et les poissons sont connus pour sortir, durant cette période… et ce sont de vraies commères…

Elle se sépara de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, Léo. T'es le meilleur. Bonne nuit.

-Euh… Bonne nuit.

Mira disparut alors par la porte conduisant au corridor.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda bêtement Léo à voix haute.

Un cliquetis métallique lui répondit. Il se tourna vers Festus, mécontent.

-Roh, ça va ! Te moque pas ! Attends que tu te trouve une femelle figure de proue, tu vas voir !

Vexé par l'hilarité de la figure de proue, il fit volte face en poussant un « Humph ! » indigné et retourna dans sa chambre.

Pas très loin, Mira était déjà au pays des songes. Dans son rêve, elle était dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un ancien monument.

Il faisait sombre. Soudain, deux monstres apparurent au détour d'un couloir, portant du pain et de l'eau. Mira avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que c'était destiné à un prisonnier. Elle décida de les suivre.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ?

-Arrête de poser des questions débiles ! Il ne lui reste environ qu'un ou deux jours, mais c'est l'enfant d'un des plus puissants dieux de l'Olympe.

-N'empêche, il a l'air mal en point. Espérons qu'il ait assez de force pour réveiller le seigneur Porphyrion.

-Il en aura.

-Et elle ?

-Elle ? C'est une déesse, elle est assez puissante pour aider notre Mère Originelle à se régénérer plus rapidement.

Ils semblaient ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ils arrivèrent devant un nombre important de cellules particulières. Mira sentait ses forces diminuer.

-Pouah ! Je déteste cet endroit !

-Ouais… Même s'il est seulement dangereux pour les dieux et les demi-dieux, il est assez déprimant.

-Finissons-en.

Ils jetèrent une assiette de pain et un verre d'eau dans une cellule et l'un des monstres sortit une bourse et la lancèrent dans une autre. Puis, ils s'en allèrent.

Mira se rapprocha d'une des deux geôles. Elle réprima un hoquet en voyant Nico, encore plus pâle et plus maigre que d'habitude. Il respirait mal et semblait souffrir. Mira se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre cellule. Cette fois, l'occupante –une vieille femme –la regarda de ses grands yeux gris et intelligents.

-Dame Athéna ? S'étrangla presque la demi-déesse. Tenez bon, je vais vous sortir de là !

-Impossible, Mirabelia Jackson. Tu es dans un rêve et si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour te prévenir. Fais vite, ou ton ami mourra. Cette prison agit comme une pompe, elle aspire notre énergie. Regarde ces flèches.

Mira s'aperçut que deux flèches, une devant chaque cellule, sortait à moitié de terre.

-Lorsqu'elles sortiront complètement, cela voudra dire que notre énergie sera entièrement aspirée. Elle servira à réveiller le géant Porphyrion.

-Mais… Je pensais qu'il s'était réveillé avec l'énergie d'Héra !

-C'est exact. Tes amis l'ont combattu. Mais il est encore faible et l'énergie de Nico lui servira.

-Et la votre sera pour Gaïa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Alors faîtes vite. Sinon, Porphyrion sera totalement réveillé. Et peut-être même Gaïa. Vous devez éliminer les géants avant que cela n'arrive. Ce sera votre unique chance de la détruire.

-On arrive.

-Je n'ai plus assez de force. Au revoir Mira Jackson.

Mira se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle s'emmêla dans ses couvertures et tomba par terre, réveillant Hazel, Annabeth et Piper par la même occasion.

-Que… ? Fit la voix ensommeillée de la fille de Pluton.

-Pas le temps ! Faut que j'aille voir Léo !

Elle se dégagea aussi rapidement qu'elle le put avant de sortir en catastrophe et de monter à l'étage supérieur. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre que partageaient les garçons de la Prophétie et l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Percy se mit en position assise, les cheveux dans tous les sens, son stylo dans la main (devait-elle lui signaler qu'il le tenait à l'envers ?). Jason fit un saut mémorable avant de retomber sur les fesses, par terre. Enfin, Frank, sous la surprise, se transforma en chaton blanc.

Elle se précipita vers le lit de Léo et lui retira la couverture. Il se recroquevilla, marmonnant un « _Un minuto m__á__s, Mama…_ »

Elle le secoua comme un prunier.

-Debout, Valdez, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Léo ouvrit un œil avant de se redresser.

-Quoi ?

-Debout !

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira derrière elle (-… Elle se rend compte qu'il est encore en caleçon ? -Je pense pas… -Elle finira bien par le remarquer… -Meoooooooow… -Frank, s'teuplait, redeviens un mec. –Ouais, le chaton, c'est pas très… viril… -Le chaton vous emmerde.). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les commandes, Mira l'assit de force sur la chaise.

-Vitesse maximale ! Et on vole !

-Que… ?

-Tout de suite !

Léo manœuvra quelques commandes et le bateau décolla. Lorsqu'il atteignit une altitude respectable, le mécano tapota quelques touches. Le navire accéléra. Mira se sentit nauséeuse un instant avant d'aller mieux.

-On y sera demain soir si les dieux ne font pas de vagues. Alors. Explique-moi pourquoi tu me tire de mon lit à cinq heures et demie du matin pour me dire d'accélérer ?

-J'aivuAthénaetNicoenrêveAthénaaessayédemecontacterilneresteplusbeaucoupdetempsàNicoetsiontardetrop…

-Owowow, attends ! Vas-y plus lentement ! D'habitude je comprends mais je viens juste de me réveiller. Répète LENTEMENT.

Mira respira profondément, chassant sa panique.

-J'ai vu Athéna et Nico en rêve. Athéna a essayé de me contacter. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Nico et si on tarde trop… eh bien Gaïa se réveillera et on aura plus aucune chance de la renvoyer dans le sommeil.

-Bah voilà, c'est plus clair ! J'ai mis les gaz. On devra faire un stop pour refaire le plein.

-Comment on fait ça, nous ?

-Oh, c'est rien. L'Argo ne consomme pas autant d'essence que ça. N'oublie pas que c'est du Bronze Céleste. Une centaine de litres de sans-plomb suffira.

-Pas tant que ça, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est rien par rapport à certains avions.

-Bref…

-On y sera demain. Ne t'en fais pas, _mi Princessa._

Mira soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Bonne question !

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Elle rougit profondément et se couvrit les yeux.

-Léo… ?

-Mmmh ?

-Je m'en fous que tu n'ais pas de t-shirt, là, mais un pantalon, ce serait pas du luxe…

-Que… ? Merde !

Il rougit et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Mira pria silencieusement pour que personne ne le voit : les rumeurs couraient vite, et elles se déformaient facilement. Reyna entra à ce moment là.

-C'est pas Valdez, en caleçon, qui vient de sortir à l'instant.

_« Merde » _pensa la générale.

-Reyna, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-J'ai encore rien dit.

-Quand même, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

-J'te jure ! Athéna m'a contacté dans mon sommeil, on doit être à Rome dans deux jours, grand maximum, sinon, c'est mort pour Nico. Et Gaïa pourrait se réveiller, dans ce cas, on aurait plus aucune chance pour la renvoyer dans son sommeil.

Le visage de Reyna s'assombrit.

-Ah… là, c'est sérieux.

Connor entra soudainement, en bas de pyjama, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque, et se dirigea droit sur Mira.

-Toi. Toi. Toi !

-Moi, moi, moi ?

-Je vais te tuer, t'exploser, te découper en morceaux, te faire frire et enfin te jeter à un Drakôn. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de nous laisser dormir de temps en temps ?!

-Bon, j'en ai marre d'expliquer, demande à Reyna.

Connor se retourna.

-Oh, salut Reyna !

-S-Salut…, souffla-t-elle, rouge devant l'absence de t-shirt du fils d'Hermès.

Elle le devint encore plus lorsqu'il passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Mira nous réveille à une heure pas possible du matin.

-Il est six heures moins quart, c'est pas si tôt que ça.

-Tais-toi, laisse Reyna parler.

Réprimant un sourire moqueur, Mira leva les bras en signe de paix et retourna dans sa chambre. Les trois autres filles la regardèrent méchamment.

-Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je viens de sauver ton frangin, Hazel, et toi, Annabeth, prends-en toi à ta mère si je vous ai réveillées.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les deux filles lui sautèrent dessus pour avoir plus d'explications. Tout en s'habillant, elle leur raconta son rêve.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Léo de faire voler l'Argo II à pleins régimes. On s'arrêtera lorsqu'on aura plus d'essence ou de provisions. Ou les deux.

-Et… Comment allait Nico ? S'inquiéta Hazel.

Mira soupira.

-Je te mentirais en te disant qu'il n'allait pas aussi mal que ce que je pensais.

Hazel afficha une mine soucieuse.

-T'inquiète, on y sera demain soir si la météo nous le permet.

-Et si elle ne le permet pas ?

-Elle le permettra. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hazel. Nico est plus fort que ce qu'il n'y parait.

Hazel baissa la tête, inquiète.

-Bon, et si on programmait un autre plan foireux pour passer le temps ? Fit joyeusement Piper.

-J'avoue que c'est une excellente idée. Et ça vous aidera à évacuer vos idées noires. Alors, quel couple ?

-Y'en a tellement…

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi pas mon petit frère ?

-Malcolm ?

-Ah, oui, avec Keira !

-C'est vrai que Malcolm a besoin d'une copine. Comment on se charge de lui ?

-Eh bien on pourrait simplement…

La suite se perdit dans un murmure.

-J'a-dore !

-Un peu classique, mais c'est ça qui fait le romantisme de la chose !

-Faut qu'on trouve Tyson, Kitty et une laisse super-résistante.

-Léo devrait en avoir. Mira tu lui demande. A part toi, et les autres enfants d'Héphaïstos, personne ne peut entrer dans leur précieuse salle des machines !

-Les filles… la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans la salle des machines, ça a fini en pelotage contre la porte…

-Piper ! On ne s'est pas pelotés, on s'est juste embrassés ! Point barre !

-Ouais, ouais, si tu crois que ma mère ne m'a pas envoyé la rediffusion de votre baiser…

-_Quoi ?!_

-Cette nuit. Dans mes rêves. C'était chaud. On aurait dit que ce serait la fin du monde si vous vous lâchiez…

-Pip's… Obéis à la sagesse d'une fille d'Athéna, cours.

-Merci du conseil, Annie.

-Reviens ici, Piper McLean !

-Kyaaaaaa !

Jason revenait des douches en bâillant au moment où elle passa par là pour échapper à Mira. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous les deux, dans une position pour le moins… étrange, puisque Piper était clouée au sol et que Jason, qui avait tendu les bras devant lui pour éviter d'écraser son amie, était tombé au dessus d'elle, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Mira arriva au détour d'un couloir, les aperçus et fit demi-tour en lançant un : « P'tetre même qu'y'en aura deux, pour cette fois encore » avant de disparaitre.

-Euh…, fit Jason.

-Ahem…

Les joues de Piper s'embrasèrent furieusement. Il fut tenté de l'embrasser, sur le moment. Il se contenta de rougir à son tour et de se relever. Il lui proposa sa main, qu'elle accepta volontiers.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Mira… Elle m'a poursuivi parce que j'ai fait un commentaire sur son baiser avec Léo hier…

-Attends… Son _quoi_ avec _qui _?

-Oups… Boulette…

-Tu l'as dit… Bon, on se met d'accord. Tu me racontes tout, et Mira n'en saura rien.

Piper eut un sourire.

-Tu fais du business, maintenant ?

-Toujours.

Elle éclata de rire et, l'entrainant à l'arrière du bateau, elle raconta toute la scène en détails.

De son côté, Mira était en route vers la salle des machines. Elle y trouva Léo.

-Léo ?

-Mmmh ? Ah, Mira ! Re-salut.

-Tu te souviens de la laisse que je t'ai demandée, la dernière fois ?

-Ah, oui !

Il fourragea dans sa ceinture et lui tendit une laisse d'apparence normale.

-On dirait une laisse normale, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est juste recouverte de cuir. A l'intérieur, il y a un câble de bronze, le même que celui que mon père a utilisé pour piéger Arès et Aphrodite…

Le tonnerre gronda.

-Les noms ont du pouvoir. Ces deux là ne doivent pas apprécier qu'on parle de ça, sourit Mira. M'enfin… Merci, Léo. J'essayerai de revenir.

-Ouais, on bricolera comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

-Les filles, je l'ai.

-Parfait, décréta Annabeth.

-On concrétise dans quelques heures. Mais d'abord… Localiser les cibles.

-Keira devrait être dans la salle d'entrainement. Malcolm va passer la journée dans la salle de réunion pour mettre au point plusieurs stratégies à te présenter.

-Bien… Annabeth, tu vas aider ton frère. Piper, tu vas faire semblant de vouloir apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

-Mais je suis nulle ! Pleurnicha la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, tu peux pas être aussi nulle que Percy… Quoique…

-Hey !

-Je rigole !

-T'es un peu dure avec lui, remarqua Annabeth.

Mira s'assit et soupira.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui… J'ai changé et il a changé, lui aussi… Et on a pas le temps de se redécouvrir, si on veut, surtout avec cette guerre…

-Ne t'en fait pas. Une fois la guerre passée, ça ira mieux.

-J'espère. En tout cas, c'est cuit pour continuer ma nuit…

-Pas nous. Je suis claquée.

-Pire que toi.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée que je vais m'écrouler, si je continue.

-Traîtresses…

-Regarde le bon côté des choses, Léo est réveillé, vous pourrez faire des choses louches sans qu'on ne vous interrompe !

-Très drôle…

Elle enfila son armure et se rendit en salle d'entrainement.

-Salut Mira !

-Coucou Izumi.

Izumi était d'origine Japonaise. Elle était romaine. Mira s'empara d'un carquois dans la pile. Il contenait quatre flèches. La jeune Nipponne frissonna.

-Attends…

Elle alla voir dans l'armoire, se saisit d'une flèche supplémentaire et la mit dans le carquois de Mira.

-Désolée… Mais au Japon, on est très superstitieux. Et le chiffre quatre est un porte malheur.

Mira ne sut pas pourquoi une peur grandissante l'envahit, pareille à celle de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait faillit embrasser Léo.

-Dis-m'en plus.

-Eh bien… ça signifie « Mort ».

Mira frémit. Elle tira une flèche du carquois et imagina toute son inquiétude et son anxiété à sa pointe. Les deux semblèrent partir avec la flèche lorsqu'elle lâcha la corde de son arc, avant de revenir au galop.

-Mais bon, ce ne sont que des superstitions de vieilles dames. Cela dit, je me sens mal-à-l'aise quand il y a un quatre dans les parages.

Quatre… sept… mort… chiffre fantôme… sept héros… les parques… six… un de plus… Chine… Japon… Rome… Grèce…

Mira se tint la tête.

-Mira ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

-Non, merci, Izumi, ça ira… J'ai juste… une sensation désagréable…

-Cette guerre… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, la concernant… Surtout quand je croise les Sept.

-On se sent tous très mal en y pensant, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est normal. Mais on gagnera.

-…Bien sur…

-Désolée, je dois te laisser. Je dois aider Léo dans la salle des machines. A plus.

Après un signe de la main, elle s'en alla. Izumi jeta un œil aux quatre flèches restantes dans le carquois et murmura :

-L'ennui, Mira, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je sens que quelque chose de mal va se passer, mes prédictions s'avèrent justes…

De son côté, Mira marchait sur le pont, bien décidée à rejoindre Léo pour bricoler un peu. Cette activité lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, quelque chose l'arrêta.

Elle vit une silhouette qui se dressait courageusement par cette heure matinale, les coudes sur la rambarde. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut Lacy.

Lacy sursauta. Elle avait un peu changé depuis l'hiver dernier. Elle avait tout d'abord retiré son appareil dentaire et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs.

-Oh… Salut Mira…

-Tu vas bien ?

-… Oui, ça pourrait aller.

-Lacy… On dirait que tu as le moral dans les talons.

Mira savait de quoi il était question. Un certain fils d'Hadès en était responsable.

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-Oui. Dis-moi tout.

-Il n'y a rien à dire… juste que… Quelqu'un me manque.

-C'est Nico, n'est-ce pas ?

Lacy écarquilla les yeux avant d'acquiescer tristement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Après-demain, maximum, il sera là.

Lacy la regarda, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. On sera à Rome dans un jour. Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses veiller sur lui, si tu veux.

-Tu… Tu ferais ça ?

-Je t'en prie, c'est parfaitement dans mes cordes ! Je suis générale, je compte bien utiliser certains de mes privilèges lorsque j'en aurais besoin !

-Oh, Mira, merci, merci, merci, merci !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me charger de le ramener et si Gaïa ne veut pas, tant pis pour elle, elle n'aura qu'à se contenter de quelqu'un d'autre !

-T'es la meilleure, Mira !

-Je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Léo.

-Oh ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui a rendez-vous avec le destin dans pas longtemps !

Mira rougit.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Aller, va.

Mira eut un sourire et tourna les talons.

-T'es sûre que c'est pratique de bricoler avec une armure ? Plaisanta Léo lorsqu'elle entra.

Mira rit et retira son plastron, ses jambières, ses manchettes et son fourreau.

-Voilà, c'est mieux.

-Tiens, je reconnais ce t-shirt.

-C'était celui que j'avais acheté après notre pique-nique à Central Park.

-Oui, je me souviens, on est allés à Time Square ! Quoique… Blackjack n'a pas trop aimé avoir deux personnes sur le dos…

-Et quand tu avais programmé tous les écrans publicitaires pour afficher « Toutes les filles aiment Léo Valdez ».

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je voulais juste tester mon nouvel émetteur !

-Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de me faire mourir de rire.

-Au moins…

-Léo, cette journée, c'était… l'une des meilleures de toute mon existence.

-A moi aussi… On a eu une journée entière pour nous deux, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne la gâcher.

-Une espèce de break… Après tout le boulot, on l'avait mérité.

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de rougir et de tourner leur attention vers le moteur (-Voilà ! Le parfait exemple de deux coincés ! Hurla Aphrodite en balançant son pop-corn).

Dans leur chambre, Piper n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle se redressa, les cheveux en pétard, soupirant de frustration. Alors, plus loin, sa dague scintilla. Piper serra les poings. Elle se sentait inutile. Mais elle n'allait pas céder, elle allait… Mais Gaïa connaissait le Huitième et avait jeté un voile sur les pouvoirs de Rachel et Octave. Peut-être que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de se lever, de s'habiller, de se saisir de la dague et de sortir sur le pont. Il faisait encore frais, dehors. Alors, elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau, sachant qu'elle allait regretter ses visions, et regarda la lame.

Elle ne vit rien. Puis, comme l'avaient dit l'Oracle et l'Augure, elle vit une silhouette allongée, l'autre à genoux. Cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière, comme si elle lançait un cri de désespoir. L'image changea. Elle vit une masse informe et ce qui semblait être une lance plantée en plein cœur. Tout était sombre, sauf les braises rougeoyantes qui voletaient dans l'air. Une personne était debout sur le géant, contemplant sans bouger la longue tige qui dépassait de son torse. Elle avait les cheveux coupés au niveau du menton en mèches irrégulières qui lui donnaient un air plus guerrier. Puis, la fille (puisque ce n'était définitivement pas un garçon), tourna la tête et transperça Piper du regard comme si elle voyait à travers la lame.

Le froid s'intensifia autour de Piper. Puis, elle se sentit perdre pied. Elle s'entendit vaguement hurler, puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Jason était penché sur elle, la mine très soucieuse.

-Pip's ! Tu vas bien ?

-Mmmh ? Oui, oui, ça va…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai regardé dans _Katoptris_…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Un géant était à terre… Je crois que c'était Porphyrion. Un… Un demi-dieu l'a tué.

-Là, c'est du balèze, admit Léo en sifflant.

-Tu as vu son visage ?

-Non, mais… C'était une fille. Elle avait les cheveux cours, coupés au niveau du menton, et… son arme est une espèce de lance.

-Peut-être Clarisse ? Elle a une lance.

-Mes cheveux ne sont pas coupés au carré.

-Non, définitivement pas Clarisse. Elle était plus menue. Et ses yeux… Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur que les siens.

-De quelle couleur ils étaient ?

-Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est flou et… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'ils étaient tristes, désespérés et plein de colère et de ressentiment.

-Joli topo, fit Mira, songeuse. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est cette fille qui va réduire l'autre en poussière.

-En gros, si on découvre qui elle est, on est sauvés.

-Je… Je suis… Je serais pour…, fit timidement une voix à la porte.

-Izumi, ta place n'est pas ici, la réprimanda Octave avec mépris.

-Ta gueule, Octave. Parle, Izumi, reprit la générale plus doucement.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait laisser le temps et le destin faire son œuvre. Je… je le sens. Si on précipite les choses…

-Je te fais confiance, Izumi, je sais ce que valent tes compétences dans ce domaine, acquiesça Jason.

-Compétences ? Fit Mira en l'entrainant plus loin.

-Oui. Quand on se bat, elle sait toujours à quel moment l'ennemi va attaquer. Elle nous a déjà sauvés, lors de la bataille contre Krios, l'année dernière. Elle a senti l'embuscade et nous a avertis à temps pour qu'on évite de se faire tuer.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mira.

-J'ai toute confiance en ses capacités. C'est comme si elle sentait des choses que nous on ne pouvait pas sentir.

-Comme… un sixième sens ?

-Plus que ça. Je dirais même un septième sens.

-Pourquoi tout tourne autour de se chiffre ?! S'énerva Mira.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Autre chose. Izumi m'a parlé du chiffre quatre. Au Japon, il porte malheur.

-Sept Premiers Héros… Un Huitième… Quatre garçons, trois filles pour l'instant… Si le Huitième est une fille, alors on pourra aussi compter le quatre dans la liste des choses-qui-nous-conduiront-à-une-mort-certaine.

-Génial, ironisa Mira. Pile poile ce qu'il nous fallait. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?

-Un petit moment.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il est dix heures, Pip's. Tu as réveillé la moitié du bateau et l'autre moitié a été réveillée par le raffut que la première moitié a causé.

-Désolée…

-Pas grave. Au moins, tout le monde s'est réveillé tôt ! Répliqua la générale en haussant le ton. Tu parles d'une armée…

En réponses, plusieurs grognements et protestations se firent entendre de chaque coin du pont et elle entendit même un « L'armée t'emmerde ! » venant du lit d'à côté.

-On ne se fait emmerder que par la merde, Thal's !

-Tu perds de ton mordant, Mira…

-T'as raison, je dois m'entrainer.

-Non ! On a la journée entière pour bosser ! Se redressa Piper.

-Sur quoi ?

-Quelque chose !

-On y va. TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! KITTY A BESOIN D'EXERCICE !

-J'y vais, s'avança Percy.

-Tu ne BOUGES pas ! Ordonnèrent sa sœur, sa petite amie, l'ex-évanouie et la fille de Pluton, toutes les quatre très, très, très flippantes.

-O…Ok…

-Dégonflé, toussota Grover.

-Un truc à dire, la chèvre ? Demanda Annabeth de manière assez effrayante.

-N…Non ! J'ai rien dit !

Mira détacha la laisse de sa ceinture, près de son fourreau, et la tendit à son demi-frère qui venait d'arriver.

-Tyson, je t'ai expliqué le plan, pas vrai ?

-Oui !

-Et tu as parlé à Kitty ?

-Oui !

-Annabeth, Malcolm a fini son boulot ?

-Ouaip !

-Où est Keira ?

-Sur le pont, elle se repose avant de reprendre l'exercice.

-Super. Plan Maleira enclenché !

-Oh, non, encore un plan foireux ! Gémit Jason. La dernière fois, on a manqué l'Apocalypse !

-Si tu parle de Déméter, elle s'en remettra ! Ils le feront bien un jour ou l'autre !

-La pauvre, quand même… Ses récoltes ne vont pas survivre aux jumeaux infernaux.

-On s'en fout ! Tratie est casé, ça nous fait un plan en moins ! Et moins de plans foireux on a, moins ce bateau risque d'exploser !

-Eh ! Il vous a rien fait, mon bateau !

-Bon, on y va ! Appelez la TPF !

-TPF ?

-Team de Plan Foireux.

-Taïauuuuuuuuuut !

Les filles se mirent à courir dans tous les sens (-Non, Mira, pas de poêle cette fois-ci ! J'ai assez souffert pour porter Travis ! –Mais… Mais… Mais…) à la recherche des membres de la TPF. Les garçons, quand à eux, commencèrent à s'inquiéter un peu… L'un d'entre eux allait voir ses petits problèmes de cœur affichés au grand jour… Et ça, c'était un peu gênant…

-Malcolm ! Cria Annabeth en entrant dans la salle de réunion où son petit frère finissait de ranger. Mira veut te parler.

-Quoi… ?

-MAINTENANT ! Insista-t-elle, digne des meilleures actrices d'Hollywood.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

-Attends là près de la figure de proue.

-J'y vais !

Il courut et Annabeth perdit son expression inquiète pour faire place à un sourire machiavélique.

-Niark, niark, niark.

-Annabeth, je t'aime, mais tu me fais peur ! Geignit Percy en la voyant.

-T'occupe !

De son côté, Piper cherchait Keira.

-Ah ! Keira, tu es là !

-Un problème ?

-Oui, un gros ! Tu sais que je n'ai pour arme qu'une petite dague…

-Et… ?

-J'aimerais savoir comment on tire à l'arc…

Keira sembla étonnée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Frank tire mieux !

-Non, je préfère que ce soit toi ! Tu es beaucoup plus… euh… Patiente !

-D'accord, fit la fille d'Apollon, un peu méfiante. Viens, on va à la salle d'entrainement, alors…

-Non, non ! Dis-moi juste comment le tenir convenablement et… euh… éviter de scalper des gens sans faire exprès et je vais m'exercer seule. C'est plus prudent… Je suis désespérante.

-Euh… D'accord… Eh bien, pour commencer…

Laissons-là les discussions barbantes sur comment-utiliser-un-arc-sans-scalper-des-gens-pour-les-nuls et revenons-en à notre cher Malcolm, debout non loin de là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Grommela-t-il.

-C'est bien, Kitty ! Fit joyeusement Tyson.

Malcolm, un peu surpris, se demanda pourquoi Tyson promenait Kitty O'Leary sur le pont. Enfin, c'était plutôt normal, mais pourquoi une laisse ? C'était à peu près comme la cour d'une maison…

Bref, ne jamais essayer de comprendre Tyson. Il avait des fois d'étranges habitudes et actions.

-Oh, non ! La gaffe ! J'ai oublié la trappe ! Fit-il soudain. Malcolm ! Tu peux tenir Kitty ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui bien sûr…

-Merci !

Avant de partir, Tyson chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du chien des enfers avant de lui faire sentir un bout de tissu. Puis, il s'éclipsa.

Kitty se mit à renifler l'air. Puis, elle jappa joyeusement avant de se mettre à courir.

Comment résister à un tank qui vous trainait littéralement à travers le bateau ?

-Non ! Couché, le chien ! Kitty ! Attention devant !

Le chien se remit à aboyer. Il fit un dérapage de professionnel, avant d'emmêler sa laisse autour de quelqu'un, et le faisant tomber, entrainant Malcolm dans sa chute.

-Ouch… Désolé…

-Pas grave…

Entendant le timbre de la voix, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Keira grimaçait en essayant de se soustraire de la laisse. Il rougit profondément. Elle l'imita lorsqu'elle-même ouvrit les yeux.

-M-M-M-Malcolm ?! Bégaya-t-elle.

-Euh… Ouais…

-Désolée !

Leurs tentatives pour se libérer ne servirent qu'à les rapprocher. Mira, exaspérée, cliqua sur un petit bouton du collier de Kitty, qu'elle s'était promis de n'utiliser qu'en cas d'_extrême_ urgence.

C'en était une.

Un filet se déploya et s'enroula autour des deux ados.

-Tant qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas, je clique pas ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Sadique, fit remarquer Léo.

-Arrêtez d'essayer de vous libérer ! C'est spécial made in Héphaïstos ! Et pas le bungalow, j'ai spécialement fait une commande à Hermès !

-Faites-nous sortir de là !

Plus ils se débattaient, plus le filet se resserrait. Kitty O'Leary inclina la tête et recula d'un pas. Le filet étant directement relié à son collier, elle fit de cette manière bouger les deux amoureux, les bringuebalant presque. Ce qui eut pour effet de…

-J'y crois pas…

-J'adore ce chien…

-Elle est où, la médaille que j'ai foutu de côté…

-Kitty O'Leary, nouveau membre officiel de la TPF…

… faire rapprocher les deux jeunes piégés si près qu'ils s'embrassèrent sans faire exprès. Ils étaient paralysés, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Alors, Keira fit le truc le plus courageux de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et entoura le cou de Malcolm de ses bras. Celui-ci se dé-paralysa, cligna des yeux et répondit furieusement au baiser.

-Maleira, casé ! Se réjouit Mira en barrant le nom du couple.

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ces caractères !

-Impossible ! J'ai pris des lettres et j'ai mélangé toutes sortes de caractères ! Grecs, Russes, Latins, Coréens, tout ce qui est possible de s'écrire ! Et j'ai pioché au hasard !

-… On est morts…

-Niark, niark, exact !

-Eh, vous deux, pas de cochonneries ! Les déesses regardent, et je suis toujours capable de te botter le cul si tu touche ma sœur de trop près !

-Laisse-les, choupinet ! Le dissuada Drew.

-…Choupinet…

-Will, ta réputation, je crois qu'elle vient de tomber par-dessus bord…

-Et si tu la fermes pas, tu vas la rejoindre !

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut les libérer.

-Attends un peu, ils sont trop choux !

-Appuie sur ce putain de bouton, Pip's. _Maintenant_. Bien. Dispersion !

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations pour le reste de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, cependant…

-Euh… Mira… Gros, gros, gros problèmes !

-Gros comment ?

-Comme le bordel que foutent les Poney Fêtards…

-Ok, j'arrive !

-C'était quoi, cette comparaison merdique ?

-T'occupe, c'est un délire entre Léo et moi.

-Je m'incline, les délires entre Léo et Mira ne sont compris que par eux ! Personne d'autre n'a la capacité de piger un seul mot !

-Allons-y.

Les deux amis-ou-plus-si-affinité montèrent dans la salle de pilotage ou une nymphe des nuages les attendait.

-On a presque plus d'essence, fit gravement le Conseiller en Chef du bungalow Héphaïstos.

-Et nos provisions ont disparu ! Se plaignit l'autre.

-Disparu ?!

-Disparu !

-Comment c'est possible ?

-On a trouvé ça, dans la réserve.

Elle lui lança une pomme en or.

-Eris ! Rugit la générale.

Elle était si énervée que la pomme se tordit sous l'assaut de ses doigts.

-Euh…

-On accoste. Le premier pays que tu vois.

-Festus, le pays le plus proche ? Demanda Léo à travers un micro.

En retour, ils entendirent des cliquetis.

-Dans une quinzaine de minutes.

-Ok.

Elle se saisit du micro.

-Bon, assez joué, les mecs ! Tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre et retire son armure. Après, regroupez-vous sur le pont. On ne va pas tarder à accoster. Je vous le rappelle : nous somme une colonie de vacances ayant pour thème la mythologie. Alors portez vos t-shirts. Ça nous permettra de ne pas nous perdre de vue.

Elle s'écarta du micro.

-On atterrit où ?

-Une seconde… Ah ! Il semblerait que ce soit une côte Espagnole.

Mira retourna au micro.

-Tous ceux qui parlent Espagnol, formez un groupe à part !

Après cela, Mira descendit, suivie de Léo. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre respective.

-On accoste en Espagne ? Demanda Hazel.

-Yep ! On a presque plus d'essence et l'autre salope a volé nos provisions (-Oh ! Quel langage, pour une jeune fille ! -On s'en bat les couilles, Héra, firent les autres déesses, absorbées par leur programme).

-Eris n'y va pas de main morte. Elle se vengera, Mira. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais un jour, lorsque tu auras oublié. Elle frappera fort. Très fort.

-Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous un peu.

Elles remontèrent sur le pont. Mira se plaça devant les deux groupes, avant de se racler la gorge pour faire cesser les discussions.

-Vous vous diviserez en groupes de deux ou plus. Chaque groupe devra au moins avoir une personne parlant Espagnol. Quatre groupes iront chercher du carburant. Vingt-cinq litres chacun. Dans quatre stations différentes.

-Pourquoi quatre groupes ?

-Cent litres pour un seul groupe, c'est trop. Ils pourraient se méfier. Et ça semblerait suspect si quatre groupes se succédaient à la même station pour avoir vingt-cinq litres de sans-plomb. Les autres groupes iront chercher des provisions. Quelques uns iront chercher des légumes, d'autres des fruits, d'autres des céréales (elle grimaça)… Bref, vous m'avez comprise.

-Cinq sur cinq !

-Divisions en groupes !

Le chahut commença. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de son mécanicien préféré.

-Tu cherche qui, au juste ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva particulièrement craquant.

-Personne, répondit-elle, taquine.

-Oh ! Alors tu ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Aucune.

-Comme c'est mignoooooooooooon ! S'extasia Piper.

-Ta gueule ! Firent-ils tous rouges.

-Méchants !

-Je vais programmer l'atterrissage. Pendant ce temps, mettez-vous d'accord sur qui ramène quoi.

-Vas-y.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, on a fait presque tout l'océan Atlantique en une seule journée…

-Eh ! Mon bébé c'est du rapide ! Protesta Léo à travers le micro.

Le bateau commença à descendre et ils atteignirent la côte assez rapidement.

-Drew, Piper, à vous de jouer.

Elles descendirent. Personne ne sembla remarquer le gigantesque bateau de guerre amarré. Par contre, le gardien du port ne semblait pas content et se mit à parler en plusieurs langues différentes. Dans son anglais, Mira compris qu'ils n'avaient avertit personne de leur arrivée et que, par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas amarrer leur bateau là.

C'était là que le boulot des filles commençait. Elles parlèrent un moment au gardien qui se calma et devint bientôt un zombie obéissant.

-Brave monsieur, acquiesça solennellement Mira depuis le pont.

Les petits groupes descendirent. Mira rattrapa son coéquipier.

-On est en charge des boîtes de conserves.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tout. Des fayots aux ananas confits.

-Eh ben… ça va nous faire de sacrés sacs à porter.

-T'occupe. Allons-y.

Ils accostèrent un homme pour lui demander le chemin de la plus proche épicerie. Il semblait cependant ne pas parler anglais.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il commença à converser avec lui. Il finit par le remercier, sous les yeux impressionnés de Mira.

-C'est par là.

-Comment t'y arrive ?! Ma prof d'espagnol désespère !

-C'est du made in Houston, ce que tu vois là ! Rit-il en se pointant du doigt. Ah, tiens. C'est par là.

-On ferait mieux de se séparer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je m'assure que les marchants parlent anglais et je te laisse.

-Ok.

Heureusement, la marchande semblait maîtriser quelques notions.

-Je finis et je viens te chercher.

-Tiens, la moitié de l'argent distribué par Chiron.

-Oh, merci.

-Allons-y.

Il sortit de la petite épicerie pour aller dans celle d'à côté. Malheureusement, les capacités à parler anglais de la marchande se révélèrent s'arrêter aux bases.

-Non, des boîtes de conserves, plaidait-elle désespérément.

Elle se maudit, se promettant d'écouter Ms Sanchez lorsqu'elle parlait. Alors que son désespoir arrivait à son summum, une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix dit dans un parfait anglais américain, tinté d'un trais léger accent du sud :

-Besoin d'aide ?

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Evite les légumes pourris) Pourquoi tant de haine T-T? Le chapitre est ENFIN là :D! Je sais, je sais, avec du retard. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire durant le weekend prolongé. Mais il est là, à présent! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Y a quand même 9230 mots dedans! J'allonge de plus en plus mes chapitres, héhéhé!<em>

_Alors, comme d'hab, les petites questions:_

_-Qu'avez-vous aimé dans ce chapitre?_

_-Mira n'arrive pas à communiquer, comment faire, dans ce cas?_

_-Qui est la mystérieuse personne?_

_-Mira la connait-elle?_

_-QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?_

_-Une petite review :3? N'oublions point que c'est mon salaire!_

_Sayonara, mina-san!_


	27. Vive l'Espagne!

**Vive l'Espagne**

-Besoin d'aide ?

Mira eut le réflexe que tout bon lutteur et/ou demi-dieu pourchassé sans relâche par diverses créatures se devait de posséder.

Elle saisit de la main posée sur son épaule et la tordit de manière à faire une clé de bras à son opposant. Puis, elle le poussa, le faisant tomber sur un genou.

Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et le lâcha, horrifiée.

-Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est… C'est un réflexe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir !

Il se releva, se frottant le poignet en grimaçant, essayant de faire un sourire en même temps.

-Y a pas de mal. J'aurais dû me manifester avant.

-Désolée !

C'était un garçon de son âge environ. Il était grand et massif. Il semblait être d'origine hispanique. Il avait des cheveux très foncés et bouclés et des yeux bruns clairs.

-C'est pas grave. Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Euh… oui… Je suis en voyage avec ma colonie de vacance.

-La Colonie des Sang-mêlés ?

Devant son regard surpris, il rit.

-C'est écrit sur ton t-shirt.

-Oh ! Oui… J'avais complètement zappé.

-Juste une question. Pourquoi Sang-mêlés ?

-Oh, le thème de notre Colonie est la mythologie gréco-romaine.

-Et ça marche comment ?

-On remplit un questionnaire sur place et on nous assigne un parent Olympien en rapport avec nos réponses. Puis, on nous met dans le bungalow de notre parent. Enfin, les bungalows c'est pour ceux qui choisissent la partie grecque. Ceux qui préfèrent les romains, c'est une toute autre organisation.

-Ouah. Et ton parent, c'est qui ?

-Poséidon.

-J'aurais juré Aphrodite.

Mira cilla. Il commençait à être lourd avec sa drague à la noix. Qu'il aille s'en trouver une, de filles d'Aphrodite. Elle se racla la gorge et continua :

-Donc, on est en voyage et avec mon ami, on doit acheter des boites de conserves. L'ennui c'est que je ne parle pas très bien espagnol. Et je me casse la tête depuis cinq bonne minutes pour essayer de demander de l'aide à la vendeuse.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il se tourna vers la vendeuse et se mit à parler. Le visage de la femme s'éclaira et elle se rendit dans l'arrière boutique.

-Elle dit qu'ils vendent en gros, aussi.

-Oh, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

La dame revint, des cartons dans les bras.

-C'est suffisant ?

-Non. Tout le stock.

La femme écarquilla les yeux lorsque le garçon traduit.

-On devrait l'aider à les soulever.

-T'as raison. Ne bouge pas, j'y vais.

-Attends-moi !

-Je peux pas te laisser porter des cartons !

-Si, si, c'est la même chose que mes haltères !

-Tes… haltères ?

-Oui. Je suis la présidente du club de lutte du lycée !

-Ce qui explique le réflexe de tout à l'heure !

-Exact !

_« Sans oublier les monstres qui me suivent partout, mais ça, t'as pas à le savoir, mon coco. »_

Elle alla vers l'arrière boutique et se mit à soulever des cartons. Le garçon la suivit et fit de même.

-Au fait…

-… ?

-Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom.

-Je m'appelle Mira, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

-Lorenzo.

Elle sourit encore et alla déposer les cartons devant la caisse. Lorenzo la regarda. Elle était jolie. Magnifique, même. Et en tant que collectionneur de copines, il comptait bien lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Un seul problème, elle avait parlé d'_un _ami.

Une fois tous les stocks chargés, elle paya et les empila sur plusieurs chariots et sortit, suivie de Lorenzo.

-Attends-moi ici. Hey, Nyssa !

Il la vit faire signe à une fille dans un pickup. Elle l'aida à mettre les cartons dans le véhicule et elle reprit les chariots. Ils firent le tour de quelques magasins où ils achetèrent encore des boites de conserves et de les donner à quelques uns de ses amis dans des pickups avant que Mira ne décrète qu'avec tout ça, ils devaient avoir assez de nourriture pour un bon mois. Surtout que son ami allait vider l'autre moitié de la ville.

-Allons quand même voir de ce côté.

Ils entrèrent dans un énorme supermarché.

-Dis ? L'ami, dont tu m'as parlé, c'est ton petit ami ?

Mira rougit furieusement.

-Eh bien…

-Mira ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! T'étais où, tu…

Léo s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase en voyant Lorenzo.

-Léo ! Je parlais justement de toi !

Elle suivit son regard et vit que les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

-Euh… Léo, je te présente…

-Lorenzo, salua froidement le fils d'Héphaïstos.

-Léo, répondit l'autre, sur le même ton.

-Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?

Les deux garçons semblèrent ne pas l'avoir entendue. Ils se scrutaient avec la même intensité.

-Euh… Je vous laisse entre vous, les garçons, déclara-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

-_Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ (Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?)

_-Estoy en vacaciones. No está prohibido, creo._ (Je suis en vacances. C'est pas interdit, je crois.)

-_No, sólo eres la última persona que quiero ver, especialmente con Mira. _(Non, c'est juste que tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir, surtout avec Mira.)

-_Yo la ayudé, no como usted. _(Je l'ai aidée, pas comme toi.)

-_Ella no te necesita. _(Elle n'a plus besoin de toi.)

-_Usted dice eso, sino que la dejó sola._ (Tu dis ça, mais tu l'as laissée seule.)

-_Afortunadamente, el héroe la salvó._ (Heureusement, le héro est venu la sauver.)

_-_ _Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_ (Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?)

_-Estoy en un viaje con mi colonia. Y tú estabas con mi amigo._ (Je suis en voyage avec ma colonie. Et tu étais avec mon amie.)

_-Qué, ¿estás celoso?_ Rit-il, ironique. _¿Es ella tu novia? _(Quoi, t'es jaloux ? C'est ta petite copine ?)

_-Ellas…_ (Elle…)

Léo se tut, incapable de répondre.

_-Oh, no lo es, solo eres un loco natural, nade tu puede amar. Pero tu la amas. _(Bien sûr, non. Tu es juste une erreur de la nature. Personne ne peut t'aimer. Mais tu l'aime.)

Léo ne réagit pas. Il était habitué, ça ne lui faisait rien. Mais c'était quand même un peu douloureux de savoir qu'il aimait Mira et que jamais elle ne lui rendrait cet amour.

_-Ella es sola me amiga, no la amo._ (C'est juste mon amie, je ne l'aime pas.)

_-No la ames. Ella es muy hermosa para tu, tu solo seras una mancha para ella. Un insecto. _(Ne l'aime pas. Elle est trop belle pour toi, tu es juste une tâche à côté d'elle. Un insecte.)

_-Pero si, _railla-t-il. _Tu eres perfecto para ella._ (Bien sûr. Tu es parfait à côté d'elle.)

_-Talues… Pero si soy mejor que ti. Tu eres el diablo, y ella es un angel._ (Peut-être… Mais de nous deux, je suis le meilleur. Tu es un démon, c'est un ange.)

Il ne put réprimer un sourire supérieur devant l'ignorance de Lorenzo.

_-Ella tu puede mandar a tu tomba co solo ona patada. Ella es como una mucheca, pero es fuerte. _(Elle pourrait t'envoyer dans ta tombe d'un seul coup de pied. Elle ressemble à une poupée, mais elle est forte.)

Lorenzo éclata de rire.

-Vraiment ? Un coup de pied ? Pour changer des midinettes qui se pavanent en gloussant…

-Touche-la. Et je te le ferais regretter.

-Toi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Si tu t'approche de Mira ? Ouais, je te flanquerais volontiers une raclée.

Lorenzo alla ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix les coupa.

-Lorenzo, je ne savais pas que ta mère était dans les parages.

Léo pâlit. Blanchit, même. Comme passé sous une douche à l'Eau de Javel. Surtout quand il entendit une autre voix, beaucoup moins douce que celle de sa Mira.

-Tu t'es fait un ami, _mijo_ ?

-Non. C'est l'_Autre. _

Mira fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce gros tas venait juste d'appeler Léo « l'Autre » ? Elle allait lui mettre les points sur les i lorsque la mère de Lorenzo aperçu le visage de Léo. Ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle marmonna quelques mots en espagnol.

-Tu es encore vivant, toi ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Malheureusement pour toi, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-« Croiser Tìa Rosa » n'était pas dans ma liste de choses à faire. Définitivement pas.

Mira retint un hoquet. Tìa… Rosa ? La tante de Léo ? La sœur d'Esperanza Valdez ? L'horrible mégère qui avait abandonné son propre neveu après la mort de sa sœur ? Alors ça…

Une colère sourde monta en elle. Ravalant une réplique bien sentie, elle se composa un visage neutre.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû te placer en orphelinat. Aucune famille d'accueil n'aurait voulu de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Disons plutôt que _je _n'en voulais pas.

-_Mijo_, tu devrais retourner dans la voiture. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes le mauvais exemple sur… _ça_.

-Je reste. On ne sait jamais s'il devenait violent.

_Petite goutte qui fait déborder le vase. _

Elle entendit vaguement quelque chose exploser dehors, ainsi que les cris des passants.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler de Léo comme s'il était un déchet ou un animal sauvage ?

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Lancé de sa voix la plus calme et glaciale. Avec sa posture la plus digne et rigide. En résumé, une reine de glace, aussi calme que la mer avant que la tempête de sa colère ne la déchaîne. Léo retint un soupir. Elle était tellement belle, tellement… parfaite.

-Mira…

-Non, ne dis rien ! C'est entre ta famille et moi, maintenant.

Elle regarda Rosa dans les yeux.

-On parie combien qu'Esperanza aurait désapprouvé ?

-Comment oses-tu parler de ma sœur ?

-J'ose parce que vous avez osé traiter son fils de cette manière. En tout cas, moi, je désapprouverais si ma propre sœur, ou mon frère dans ce cas, faisait comme si mon enfant était une ordure.

Rosa la regarda, les lèvres pincées.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma sœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'elle penserait…

-Je vous en prie, toutes les mères pensent comme ça !

Léo eut un rire amer.

-Si tu voyais ton expression, Tìa. Je sais _exactement _ce que tu es en train de te dire. Elle lui ressemble. Énormément.

Mira se figea. Il… Il venait de dire quoi, là ?

-Et en l'écoutant parler, tu te rappelle de comment _elle_, elle parlait. Sans détour, sans chichis, sans faux semblant. Et tu sais quoi ?

Il attira Mira contre lui.

-Esperanza Valdez n'est pas morte. Pas totalement. Parce qu'heureusement, il y a encore des personnes comme elle. Totalement ton opposé. Pas beaucoup, malheureusement. Mais l'une d'entre elle est ici, à côté de moi. Et c'est le plus important.

Lorenzo esquissa un pas.

-Tu vas pas rester avec ce… cette erreur, quand même ? Demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Mira le regarda tellement méchamment qu'il sentit le froid sortir de ses yeux et le congeler sur place.

-Cette _erreur, _comme tu dis, c'est mon petit ami, alors surveille ta langue.

-Ton… _quoi ?_

Il regarda Léo, choqué.

-Ce truc ?

-Oui, ce truc. Et t'as aucune chance à côté de lui. Aller, viens, Léo. On a assez de conserves. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais ta famille, j'en ai déjà ras la pastèque.

Elle noua son bras au sien et l'entraina, plantant là Tìa et Lorenzo.

-J'y crois pas, à cette mascarade, grommela ce dernier.

Pas loin de là, Mira grogna, l'ayant parfaitement entendu. Alors, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Léo à la commissure des lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proche que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais on aurait quand même dit un couple.

Alors, ils sortirent de l'épicerie. Une fontaine au milieu de la rue était brisée.

-T'as fait explosé une fontaine ? Demanda Léo, hébété.

Mira laissa échapper un grognement rageur.

-Ta tante et ton cousin sont simplement… _odieux_ !

-Mira…

-Non mais ! De toute ma vie, jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais _je n'ai autant voulu étrangler quelqu'un.

-Mira…

-Et comment ils parlaient de toi ! C'était tout simplement inadmissible ! Tu vas sauver la peau de leurs culs et eux, ils te parlent sur ce ton !

-Mira !

Elle s'arrêta. Il avait un sourire sur le visage.

-Merci.

-Euh… de quoi… ?

-Tout. D'avoir pris ma défense, d'avoir dit tout ça, d'être allée jusqu'à lui faire croire que j'étais ton petit ami pour qu'il se sente con.

-Oh… ça c'est rien. Merci à toi.

-J'ai rien fait.

-Si.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu as dit que je ressemblais à ta mère. Et c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments que tu puisses me faire.

Léo rougit.

-Si… Tu lui ressemble. Même mon père l'a dit.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci, Léo.

-J'ai juste dit la vérité.

Le bateau était en vue. A regret, Mira se dégagea doucement de Léo. Si Percy les voyait, il se ferait encore des idées.

-Je voudrais qu'un jour, quoi qu'on fasse, ton frère et ton père n'en fassent pas des tonnes, fit tristement le fils d'Héphaïstos à côté de lui.

-Je… Je le voudrais aussi, Léo…

Il soupira.

-J'ai eu peur.

-Q…Quoi ?

-J'aurais pas du croire ça, mais quand j'ai vu mon cousin… j'ai eu peur qu'il t'ait bernée avec ses belles paroles… Et qu'il te blesse à la fin de cette journée.

Mira le regarda, attendrie et troublée. Alors, se foutant majestueusement et demi-divinement de son frère, elle l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Discrètement, elle y déposa un baiser qui fit frissonner Léo.

-J'étais avec toi, en arrivant. Je repartirais avec toi. Et personne d'autre que toi.

-Eh vous deux ! Je peux parfaitement vous voir !

-Tu sais quoi, Percy ? Répondit Mira sans bouger. Je m'en fous !

-Allez, montez, on doit se remettre en route !

-Ah, oui… Athéna, Nico… Oui, on monte.

-On arrive tout de suite !

Elle monta à bord et contrôla les cartons.

-Tiens…, fit-elle, interrogative, en voyant un papier casé entre deux conserves dans l'un des cartons.

Elle s'en saisit.

-J'y crois pas, quel boulet ! Grommela-t-elle.

-C'est qui, Lorenzo ? Demanda Annabeth en passant par là.

-Chut ! Si Léo apprends que cet imbécile m'a laissé son numéro, je donne pas cher de sa peau. Je t'explique dans la chambre.

-Ok. HAZEEEL, PIIIIPS ! RENDEZ-VOUS D'URGENCE !

-Un peu plus discret, c'était possible ?

-Nan. Sinon, on aurait dû aller les chercher dans toute cette foule. Là, elles m'ont sûrement entendue.

-Sûrement…

-Comment ne pas entendre le timbre si parfait de cette chère Annabeth ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Nan. Mira a juste le numéro de téléphone d'un gars nommé Lorenzo et elle ne veut pas que Léo le sache.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et Mira la verrouilla à double tour.

-Avec Léo, on s'est séparés pour chercher des boites de conserves. La vendeuse parlait un peu anglais donc il m'a laissé dans le magasin et est allé dans celui d'à côté.

-Laisse-moi deviner : elle parlait pas tant que ça…

-Exact. Là, un gars a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide.

-T'as réagi excessivement, je parie.

-J'lui ai tordu le bras. C'est pas le plus important. Lorenzo –c'est son prénom –a parlé avec elle. On a fait le tour des magasins. Ensuite, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans un dernier magasin et…

-Vous avez croisé Léo.

-Ouais. Ils se sont regardés dans le blanc des yeux et j'ai senti une énorme tension. Alors, je me suis éclipsée. Je regardais un peu dans les rayons quand une dame m'a accostée pour me demander si je n'avais pas vu son fils. Elle parlait en espagnol, alors, j'ai répondu en anglais que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Elle a automatiquement changé de langue et elle m'a décrit son fils. C'était le gars qui m'avait aidée. Je suis retournée les voir. Léo avait pâli quand il l'a entendue demander à Lorenzo s'il s'était fait un ami. Et vous savez ce que ce crétin a eu le culot de répondre ?

-J'ai peur…

-Il a dit « Non. C'est l'_Autre » _! Vous vous rendre compte ? L'_Autre_ !

-A la fin, qui est ce Lorenzo.

-Son connard de cousin.

-Attends. Rembobine ? Son _cousin _? Donc la femme…

-C'était sa salope de tante.

-Houlà…

Mira ne se retint plus et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

-Heureusement, j'avais prévu une scène comme ça, chuchota Annabeth à Piper et Hazel. J'avais demandé à Léo de renforcer le bois du mur.

-Si vous aviez entendu comment ils parlaient de lui ! Fulmina Mira. Comme on parle d'un objet ! Pire, d'un animal !

-Mira…

-Non ! Je ne me calmerais pas ! Je n'accepterais pas que l'on parle de lui comme ça ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a été le seul à comprendre que moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée, que la disparition de mon frère m'affectait plus que je ne le laissais paraître ! Il a été le seul à me voir pleurer, à être assez perspicace pour remarquer que j'étais perdue ! Et c'est énervant de voir que les seules personnes qu'il lui reste ne voient pas à quel point c'est un garçon génial…

Elle se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage.

-Mira, on sait que ça te peine, mais les des fois, les gens sont aveugles.

-Ils l'ont traité d'erreur… ils ont dit des choses tellement horribles.

-Mira, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a. Pour le soutenir. En un sens, c'est toi, la seule personne qu'il lui reste.

Elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa doucement tomber à terre.

-Il a dit… que je ressemblais à sa mère…

Il y eut un silence. Piper ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle craqua :

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Un homme voit toujours sa mère au travers de la femme qu'il aime !

-Piper !

-Eh ! Je reste une fille d'Aphrodite !

-Oh, j'avais remarqué…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

-C'est évidant !

Elle sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma avant de bruler le numéro.

-Rappeler ce connard ? Quand mon nom ne sera plus Mirabelia Jackson !

-Ҫa c'est notre Mira ! Fidèle à son Léo jusqu'à la mort !

-Evidemme… NON C'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI DIT !

-Trop taaaard, chantonna Piper.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit à hurler :

-Miréo forever !

Puis, elle détala en continuant de crier.

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mira se mit à courir derrière elle.

-Toujours la même ambiance sur ce bateau, soupira Annabeth.

-Comment vous faîtes ? Demanda Hazel.

-Faire quoi ?

-Être aussi… joyeux ! Vous plaisantez, vous riez, vous vous amusez, même si vous savez qu'on se dirige vers la plus dangereuses des guerres. Pour ma part… je suis terrorisée.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on déconne. Parce qu'on sait que lorsqu'on reviendra, on ne sera plus jamais les mêmes. Les plus âgés d'entre nous n'ont même pas vingt ans. Mais ils vont peut être mourir. Nous aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on essaye de rassembler tous les couples. Imagine seulement que l'un des deux meurt. Quelques jours ensemble valent mieux que des mois, voire des années à se courir après dans l'espoir que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Si Travis venait à mourir, Katie serait effondrée. Mais elle rirait en se rappelant comment ils se sont embrassés. Elle sourirait en se remémorant leurs moments ensemble. Et elle remercierait n'importe quel dieu pour lui avoir permis de passer ces moments avec Travis. On est tous terrorisés. Mais le montrer ne servirait à rien à part décourager nos troupes.

Le discours d'Annabeth tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Hazel se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça avec Frank… Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il lui arrive malheur qu'elle avait pris ses distances pour ne pas souffrir.

-Vas-y. Je dois m'entrainer avec Percy, l'encouragea Annabeth.

Hazel lui fit un sourire et s'envola presque par la porte. Annabeth retira son armure et au moment de se retourner, elle se cogna contre Percy.

-Hey, fit-il doucement.

-Salut, sourit-elle.

-On va s'entrainer ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-On pourrait… disons… reporter l'entrainement à plus tard… et rester ensemble.

-Ҫa me va.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Ҫa m'avait manqué…

-A moi aussi.

-JACKSON ! CHASE ! PAS SEULS DANS UNE CHAMBRE !

-On sort tout de suite, coach ! Répondit Annabeth.

-Je le déteste, ce vieux bouc, grommela Percy.

Annabeth s'esclaffa.

-Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien.

-Mais oui ! On va sur le pont ?

-Je t'y retrouve. J'ai juste… un truc à vérifier.

-Ok, ça marche.

Il sortit et Annabeth vérifia son calendrier. Elle soupira et sortit. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade. Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle.

-C'était sensé être son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Mira en regardant l'horizon orangé.

-Il est mort avant.

-Ouais…

-J'avais le béguin pour lui, au début, tu sais ?

Mira rit doucement.

-On a toutes eu le béguin pour Luke. Il était mignon, et au fond, il était quelqu'un de bien.

-Toi aussi ?

-Crois-moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craquer pour ce gars quand il venait me rendre visite. Il entrait dans ma cellule, et il me faisait ce sourire un peu coupable. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si j'étais coincée là-dedans. Et il s'en voulait un peu. Ce n'était pas mon premier amour. Juste… un béguin d'enfance.

-Je ne dirais rien à Léo, t'inquiète.

-Merci mais… comment t'as su que j'allais te demander de ne rien dire à Léo.

Annabeth eut un petit sourire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Mira.

-Je te connais. T'es ma petite sœur, après tout.

-Aller, Percy t'attends.

-T'as raison. J'y vais.

Elle sourit en voyant son frère réceptionner Annabeth.

-Vous n'y pensez même pas ! Lâcha-t-elle à voix haute aux trois filles derrière elle tenant une poêle d'apparence solide.

-Roooooh !

-Pas de Miréo ou je ne sais comment elle nous a appelé. Dispersion !

La soirée se passa sans encombre.

-Où est Mira ? Demanda Léo en avalant.

-Avec Malcolm et Larry en salle de réunions. Ils programment une stratégie.

-Sur quoi ?

-Le sauvetage d'urgence de demain.

-Oh.

-Je vais les voir.

-Bonne idée, je viens aussi.

Percy et Léo se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunions.

-L'endroit sera sûrement protégé, entendirent-ils.

-Le meilleur moyen sera de poster des archers là où ils ne peuvent pas être vus. Les épéistes iront en première ligne pour combattre et entrer de force, proposa Malcolm.

-Non, il vaudrait mieux poster des pièges et les y attirer, le contredit Larry.

-Nan. Je suis à 101% sûre que des gardes seront postés à l'entrée, exposa Mira. Quelqu'un devra faire diversion, assommer les gardes et laisser les autres passer.

-Les archers !

-Les pièges !

-La diversion !

-Euh… les gars…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Percy.

-QUOI ?!

-Et si on gardait vos trois stratégies et qu'on voyait sur place qu'est-ce qui correspondrait le mieux ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

-Ok pour moi.

-Ҫa marche.

-Pareil.

-Maintenant, allez manger. Il reste peut être encore de quoi vous remplir le bide.

Larry et Malcolm suivirent Percy.

-Tu viens, Mira ?

-Nan, je reste. Je dois encore figurer deux ou trois trucs.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Vas-y, Percy. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça de toute façon.

-Comme tu veux.

Il sortit. Léo n'avait pas bougé. Il entendit distinctement le ventre de Mira gargouiller. Elle rougit.

-Tu bosse trop.

-Si on veut sauver Nico, je suis obligée.

-Mira, je te connais. Je sais que tu as déjà programmé chaque petit point de ce sauvetage. Tu es en ce moment même en train de tout recalculer pour la millième fois, minimum.

Il lui retira son crayon des mains. Mira soupira. Elle tourna le dos à la carte et s'adossa contre la table, les bras croisés.

-Justement, tu me connais trop.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

-Je ne peux jamais rien te faire gober. Et c'est pas bon pour moi.

-Pour moi, ça l'est.

Elle sourit. Léo posa les mains sur la table de chaque côté de son corps.

-J'te déteste, Valdez.

-T'en es certaine ?

Mira posa la main sur l'avant bras du fils d'Héphaïstos et se rapprocha de lui.

-Non. Je ne peux pas te détester.

-Tant mieux.

Il enroula son bras autour d'elle et acheva de la coller contre lui.

-Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir te détester non plus, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de la générale s'emballa. Il se sentait battre. Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches. Le froid envahit Mira. Elle avait peur, tellement peur, comme cette nuit là sur le pont. Mais l'étreinte chaude et protectrice de Léo dissipa tout cela. Dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus peur.

Tout ceci cependant semblait tourner un peu trop cucul à la praline pour une certaine partie du corps de Mira. Eh, oui, son cher estomac se décida à les rappeler à l'ordre en grognant violemment.

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment.

-Saleté, grommela Mira.

Son ventre répondit par un gargouillis satisfait de ses actes.

-Tu… Tu devrais aller… le remplir.

-Ouais… Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Cependant, une série de bruits provenant de sa ceinture l'interrompit. Il se saisit de son talkie-walkie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Festus ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa réponse.

-Je viens. Mira, on est sur un truc.

Mira hocha la tête et se précipita vers la salle de pilotage en compagnie de Léo.

-Regarde l'écran.

-Merde, alors…

Il y avait une série de feux en ligne droite espacés d'une trentaine de kilomètres sur le pays, organisés en spirale.

-C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Ton père a décidé de foutre le feu à l'Italie, ou quoi ?

-C'est pas ça, le plus intéressant. Regarde.

Il zooma un peu. Les feux avaient une forme étrange.

-On dirait…

-Une chouette, oui. Regarde, le dernier feu s'arrête à Rome.

-_La_ _Marque d'Athéna brule à travers Rome_… Léo, essaye de déterminer l'endroit où le dernier feu est localisé.

-Déjà fait. Le GPS cherche.

-_Localisation terminée. Colisée, Rome._

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, à propos du fait que toutes nos batailles se dérouleront dans des sites historiques ?

-Je modifie les réglages du pilote automatique. On devrait se poser dans une forêt pas très loin.

Mira retira un drachme de sa bourse et alla dans la salle de réunion, là où Léo avait placé un dispositif ressemblant à la fontaine du bungalow Poséidon.

-Oh, déesse Iris, accepte mon offrande.

Elle lança sa pièce.

-Montre-moi Nico Di Angelo, Colisée à Rome.

Au début très sombre, Mira finit par distinguer Nico, très faible, assit contre le mur.

-Nico, chuchota-t-elle.

-Mi…ra ?

-Oui, c'est moi. On est en route, Nico. Tiens bon.

-Non… surtout pas…

-De quoi tu parles ? On vient et rien ne nous fera reculer !

-J'ai… entendu… parler d'un piège. Ne venez pas…

-On s'en fout ! On vient quand même !

-Mirabelia Jackson ?

-Dame Athéna ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ecoute-moi. J'ai ensorcelé le périmètre de manière à ce que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir d'ici, sauf mes enfants. Quelqu'un devra désactiver le sortilège.

-Levez-le !

-Je ne suis pas assez forte. De plus, c'est pour empêcher les soldats de Gaïa d'entrer en plus grand nombre. Ce qui ne les retiendra pas de monter la garde en dehors du Colisée.

-Comment lever ce sortilège ?

-L'un de mes enfants devra entrer, se rendre au centre de l'arène et faire couler une goutte de son sang.

-Ok.

-Mira… les gardes approchent…

-Nico, Dame Athéna, tenez bon. On arrive.

-_Veuillez insérer une autre pièce pour une minute supplémentaire…_

La vidéo se coupa et Mira déroula sa carte. Avec l'aide de ses dents, elle retira le bouchon d'un marqueur et se dirigea, carte en main, vers la salle de pilotage.

-Re'ets h'i'ache shatché'hi'e, ordonna-t-elle à Léo.

-… Hein ?

Elle cracha le capuchon du marqueur et répéta :

-Remets l'image satellite !

Elle mit une croix à chaque endroit où l'un des feux s'était manifesté.

-Sacrée Athéna…, grommela-t-elle. C'était malin, de faire des feux en forme de chouette.

Elle se saisit du micro.

-Okay tout le monde ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Demain, c'est l'Italie. On atterrira près du Colisée. Les enfants d'Athéna, vous êtes la clé de la réussite de cette mission. Du moins, l'un d'entre vous.

Elle tapota son plastron pour vérifier qu'il était bien en place, toucha la garde de son épée et se prépara à rejoindre ses troupes.

-Tu es la générale parfaite, Mira, sourit Léo. Tu peux y aller.

Elle acquiesça et descendit. Faisant à présent face à une armée de demi-dieux, elle se racla la gorge pour faire cesser les discussions. Son geste eut l'effet escompté. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Dame Athéna –ou Minerve, comme vous voulez –et Nico sont au Colisée. Athéna a ensorcelé le périmètre. Seuls ses enfants pourront y entrer et défaire le sort en versant quelques gouttes du sang au milieu de l'arène. Un petit groupe ira.

-Un seul suffit ! Décréta Annabeth. J'irais.

-Non, Annabeth, c'est trop dangereux ! Tu es l'un des Sept, tu dois…

-Justement, c'est trop dangereux ! Je suis l'un des Sept, oui, mais je suis aussi Conseillère en Chef du bungalow. Je ne laisserais aucun de mes frères ou de mes sœurs se mettre en danger. C'est moi qui irais, et point barre.

-Euh… Ok. Will te fera une prise de sang avant d'y aller : tu perdras moins de temps.

-Et comment on va tromper les gardes ?

-On ira de nuit : je suis presque sûre qu'ils se relayent. On a déjà trois stratégies avec Malcolm et Larry.

-On devrait faire comme avec la guerre contre les titans.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Endormir les mortels.

-Pas bête. Je vais en toucher un mot à Hypnos.

-Tonton 'Pnos, ricana quelqu'un.

-Okay, le prochain qui reparle de ça, ou de Thanatos, je m'en bas les couilles, j'le balance par-dessus bord.

-Et elle va le faire, prévint Léo à travers le haut parleur.

-Chut, Valdez, je parle !

-Chef, oui chef !

-Les mortels seront endormis au crépuscule. Sinon, toute la journée sera dévouée au tourisme.

-Yeees ! Shopping, les filles !

-Euuh… Drew… Je parlais de tourisme _militaire_.

-Ҫa veut dire shopping ou pas ?

-Non ! C'est la reconnaissance des lieux !

-Roooh, rabat-joie !

-Chiron, pourrions-nous faire passer ça pour un voyage scolaire ?

-Mon fauteuil roulant est toujours dans mes valises.

-Et vous, coach ? Partant pour redevenir prof ?

-Plus que partant, ma cocotte !

-Les nymphes ?

-Nous sommes toujours prêtes !

-Bien ! Je vais appeler Hypnos et Morphée.

Elle entra pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois de la journée dans la salle de réunion et lança un drachme en demandant à parler à Hypnos.

-Oh ! Mais c'est ma p'tite Mira !

-Euuh… Bonjour, seigneur Thanatos. Seigneur Hypnos, salua-t-elle.

-Pas de ça entre nous… !

-Thanatos, laisse-la parler. Je t'écoute, Mira.

-L'an dernier, lors de la guerre contre les titans, la population de Manhattan avait été endormie.

-Oui, par Morphée.

-Serait-il possible que vous et lui refassiez la même chose ?

-Bien sûr ! Avec les habitants de Rome ?

-De toute l'Italie. C'est Gaïa, après tout.

-Heureusement qu'ils vont t'aider !

-Merci.

-Un moment précis en tête ?

-Le coucher du soleil sera parfait.

-Tu veux qu'ils fassent pareil avec la Grèce ?

-Si possible.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ces deux là se bougeront le popotin une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche !

-Merci pour ta dévotion, Thanatos. Je crois que la communication va bientôt se couper. A plus tard, Mira !

-Merci encore !

-Je te ferais des cookies, quand tu reviendras !

-Arrête, Thanatos, tu vas la faire flipper. Et depuis quand tu fais des cookies, toi ?

-Tout pour ma p'tite Mira !

-On dirait une femme, j'te jure.

Mira passa rapidement la main dans l'arc-en-ciel et il disparut. Son estomac grogna impatiemment.

Elle tourna les talons et courut presque vers le réfectoire. Elle soupira de bonheur en s'asseyant devant un plat de pâtes au fromage. Tout chaud, fumant, même, le fromage fondant délicatement…

Son estomac interrompu –une millième fois –ses pensées.

-Roh, ça va, toi, tais-toi, tu vas bientôt être plein ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Euh… Tu parle seule ?

-Nan, à mon emmerdeur d'estomac.

-Lequel des quatre ?

-Tous ! Et oui, ils sont emmerdants ! Et rabat-joies !

Elle vit Léo cacher un sourire derrière un verre d'eau. En esquissant un, Mira lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils en auraient d'autres, des occasions.

-Et ça recommence, grommela Percy.

-Quoi ?

-Bah vous vous bouffez des yeux…

-Et nous on tient la chandelle.

-On ne se bouffe pas des yeux !

-Si, vous le faites !

-Et si ça continue, j'vais dégueuler devant tant de guimauve !

_**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-Il n'y a qu'un seul garde, regardez, chuchota Annabeth derrière le buisson.

-Le plus facile, ce serait de faire diversion, ajouta Percy.

-Aboulez le fric, murmura Mira en tendant les deux mains, l'une à gauche, l'autre à droite, sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui montait la garde près du Colisée.

Larry et Malcolm grommelèrent en sortant tous deux une petite bourse.

-J'le connais, lui ! C'est l'fils de Midas ! Fit Léo.

-Comment il s'appelait, déjà ?

-Lityersès. Alias Lit'.

-La diversion, ce sera quoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai ma p'tite idée, répondit Piper, songeuse, les yeux rivés sur Mira.

Un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage.

-Non. Jamais. Tu peux toujours rêver. Et crever aussi, pendant que t'y es, riposta la générale en devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-J'espère que tu es une bonne actrice !

La fille d'Aphrodite eut un sourire machiavélique et tira Mira par le bras. Elles disparurent derrière un rocher et les autres purent entendre des bruits de déchirure, et des protestations.

Lorsque Mira sortit de derrière l'arbre, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et pleins de feuilles et de brindille, son visage était couvert de poussière, son t-shirt était en pièce, couvrant le strict minimum, son jean était parcouru de longues balafres et il lui manquait une chaussure.

-J'te déteste, Pip's…

-Ҫa va marcher !

-Le t-shirt, c'était nécessaire ? Ҫa cache rien !

-Ce gars, c'est p'têtre un guerrier, mais ça reste quand même un gars. Il va craquer. Surtout que t'as bien été gâtée par Mère Nature…

-Piper ! La coupa-t-elle, outrée.

-C'est quoi, le plan ? Demanda Percy, mécontent.

-Tu vas voir. Mira, c'est maintenant, ou jamais !

Elle soupira, la menaça pour la forme et agita quelques branches. Lityersès fut rapidement sur ses gardes. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut une jeune fille à l'air paniqué sortir du bois.

Elle semblait blessée et avait du mal à courir. Elle tomba directement dans ses bras. Il eut le reflexe d'entourer sa taille d'un bras.

-Aidez-moi, supplia-t-elle, le regard fou.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis venue avec les demi-dieux jusqu'ici dans le seul but de rejoindre Gaïa lorsque mes compagnons auraient le dos tourné. Mais ils m'ont remarquée et ils me pourchassent. Pitié…

Elle semblait si menue, si délicate.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quel est votre nom ?

-Mi… Megan.

-Je suis Lityersès.

-Li-Lityersès ? Comme le fils de Midas ?

-Lui-même.

-Oh, mes dieux… Je vous admire tant !

Elle posa la main sur le bras qui l'entourait.

-Comme vous êtes fort…

-J'vais lui buter sa gueule, à c'connard…, grogna dangereusement Léo, derrière le buisson avant de se faire retenir par Jason et Percy avant qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ? Fit l'autre, un peu étonné. Je suis réputé pour être un guerrier sanguinaire. Je suis encore plus féroce qu'un animal sauvage.

Elle caressa l'une des nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Je trouve ça encore plus attirant…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de lui. Si le fils de Midas était étonné, il ne fit rien pour arrêter le processus. Ladite Megan l'avait hypnotisé avec ses si grands yeux bleus. Et puis, son t-shirt avait été réduit en lambeaux, et bien qu'étant un guerrier dangereux, il devenait faible en présence de femmes. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, s'approcha encore, et…

Soudainement, il s'écroula. Mira, retira sa main de sa nuque, là où il lui avait suffit d'exercer une pression sur un point sensible pour qu'il ne s'endorme, avant de le ligoter et de le jeter plus loin. Elle retourna à sa cachette, et menaça Piper.

-Je te jure, j'aurais dû aller plus loin, c'est ton t-shirt que j'aurais porté au retour. Tu te serais débrouillée pour t'habiller.

Possessif, Léo retira son t-shirt de la colonie et le lui donna. Mira l'accepta, et retourna derrière l'arbre pour se changer.

-A toi de jouer, Puits de Sagesse, déclara Percy. Bonne chance.

Annabeth lui vola un dernier baiser et, vérifiant ses poches, elle s'assura que le tube contenant son sang s'y trouvait. Puis, elle traversa la barrière comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Mira en sortant de sa cachette et en posant une main sur son épaule. Après tout, c'est Annabeth.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Elle se réveilla sur le sol froid et dur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, elle ne le savait pas. Se levant, elle s'étonna de se voir en un seul morceau. Elle constata la poussière jaune tout autour d'elle. Des bribes de combat lui revinrent en tête : elle s'était battue contre plusieurs monstres. Mais pas assez, cependant. Quelque chose clochait. Elle finit par trouver l'arène. Au milieu, il y avait un petit espace noir. Se rapprochant, elle vit que le sol était calciné. Une chouette. En levant la tête, elle remarqua qu'elle était au centre même du Colisée. Cherchant ses poches, elle ne retrouva pas la fiole. Elle avait dû tomber durant son combat. Tirant sa dague, elle s'entailla la main et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur la marque. Une explosion se fit entendre. La barrière disparaissait. Bientôt, plusieurs demi-dieux firent irruption, armes brandies.

-Il n'y a personne, dit Annabeth.

Mira attrapa Hazel et Lacy par la main.

-Les filles, on y va. Annabeth, tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

-Percy, si tu viens aider Dame Athéna, ça te fera gagner des points. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas envie de t'étriper à chaque fois qu'elle te verra, dans le futur.

Grimaçant, il les suivit. Léo, Jason et Piper se joignirent à eux. Grâce au flair de Kitty, ils se dirigeaient sans crainte de se tromper vers les cachots.

-Où sont les autres enfants d'Héphaïstos ?

-Partis rapprocher l'Argo, répondit Léo.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte des cachots et entrèrent. Mira se sentit très faible, d'un coup. Elle se concentra sur son énergie et sur celles de ses amis. Elle allait droit vers les deux flèches qui sortaient du sol.

-Léo, Piper, on aura besoin de vous deux.

-J'ai bien une tronçonneuse mais pas d'énergie.

-Jason, Percy, c'est là qu'on intervient. L'eau, surtout salée, et l'électricité n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à provoquer assez de courant.

Elle et Percy se placèrent de part et d'autre de Jason et posèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Puis, le fils de Jupiter se saisit de la prise électrique et ils lâchèrent leur énergie. C'était assez effrayant. Ils étaient parcourus d'électricité. La machine se mit en marche. Après plusieurs minutes d'Enjôlement et de sciage, ils réussirent à ouvrir les deux cellules. Aussitôt les portes détruites, Lacy se précipita dans celle de Nico. Il était plus mince que lorsqu'il était parti et il semblait à la fille d'Aphrodite qu'il était plus pâle. Athéna, quand à elle, retrouva son apparence et son énergie aussitôt sortie.

-Eh, les gars, sourit faiblement le fils d'Hadès, dont la tête était posée sur les genoux de Lacy. Vous êtes… quand même venus… ?

-On n'allait pas te laisser ici, répondit Hazel, émue.

-Bien joué, demi-dieux. Grâce à vous, le réveil de Gaïa est retardé. Je vais retourner sur l'Olympe. Prenez soin de votre ami.

Ils détournèrent le regard pour ne pas se faire désintégrer par la forme véritable d'Athéna et ramenèrent Nico à la surface. Tous éclatèrent en clameurs enthousiastes. Il fut emmené dans une pièce qui avait été aménagé comme une infirmerie et chacun vaqua à différentes occupations.

Plus tard, alors que le ciel était d'un bleu foncé, mais que l'horizon était encore tinté d'un faible rose, Mira, les cheveux à nouveau en place et des vêtements neufs sur le dos, marchait dans l'arène. C'était fou ce que les romains construisaient bien. Annabeth, plus loin, était sur l'ordinateur de Dédale, prenant des notes et marmonnant quelque chose sur le génie du peuple de César. Soudain, quelqu'un lui agrippa le poignet et l'entraina dans une fosse au lion. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. Elle alla se défendre lorsqu'une voix l'en dissuada :

-C'est moi.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard hyperactif de Léo. L'atmosphère était presque irréelle. Ils étaient seulement illuminés par les torches que les demi-dieux avaient allumées lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans leur nouveau quartier général pour la nuit. Ils étaient très proches et Léo avait déjà commencé à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

-Tu es fou ? On pourrait nous voir ! Chuchota-t-elle, irritée de s'être fait surprendre.

-Personne ne vient par ici. Ils sont tous plus loin.

Il posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

-J'ai détesté ça, déclara-t-il soudainement.

-Détesté quoi ? Demanda la générale, étourdie par sa présence.

-Te voir draguer le fils de Midas.

-Léo, serais-tu jaloux ? Sourit-elle.

-Un peu, mentit-il.

-Un peu ?

-Ok, peut-être un peu plus que je ne veux bien laisser croire.

-Montre-moi à quel point, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Mira entoura son cou de ses bras. La peur lui tordit encore les boyaux. Mais elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement à sa place, qu'elle ignora la terreur qu'elle éprouvait. Sur les torches, le feu se fit plus rougeoyant, mais il resta en place. Le fils d'Héphaïstos lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et elle étouffa un gémissement. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'une de ses mains descendit et s'infiltra sous son t-shirt. Si elle n'en avait pas conscience, Léo, lui, l'avait bien remarqué, et eut un grognement sourd. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, enivré par son odeur d'océan. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans une danse endiablée. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle rien qu'à eux. Mira en était tellement transportée que toute l'eau à proximité se troubla. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes étaient nouées autour de sa taille. Les bras du mécano entourèrent plus solidement ses hanches. La température de son corps grimpa considérablement. Les défenses qu'ils avaient inconsciemment érigées autour de leurs pouvoirs après leur premier contact direct se détériorèrent. Le sang se mélangea à leur baiser. Sous la douleur, les mains de Mira se crispèrent, griffant Léo malencontreusement. Mais malgré cela, ils continuaient. La fille de Poséidon était comme désespérée. Elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer, ce qui l'incitait à ne pas lâcher le fils d'Héphaïstos. _Son _fils d'Héphaïstos. Ils se séparèrent à regret, hors d'haleine et Léo la reposa par terre.

-Wow…, haleta Léo.

Elle enfouit simplement sa tête dans son cou. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, chacun put voir l'étendue des dégâts sur l'autre. Mira avait les lèvres couvertes de cloques, dont la plupart saignaient. Quand à Léo, sous la pression, les siennes étaient blessées, comme si elles avaient éclaté.

-Tu saignes.

-Toi aussi…

-Nos natures… elles sont opposées…

_« Et pourtant… je t'aime tellement »_ pensa le fils du feu.

-On devrait aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pas tout de suite. Je veux… rester comme ça… encore un petit moment. Avant de retourner brusquement à la réalité.

Léo hocha la tête. N'ayant toujours pas lâché Mira, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils se contentèrent de rester l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'ils avaient été contactés par Message-Iris. Lorsque leurs deux amis étaient apparus sur l'arc-en-ciel, tellement proches qu'insérer une feuille de papier entre eux aurait été un exploit, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait, Piper, rouge comme une tomate aussi bien d'excitation que de gêne d'entrer ainsi dans la vie privée de Mira et Léo, avait passé la main dans la vidéo, l'interrompant. A côté d'elle, Jason avait les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

-Ohmesdieux… ! Fit Piper si vite qu'il n'en comprit qu'une lettre sur trois.

-…Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ?

-Mira. Léo. S'embrassant.

Ils se regardèrent avant de détourner les yeux, rouges. Jason l'épia du coin de l'œil. Elle jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses tresses, les joues rosies. Après avoir vu ses deux amis dans un moment pareil, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Il n'avait qu'un visage à la tête, celui de Piper. Il posa sa main sur l'une des siennes, l'arrêtant dans son activité. Il tourna le visage de son amie vers le siens et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jason ? Murmura-t-elle, soudainement à bout de souffle.

-Ce que je crève d'envie de faire depuis longtemps.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, trop choquée. Puis, elle lui sauta presque dessus, les fit tous les deux tomber par terre. Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jason éclata de rire. Elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage rouge de bonheur et du manque d'air. Posant sa main sur sa joue, il sourit.

-Ҫa fait un bout de temps que je voulais faire ça…

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour attendre, alors, sourit la fille d'Aphrodite en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'était un enfer.

Piper eut un rire.

-Euuuh… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites par terre, vous deux ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Percy et Annabeth les regardaient, arborant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Oh… Hum… On… Parlait ? Suggéra Piper.

-Prends-moi pour une imbécile, Piper, fit Annabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils les aidèrent à se relever. La fille d'Athéna prit son amie par le bras et réclama toute l'histoire. Quand à Jason et Percy, ils se tapèrent dans la main lorsque les filles eurent le dos tourné.

-On ne va pas tarder à manger, dit le fils de Poséidon. Où est Mira ?

Jason et Piper se regardèrent, alarmés.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas.

-Tiens, il y a une torche ici. Je vais essayer de créer un arc-en-ciel et l'appeler…

-Non !

Les trois autres têtes se tournèrent vers Piper.

-On va la chercher, Annabeth…

Elle lui lança un regard de « Je te raconte plus tard » et l'entraina avec elle. Elles se mirent au travail, les cherchant dans tout le Colisée.

-Les fosses aux lions ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient là-bas ?

-C'est là où personne ne va, alors…

-Ouais… On y est juste allés pour allumer des torches.

Elles finirent par trouver Mira, assise dans un coin, les jambes repliés contre la poitrine et le visage enfoui dans les genoux.

-Mira… ?

Elle leva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? S'exaspéra Annabeth en apercevant ses lèvres.

-Je ne préfère même pas raconter…

-On a essayé de les appeler, avec Jason. Ils étaient collés comme deux sangsues, en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Les yeux gris orageux de la fille d'Athéna s'écarquillèrent. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Piper.

-Aller, suis-nous, Cervelle de Varech. On va soigner ça et on va manger.

-J'ai pas faim…

-Si, tu as faim.

-Après, on pourra débattre sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Quel pourquoi du comment ?

-Excuse-moi, mais t'as vu l'état de ses lèvres ?

-Léo a dû… chauffer un peu.

-Non… enfin, si… Mais…

-Tu nous raconteras plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois _vraiment _faire soigner tes blessures.

Elle semblait complètement abattue.

-Mira, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ҫa, c'est pas normal ! Elle vient d'avoir le baiser le plus sauvage de toute sa vie.

-C'est rien… Je suis toujours un peu démoralisée quand on se sépare.

Elles l'aidèrent à se lever et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie improvisée.

-Franchement, Léo… Je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé ! Entendirent-elles Will pester.

-J'te l'ai dit ! P'tit incident avec une machine !

-Il faut vraiment être distrait pour tenir une machine explosive dans sa bouche.

-Chuis hyperactif, mon gars, je fais tellement de choses à la fois que j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir !

-J'ai fini.

Mira alla se retourner et partir, mais trop tard… Will l'avait aperçue.

-Besoin de quelque chose, Mira ?

-Oui, admit Annabeth en la retenant.

Léo passa près d'elles. Il se retourna vers Mira et lui fit un sourire complice avant de sortir. Mortifiée, Mira leva la tête. Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi, toi aussi ?

-Comment ça, elle aussi ?

-C'était pareil avec Léo ! Sauf que Mira a les lèvres brûlées, et lui, on dirait qu'elles ont éclaté.

Il se rendit compte de ses mots, puis se mit à réfléchir.

-Oui, c'est ça, Léo, une machine, marmonna-t-il. Prends-moi pour un con.

Devant la mine de Mira, il soupira :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien à Percy.

Devant son regard insistant, il soupira :

-Ni à Drew. Ou à aucune autre fille d'Aphrodite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire ? Fit une voix derrière un rideau.

La tête de Lacy suivit sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je veille sur Nico.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Will de la laisser faire, intervint Mira en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Léo avait quittée.

-Hazel vient juste de partir, avertit Lacy.

Elle semblait moins pâle, beaucoup plus joviale, maintenant que Nico était hors de danger.

-On reviendra après le dîner, dit Annabeth à la place de Mira, qui ne pouvait pas parler.

Will avait déjà commencé à lui appliquer du nectar avec une boulle de coton.

-Ouah… Ҫa c'est d'la brûlure ou j'm'y connais pas, marmonna le fils d'Apollon.

-Comment ça a pu arriver ?

-Léo contrôle le feu. Mira, l'eau. Et qui dit eau, dit pression. Donc avec toute cette pression, les tissus de sa peau ont dû se rompre.

-Mais pourquoi juste cette fois ?

-Je me suis… relâchée, on va dire. J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et lui aussi, révéla la brûlée lorsque le médecin eut fini.

-Lacy, ça ne te dérange pas, si je te laisse avec Nico ? Je te fais confiance, le temps d'aller manger rapidement.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-On vous ramène quelque chose à manger, les tourtereaux ?

-Nico, surtout. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Mira, Piper, Annabeth et Will sortirent. Lacy remit en place l'une des mèches noires qui était en travers du visage du fils d'Hadès. Des cheveux incroyablement doux. Elle changea la serviette mouillée sur son front et retira le thermomètre de sa bouche. Sa fièvre avait baissé, et il approchait la température normale. Quelques instants plus tard, il gémit et ses paupières se mirent à bouger.

-Oh ma tête, grimaça-t-il en se redressant.

-Ne te lève pas tout de suite, tu risquerais de perdre ton équilibre et de tomber.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Hazel est partie manger, continua-t-elle, plus intimidée.

Il ne disait toujours rien et continuait à la regarder.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-Lacy ? C'est… toi ?

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle avait retiré son appareil et elle semblait maintenant sortir d'une pub pour dentifrices. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Elle avait un peu bronzé. Il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne. Maintenant, il voyait pourquoi c'était une fille d'Aphrodite.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait plus mince. Et aussi beaucoup plus mature. Des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir elle aussi souffert.

-Oui… C'est moi.

Une étincelle brillait dans son regard. En regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était de l'espoir. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ?

-Nico ! Tu es réveillé !

Il se reçut sa sœur dans les bras.

-Ha-Hazel ?

-Hey, mec ! Enfin sur pied ?

Percy lui administra un coup de poing affectif sur l'épaule.

-Il est encore dans son lit, Percy. Il ne peut donc pas être sur pied…

-C'est une expression, sœurette.

-C'est une expression stupide. Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux.

-Si tu appelle mieux avoir la tête en compote, alors oui, ça va.

Frank, sans s'en rendre compte, l'attira dans une étreinte à en briser les os.

-Heureux de te voir en un seul morceau, mec.

-Plus pour longtemps, fit Mira en riant.

-Rooh, ça va, je suis content de le voir en vie !

-On te taquine, Frank, on te taquine.

-J'espère que vous avez faim, les tourtereaux, parce qu'on vous a ramené un bon gros plat.

Nico et Lacy rougirent au terme.

-Et si tu peux pas bouger, Lacy te fera manger !

Nico fusilla Léo du regard. Loin de se démonter, le fils d'Héphaïstos eut un grand sourire.

-Bah quoi ? Aller, t'en meurs d'envie.

-Nico, ne le tue pas, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la quête, soupira Mira.

-Après, je peux le tuer ?

-Ҫa reste toujours non, parce que le bungalow d'Héphaïstos a besoin d'un conseiller.

-Et puis je suis indispensable au monde !

Devant le regard des autres, il ajouta :

-Bon, p'têtre pas au monde. Mais quand même indispensable !

Izumi passa la tête par le rideau.

-Mira ? Appela-t-elle nerveusement. Je peux te parler une minute ?

-J'arrive.

Elles s'éloignèrent. Izumi marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Léo et Mira s'étaient embrassés.

-C'est assez éloigné, et personne ne vient ici, expliqua la Nippone devant son regard.

La jeune asiatique fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dans cette fosse.

Elle toucha le mur où Léo et Mira étaient adossés.

-Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé, ici…

-Euh… En quelque sorte.

-Je sens ton énergie. Elle est froide comme l'eau… Et une autre, plus chaude… comme le feu. Elles se sont mélangées, elles ont débordé et…

Devant les joues rouges de Mira, Izumi éclata de rire.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait une

-Aherm… oui… Bon…

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler mais ça m'a frappé, lorsqu'on est arrivées. Il y a un truc de bizarre, dit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant.

Elle l'incita à parler.

-C'est Annabeth.

-Annabeth ?

-Oui… Elle est bizarre.

-Depuis quand ?

-Elle ne l'était pas, avant d'entrer dans le Colisée.

-Intéressant… Je dois voir Rachel… Et Octave, ajouta-t-elle avec une mine de dégoût.

-Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais une étrange énergie se dégage d'elle.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Je te tiens au courant si je ressens autre chose.

Mira se contenta de hocher la tête et d'aller à la recherche de l'Oracle et de l'Augure. Elle sortit du Colisée, et entra dans l'Argo. Elle vit une lumière allumée à l'étage des garçons. La chambre de son frère. Elle entra. C'était Léo. Il avait retiré son t-shirt et débouchait une bouteille de nectar.

-Léo ?

-Oh, salut, Mira.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Une histoire drôle, j'te ju…

-C'est moi ?

Devant sa mine, elle en conclut que oui.

-Assieds-toi.

Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains, prit des boules de coton et commença à appliquer le nectar sur ses blessures. Léo la regardait sans bouger.

-Voilà. Désolée…

-Pourquoi tu le serais ?

-Je t'ai griffé.

-C'est pas grave, Princesse.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position avant que Mira ne sursaute.

-Tu ne saurais pas où Octave et Rachel se cachent ?

-Octave est dans sa chambre, au bout du couloir, probablement dans le noir et Rachel est en salle de réunion.

-Merci. Appelle Larry et Malcolm et dis leur de rejoindre Rachel en salle de réunion. Je vais chercher Octave et je vais les retrouver.

Elle embrassa Léo sur la joue et se précipita dehors comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

A l'infirmerie, c'était un peu plus tendu. Lacy et Nico étaient à nouveau seuls. Gênée, Lacy se racla la gorge et aida Nico à se redresser.

-Merci.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, décidée à lui répondre avec assurance. Cependant, son audace fondit comme du beurre au soleil lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu trop proche de lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'abysse de ses pupilles et elle fut perdue un instant avant de détourner la tête, la chaleur affluant rapidement à son visage.

-Pas… Pas de problèmes…, bégaya-t-elle, rouge.

-Lacy ?

-O…Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Ne te méprends pas, c'est gentil de ta part et je… j'apprécie tes intentions mais… personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi…

-C'est parce que tu ne les laisse pas faire. Il est temps que tu sortes de cette carapace que tu as forgé autour de toi.

-Tu ne sais rien de…

-Au contraire, je sais tout. J'ai aussi perdu ma sœur. J'étais plus proche de Silena que des autres. C'est elle qui m'a pris sous son aile, lorsque je suis arrivée.

-Ce… Ce n'était pas pareil.

-En quoi ? Silena et moi avions la même mère. Cela fait de nous des sœurs.

Nico ne trouva rien à dire. Il était bouche bée. Il remarqua une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Il avança la main et la remit doucement derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue.

-Je me sens bizarre tout à coup…, dit-il.

-C'est… C'est peut-être la fatigue ! Esquiva Lacy, toujours aussi écarlate.

-Non. Pas la fatigue. Définitivement pas, la contredit-il en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

Elle était tellement déboussolée qu'elle en resta immobile, la main de Nico toujours sur la joue.

-Alors, comment va mon patient ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Lacy posa le plateau sur les genoux de Nico et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. A plus, Will. Repose-toi bien, Nico.

Elle sortit en trombe. Elle s'assit dans les gradins et grogna de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Nico et elle étaient assez proches et elle s'enfuyait trois secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle rêvait d'un moment comme ça depuis qu'elle avait _rencontré _Nico Di Angelo.

Elle vit soudainement quelque chose d'assez bizarre. Annabeth marchait, seule, dans l'arène. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle aménagée pour les réunions dans leur nouveau QG. Elle tourna la tête vers Lacy. Ses yeux brillaient. Bien qu'elle soit assise assez loin, Lacy voyait parfaitement deux points argentés dirigés vers elle. Le temps qu'elle cligne des paupières, Annabeth avait déjà tourné la tête. En se contorsionnant, elle n'aperçut rien d'étrange émanant des pupilles de la fille d'Athéna.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle était probablement fatiguée. Oh, oui… Très fatiguée.

Et embrouillée. Un Nico trop proche d'elle faisait fondre son cerveau.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait peut-être.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Salut tout le monde! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Evite les tomates et...) Qui a jeté ce cadre?!<em>

_Désolée pour le retard! Mais le chapitre est là! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, c'était sympa de votre part!_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs dans la traduction espagnole. L'espagnol parlé est celui d'Amérique Latine, vu qu'ils viennent de Houston, et mon amie (qui a fait la traduction, vu que je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol) n'a pas fait une seconde vérification (je ne comprends pas vraiment son écriture) et je croise les doigts pour que ce soit correct. _

_Les questions de fin de chapitre:_

_-Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Léo et Lorenzo?_

_-Pourquoi Mira a-t-elle si peur lorsqu'elle est près de Léo?_

_-Qu'est-il arrivé dans le Colisée?_

_-Pourquoi Annabeth est-elle si étrange?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'Izumi pressent?_

_-Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène Jasper? Et la Nico/Lacy?_

_-Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?_

_-Aurais-je des reviews :3?_


	28. Sorryyyyyyyy

**Sorryyyyyyyy**

Mira: (Attrape Maddie par l'oreille) On dit quoi aux lecteurs?

Maddie: Ouch! Désoléeeeeeee! Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant?

Mira: Désolée pour quoi?

Maddie: Miraaaaaaaaaa!

Mira: Désolée pour _quoi_?

Maddie: Ouch! Désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps pour un chapitre.

Mira: (Lâche l'oreille) Bien. Autre chose que tu voudrais dire?

Maddie: Alors, désolée, chers lecteurs, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Au début j'étais plus occupée à écrire l'épilogue de Mon Double en Fille, mais après j'ai eu un vrai blocage. Mais normalement, je m'y remets! Certaines de vos reviews m'ont faite rire. Non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'élève pas d'alpagas au sommet d'une montagne. Et en aucun cas je n'abandonne cette fic, rassurez vous. Ce chapitre me donne juste du fil à retordre. J'ai des idées pour la suite, mais je suis juste en train d'écrire le voyage entre Rome et Athènes et j'ai hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses mais je n'ai pas envie de vous donner l'impression que je bâcle ce chapitre non plus. Je ne vais rien promettre vu que je ne suis pas très ponctuelle mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

Percy: La vache, Mira, t'y es allée un peu fort, non?

Mira: Huuummm… Nah!

Léo: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

Frank: Bah… On attend le prochain chapitre…

Hazel: Et ça va prendre combien de temps?

(Tous regardent Maddie)

Maddie: Eh! Je viens juste de dire que je promettais rien!

Piper: Quelqu'un a vu le pizzaiolo de la dernière fois? Je crève la dalle...

Jason: Maintenant que tu le dis, non.

Mira: (Sifflote innocemment) J'ai rien vu, rien dit, rien fait, lalalala…

Maddie: Euuuh… Okaaay… Bon, moi, je m'y remets! Bye, les lecteurs! A bientôt!


End file.
